Lemon Tree
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: Ella lo detestaba y sabia que él la odiaba, pero extrañamente ninguno podía estar lejos del otro, no era justo que se rechazaran sin antes conocerse bien, ¿Verdad?, AU SxS ExT.
1. La verdad de las cosas

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mia.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

**Cap. 1. La verdad de las cosas**

"_Del Odio al amor, solo hay un paso"… pero también puede ser al revés._

_-_._-  
><em>

Si el día no fuera tan brillante, a lo mejor ella no se habría levantado de la cama…

O posiblemente lo hubiera hecho, pero inmediatamente habría regresado a su dulce y encantador sueño, abrazándose a su almohada como si fuera un oso de peluche y con las sabanas por encima de su cabeza castaña.

—No hoy… No hoy…— musito con desagrado, para después tomar la decisión de levantarse, cerrar las cortinas y regresar a su cama.

No tenia animo de salir a la calle o ir a la escuela, así que por lo menos por ese día no iría y se quedaría ahí sin problemas, ni preocupaciones o…

—¡Hey tu!, ¡Baja de una vez para que Meiling deje de molestar!— gritaron desde lejos y fue suficiente para que se despertara de una forma rápida.

Por el susto que le provoco el grito, se levantó rápidamente, se sentó en su cama y al abrir sus ojos, verdes como el jade, se topo con un joven de cabello castaño, que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación esperando quien sabe que cosas, ya que la observaba con un aspecto entre molesto y divertido.

—Ah, tú…— respondió la chica con fastidio y el muchacho levanto una ceja—.¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Estas sorda o que?, Te dije que bajes para que Meiling deje de molestarme, en dado caso me da igual que te quedes aquí dormida o en estado vegetativo— la de ojos verdes se sonrojo y posteriormente se puso de pie sobre su cama, para después arrojar una almohada justo en el momento en el que el chico cerraba la puerta.

—¡Eres un tonto!— grito, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Y tu una bruta!, ¡Me voy pequeña loca! Antes de que te caigas de la cama y me muera… pero de risa— el comentario que oyó desde fuera la molestó tanto, que avanzo unos pasos y en efecto cayo de la cama de una forma poco agradable.

Desde el piso vio la puerta con enfado y seguidamente lanzo un grito de desesperación.

No era posible que pasara lo mismo desde hacia quien sabe cuantos años y ella siempre terminara en el piso, furiosa, observando la puerta, mientras escuchaba sus risas bajando por las escaleras.

Y a todo esto, ¿Quién era él?

—Algún día… ¡Li!— grito ella, tan fuerte que desde la planta baja, una chica de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos rubí salto de la impresión.

—Ahora ¿Qué le hiciste?— pregunto la pelinegra al ver al mismo chico castaño llegar hasta donde estaba, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Yo nada, hice lo que me pediste, le dije que bajara, es todo.

—"Le dije que bajara, es todo"— repitió, imitándolo —.Se bastante bien que gozas de molestarla, porque eres un idiota, ¿No te cansas de hacerlo diario?

—¿Sabes que Meiling?, Mejor me voy, que ya se me hizo tarde— dijo, sin responder a la pregunta, para después salir de casa.

Meiling se quedo ahí, suspirando, para después ver como la chica de cabellos castaños llegaba a la sala con un bastón de animadora en mano.

—¿Dónde…?

—Ya se fue Sakura, como todos los días— respondió y la chica grito de nuevo, al verse burlada otra vez como cada mañana.

—¡Algún día!— repitió para después soltar el bastón y regresar a su habitación, con un humor horrible por lo que se podía notar, mientras Meiling tomaba su maletín, sin intentar hacer nada, para después salir de su casa en dirección al colegio.

Una vez estuvo sola, la castaña decidió vestirse y quedarse en casa por lo menos por ese día, después de todo ya era bastante tarde y ella aunque corriera a ultra-velocidad, no iba a llegar a clases a tiempo.

Se vio al espejo, una vez estuvo lista y se sonrió a si misma.

Ese tonto no le arruinaría el día, no señor.

Sakura Kinomoto, tenia 17 años de edad, era una de las mejores en deportes de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda y pertenecía al club de porristas, era amable, sincera, siempre atenta y muy respetuosa con los demás, aspectos que cumplía con todos, menos con una persona en especial…

Hacia ya 5 años que sus padres y su hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto, habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que ella había quedado al cuidado de Ieran Li, mejor amiga de sus padres y lamentablemente, la madre de la peor de sus pesadillas.

El insensible, idiota, tonto, tarado, desgraciado…

Syaoran Li.

Desde que había llegado ahí, parecía que tenia la extraña costumbre de molestarla y hacerla rabiar, algo que siempre conseguía con sus burlas y sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero es que a veces era tan imposible ignorarlo, porque incluso le gritaba…

Pero afortunadamente en esos casos, Meiling Li, prima del idiota y su mejor amiga, siempre la defendía de sus malos tratos.

Lanzo un suspiro, pensando en que tan difícil podría ser deshacerse de él y de sus malditas bromas.

Pensó un momento y entonces comenzó a reír con ironía, pues había recordado que muchas de sus amigas que sabían donde y con quien vivía le habían lanzado comentarios como: "Eres afortunada", "Ya quisiera vivir con el _guapo_", "Sakura que suerte tienes, vivir en la misma casa que ese _bombón_" y muchos otros mas que por lo general comparaban a ese patán con un "ángel", un modelo de revista y con… con comida…

¿Afortunada?, ¡Ja! Y mas ¡Ja!

Si supieran como era en realidad seguro se desilusionarían y dejarían de verlo como el "Príncipe azul" de los cuentos.

—Ese de príncipe no tiene nada— se dijo, levantándose de su cama, en la que había vuelto a caer por tercera ocasión y caminando hacia la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras con aburrimiento, pensando en que podría hacer mientras Meiling regresaba, no quería salir sola por ahí y aunque sabía que seguramente la señora Ieran la reprendería mas tarde por no haber asistido a clases, eso era algo que ahora la tenía sin cuidado.

A lo mejor ni se enteraba.

A menos que Meiling la delatara, cosa que no creía posible.

Pero si lo creía posible viniendo de un molesto problema con ojos ámbar.

Suspiro de nuevo y decidió esperar viendo TV hasta que finalmente dieron las 3:00 p.m. y la tan esperada chica de ojos rubí llego a casa.

—¡Meiling!, bienvenida a casa— saludo la castaña, feliz de verla.

—¿Qué hay _Saku_?, ¿No fuiste al colegio?— preguntó, dejando su maletín en el piso.

—No tuve ánimos, además se me hizo tarde y no iba a llegar.

—Ya veo, ¿Y Syaoran?— ante el nombre Sakura bufo y Meiling lanzo una risa.

—No hay nada divertido en eso Mei.

—Ya lo se, pero es que es sorprendente que ustedes dos se lleven tan mal, a mi me parece que harían una linda pareja en un futuro— la castaña se sonrojo ante el comentario y de inmediato se levanto del sillón en donde estaba.

—¡Estas loca!, ¡Eso nunca pasara!, ¡Prefiero caerme en un agujero lleno de gusanos, antes que casarme con él!

—Yo nunca dije nada de matrimonio —dijo la pelinegra y Sakura se sonrojo aun mas —.Oh vamos, es un chiste, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

—Pues que malos chistes— bufo, regresando a su puesto —.Además, a quien le importa donde puede estar ese… primo tuyo.

—Habría que preguntarle a sus _fans_, aunque… ahora que recuerdo me dijo que iba a regresar tarde, creo que tiene una cita con alguna chica—comentó con picardía.

—Pobre chica, me da pena por ella.

—Oh vamos, Syaoran no es tan malo— Meiling la vio reírse de forma sarcástica y exagerada, por lo que prefirió callarse antes de que Sakura pudiera ahorcarla en lugar de su primo —.Ok, mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Si, mejor.

—Cuéntame entonces, tu, ¿Qué tal?, ya sabes, me refiero a, ¿Hay algún chico que te interese?— Sakura se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta y el tono, pero inmediatamente borro la pena, para cambiar su rostro a uno, ligeramente serio.

Y es que al hablar de chicos podría encontrarse con uno bastante peculiar y que estaba comenzando a fastidiarla desde hacia unos 3 meses atrás.

Hiroshi Aizawa.

Al principio no creyó que fuera a resultar un problema, puesto que apenas lo conocía y no sabia nada de él, pero ahora era distinto, todo había cambiado desde que ella se lo había encontrado cerca de una librería en el centro de Tomoeda y extrañamente, luego de eso, Hiroshi comenzó a llamarla, mandarle mensajes con sus amigos e incluso pedirle que saliera con él en una cita.

Y no era que Hiroshi fuera feo o poco agradable, al contrario, era bastante atractivo, pero no era su tipo, además recientemente se había enterado de su _historial_ con las chicas, que consistía en: conquistarlas y luego botarlas.

Pero a pesar de sus respuestas negativas, Hiroshi cada vez era más y más insistente, con lo cual estaba comenzando a fastidiarla.

¿Qué tan difícil era comprender un No?

—Por ahora nadie me interesa pero…

—¿Pero?, ¿Alguien te esta molestando?

—No, para nada, solo pensaba en que a lo mejor en algún futuro pueda encontrar a alguien que me agrade— se apresuro a contestar y Meiling quedo satisfecha con la respuesta.

Por ahora Sakura no quería prestarle ninguna importancia al asunto, pues no creía que fuera tan relevante y tampoco quería que su amiga se involucrara en esas cosas de citas, amor o lo que fuera.

Ambas chicas continuaron charlando hasta el anochecer y no tardó en llegar la señora Ieran quien saludo a ambas cortésmente, retirándose luego a su habitación para descansar y posteriormente Syaoran, que como siempre llego con burlas para Sakura, quien trato de ignorarlo lo mas que pudo.

Algo que no le sirvió de nada.

El día siguiente llego sin complicaciones y Sakura decidió levantarse antes, por lo menos para evitarse problemas esa mañana.

Observo la foto de sus padres y de su hermano y sonrió, despidiéndose, para después salir en dirección a la Preparatoria de Tomoeda.

Cualquiera podría pensar que no extrañaba en absoluto a su familia, algo en lo que se equivocaban, claro que los extrañaba, pero aunque durante los dos primeros años había estado deprimida, con el tiempo comenzó a asimilarlo, pensando en que a ellos no les gustaría que estuviera así por el resto de su vida.

Era mejor mantener algunos recuerdos sellados, pues las heridas lastimaban demasiado.

Suspiro, cerró sus ojos momentáneamente y salió de casa.

Caminó por un sendero lleno de arboles de cerezo, lanzó varias sonrisas y saltaba de vez en cuando, era muy temprano y no tenía ninguna prisa ni preocupación por llegar a tiempo, todo era perfecto ese día y esperaba que siguiera igual, por lo menos durante las horas siguientes.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la escuela y al entrar a su salón de clases espero un poco hasta que este comenzara a llenarse.

Todo continuo con calma y con normalidad para ella, sus amigas Naoko, Rika y Chiharu como siempre estaban a su lado y por ahora agradecía que no se hubiera topado con el huraño de Li, quien por cierto estudiaba en la misma escuela, solo que él era de un grado superior.

Las clases concluyeron y ella se preparo para volver a casa.

Camino por los pasillos vacios de la preparatoria, pues ese día a su grupo le tocaba salir una hora mas tarde de lo acostumbrado y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus hogares.

Continúo con su caminata tranquilamente, hasta que escucho unos pasos seguirla.

Se dio vuelta y se topo con el chico que tanto temía.

De ojos oscuros y cabello negro.

—Hola Sakura— saludo él como siempre con cortesía y ella solo mostro una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, Hiroshi.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, bien, de hecho ya, ya me iba a casa— comentó de forma rápida, buscando salir de eso lo antes posible.

Pero él continuo sonriente y se le acerco un poco, mostrando una rosa roja que Sakura vio con nerviosismo.

—Es para ti, iba a buscarte hoy, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, así que, me preguntaba si, ¿Ahora si vas a aceptar mi propuesta de una cita?— Sakura suspiro, viendo la rosa que le extendía y solo cerro los ojos con impaciencia.

_¡No, No!_ Pensó, pero no se atrevió a gritarlo.

Era demasiado bondadosa como para hacerlo.

—Lo siento Hiroshi, de verdad, pero ahora no quiero salir con nadie, será después— y sin mas, salió corriendo, sin dar marcha atrás, sin verlo y sin despedirse.

Pues con esta ya iban como 23 veces que le insistía y ella ya estaba más que cansada de eso.

Siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo bastante lejos de la escuela y entonces comenzó a caminar de una forma más lenta. No creía que nada malo pudiera pasar ya.

Continuo con su camino, poco a poco, pensando en cuanto tiempo Hiroshi continuaría con esa actitud, hasta que llego a una tienda de antigüedades, donde vio salir a su verdugo personal, quien al verla levanto una ceja y sonrió con burla, como siempre.

—¡_Flo_!, ¡Que gusto verte!— dijo con doble dosis de ironía y Sakura lo vio con enojo por haberla llamado así.

¡Odiaba que le dijera "Que gusto verte"!, y mas odiaba que le gritara ese mugroso, detestable y horripilante apodo con el que la había comenzado a llamar desde que escucho a Hiroshi llamarla Florecita.

—Cállate, tuve un excelente día y no lo pienso gastar contigo.

—Al fin, algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo— respondió él ante el ataque, dándole la espalda para después comenzar a caminar.

Sakura suspiro como por enésima vez en el día, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era mejor esperar un poco para que se fuera o de lo contrario iba a estar molestándola todo el camino.

—¡Ojala te caigas!— gritó, pero el joven no le presto atención, solo siguió caminando despreocupadamente.

La de ojos verdes permaneció ahí, mascullando una que otra palabra y después centro sus ojos en la tienda de antigüedades de la que antes lo había visto salir.

Fue entonces que decidió entrar, tal vez habría algo interesante ahí y con eso le daría tiempo al tonto de que se fuera y dejara de fastidiarla.

-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de la casa, observando que nadie se encontraba cerca, algo que lo llevo a tomar la decisión de caminar a la cocina para encontrarse con Meiling que preparaba alegremente algo que parecía ser un pastel.

Hizo una mueca de horror y se adelanto a dejar su maletín en el piso, si algo sabia él era que Meiling sabia de todo, menos cocinar.

—¿Cocinando?— pregunto con un ligero sarcasmo, recibiendo una mala cara por parte de la pelinegra.

—Si amargado, estoy practicando para hacerle un pastel a Sakura, la siguiente semana es su cumpleaños y por cierto, ¿No te la encontraste por ahí?, ya es tarde— preguntó con algo de preocupación y Syaoran suspiro, tomando un vaso para después servirse un poco de agua.

—Si, la vi.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?, ¿Qué?— respondió con desinterés.

—¿Por qué no llegaste con ella?

—Yo tenia prisa y ella se quedo por ahí jugando, me grito maldiciones, creo que eso te dice que esta bien— Meiling sonrió un poco y dejo el tazón donde estaba cocinando encima de una mesita.

—Bueno, supongo que ella es la única que se atreve a decirte cosas de ese tipo y me da mucho gusto— exclamó, Syaoran rolo los ojos —Por cierto, ¿Ya tienes su regalo?

—¿Qué regalo?— cuestiono, con aburrimiento.

—El regalo de Sakura, ya te dije que su cumpleaños es la siguiente semana, mínimo deberías felicitarla, ella te ha felicitado y te da pequeños obsequios en tu cumpleaños, no seas malagradecido.

—Tu lo has dicho, mínimo la felicitare, además esos "pequeños obsequios" siempre tenían una bromita incluida— Meiling gruño un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su práctica.

Pronto Sakura llego a casa, gritando un "Ya vine", algo que alerto a Meiling para que guardara las cosas que estaba ocupando y para callar a Syaoran antes de que el chico arruinara la sorpresa del pastel de cumpleaños con sus carcajadas.

La joven castaña ingreso a la cocina, viendo con sus ojos verdes que esta parecía una zona de guerra por la harina que estaba regada en el piso y por una extraña masa blanca que se pegaba a las paredes y al techo.

—¿Tuviste fiesta? — preguntó, haciendo que Syaoran riera un poco y Meiling se sonrojara.

—Claro que no Sakura, en que piensas.

—No todos son unos salvajes como tu— ante el insulto, Sakura lo vio mal.

—Escucha Li, no pienso discutir contigo el día de hoy, así que deja de insistir en que lo haga— respondió muy tranquila, pero Syaoran no quedo para nada satisfecho con eso.

—Oh, ¿Enserio?

—Muy bien, ya basta, quiero que ambos se queden tranquilos.

—Claro que no pienso discutir, no soy un maldito infeliz que goza de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás por placer— el contraataque de Sakura omitió el comentario de Meiling y fue entonces que Syaoran sonrió levemente con triunfo.

Para él era otra batalla ganada.

—Yo no le hago la vida imposible a todos, solo a una chica, tonta, torpe, rara y fea como tu.

—¡Bien!, ¡Fue suficiente!— gritó la castaña, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y abalanzándose sobre el chico para golpearlo.

—¡Hey!, ¡Chicos!— exclamó Meiling, tratando de separar a Sakura de su primo que no parecía enojado, más bien parecía que se divertía con lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo antes de que Meiling separara por completo a Sakura de Syaoran, esta estrelló la mano del muchacho contra la mesita por accidente, provocando que el vaso con agua que sostenía se rompiera en mil pedazos y seguidamente comenzara a escurrir sangre de sus dedos.

—Carajo…— susurro él haciendo una mueca, ante el asombro de ambas chicas.

—¡Ven!, ¡Les dije!— gritó Meiling, acercándose a su primo para curar la herida de su mano.

—Dile a ella, es una salvaje…— dijo Syaoran antes de tomar un pañuelo, envolver su mano y salir de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

Todo quedo en silencio, al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas se miraban fijamente, Sakura sintiendo algo de culpa por lo sucedido.

—No te sientas mal Sakura, él se busca todo eso por ser tan grosero contigo, digamos que están a mano— dijo la pelinegra a modo de consuelo.

Sakura decidió omitir el comentario y luego de despedirse de Meiling subió a su habitación rápidamente.

—A lo mejor… y debo pedir disculpas— se dijo a si misma, pensando en que tan difícil podría ser decirle un "Lo siento" a su verdugo personal.

Sin embargo no tardo mucho en responderse a si misma.

Iba a ser muy difícil

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola!, Bueno pues esta es mi primer historia de Sakura Card Captor, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y que puedan decirme si continuar con ella, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios para saber si debo mejorar algo o no y sobre todo que les ha parecido.

Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo así que si deciden que lo continúe, lo publicare como en unos dos o tres días.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Regalo de Cumpleaños

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia me pertenece.

_**-.-  
><strong>_

_**Lemon Tree.**_

_**Cap. 2: Regalo de Cumpleaños.**_

_A veces pedir perdón, no es suficiente… hay que humillarse._

-.-_  
><em>

Ya había pasado como unas tres horas en la misma posición, pensando y pensando, con el corazón latiendo rápido y la respiración algo cortada.

Era ya de noche y ella aun no hallaba como pedirle disculpas al grosero, huraño, malvado, desgraciado…

—¡Basta!, si sigo insultándolo, no lograre nada—se dijo, pensando en el incidente apenas ocurrido unas horas atrás.

Detestaba a Syaoran, mucho, de hecho no soportaba su presencia casi nunca, solo en los días en los que la señora Ieran estaba presente ya que debido a eso, el chico se mantenía quieto como una estatua, tan tranquilo y sereno como un monje y tan mudo como un mimo.

Pero bueno, los días que la señora Ieran pasaba con ellos tres eran pocos, debido a su trabajo en la empresa de su familia y a sus citas de negocios con algunos socios y demás.

Era lógico que debido a su ausencia, Syaoran tuviera muchas oportunidades para molestarla con sus singulares comentarios y con sus groserías e insultos.

Pero aunque ella lo detestaba y deseaba con su alma que dejara de molestarla tanto, en ningún momento había deseado hacerle daño, por lo menos un daño físico y mucho menos que se lastimara como se había lastimado.

—Bien, es hora— se dijo, saliendo de su habitación para caminar en dirección a "La habitación prohibida" y tocar la puerta un par de veces, anunciándose.

No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar de una forma un poco más insistente.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó su verdugo desde adentro y Sakura suspiro un poco.

—Soy Sakura…— respondió bajito, pero fue suficiente para que Syaoran la escuchara y abriera la puerta.

Kinomoto se congelo por un momento y reunió valor, pero antes de hablar…

¡Puf!

Li Syaoran le había cerrado la puerta en su cara.

—¡Eres un…!— iba a gritar pero no dijo nada, después de todo las disculpas las tenia que dar ella.

Por ahora…

Pensó por unos segundos y acto seguido camino hacia el jardín de la enorme casa de los Li, donde podían observarse las ventanas de cada habitación y en específico la de ella y la del engendro del mal, desgraciado ese…

—Ok, ya, no lo insultare… por ahora— volvió a hablarse a si misma, buscando una escalera por ahí, misma que le servía al jardinero para hacer sus labores de jardinería, pero que a ella le funcionaria como un medio para disculparse...

Subió lentamente por la escalera, pensando en su poca imaginación y coloco ambos pies sobre una bardita que estaba debajo de la ventana de Li.

Se levanto con cuidado, una vez que se sintió segura y asomo la cabeza, observando la habitación con algo de detenimiento:

Un estante con un montón de libros ordenados alfabéticamente, una computadora en un escritorio, un equipo de música algo envidiable, un montón de CD´s apilados de forma organizada y una cama cubierta por sabanas de tonalidades verdes.

Se sorprendió, ese chico a pesar de ser un grosero, era bastante ordenado con sus cosas.

—Que interesante— susurro, antes de ver como el chico hacia su aparición en medio de la habitación y ante su asombro comenzaba a… desvestirse.

_¡Ese ingrato va al gimnasio!_

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, pues nunca lo había visto de aquella forma y fue esa misma razón la que la obligo a desviar la mirada y retroceder un poquito, pero accidentalmente su pie golpeo la escalera y esta cayó al piso, dejándola, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.

—No puede ser—susurro, sonrojada y nerviosa, pues no hallaba como iba a salir de ese enredo y menos como iba a hacerle para que Li no pensara que estaba ahí para verlo desnudarse o cosas similares que él seguramente le diría.

Se asomo de nuevo, procurando no ser vista y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver que él ya estaba vestido nuevamente con ropa distinta, que suponía, utilizaba para dormir.

Suspiro otra vez y se atrevió a tocar un par de veces el cristal, atrayendo la atención del castaño que se sorprendió al verla ahí e inmediatamente avanzo a la ventana, pero no para ayudarla o escucharla, sino para cerrar las cortinas en un acto que dejo a Sakura atónita y molesta.

—¡Li!, ¡Que idio…!— iba a gritar pero un paso en falso la hizo retroceder por completo.

No pudo decir mas puesto que sus pies resbalaron de la bardita y eso solo indicaba que caería de una forma muy dolorosa, no obstante antes de que eso pasara, la ventana se abrió rápidamente, Syaoran salió y sostuvo su mano para después subirla.

—¡Eres una tonta!— gritó, sosteniéndola con la mano que no estaba herida.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco ya que el chico tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para que ella entrara a su habitación, sin embargo una vez estuvo ahí, se separo rápidamente de él, viendo como la observaba con un semblante desesperado y molesto.

—¡¿Que quieres? ¡Porque haces tonterías como esas!, ¡Pudiste caerte con lo tonta que eres!— gritó él.

—¡Cállate!, ¡Si me hubieras abierto la puerta desde un principio no habría pasado nada!

—¡Entonces que quieres!— preguntó enérgico y ella agacho un poco la cabeza ante la sorpresa del castaño.

—Solo… vine a decirte que siento lo que paso con tu mano, no quería herirte— respondió, pero antes de que Syaoran contestara, ella levantó la mirada con algo de enfado —Pero con lo grosero que eres ¡No te mereces nada!— exclamó.

—¡Bien!, ¡Entonces vete de aquí!

—¡Ni quien quiera pasar tiempo contigo!—respondió, para salir luego, dando un portazo.

Y aunque estaba un poco enojada, se sintió satisfecha internamente.

Por lo menos ya se había disculpado.

-.-.-

Los días pasaron y finalmente llego el tan esperado 1° de Abril, cumpleaños número 18 de Sakura, quien ahora descansaba plácidamente en su habitación como una mañana de Domingo completamente normal, sin preocupaciones…

—¡Happy Birthday Sakura!— fue el grito de Meiling, que ingresó a su habitación en ese momento, provocando que la chica saltara de su cama del susto.

Sakura abrió bien sus ojos verdes y sonrió al verla a ella junto con la señora Ieran con un pequeño pastel en las manos y dos cajitas de regalo.

—Muchas gracias Mei, Señora Ieran— respondió, una vez ambas se acercaron y se sentaron junto con ella en el borde de la cama.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que eres como mi hija— respondió Ieran Li, extendiéndole su respectivo regalo de cumpleaños con amabilidad y cariño.

—Y para mí, eres como mi hermana— continuo Meiling, extendiendo también su regalo y pidiéndole que apagara las velitas del pastel que le había costado tanto trabajo hornear.

Sakura obedeció y una vez apago las velitas abrió ambos regalos, encontrándose con un hermoso reloj de muñeca en forma de flor de cerezo y un collar con una hermosa piedra zafiro, misma que colgaba hermosamente de el.

—Son hermosos, muchas gracias— exclamó con emoción, para después recibir un abrazo de parte de ambas, que se quedaron con ella durante algunos minutos mas, compartiendo ese momento tan especial.

Finalmente las dos se levantaron de la cama y recogieron los platos que habían usado para comer el pastel.

—Bueno, creo que te dejamos sola para que te cambies de ropa, después de todo tienes una cita con tus amigas el día de hoy— dijo Ieran Li, para después salir junto con Meiling de la habitación.

Sakura sonrió y se levanto de su cama, se cambio de ropa y guardo sus regalos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Una vez estuvo lista para su cita de esa tarde, salió al pasillo donde se encontró con Syaoran que la vio alzando una ceja con algo de burla.

Pero para su sorpresa el chico en lugar de insultarla, la ignoro olímpicamente y se fue.

Sakura no supo ni que hacer o como actuar ante su actitud, por lo que simplemente bufo y luego de despedirse de Ieran y de Meiling, salió de la casa, ligeramente molesta por el gesto del castaño para con ella ese día.

Y no era que estuviera esperando un regalo, una tarjeta y mucho menos un abrazo de cumpleaños de su parte, simple y sencillamente esa actitud suya había comenzado desde el incidente en su habitación días atrás.

El chico la veía y medio se burlaba de ella, algunas veces solo le lanzaba un comentario pero era todo y a diferencia de los días anteriores, hoy, justamente hoy, la había ignorado por completo…

Cambio un poco su semblante y esta vez comenzó a sentirse algo culpable.

¿Acaso seguía molesto?

—Pero yo me disculpe, así que no es mi culpa— se dijo, regresando a su misma postura algo orgullosa y continuando con su caminata en dirección al centro de Tokio, donde vería a sus amigas.

Cuando estuvo ahí, pudo ver que ya estaban esperándola con regalos en las manos y hermosas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, sonrisas que correspondió con el mismo gesto y corrió a abrazarlas con felicidad.

Una vez las cuatro estuvieron reunidas, comenzaron su caminata hacia una cafetería cerca de ahí, en donde tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar alegremente de cosas triviales, alegrando el día de Sakura pero sin quitarle de la cabeza el pensamiento de lo que podría estarle pasando a su verdugo.

Y es que ya habían tenido muchas peleas, varias mucho mas fuertes que la de hace unos días y él siempre volvía fiel a molestarla.

Como un perro, uno fastidioso y engreído…

Además ese día era su cumpleaños y él nunca perdía la oportunidad para fastidiarla en esa fecha, felicitarla por lo menos con alguna burla o darle una broma de regalo de cumpleaños.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Ya escucharon los rumores que están corriendo por la escuela?— en ese momento la pregunta de Chiharu la saco de su ensoñación y fue entonces que decidió poner un poco de atención en la charla.

Tal vez estaba dándole mucha importancia a un asunto infantil.

—¿Qué rumores?— fue la pregunta de Naoko.

—Si, últimamente me entere por Mariko que tu "hermano", esta saliendo con una hermosa chica de su clase.

—No es mi "hermano" Chiharu—respondió al instante Sakura, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la palabra y las demás rieron.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero bueno, como últimamente lo han visto con esa chica, es por eso que están corriendo esos rumores, aunque yo creo que ella es la que lo esta buscando, después de todo Li nunca ha mostrado interés en nadie.

—Y creo que tampoco debería importarnos, es un idiota insensible, que salga con quien quiera— las tres muchachas la vieron con sorpresa por el comentario que lanzó, pero Sakura se mantuvo inmutable.

—¿Sucedió algo hoy Sakura?— preguntó Rika.

—Ya saben lo que opino de él, así que, prefiero que cambiemos de tema— ninguna se opuso a la petición, por lo que decidieron continuar con su charla, hablando de otros temas menos relevantes, mientras Sakura seguía sumida en sus pensamientos en contra del castaño.

Luego de un rato, salieron de la cafetería y continuaron caminando, visitando algunas tiendas, distrayéndose un poco y riendo a ratos.

Fue que después de salir del centro comercial, Chiharu se detuvo de pronto y señalo hacia una tienda de regalos de donde salía Syaoran con una bolsa en las manos, caminando hacia su casa como siempre, con su semblante despreocupado y serio.

—Era Li— susurraron las tres al mismo tiempo y Sakura solo lo vio todo algo sorprendida.

¿Le habría comprado un regalo?, o acaso…

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?— susurro Naoko ajustando sus lentes.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, el cumpleaños de la chica con la que según esta saliendo también es hoy, a lo mejor le compro un regalo y piensa declararle su amor o…

—¡Chiharu!— grito Rika interrumpiéndola, al ver que gracias a su comentario, Sakura había convertido sus manos en puños, en una señal de que estaba furiosa.

Y si lo estaba, pero no por celos, sino porque Li como siempre era un insensible, un maldito insensible que ni siquiera la había felicitado por su cumpleaños, cuando ella siempre lo hacia cada 13 de Julio y en lugar de eso él le compraba regalos costosos a una extraña.

—Maldito…— susurro.

—¿Sakura?— cuestionaron sus tres amigas al unísono y ella al escucharlas, decidió que era mejor dejar el enojo.

No, de ninguna manera iba a arruinar su cumpleaños por nada del mundo y menos por él.

—Mejor vámonos, que se esta haciendo tarde— comentó, caminando en dirección contraria, siendo seguida por sus amigas que solo la veían dar zancadas y lanzar comentarios en contra de Syaoran Li.

-.-.-

—¡Sorpresa!— Sakura se asusto un poco por el grito, sin embargo no evito sonreír al ver que todos sus compañeros de clase y amigos estaban en casa, dándole la bienvenida en una fiesta sorpresa.

Hacia unos momentos había llegado ahí junto con Naoko, Rika y Chiharu, solo para encontrarse con ese regalo y con las sonrisas de todos, que la veían con cariño y amabilidad y aunque afuera comenzó a llover, la noche continuó bastante bien, por lo menos para ella, que pudo olvidarse por un rato del asunto de Syaoran y se dejo llevar por la diversión.

Meiling desde otro ángulo la observaba con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo veía el reloj con desagrado total.

—Tía, ¿Qué sucede con Syaoran?, él me prometió que estaría aquí, con nosotras— pregunto a Ieran, que negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que iba a salir por hoy, pero aun así Meiling, no podemos obligarlo a estar aquí si él no quiere— la de ojos rubí gruño con molestia pero decidió continuar con todo, aun si su primo cascarrabias no estaba ahí cumpliendo con su promesa.

Finalmente todos se fueron de la casa de los Li y Sakura subió a su habitación, cansada por el día tan largo y dispuesta a dormir luego de tanta emoción.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiro en la cama, suspirando.

—Ese… tonto, ni siquiera se apareció por aquí en todo el día— murmuro y aunque no le importaba mucho, no podía evitar pensar en que posiblemente seguía molesto por el accidente con su mano.

Pero ella ya se había disculpado, groseramente, ¡Pero se había disculpado!

Volvió a suspirar y decidió cambiarse de ropa para poder dormir, era absurdo seguir pensando en eso y por mas que lo pensara no iba a hacer que el tonto de Li se apareciera y le dijera "Feliz cumpleaños, tonta" o alguna variante de eso…

Además, ¡Ni que le importara tanto!, por ella que se fuera con su "chica" y mejor, así la dejaba tranquila.

—Si, Sakura, no te interesa— se convenció y luego de eso, se cambio de ropa, pero antes de que apagara las luces, llamaron a su puerta con algo de insistencia.

Pensando en que podría ser Meiling, camino y abrió, encontrándose con Syaoran, que por cierto estaba vestido como un pandillero y que la veía con su mismo gesto sarcástico de siempre plasmado en su cara.

Sakura se sorprendió e intento cerrarle la puerta, pero para su lastima él era mas fuerte y pudo abrirla por completo, para después entrar junto con ella.

—¡Que quieres!— gritó Sakura con molestia.

—Que forma de recibirme, luego de que casi me rompes la mano, que desconsiderada— dijo él y ella no tuvo con que responder, pues era cierto lo que decía.

—De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine para desearte un Feliz cumpleaños, tonta y a darte esta cosa, se agradecida, no te mereces que te de nada— respondió él extendiendo una caja de regalo, de una forma un tanto grosera.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomo la caja entre sus manos, sin decir nada, solo quedándose ahí, paralizada por la sorpresa.

Después de todo el regalo, si era para ella.

—Bien, me voy, odio estar rodeado de tanto rosa— y así como llegó, se fue, dejándola sola y en shock.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, sonrió y corrió a sentarse a su escritorio, para después desatar el listón que envolvía la caja y abrir el regalo, a la espera de saber que era.

Una vez vio el contenido de la caja, su sonrisa cambio por una mueca de horror y seguidamente aventó el "regalito" contra la pared, porque ahí dentro estaba una película, si, una película de terror, que incluso tenia una nota que garantizaba que no dormirías por más de una noche.

Un regalo que ella obviamente no iba a disfrutar, porque odiaba las películas de terror.

¡Si, las odiaba!

—¡Li, eres un idiota!— gritó como de costumbre.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera tomar la caja para ir a su habitación y aventársela personalmente en la cara, se dio cuenta que debajo de la película se encontraba un brazalete muy hermoso, que tenia varias flores de cerezo unidas entre si.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, incluso se pellizco el brazo para saber si acaso no estaba soñando, pero luego de tocarlo con un dedo y comprobar que era real, sonrió y posteriormente tomó el regalo entre sus manos, admirándolo con felicidad.

—Bueno, tal vez… no eres tan idiota— susurro, para después apagar las luces y dormirse con el brazalete puesto en su muñeca.

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!, como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que espero les siga gustando, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review y para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, se los agradezco mucho y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Creo que esta vez me tardare un poco en actualizar, ya que saldré de vacaciones, pero si encuentro alguna computadora disponible con internet, publicare el siguiente capitulo, que ya tengo listo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Un dia solo contigo

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece esta historia.

_**-.-  
><strong>_

_**Lemon Tree.**_

_**Cap. 3: Un día solo contigo.**_

_Porque el miedo muchas veces es más grande que el orgullo._

-.-

—¿Cómo que se van a ir todo el fin de semana?— fue una pregunta que no pudo evitar hacer, pues la idea ya comenzaba a parecerle horripilante.

—Lo siento Saku, pero mi tía quiere que la acompañe como su asistente personal el día de hoy y no puedo fallarle— comentó Meiling ante el rostro desilusionado de su amiga —En verdad lo siento, pero ya veras que estarás bien aquí, además, no creo que Syaoran salga de su habitación.

—Eso espero.

Era de nuevo fin de semana y luego de haber disfrutado de un desayuno delicioso, Sakura se había enterado de la terrible, si, terrible, noticia de que la señora Ieran y Meiling se irían de viaje durante todo el fin de semana.

¡Todo el fin de semana!

Y aunque podría ser que estuviera exagerando, era la peor noticia de todas, pues se quedaría sola a merced de Li, lo cual garantizaba que la molestaría durante todo ese fin de semana, sin tener que preocuparse porque pudieran reprenderlo.

—Oh vamos Sakura, además ustedes ya se llevan mejor desde que te regaló ese brazalete que aun sigues usando— la castaña se sonrojo por el comentario e inmediatamente tapó el brazalete con la manga de su blusa, provocando que Meiling riera un poco.

—Solo lo uso porque me gustó.

—Yo creo que no.

—¡Basta Mei!, ¡No quiero discutir por eso!— gritó azorada, poniéndole fin a la conversación, pues aunque sabia que Meiling tenia razón, prefería negarlo.

La pelinegra no discutió mas con ella, pues sabia que era lo suficientemente terca como para aceptar que usaba ese brazalete por el valor sentimental, así que sin más que decirle la charla termino ahí, no solo por eso, también porque la señora Ieran le llamó para que se fueran.

Lamentablemente, ya era hora de que se fueran.

—Cuídense Sakura.

—Si, seguro— respondió, sonriéndole a su amiga y viendo como salía de casa.

Una vez se fueron Sakura regreso a la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón, pensando en que podría hacer ese día para no pasarlo en casa…

¿Salir con Naoko, Chiharu, Rika?, era algo imposible, puesto que Naoko anunció que iría a Kioto a visitar a sus abuelos, Chiharu tenía lecciones de guitarra y Rika estaría ocupada ayudando ese día en la biblioteca del centro de Tomoeda.

Suspiro cansada, pues no iba a quedarle otro remedio más que quedarse ahí, soportando a Li…

—¡Flo!, ¿No me digas que estas aburrida?

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

—Déjame tranquila, no estoy de humor como para hablar contigo— respondió ella, caminando hacia la cocina y tratando de ignorarlo lo más que le fuera posible.

—Pues supongo que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, estarás aquí conmigo… todo el fin de semana— sentencio él con una voz tétrica que a Sakura le provocó un leve escalofrió.

No obstante ella no se dejo amedrentar y continúo haciendo caso omiso de todos sus comentarios.

—Olvídalo, no me harás enojar, porque por estos días tendré un excelente autocontrol— se dijo ella, segura de si misma, mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y bebía de el.

—De acuerdo— para su sorpresa el chico no dijo más y subió inmediatamente a su habitación, cosa que la dejo algo atónita, pues él no era de los que dejaba una discusión a medias.

—Raro…

Hizo un gesto de rendición, pues pensaba que así estaban mejor las cosas y caminó a la sala, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor, observando con algo de aburrimiento los canales hasta que finalmente encontró un programa interesante, donde aparecía una mujer de mediana edad sentada detrás de un escritorio, entrevistando a una señorita que parecía ser psicóloga.

—_Es bastante asombrosa la manera en la que los jóvenes se enamoran hoy en día, ¿No lo cree doctora?_

Sakura levanto una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer, pero a pesar de todo siguió escuchándola.

—_Es evidente que ahora los jóvenes sienten una necesidad por experimentar cosas nuevas, principalmente el amor_— respondió la psicóloga —._Es por eso que últimamente ha habido un aumento en los suicidios, por las decepciones amorosas._

Sakura continúo escuchando, adentrándose un poco al tema.

—_Generalmente las relaciones de hoy en día comienzan en un punto donde ambos chicos se llevan mal, es por eso que…_

Antes de que la psicóloga dijera el resto, una canción bastante ruidosa comenzó a escucharse por toda la casa, por lo cual Sakura se vio forzada a cubrir sus oídos con ambas manos, antes de que el ruido la dejara sorda.

Pensando en quien podría ser el "autor del crimen", rolo los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Li!, ¡Baja el volumen!— vocifero, pero sus gritos eran imposibles de escuchar en medio de todo el ruido.

Sakura apagó el televisor y subió las escaleras rápidamente, para después ir directo a su habitación y abrir la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, viendo como él parecía de lo mas tranquilo con unas orejeras puestas en sus oídos.

—¡Baja el volumen!— gritó de nuevo pero Syaoran hizo ademan de no escucharla —.!Li!, ¡Hablo enserio!— sin embargo la frustración de Sakura aumento cuando Syaoran giro la perilla de su equipo de sonido para subir aun mas el volumen, cosa que ella no soportó.

—¡Ya basta!— volvió a decir y quitando sus manos de sus oídos, en un acto casi suicida, empujó a Syaoran de la silla donde estaba, tirándolo al piso, para después avanzar al aparato emisor del ruido y desconectarlo.

Sakura froto sus oídos en una clara señal de alivio, una vez todo quedo en silencio, pero no tardo mucho en escuchar las carcajadas de su verdugo que continuaba en el piso muriéndose de risa.

—¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Casi me dejas sorda!— le espetó pero él seguía riendo y riendo.

La chica le grito un par de cosas más, pero luego de un tiempo, Sakura por alguna inexplicable razón comenzó a reír también junto con él.

Así paso un rato, hasta que ambos estuvieron tranquilos, Syaoran se levantó del piso y una vez estuvo de pie, observo a Sakura con una ceja alzada.

—Si que eres rara.

—¡Cállate!, Ni que tu fueras muy normal.

—Por lo menos más normal que tú, si soy— Sakura lo vio mal e iba a comenzar a insultarlo, sin embargo antes de eso, vio que Syaoran comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con lentitud y después de dudarlo un poco, tomó su mano y la levantó.

—¡¿Qué, que estas haciendo?— preguntó con sorpresa, pero el ambarino la ignoró y continuo con su inspección.

—Con que… estas usando esta cosa— dijo acusadoramente, mostrándole el brazalete.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no poder y de inmediato se zafó del agarre, tratando de evitar que el chico siguiera viendo el brazalete.

—Es solo porque me gusta no es por…

—No será acaso que, ¿Te agrado?— preguntó el ambarino con tono jocoso, acercándose a ella aun mas y acorralándola en una pared.

Decir que Sakura ya estaba como una cereza era poco, pues su sonrojo era demasiado como para evitar ser visto.

—No me agradas, eres detestable y…— no dijo mas pues Syaoran se acerco mucho a ella, en especifico a su rostro, lo que la obligo a cerrar los ojos inconscientemente.

Pero nada paso y ella no tardó en escuchar de nuevo sus risas escandalosas, mismas que le indicaban que se había burlado de ella, otra vez...

—Que tonta, ¡Creíste que te besaría!— la ojiverde, aun sonrojada tomó una de las almohadas de la habitación y se la lanzo en la cabeza, mostrando su lengua en un gesto infantil, para después salir del lugar, furiosa por la broma en la que muy tontamente habia caido...

Luego de eso se encerró en su habitación y después de cruzarse de brazos se sentó sobre su cama, aun con el nerviosismo a flor de piel y con su sonrojo mas vivo que nunca.

Y aunque el evento anterior había sido bochornoso, no podía explicar el porque extrañamente había comenzado a reírse con él en un principio, pero había algo en la risa de Li que era contagioso y hasta agradable, tanto que ahora incluso podría decirse que se sintió feliz.

—Que… extraño— susurro incrédula, pero decidió evadir esos pensamientos y centrarse en lo fastidioso que había sido todo lo sucedido —. Por su culpa no pude ver ese programa— se dijo, pero aunque no pudo ver con tranquilidad la televisión, en ella seguía presente un extraño sentimiento de felicidad…

Fue entonces que sin ganas de buscar más explicaciones y con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza, se recostó por completo en su cama y se quedó dormida durante varias horas.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con que ya era de noche, por lo que se levantó pesadamente, observo el reloj que colgaba de su pared y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, ya era muy tarde.

—Las 9:00 p.m. — musito, lanzó un bostezo y salió de su habitación, encontrándose inmediatamente con una casa en penumbras.

Al ver la escena esta le provoco terror, ya que nunca había estado en la casa, sola y sin luz, razón por la cual decidió caminar un poco y subir el interruptor para traer iluminación a sus ojos.

Pero las luces no volvieron y ella comenzó a asustarse...

—Ok, solo tengo que buscar al tonto de Li y…— un relámpago interrumpió su monologo, haciendo que pegara un salto —.Tengo que dejar de hablar yo sola— no dijo nada más y mejor optó por ir en búsqueda de la única persona, además de ella, que se encontraba en casa…

Caminó hacia la habitación de Syaoran, tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó.

Sin embargo a pesar de que insistió varias veces, no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte del chico.

Cansada de esa situación, decidió abrir la puerta sin importarle si le gritaba o no, pero al hacerlo se topo con que la habitación, iluminada por la luna, también se encontraba vacía, imagen que comenzó a causarle un terror mayor…

No porque le hubiera pasado algo a Li, sino por la idea de quedarse ella sola en casa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo Sakura, no tienes porque asustarte, solo no hay electricidad, seguro pasó algo y Li salió a investigar— se convenció a si misma, pero antes de que la tranquilidad la inundara, pudo observar entre la oscuridad como los libros del estante de Syaoran comenzaban a caerse uno por uno.

Se quedo paralizada por un momento y después… gritó.

—¡Un fantasma!— la castaña salió inmediatamente de la habitación, sintiendo el corazón casi en la boca y corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Pronto llegó a la sala, que estaba iluminada igualmente por la luz de la luna y se quedó ahí a tomar un respiro, sin atreverse a subir.

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele un poco de lágrimas, ya que estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer.

—Por favor, por favor, Li, ¿Dónde estas?— se preguntó, segura de que nunca en su vida había deseado tanto que Syaoran estuviera ahí con ella, por lo menos para hacerla enojar y distraerla del miedo que sentía ahora.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando escuchó que una de las lámparas que se encontraban en las esquinas de la sala se caía, provocando un ruido que la asustó de nueva cuenta.

Corrió, esta vez en dirección a la puerta de entrada, dispuesta a salir de esa casa lo antes posible, sin importarle que afuera estuviera lloviendo o que pudiera pescar un resfriado, pues lo único que quería era salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró entonces con la silueta de alguien que la veía fijamente.

Se quedó paralizada y gritó de nuevo.

—¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor no me haga daño!, ¡Se lo suplico! — dijo, implorando por piedad para que el monstruo, fantasma o entidad paranormal no la matara, pero al escuchar una risa bastante familiar, abrió bien los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Syaoran, que la veía con diversión y que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

—¡Que tonta!, ¡Por dios no puedo creerlo!

—¡Cállate!, ¡No es divertido!— gritó, sonrojada.

Y Syaoran estuvo a punto de gritarle otra cosa, pero Sakura, sin importarle que estuviera empapado, lo abrazó repentinamente, causando que se quedara paralizado y que un leve sonrojo asomara por sus mejillas.

Internamente el castaño agradeció que no hubiera electricidad a causa de la tormenta, pues así la chica no notaria eso y de esa forma evitaría que pudiera encontrar un arma para usarla en su contra.

—He… Hey que te pasa— tartamudeo un poco, pero pronto volvió a usar su mismo tono de siempre, controlándose.

—Hay, hay un fantasma, en tu habitación y en la sala— explicó, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes.

Syaoran al ver esto, simplemente opto por no molestarla ya, por lo menos hasta que estuviera tranquila…

No era divertido si ella en lugar de enojarse, lloraba.

Y él, por alguna extraña razón odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar…

—No existen los fantasmas, tonta, seguro es tu imaginación— dijo convencido, una vez ingresó por completo a la casa.

—No es mi imaginación, mi imaginación no tiro la lámpara al piso ni tus libros…

—¿De que estas…?— antes de formular la pregunta un ruido que provenía de la habitación de Syaoran llamó la atención de ambos, provocando que el chico levantara una ceja con desconcierto y que Sakura comenzara a temblar nuevamente como una gelatina.

El ambarino entonces subió las escaleras, dispuesto a averiguar lo que pasaba y caminó hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba el sonido, siendo seguido en todo momento por la chica de ojos verdes, que se aferraba a él como si fuera su única salvación en ese momento.

Al entrar, Syaoran busco por todo el lugar, sin lograr ver nada.

—Es… es un fantasma.

—Ya te dije que no Sakura— respondió, continuando con su búsqueda, hasta que se detuvo, se hinco y con una mano levanto al culpable de los ruidos. —.Esta bestia fue la que entró por la ventana y tiro mis libros— dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado y mostrando a un gato con pelaje dorado, que gruño por el mal trato del ambarino.

Al ver esto, la castaña suspiro aliviada y sonrió…

—Pero, si es tan lindo…— Sakura se acerco entonces y tomó al minino entre sus brazos, mismo que se sintió a gusto, ya que comenzó a maullar con felicidad.

—Sea lo que sea, ahí tienes a tu fantasma, pequeña tonta— en ese momento la electricidad volvió, iluminando la habitación y la casa entera, algo que Sakura agradeció internamente.

Ambos se miraron por un momento… no dijeron nada.

Pero esa situación cambio hasta que la castaña, repentinamente, mostró un gesto de burla, al haber recordado un detalle…

—Con que… Me llamaste Sakura ¿No?— ante eso Syaoran retrocedió un par de pasos, maldiciéndose internamente.

—Escucha no…

—De acuerdo, eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, ¿Lo sabias?— el ambarino abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédulo, al ver que lo que tanto temía, se estaba haciendo realidad—Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie… solo que a partir de ahora te llamare por tu nombre, que descanses… _Syaoran_.

Inmediatamente, luego de decir eso, ella salió de la habitación, provocando que Syaoran gritara un poco, frustrado, porque ahora la chica ya tenía el arma para responder bastante bien a sus ataques.

Sakura lanzo una risita al escucharlo gritar y se encamino a su habitación junto con el pequeño gato que ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Entró, lo coloco sobre su cama y lo acarició con ternura.

—Eres un lindo, lindo gatito, me diste la oportunidad de burlarme de él esta vez— le dijo y el gato movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como si la entendiera —.Pero necesitas un nombre, uno como…

La ojiverde pensó por un momento mas hasta que una idea se le ocurrió, levantó al gato y lo colocó entre sus brazos, solo para verlo fijamente.

—Te llamaras Kero, ¿Lindo no? — el gato maulló con felicidad y Sakura supuso que el nombre le había gustado.

La castaña decidió entonces que era mejor dormir, pues luego del susto de esa noche, no tenia animo de hacer otra cosa más que eso.

Se coloco enfrente del espejo y se quito la ropa que se había mojado debido al abrazo que le había dado al ambarino.

Se sonrojo, al recordar la escena, pero inmediatamente movió la cabeza un par de veces, ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Mejor, me duermo—se dijo, sin saber exactamente porque desde el accidente con su mano y su intento de disculpa, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora ella, en lugar de sentirse frustrada, se sentía nerviosa cada vez que estaba cerca de su verdugo…

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados de nuevo y suspiro, era mejor ignorar eso…

Apagó las luces de su habitación, una vez estuvo vestida de nuevo y puso a Kero a su lado, quien se acurruco y comenzó a dormir plácidamente, contagiando su sueño a Sakura, que también cerro sus ojos, dispuesta a descansar…

-.-.-

Se despertó en la madrugada, pues su estomago comenzó a reclamar por comida, así que con pesar se levantó de la cama y se frotó los ojos para poder ver mejor entre la oscuridad.

Cuando se acostumbro a la penumbra, observo su cama y pudo notar que su gato ya no se encontraba ahí.

—¿Kero?, ¿Dónde estas?— preguntó, encendiendo la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio y buscando al pequeño minino por toda su habitación.

Pero por más que busco y re-busco, no encontró rastros del animal por ningún lado.

—Que raro, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?, estaba aquí…— no termino de pensar en donde podría estar su gato de pelaje dorado, cuando escucho a distancia los gritos de Syaoran que intentaba librarse al parecer de algo que lo atacaba.

Salió corriendo, para saber que le pasaba y cuando ingresó a su habitación, lo observo luchar contra Kero, que se aferraba a mantener sus garras encima de su brazo derecho.

—¡Kero!

—¡Quítame a tu bestia de encima!— fue el grito de auxilio del castaño que ya se veía molesto por la situación.

Sakura se acerco y con gran habilidad separó a Kero de Syaoran, quien veía al gato furiosamente y este parecía devolverle el gesto al gruñirle.

—¿Por qué lo maltratas? — le reclamó la castaña, una vez tuvo al gato de nuevo en sus manos y Syaoran la vio con molestia.

—¿Yo?, ¡Ese maldito gato estaba durmiendo en mi cama!, ¡Es tuyo, llévatelo de aquí!—antes de que Sakura contestara y para el asombro de ambos chicos, el gato se separo de ella rápidamente y se colocó en un extremo de la cama del castaño, acurrucándose, como si el lugar le gustara…

—Creo que esta cómodo en tu cama.

—Ni pienses que se va a quedar aquí porque…

—¡Anda!, se menos egoísta por una vez en tu vida y acepta que se quede ¿Si?— Syaoran se quedo sin habla ante la petición y después de varias insistencias por parte de Sakura, finalmente accedió a que el gato se quedara a dormir en su cama.

—¡Pero solo a dormir!, no quiero que este aquí todo el tiempo— respondió y Sakura asintió feliz.

La castaña regreso a su habitación para dormir y finalmente al día siguiente, por la mañana, llegó Meiling junto con Ieran Li, sorprendiéndose al ver la casa en perfecto estado, pues siempre que Syaoran y Sakura se quedaban solos, por lo general rompían vasos, platos e incluso jarrones.

—Supongo que ahora se llevan mejor, ¿Verdad tía? — comentó Meiling, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer, que se despidió de ella rápidamente y entró al estudio para seguir trabajando con sus posibles asuntos de negocios…

La chica pelinegra suspiro y subió a su habitación, feliz de que al fin, la convivencia entre su primo y su amiga estuviera cada vez mejor.

No obstante su sonrisa se borro y cambio por un gesto de horror, cuando al ingresar, observó a un pequeño gato que destrozaba sus zapatos nuevos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y gritó, furiosa.

—¡Syaoran, Sakura!

Desde sus respectivas habitaciones ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, Syaoran agachó la cabeza y Sakura empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Meiling estaba furiosa y cuando Meiling estaba furiosa las cosas se ponían color de hormiga…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!, finalmente pude encontrar una computadora y pude ingresar a FFN para publicar este capitulo tres, que espero les guste.

Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y de paso quiero responder a un par de preguntas que me hizo Daanyehla, que seguramente algunos pueden preguntarse también n.n

_¿Aparecerán Eriol y Tomoyo en la historia?_, por supuesto que si, solo que por ahora quiero centrarme en la relación de Sakura y Syaoran que, como pueden ver, va… mejorando, por así decirlo, XD

_¿Por qué el fanfic se llama "Lemon Tree"?_ La razón es porque hay una canción con el mismo titulo, que me inspiro a hacer esta historia, es por eso que decidí llamarla así, además porque queda perfecta con la personalidad de Syaoran…

A quien sepa o adivine a lo que me refiero, le doy… mis más sinceras felicitaciones XD

En fin, una vez respondidas ambas preguntas, espero que puedan comentar acerca de lo que les ha parecido este capi, bueno, malo o regular, se aceptan todos los comentarios n.n

Por ahora me despido, espero publicar en unos cuantos días mas el siguiente cap que ya tengo listo, a mas tardar lo publicare el martes asi que esperenlo…

Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima.


	4. Tutor de Matemáticas

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.

_**-.-  
><strong>_

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 4: Tutor de Matemáticas**_

_Los números no ganan batallas, pero ayudan a pasar un examen._

_-.-  
><em>

Era un nuevo día en Tomoeda y Sakura se sentía feliz como casi siempre.

No podía pedir mas, pues la convivencia en casa últimamente se había vuelto relajante y hasta pacifica, Syaoran ya no la molestaba tanto como antes, ya que gracias a su nueva arma, se defendía bastante bien de todos sus ataques verbales.

Las cosas estaban bien hasta ese punto, pero no podía decir lo mismo en el ámbito escolar…

Estaban muy cerca del fin de curso y los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los profesores parecían haber hecho un plan macabro y planeaban hacerlos sufrir con el doble de tareas, sumado a los exámenes finales.

En realidad a Sakura no le asustaba eso, pero si le asustaba algo en especial y ese algo tenía nombre y números incluidos:

El examen final de Matemáticas…

Nunca desde que tuvo uso de razón había sido buena para las matemáticas, siempre terminaba pasando la asignatura con una nota muy baja o gracias a trabajos extra que los profesores le dejaban por "compasión" o simplemente porque no querían tenerla en un mismo salón de clases durante el resto de su vida…

Pero esta vez el asunto era diferente, porque la profesora era una mujer que extrañamente tenía algo en su contra y no se detenía ante nada para demostrarlo, ya que siempre la llamaba a hacer ejercicios en la pizarra, la ponía a veces en ridículo delante de sus compañeros de clase y la veía de una forma un tanto despectiva…

¿Y porque?

Oh pues eso podíamos agradecérselo a su querido y muy amado verdugo, pues la profesora, que por cierto tenia poco más de 30 años, estaba prácticamente enamorada de él, ya que lo elogiaba siempre, cada que podía, lo comparaba con ella e incluso con otros de sus compañeros de clase, lo ponía de ejemplo, etc.

Pero no solo eso, algunas veces incluso hacia gestos de chica enamorada…

—_Los resultados de los últimos exámenes han sido vergonzosos, solo he calificado uno perfectamente en todo el curso y es de su compañero Syaoran Li, que por cierto es un estudiante casi perfecto…_

Sin poder evitarlo Sakura recordó las palabras de su profesora e inmediatamente comenzó sentir un ligero escalofrió, debido a la imagen mental que le provocó aquella frase…

Pero es que era asombroso que a una mujer de su edad, pudiera gustarle ese chico tan molesto y detestable…

—Que horror— susurro, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio para poder estirar los brazos y las piernas, porque debido a ese examen había estado tratando de estudiar desde hacia casi dos horas y hasta ahora seguía teniendo el mismo resultado de un principio…

No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Mejor, descansare— se dijo, rendida, para después bajar a la cocina y servirse un poco de agua con hielo.

Pensó de nuevo y no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario bastante malo hacia su profesora y es que esa mujer no tenia ninguna ética profesional, la había reprobado en dos exámenes solo porque vivía bajo el mismo techo que su alumno promedio y porque se moría de celos de imaginar que ella pudiera compartir cama con él.

¿Y como lo sabia?, simple… los rumores corren rápido y ella no había tardado en enterarse de eso…

Y aunque pudiera ser que el rumor fuera falso, en su opinión, esa señora o señorita o lo que fuese, estaba loca…

—¿Divagando otra vez Saku?— la ojiverde se volteo entonces al escuchar la pregunta y observo a Meiling que la veía desde la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita un tanto burlona.

Sonrió también y asintió ligeramente.

—Pensaba un poco en los exámenes finales.

—¿Problemas con matemáticas?, verdad— preguntó, recibiendo un prolongado silencio que le indico que estaba en lo cierto.

—Digamos que las matemáticas no es lo mío…

—Pero si es el campo de Syaoran, no me vas a negar que mi primo tiene una habilidad magnifica para los números, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda?— la propuesta de Meiling fue tentadora, pero Sakura solo frunció el seño y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Que Li la ayudara, era algo prácticamente imposible, además que no creía que fuera a hacerlo sin pedir algo a cambio…

Y siendo sinceros, ella no estaba dispuesta a negociar nada que pudiera afectarle de forma parcial o incluso permanente.

—Ni loca, además, él se daría un disparo antes que darme asesoría, así que no…

—Si lo obligo, te dará esas asesorías— mencionó la pelinegra, con un tono de voz algo tétrico, que asustó ligeramente a Sakura —.No puede negarse, además, ustedes dos tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga porque gracias a su gato, mis zapatos nuevos terminaron en la basura.

Sakura no se pudo negar ante esa lógica, pues gracias a Kero, ahora ella y Syaoran le debían muchos favores, en recompensa por los zapatos destrozados, que ella había tenido que tirar…

Aun recordaba ese suceso apenas unos días atrás y sintió un escalofrió aun mayor, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a Meiling tan furiosa y menos que se desquitara golpeando a Syaoran y casi dejándolo medio inconsciente…

Y aunque el chico se había repuesto rápidamente, la condición para que eso no volviera a suceder, era que ella junto con el ambarino, tendrían que obedecer y cumplir durante casi medio año todas las exigencias de la chica Li…

Se deducía que Syaoran no podría negarse a darle asesorías si Meiling se lo pedía.

—Bueno, dile, pero estoy completamente segura de que tu primo no va a aceptar…

—Oh, claro que si aceptara.

-.-.-

—No voy a dar ninguna asesoría, ni voy a ser el tutor de nadie— fue la respuesta de Syaoran, al haber escuchado a su prima hablar, luego de que esta llegara a la sala y "perturbara" su tranquilidad y su momento a solas… —. ¿Porque no la ayudas tú?

—Porque soy muy mala explicando, además tú tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, así que lo harás— sentencio, viendo que su primo se levantaba del sillón en donde estaba y seguía negándose rotundamente a la idea.

Y a pesar de que el chico no quería que Meiling lo golpeara de nuevo, ya que no podría defenderse ante ella, simple y sencillamente prefería eso antes que dar asesorías y perder su valioso tiempo…

Aunque de hecho… no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

—No me vas a chantajear con eso…

—Tal vez con eso no, pero puedo mencionarle a mi tía que no quisiste ayudar a la pobre de Sakura y sabes que ella me creerá a mi — el ambarino maldijo por lo bajo al saber que su prima era capaz de ponerlo en evidencia con su madre y solo atino a suspirar un par de veces, antes de verla con una mirada fulminante.

Pero Meiling solo sonrió ante ese gesto y en lugar de asustarse se sintió victoriosa.

—De acuerdo…

—Magnifico, iré a decírselo a Sakura — la chica de ojos rubí inmediatamente corrió a anunciarle la noticia a la ojiverde, quien bajó a la sala de forma inmediata, mostrando incredulidad en su rostro y viendo que el comentario de su amiga, era simplemente la verdad.

Pues Syaoran estaba aparentemente esperándola, con su mismo gesto de seriedad y todo indicaba que con ganas de matar a alguien…

—¿Me ayudaras?

—No tengo opción, así que siéntate— ordeno con un tono de voz frio, atrayendo una mala mirada por parte de Sakura y de Meiling Li.

—Bueno… yo me voy, traten de no pelear— indicó Meiling, mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín.

La castaña entonces observo a Syaoran verla con algo de burla, pero ella decidió no discutir más y solo tomó asiento al lado de su verdugo, abrió sus libros de matemáticas y se dispuso a escuchar las explicaciones de su nuevo tutor, que luego de un tiempo solo mostraba gestos de terror, al ver que la chica era demasiado mala en matemáticas como para creerlo…

—¿Qué no fuiste a la primaria? — preguntó en un tono burlón y Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

—¡Claro que fui!, deja de criticarme y sigue explicando— el ambarino suspiro una vez mas, pues ya llevaban en esa posición mas de dos horas y la chica no había avanzado casi nada.

—Ya te explique el ejercicio, así que resuélvelo tú.

—Ah, bueno… ehm…— Sakura sonrió nerviosa al escuchar la orden, ya que en lugar de atender a sus explicaciones, que por cierto la habían aburrido mucho, durante todo ese tiempo ella se había distraído viendo los hielos que flotaban en su vaso de agua…

Syaoran la vio, sabiendo que ella no había puesto atención a nada y solo coloco una mano en su rostro en señal de que estaba desesperado.

—¡No pusiste atención! — gritó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia y la castaña solo sonrió un poquito…

—Lo lamento, pero…

—¡Eres una tonta!, no vas a pasar matemáticas si no pones atención.

—¡Pues eso se solucionaría si tu explicaras mejor! — respondió de vuelta, sintiéndose ofendida y molesta por el comentario.

—¡No es mi culpa que seas una tonta y una bruta que no entiende!

—¡De acuerdo!, ¡Entonces me voy!, no necesito que me ayudes, ¡Voy a pasar ese examen, con o sin ti! — el comentario de Sakura dejo a Syaoran sorprendido, pero antes de que el ambarino respondiera al ataque…

¡Plaff!

Sakura le había arrojado el agua con hielos, justo en la cara…

—¡Estaba fría! — gritó él, levantándose para sacudir un poco su ropa ya mojada.

—¡Esa era la intención! — Sakura no gritó mas, ni lo insultó mas, solo tomo sus libros y subió a su habitación con rapidez, dejando a Syaoran empapado y furioso por la pelea anterior.

Meiling que había escuchado todo el ruido, se aproximo al lugar de los hechos, viendo a Syaoran que lanzaba maldiciones sin parar…

—¿Qué paso?, hace un momento tu y Sakura estaban bien y…

—Tu amiguita me lanzó el agua fría en la cara, no me puso atención en la explicación y además dijo que no me necesitaba para pasar su tonto examen, así que ahí lo tienes, deja de molestarme con que la ayude— respondió él, interrumpiendo a su prima.

—Pues algo debiste decirle tú para que reaccionara así…

—Es una tonta, es todo — el ambarino hizo ademan de retirarse, pero Meiling lo detuvo, sin estar satisfecha del todo con esa explicación.

—Syaoran, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué la tratas tan mal?, desde que llegó a vivir con nosotros te has comportado así con ella y no te entiendo— preguntó finalmente, con impaciencia, dispuesta a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Pero el chico solo sonrió con ironía, como si no tomara el asunto enserio.

—Tengo mis motivos— y la pelinegra estuvo a punto de preguntar cuales eran esos motivos, pero Syaoran la interrumpió antes de que hablara —.Es algo que no te diré.

Dicho esto, el joven subió a su habitación rápidamente, dejando a su prima confundida y con muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero sin el afán de investigar mas…

Por el momento.

—Mejor voy a ver a Sakura— se dijo, siguiendo el mismo camino de Syaoran, para después llegar hasta la habitación de su joven amiga, tocar la puerta y anunciarse.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo Sakura.

—Pasa Mei— la ojirubí obedeció inmediatamente y abrió la puerta, observando entonces a su amiga rodeada de libros de matemáticas y muy concentrada en lo que parecía ser un problema bastante difícil.

Meiling se acercó, se colocó a un lado de ella y cerró el libro, llamando la atención de la de ojos verdes.

—Ya se que te peleaste con Syaoran, me gustaría que hicieran las pases porque…

—Mei, tu primo me odia, no se ni porque le pediste que fuera mi tutor de matemáticas, me insultó y yo no iba a soportarlo — respondió con molestia, interrumpiéndola y viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos, aparentemente frustrada.

—Sakura, Syaoran no te odia, eso lo se, si te odiara se comportaría de una manera fría y distante contigo, cosa que es evidente, no hace.

—Pero…

—Sakura, no vengo a hablar de eso, solo quiero que hagan las pases, ¿Por qué no le pides una disculpa? — ante la pregunta Sakura se levanto de su lugar con rapidez, sintiéndose ofendida.

¿Ella?, ¿Por qué ella?, siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas y él jamás decía nada, era algo injusto y que por supuesto, no iba a aceptar.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada pelea o discusión que ambos tenían, ella siempre se disculpaba y él solo se mantenía callado, como si ignorara sus disculpas y luego de eso las cosas seguían iguales, nada cambiaba…

—¿Yo?, ¡No tengo porque disculparme!, él fue el que…

—Ya se— interrumpió la otra, con calma —Pero toma en cuenta que tu no le pusiste la atención que debías y que también le arrojaste agua fría en la cara, no te disculpes por lo que él hizo, discúlpate por lo que tu hiciste, además, si lo haces, Syaoran seguramente se disculpara de vuelta.

—Lo dudo mucho, además yo le dije que estudiare yo sola y que no lo necesito.

—Sakura, sabes que en cinco días es tu examen y no te va a dar tiempo de estudiar todo a menos que alguien te ayude — dijo y solo vio a la ojiverde suspirar con pesar, seguramente porque ya se había dado cuenta que todo lo que estaba diciéndole era simplemente la verdad… —.Así que por esta vez pídele ayuda a mi primo, además, creo que eso serviría para que se lleven mejor…

—Él ya no me va a ayudar y eso de llevarnos mejor… lo dudo.

—Bueno, no estamos seguras, pero lo que si se es que si le pides una disculpa, te apuesto todo lo que tengo, a que te ayudara — Sakura suspiro pesadamente, al saber que su amiga tenia razón, pues la pelea no habría dado inicio si ella en un principio hubiera puesto la atención que debía…

Luego de pensarlo un poco asintió a la propuesta y decidió que al día siguiente le pediría una disculpa a Syaoran, con la finalidad de que hicieran las pases, que él pudiera ayudarla con su examen de matemáticas y posiblemente que la convivencia entre ambos fuera mejor…

Meiling simplemente sonrió, esperando a que las cosas entre los dos se arreglaran, aunque todavía se cuestionaba acerca de los motivos que podría tener Syaoran para comportarse de esa manera…

-.-.-

El día siguiente llegó sin problemas y Sakura, luego de haberlo pensado muchas veces, ya se encontraba muy cerca del salón de clases de Syaoran, que aun no concluía con sus actividades de ese día.

Y aunque seguía sintiéndose extraña ante la idea de pedir disculpas, la decisión ya estaba tomada y solo le quedaba esperar a que el castaño hiciera su aparición…

—Bien solo tengo que buscarlo y… — antes de terminar con su frase, alguien repentinamente tocó su hombro, provocándole un susto que la hizo gritar levemente.

Se dio vuelta con rapidez y se encontró con Rika que la observaba con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Lamento si te asuste Sakura, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, nuestras clases terminaron hace una hora — preguntó la chica y la joven castaña suspiro pesadamente antes de contarle lo sucedido el día anterior y el porque estaba ahí, esperando impacientemente.

Rika mientras tanto solo asentía, escuchándola con mucha atención y al término del relato, señalo en dirección a Syaoran, que ya salía de su salón de clases.

—Bueno, es una gran decisión la que has tomado, así que vamos Sakura, ve, tu puedes hacerlo— la ojiverde asintió, dando fe a los ánimos de su amiga y caminó hacia Syaoran, que se había quedado de pie, revisando su maletín, como buscando algo…

La castaña se acercó, un poco temerosa y después de reunir valor suficiente, habló…

—Syaoran... — llamó, atrayendo la atención del chico que la vio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con un tono hostil y Sakura solo atino a agachar un poco la mirada.

—Bue… bueno yo solo quería… quería decir… decirte… decirte que lo sien…— no obstante antes de que terminara de ofrecer las disculpas que ya tenia reservadas, una voz a lo lejos la interrumpió y muy pronto una chica alta, de cabello castaño y largo, llegó al lugar.

—¡Li!, Me alegra que estés aun por aquí, quería pedirte un favor…— Sakura en ese momento solo la vio con algo de confusión, pero Syaoran que parecía conocerla prestó un poco de atención a sus palabras —.Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con el examen de matemáticas, sabes que esta muy cerca, además no soy buena en la asignatura y me gustaría que fueras mi tutor, ¿Aceptas?

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la propuesta e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Syaoran que por un momento fugaz la observo con algo de burla y posteriormente regresó su atención a la chica que estaba frente a ellos.

—Claro, no tengo ningún problema — la muchacha sonrió, satisfecha, pero Sakura se quedo congelada en su lugar, sin poder creerlo.

¡Le había dicho que si!, ¡A una extraña!

—¡Muy bien!, ¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!, te veo mañana después de clases, nos vemos Li, adiós chica que no conozco… — se despidió, cortésmente de Syaoran, pero despectivamente de Sakura, para después correr en dirección a la salida.

La joven Kinomoto simplemente no podía creer nada de lo que veía, pero de algo de lo que estaba segura, era que eso solo había tirado sus intentos por disculparse y lograr una reconciliación…

—Y bien, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida?, o me vas a decir que quieres — Sakura omitió el tono burlón de Syaoran, omitió sus comentarios y omitió su voz, solo agacho la cabeza, hizo una leve reverencia y se dio vuelta.

—Solo… olvídalo… —respondió bajito, dejando al ambarino ligeramente confundido por su actitud.

Inmediatamente y luego de decir eso, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Rika, de la que se despidió rápidamente, sin dar explicaciones de nada, para después salir corriendo de la escuela en dirección la casa de los Li…

—¡Syaoran Li!, ¡Que idiota!, idiota — gritó, mientras corría —.Yo voy a estudiar sola, no te necesito… no te necesito…

Convencida de eso, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad a casa y una vez llegó, saludó rápidamente a su amiga que ya se encontraba ahí, para después subir a su habitación, tropezando en uno que otro escalón.

Meiling quedo asombrada con la escena, pues su amiga por lo general siempre llegaba a abrazarla y ese día parecía tener prisa por desaparecer, algo que ella no pudo dejar pasar y decidió seguirla directo a su habitación, en donde la castaña estaba arrojando sus libros de matemáticas al piso, para dejar su escritorio libre lo antes posible…

Pero eso no era lo más alarmante, sino que la chica estaba comenzando a llorar con desesperación, como si alguien la hubiera herido…

—Sakura, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Paso algo malo? — fue la pregunta de la pelinegra, que se acercó a la chica que, a pesar de su frustración, se obligó a si misma a reprimir sus lágrimas y a no llorar por completo.

—Nada Meiling, solo que necesito estar sola para estudiar en estos cuatro días, mi examen esta cerca.

—¡Un momento!, tu ibas a hacer las pases con Syaoran el día de hoy y…

—Escucha Mei, él ya tiene planes para ser el tutor de otra persona y ¡Yo no lo necesito!— gritó la castaña, convencida, sorprendiendo a la chica Li —.Te agradeceré si me dejas sola para estudiar.

Meiling no pudo decir otra cosa, pues su amiga estaba bastante alterada en ese momento como para escuchar razones…

Así que sin mas, decidió que era mejor dejarla sola y esperar a que su primo llegara a casa, solo para que pudiera darle la explicación que merecía.

Sakura vio salir de su habitación a Meiling y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, abrió su libro, comenzó a leer, pero no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y cayeran sobre las páginas repletas de problemas difíciles de entender…

Golpeo el escritorio con una mano y agachó la cabeza…

—Syaoran… ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó, mientras era observada por su gato, que incluso la veía con algo de preocupación al ver a su dueña tan furiosa…

Pero más que furiosa… parecía estar triste por alguna extraña razón…

-.-.-

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con Meiling que lo esperaba sentada en la sala, con las piernas cruzadas y un gesto que indicaba que estaba molesta.

No supo lo que sucedía, así que se acercó y una vez coloco su maletín en el piso, escuchó a su prima hablarle con furia…

—Quiero que ahora mismo me digas, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

—No le hice nada— respondió con seguridad, sin entender por completo la pregunta de Meiling, pero la chica parecía no estar contenta con esa respuesta.

—Sakura iba a pedirte hoy, después de clases, que hicieran las pases y ahora resulta que ya vas a ayudar a alguien mas con el examen de matemáticas— Syaoran quedo sorprendido por la declaración, pero no dijo nada —¿Qué pasa contigo Syaoran?, Sakura lleva viviendo con nosotros casi 6 años y tu prefieres ayudar a una extraña antes que a ella.

—¡Ella me dijo que no me necesitaba!

—¡Y tu la ofendiste!— gritó, callando las objeciones del chico —Escucha Syaoran, no voy a obligarte a que ayudes a Sakura en su examen, solo te digo que la vi muy desesperada, tal vez no lo sepas, pero si Sakura no pasa ese examen, va a tener muchos problemas.

—Escucha Meiling yo…

—Si no vas a ayudarla, por lo menos por estos días, no la molestes, es todo lo que quería decirte— dijo por último y Syaoran quiso hablar, pero Meiling no lo dejó continuar, simplemente se dio vuelta y después caminó hacia la cocina, dejándolo solo, pensativo…

Y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad inmenso…

-.-.-

—Se resuelve así y el resultado debe ser… 100 y… no es— suspiro pesadamente, viendo como su libro ya se encontraba con varios manchones, debido a que había intentado resolver el mismo problema desde hacia cuatro horas, sin éxito.

Observo todos sus cálculos hechos en hojas de papel, los libros abiertos y todo, pero la frustración que sentía pudo mucho más que sus ánimos por estudiar.

—No puedo…— susurro, decepcionada de si —¡No puedo!, ¡Porque!— se levantó del asiento, tomó el libro y lo arrojó contra la pared, asustando a Kero que solo la veía con temor, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando un poco de preocupación por su dueña.

Sakura observó sus libros en el piso y se hinco con derrota, ya no podía mas, era de noche y ella aun no comprendía ni la mitad de los temas que estarían en el examen…

Pero más que eso, el que no comprendiera era debido a que su mente estaba ocupada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hacia varias horas atrás…

—¿Para que?, no entiendo, supongo que soy como Syaoran dijo… una bruta— habló para si, recogiendo los libros uno a uno, derramando lagrimas sobre varias paginas y sintiendo al mismo tiempo un hueco en su interior —.¿Porque?, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal de que él no me ayude?, ¿Por qué?— se preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Pues ese mismo sentimiento de rechazo y tristeza, seguía inundándola desde que lo había visto decirle que si a otra chica y no a ella…

A ella que había querido disculparse por todo…

A ella que había estado viviendo bajo su mismo techo por casi 6 años…

A ella que siempre soportaba sus groserías, sus malos tratos y sus insultos…

Tal vez podría ser por su orgullo herido, que era el que consideraba eso… como algo denigrante, muy denigrante…

Ahogo un sollozo y colocó su mano sobre su boca, sintiendo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, por tanta frustración y tristeza, sin estar dispuesta a darle mas importancia al asunto pues con eso no iba a solucionar nada…

Las cosas iban a seguir igual por más que ella llorara, pataleara y gritara…

Fue entonces que levantó la mirada un poco y vio el reloj de pared, solo para darse cuenta de que su tiempo para estudiar se agotaba mas y mas.

—No importa… no importa ya… supongo que ahora solo me queda esperar a que me dejen algún trabajo extra— se dijo, con la voz entrecortada, viendo que Kero se acercaba a ella y posaba una de sus patitas encima de sus piernas, en señal de apoyo.

La castaña sonrió solo un poco, suspiro de nuevo y posó ambas manos sobre la silla para levantarse.

No obstante esta cayó junto con ella al piso, emitiendo un ruido estruendoso que ahuyento a su pequeño gato dorado y a ella le provoco una caída muy dolorosa…

En ese momento Sakura solo se quedo en el piso, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando ese día y sin ánimo de levantarse.

Pensó entonces que posiblemente, si intentaba estudiar al día siguiente, cuando tuviera la cabeza fría y su mente concentrada en los problemas de matemáticas, podría comprender todo, sin necesidad de recibir ayuda o tener que hacer un trabajo extra…

Observo el techo de su habitación con cansancio, teniendo ese plan en mente, hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

—Pasa Mei— respondió, levantándose poco a poco y quitando rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes con ayuda de un pañuelo que tenia guardado —.Ya termine de estudiar por hoy, creo que estoy avanzan… — pero al voltear hacia la puerta, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, porque no era Meiling la que estaba ahí, sino Syaoran…

—Creo que tienes problemas— lo escuchó decir y fue entonces que se dio vuelta para evitar que la viera llorar.

No quería más humillaciones ni insultos por ese día…

—Si viniste a decirme que soy una tonta que no aprenderá nunca las matemáticas, pierdes tu tiempo…— dijo y Syaoran solo suspiro pesadamente.

—No vine a decirte nada malo, por hoy.

—Bueno, entonces ya te puedes ir— la ojiverde se dio vuelta nuevamente, con la cabeza gacha y lo empujó hacia la puerta, pero Syaoran se negó a salir —¡Que quieres!, vete de aquí y déjame estudiar.

—Sabes que necesitas que alguien te ayude.

—¿Y ese alguien eres tu?—preguntó, irónicamente —.Lo dudo mucho, porque tu prefieres ayudar a alguien mas antes que a mi y…

—¡Vine a decirte que lo siento!— gritó el ambarino, desesperado y Sakura levantó al fin la mirada —.Lamento haberte ofendido, lamento la pelea y lamento haberte dicho tonta…

Un silencio prolongado se extendió alrededor de toda la habitación, hasta que la chica castaña lo rompió con un par de risas sarcásticas, que desconcertaron a Syaoran por completo, pues no entendía que clase de actitud era esa…

—¿Tu, pidiéndome perdón?, ¡Ja!, mejor vete, estas fastidiándome y tengo mucho que estudiar— a pesar de sus palabras y sus intentos por sacarlo de su habitación, el ambarino la evadió y se acerco a los libros que tenia en el piso, levantó justamente el que estaba lleno de manchones y se lo mostró, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco al sentirse en evidencia…

—Oh si, tienes mucho que estudiar, ni siquiera pudiste hacer bien los procedimientos y el resultado es incorrecto.

—¡Dámelo!— gritó, pero antes de quitarle el libro Syaoran lo arrojó y la tomo de las manos, acercándola a él un poco, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aun mas y luchara por librarse —.¡Suéltame!

—¡No seas terca!, ¡Voy a ayudarte con el examen!, ¡Entiéndelo!, ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!— Sakura dejo de luchar entonces, levantó la mirada para verlo y se dio cuenta de que la propuesta iba enserio.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, así que siéntate, relájate, cállate y pon atención, porque no te lo explicare mas de cinco veces, ¿Entendiste?— Sakura asintió lentamente, como hipnotizada y obedeció a las ordenes del castaño que tomo asiento junto a ella y comenzó a explicarle paso a paso el procedimiento de los problemas.

La castaña pronto se encontró sumida en las explicaciones de su verdugo y no pudo evitar sonreírle, simplemente porque ese suceso extrañamente le había levantado el ánimo…

—¡Pon atención!

—¡Si!, lo siento…

-.-.-

Dos semanas después, Sakura Kinomoto estaba sentada en su salón de clases, esperando su calificación final, mientras movía las piernas frenéticamente, al mismo ritmo de sus brazos, pues sentía que al saber el resultado iba a morirse o que incluso le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

Vio a todos lados, observando como sus compañeros de clase, incluso sus amigas, estaban igual de nerviosas…

—Bien jóvenes, el día de hoy traigo las calificaciones de sus exámenes finales, debo decir que muchos de ustedes me sorprendieron con los resultados que obtuvieron— al escuchar esto, Sakura tembló.

Gracias a su verdugo, había comprendido mejor los problemas de matemáticas, Syaoran le había puesto muchos ejercicios y ella los había resuelto todos satisfactoriamente, siguiendo paso a paso las instrucciones del joven Li.

Pero a pesar de eso, la duda de la calificación final seguía molestándola como una astilla incrustada en su corazón.

Astilla que no podría ser retirada, hasta que tuviera ese examen en sus manos…

—De acuerdo, entonces, repartiremos los exámenes… Mihara, Matsumoto, Kimura, Kinomoto…— al llamado, la joven castaña se levanto de su lugar, dando pasos como los de un robot y caminando hasta la profesora que le entrego su examen final, mostrando cierto desagrado.

Al ver esto, los ánimos de la ojiverde decayeron momentáneamente, pues por un momento pensó que su examen había sido el peor de todos.

Regreso a su sitio, aun no veía la calificación...

—De acuerdo… uno, dos y… tres…— al darle vuelta a la hoja, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y una sonrisa radiante comenzó a plasmarse en su rostro, porque ahí, estaba inscrito un nueve, un hermoso y redondo nueve —.Tengo… tengo un 9, ¡Saque un 9!— gritó y al mismo tiempo todos sus compañeros de clase le aplaudieron con felicidad.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco por eso, pero aun así no disminuyo su euforia.

—Muchas felicidades Sakura— fue la felicitación de Rika, que al igual que ella, había obtenido una excelente calificación final.

Al ver de nuevo su examen, Sakura recordó repentinamente algo, se levantó de su puesto y salió del lugar a paso rápido, indicando a sus amigas que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y pidiendo permiso a su profesora que parecía estar furiosa por el resultado que había obtenido…

Sin embargo la chica no prestó atención a eso y corrió hacia su destino con rapidez.

Pronto llegó al salón que estaba buscando y observo desde la puerta como Syaoran charlaba alegremente con un chico de cabello negro que ella no conocía.

Se quedo ahí por un momento, viendo que estaba riéndose por algún chiste que seguramente le habían contado, observo sus rasgos, sus facciones y se sonrojo un poco, nunca lo había visto reír, pero el gesto le quedaba muy bien…

Reaccionó entonces y sin importarle que los demás la vieran o no, entro al salón, tomó a Syaoran de la mano y salió junto con él, que aun no se explicaba que era lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

—¡Oye, que te suce…!— antes de que el ambarino gritara, Sakura lo abrazo con felicidad y él simplemente se quedo pasmado, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer o que decir.

—Muchas gracias— la escuchó murmurar pero él no comprendió nada —.Saque un 9 en el examen de matemáticas gracias a ti, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho— anunció, separándose y mostrando su examen que tenia un gran 9 grabado en el.

El ambarino aun seguía como en shock, pero Sakura permanecía sonriente frente a él.

—Ah…

—Bueno, nos vemos en casa, ¡Adiós! — la chica se despidió rápidamente, se dio vuelta y emprendió marcha en dirección a su salón de clases.

Syaoran solo se quedó ahí, viendo como se alejaba, dando saltitos de felicidad y más contenta que un niño con juguete nuevo.

—Que… tonta— murmuro, sonriendo levemente, para después regresar a su clase, con un extraño sentimiento inundándolo.

Un extraño sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 que… bueno tuvo un poco mas de drama que de humor lol

Por ahora creo que nuestros protas ya se llevan… mejor por así decirlo, pero todo puede pasar en esta historia así que… hay que esperar a ver que sucede.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a las personas que agregan este fic a favoritos y a los que se tomaron parte de su tiempo y me escribieron un review mandándome sus opiniones con respecto al capitulo 3, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y tambien por seguir esta historia que cada vez va un poco mejor o eso creo yo, no se ustedes XD

Bien, ahora quiero pasar a responder a una preguntita de Daanyehla con respecto a Eriol y Tomoyo… lamento informarte que esa pregunta no la puedo responder, pues si la digo revelaría parte de la trama y por ahora quiero mantener un poco el suspenso XD pero eso si, pronto sabremos la respuesta, lo prometo n.n

Una vez respondida la pregunta agradezco a: _midori-hanasaki, InnocenceMoon, Belli, Carmin Wing Sakura, Daanyehla, Princesa Sakura, YADY, beabi, anyi-tan y sakuxida, _por los reviews, muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo n.n

Sin mas por el momento me despido, el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi listo asi que estará por aquí muy pronto.

Saludos a todos y cuídense n.n


	5. Nuestro Secreto

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.

-.-

**_Lemon Tree_**

**_Cap 5: Nuestro Secreto._**

_Las señales del corazón, son las que a veces debemos tomar mas en cuenta._

-.-

Sentada y aburrida era como estaba ahora.

Seguía pensativa, observando a través de la ventada de su salón de clases, esperando, sintiéndose impaciente, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo un extraño sentimiento interno, un sentimiento muy parecido a la preocupación…

Volteo hacia los lados, suspirando, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, incluso sus amigas, habían salido a tomar un pequeño respiro antes de que el profesor de japonés llegara, por lo que ahora su salón de clases estaba casi vacio, exceptuando a un par de chicas que charlaban un poco más adelante y un muchacho que se encontraba recargado sobre su pupitre, aparentemente durmiendo…

Rio ligeramente al ver la escena y de nuevo centró su atención en la ventana, en el cielo gris y en las gotas de lluvia que caían incesantes desde el cielo y que golpeaban el cristal repetidas veces.

Tal vez muchos podrían pensar que se encontraba así por el clima tan deprimente de ese día, pero en realidad ella se sentía muy ajena al mundo, porque ni el clima, ni sus amigas tenían la culpa de que estuviera así, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y muchas ganas de salir corriendo…

Digamos que, en realidad, la culpa… la tenía cierto chico castaño…

—Que boba…— se dijo, antes de sacar de su maletín un pequeño cuadernillo, donde se encontraban varias operaciones matemáticas, algunas hechas por ella y otras mas resueltas por él…

Y ¿Qué tenia que ver eso en todo el asunto?

Pues simplemente que, luego de que Syaoran Li la hubiera ayudado con matemáticas, (suceso ocurrido hacia ya dos semanas atrás), la chica no había podido sacar de su cabeza los sentimientos que la situación le había provocado…

Pero no solo era el que por un breve momento él no la hubiera querido ayudar, también el hecho de que por primera vez le hubiera pedido disculpas por ser tan testarudo y el suceso que más la tenía confundida…

El abrazo que le había dado y que él no correspondió… pero que tampoco se negó a recibir…

Y podría ser que no lo hubiera hecho porque la acción lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero siendo sinceros, era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba de esa forma, es decir, de una forma que implicara felicidad y no miedo, porque las veces anteriores lo había hecho con el sentimiento de terror inundándola…

Pero aun así, seguía sin explicarse porque eso, desde entonces, le había provocado una extraña necesidad de llevarse bien con él, a pesar de que Syaoran hubiera continuado con sus insultos de siempre, como si la situación no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo…

Y si, se sentía bastante mal, porque desde ese momento, había algo que le impedía regresarle los insultos con la misma fuerza…

Algo muy extraño en realidad…

Fue en ese momento que tuvo que regresar su mente y atención a su salón de clases, al ver como sus compañeros regresaban rápidamente, para seguidamente dejar ver al profesor de japonés que por cierto tenia entre sus manos una pequeña libreta...

Las calificaciones finales…

—Buenas tardes jóvenes…— saludó como siempre con cortesía, recibiendo a coro un "Buenas tardes" en respuesta —.Aquí tengo sus calificaciones finales, debo decir que fueron muy buenas y que por eso todos se merecen una felicitación.

Al escuchar eso Sakura sonrió levemente, ya que los aplausos de sus compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar y ahora estaban auto-felicitándose por ese hecho tan importante…

Luego de eso el profesor simplemente les había sonreído y había comenzado a dar las dichosas calificaciones, mismas que todos recibieron con gusto e incluso ella, que a pesar de todos los pensamientos que tenia en la cabeza, no se negó a ser feliz por una buena causa…

Posteriormente, solo se quedó prestando atención a su profesor, quien ahora estaba hablando sobre la superación personal a sus alumnos y les deseaba unas felices vacaciones de verano…

Unas vacaciones que ella no se esperaba que llegaran tan pronto y que también le recordaban que Syaoran a diferencia de ella, ya no regresaría a esa institución, mas bien… iría a la Universidad… hecho que tenia a Meiling y a Ieran Li muy emocionadas, pues estaban ayudando al ambarino a escoger una buena escuela…

Aunque él sinceramente, no se veía muy entusiasmado…

Suspiro, escuchando entonces que el profesor se despedía, para dejar que ellos también regresaran a sus casas, debido a que por ese día las clases ya habían terminado…

Dicho eso Sakura se levanto con pesar, tomando su maletín y peinando ligeramente con sus dedos, algunos mechones de cabello que se le escapaban y no le permitían ver con mucha claridad…

Pero fue en ese momento que un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño, que por cierto ella conocía muy bien, ingresó al lugar acompañado de un chico de cabello negro, provocando que las mujeres lo vieran con sorpresa, los hombres con respeto y sus amigas de igual forma lo observaran impactadas…

—¿Qué?, ¿Tu que…?

—¿Qué hago aquí?, créeme que no es porque quiera…

—¿Entonces?— preguntó impaciente, luego de notar que ya todos ahí los observaban atentamente.

—Meiling estuvo llamándome todo el día, diciendo que se te olvido el paraguas y que no quería que regresaras a casa así — al recibir la noticia Sakura se sonrojó un poco, sabiendo que era cierto eso, pues por estar pensando en tantas cosas, se le había olvidado aquel instrumento que la protegería de la lluvia…

—Ah… ya… ya veo… pero ya no puedo hacer nada porque…

—Te voy a esperar afuera, así que apresúrate porque tengo cosas que hacer, pequeña tonta.

—¿Qué?, ¿Nos iremos… juntos? — preguntó incrédula, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico, que sin afán de seguir hablando se dio vuelta y salió del lugar junto con el joven de cabello negro que aparentemente estaba acompañándolo…

Todo quedó en silencio e inmediatamente, luego de que ambos chicos salieran, los murmullos empezaron y sus amigas se acercaron a ella de forma rápida…

—Increíble Sakura, pensábamos que te llevabas mal con él…— mencionó Naoko, al mismo tiempo que Chiharu asentía y Rika sonreía con felicidad…

—No… no es lo que piensan… ¡Nos detestamos!

—Pues eso no pareció… además… estaba acompañado de Yamazaki, ¿Verdad Chiharu?— Sakura no comprendió el comentario de Naoko en lo absoluto y menos el porque la joven de trenzas se había sonrojado violentamente, como si la hubieran puesto en evidencia…

Rika que permanecía serena, se acerco entonces a ella y le susurro algunas cosas al oído, para que al término de estas, Sakura se separara rápidamente, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca en su vida…

—¿Te gusta ese chico, Chiharu?— cuestiono, aun con incredulidad y recibiendo con ello un leve asentimiento en respuesta.

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho, pero, todo mundo sabe que él y Li son muy buenos amigos y… no queríamos que pensaras que… pues… tú sabes…

—¿Qué?

—Que deseaba que hablaras con Li para conseguirme una cita…

La ojiverde solo parpadeo un par de veces, antes de suspirar con cansancio y ver como sus tres amigas estaban casi gritándole que no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que eso era algo que Chiharu debería arreglar por su cuenta…

Sonrió un poco entonces, antes asegurarles que no debían preocuparse por eso y despidiéndose, para posteriormente salir del lugar, encontrándose con que Syaoran ya la esperaba y que el chico de cabello negro… Yamazaki, ya se había ido…

—Muévete… pareces tortuga…— le dijo él con burla pero al ver que ella parecía una estatua y que no se movía, suspiro, tomándola de la mano para prácticamente arrastrarla y comenzar a caminar con ella, en un acto que la dejo sorprendida y en extremo sonrojada, pues las miradas de todos volvían a estar sobre de ellos, al verlos de esa forma…

—¡Oye!— gritó, antes de soltar su mano y continuar caminando al lado suyo, aun con la cara roja…

—Me dan ganas de dejarte ahí, pero si lo hago Meiling le dirá a mi madre y no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa…

—Pues le hubieras dicho a Meiling que yo podía irme sola…

—Se lo dije, tonta, pero como siempre insistió… si dejaras de ser tan torpe como para no olvidar un paraguas…

—Solo cállate y sigue caminando…— dijo por ultimo, impidiendo que continuara con sus ofensas, después de todo el día ya estaba lo bastante aburrido y deprimente como para que él viniera a decir cosas que posiblemente pondrían su humor mas gris que las nubes en el cielo…

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, pues la lluvia era lo bastante ruidosa como para que alguno de ellos se pusiera a discutir a gritos a media calle, por lo cual siguieron caminando juntos hacia la gran casa Li, cubriéndose de la pequeña tormenta con ayuda del paraguas del ambarino…

Y al llegar a casa, luego de entrar, Sakura corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a Meiling, quien ya se encontraba en el lugar, sentada en la sala leyendo una de aquellas revistas de moda que le gustaban tanto…

Al ver esto Syaoran suspiro largamente, para saludar solo con un gesto de mano y seguidamente subir a su habitación, dejando a ambas chicas a solas, simplemente para que pudieran compartir entre ellas sus típicos consejos y palabrería de mujeres…

—Me alegra ver que llegaron sin matarse…

—No es gracioso Mei…

—De todos modos, me alegra saber que estas aquí… porque te tengo una noticia muy grande…— dijo la pelinegra y Sakura ladeo un poco la cabeza en respuesta…

—¿De que se trata?

—Resulta que hace unos días conocí a un chico de mi clase… es fantástico y justamente hoy… ¡Me invito a salir! Dijo que seria maravilloso que fuéramos a cenar, ¡Hoy!— dicho esto, ambas chicas comenzaron a lanzar grititos de emoción, pues Meiling estaba muy contenta y Sakura emocionada por saber que su amiga finalmente estuviera saliendo con alguien que le agradara…

Así duraron un tiempo, hasta que vieron nuevamente a Syaoran bajar las escaleras, quien solo rolaba los ojos al escuchar ligeramente cual era el tema de conversación…

—¡Hey, Hey!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?— cuestiono Meiling, viendo como el chico ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora caminaba en dirección a la salida…

—A la calle, ¿No es obvio?

—No me vengas con eso Syaoran, dime a donde vas…

—¿Qué eres policía?, regresare en la noche Meiling, solo te diré eso… nos vemos…— sin darle oportunidad a la ojirubí de preguntar mas, Syaoran salió de casa, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza y provocando que la joven Li maldijera por lo bajo…

—Calma Mei, no te enojes…— susurro Sakura a modo de consuelo, pero la chica seguía igual…

—¡Es que…! ¡Rayos!, no lo entiendo Saku, mi primo ha estado raro últimamente, no se si no lo hayas notado…

—¿Raro?

—Si, ¿Qué acaso no lo has notado?, los martes, los miércoles y los jueves sale de casa y no regresa hasta muy tarde… pienso a veces que puede…

—¿Estar haciendo cosas malas?— completó la chica, sonriendo un poco con algo de diversión, pero sabiendo que lo que Meiling Li decía era verdad…

Porque después del asunto del examen de matemáticas… suceso que por cierto aun la tenia pensativa, Syaoran Li había estado comportándose de una forma un tanto peculiar, ya que durante los días que Meiling había mencionado, salía de casa, luego de llegar del colegio y regresaba por las noches…

Una actitud demasiado sospechosa, para alguien como él…

—Bueno… ya no importa mas… solo espero que no le pase nada… es tan… terco.

—Lo se.

—En fin… iré a prepararme antes de que vengan por mi, así que tu vienes conmigo a ayudarme…— Sakura sonrió nuevamente ante la idea, acompañando a su fiel amiga hasta su habitación, donde la vio escoger entre montones de ropa un atuendo que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, pues se trataba de un hermoso vestido color carmín que le sentaba bastante bien…

—Te ves esplendida Mei— comentó la joven castaña, haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera complacida para posteriormente tomar su bolso de forma rápida, al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta con insistencia…

—Seguro es él… en fin, cuídate mucho Saku, no salgas tu sola y si necesitas algo llámame a mi o a Syaoran ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo, suerte…

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos en la noche— así fue como la joven Li salió de casa, despidiéndose de forma rápida pero cariñosa de su mejor amiga, quien suspiro antes de regresar a su habitación correspondiente y ver como su gato Kero ya estaba durmiendo cómodamente en un enorme cojín…

Sonrió ante la escena, recostándose sobre la cama, pensando un poco en la cita de su amiga, pero también en Syaoran…

Y aunque durante la charla no había mostrado casi ningún interés, internamente no podía evitar preguntarse a que lugar iría el joven ambarino por las tardes, pues por su actitud, parecía que era algo bastante importante para él…

¿Seria acaso que se reunía con su novia?

—¿Novia?— se cuestiono ella, levantando una ceja y sin saber porque de pronto comenzaba a sentirse con algo de enojo en su interior…

¿Estaba celosa acaso?

—Claro que no, que tonta… que vaya a donde sea, no me interesa— se respondió a si misma, acurrucándose sobre su cama y dando un par de vueltas hasta que pudo encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir…

Pero a pesar de que su mente estaba tratando de mantenerla ocupada en otra cosa, no podía evitar que se desviara hacia el chico castaño que últimamente estaba ocupando un lugar bastante grande dentro de su mente…

—¡Ya!, a dormir— se auto-ordeno, antes de acostarse boca abajo y observar por un momento el brazalete que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo, pero obligándose a si misma a mantener la mente en blanco, por lo menos durante las horas siguientes…

No supo que fue exactamente lo que pasó, pues como por arte de magia sus pensamientos fueron a parar a un lugar muy lejano, para dejarla descansar finalmente como se merecía, después de todo ese día no tenia ninguna tarea difícil que elaborar ni trabajos que realizar…

Todo estaba en orden y calma…

El tiempo transcurrió entonces con rapidez y luego de varias horas abrió sus ojos verdes de nuevo, solo porque pudo escuchar claramente la puerta de entrada ser abierta y pasos subir lentamente por las escaleras de la gran casa…

Sintiendo curiosidad, se levantó de nuevo con lentitud y asomo su cabeza al pasillo, encontrándose con Syaoran que estaba frente a su respectiva habitación, empapado de pies a cabeza, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

—¡Hey!, pareces un ladrón, deberías anunciarte por lo menos cuando llegues— comentó ella con burla, pero el chico no respondió, solo volteo brevemente para verla e inmediatamente luego de abrir la puerta, desapareció tras ella…

Sin embargo antes de que él se fuera, Sakura pudo notar que el chico estaba pálido, como si estuviera enfermo… además de que no era muy común que se quedara sin responder a uno de sus ataques verbales…

Sin querer quedarse con la duda, avanzo hacia el lugar donde lo había visto y abrió la puerta sin importarle nada, solo para ver que el chico estaba recostado en su cama y aun no se quitaba la ropa mojada que llevaba encima…

—¿Oye?, ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó ligeramente asustada, sin saber que era lo que podía hacer en caso de que estuviera enfermo…

Pero el ambarino solo la observo con cansancio y suspiro antes de levantarse de nuevo con pesadez…

—Vete de aquí…— fue lo único que dijo, antes de empujarla un poco para que saliera de la habitación lo antes posible.

No obstante Sakura lo esquivo y siguió en su postura de no querer irse hasta no saber que era lo que le pasaba…

Al ver esto el chico resoplo, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama y haciendo que Sakura lo viera atentamente, para que después la chica se acercara a él con rapidez y en un acto que sorprendió al joven Li, juntara su frente con la de él…

El ambarino no se movió, ni intento apartarla, simplemente se quedo ahí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando a la chica que se mantenía con sus ojos verdes cerrados, como si estuviera concentrada en algo muy importante.

—Tienes fiebre— anuncio, separándose finalmente y dejando a Syaoran en un estado de shock por lo que acababa de hacer. —.Iré por agua fría, tu deberías cambiarte de ropa…

—Espera, ¿Qué acaso piensas cuidarme?

—Tal vez…— respondió ella a la pregunta, saliendo de la habitación inmediatamente y dejándolo a solas para que pudiera cambiarse, tal y como se lo había ordenado.

Syaoran se quedó ahí por un momento, pensando en como era posible que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto y sin saber aun porque esa niña tan detestable estaba comenzando a perturbarlo de una forma extrema y que no comprendía.

Y es que desde hacia ya varios días atrás había notado que la presencia de Sakura le provocaba una extraña sensación, por alguna razón que no podía entender aun y con el afán de investigar acerca de eso, había estado varias horas sentado bajo la lluvia, luego de haber salido de… aquel lugar.

No obstante, antes de continuar con sus pensamientos, decidió que era mejor levantarse y cambiarse de ropa, simplemente porque la idea de quedarse empapado le era un tanto desagradable además de que comenzaba a creer que esa actitud suya de quedarse pensando era patética y absurda…

Así fue como paso un rato, hasta que Sakura volvió a la habitación, con un tazón lleno de agua y un pañuelo en las manos.

—Acuéstate…— ordeno, después de darle una pequeña pastilla y ante esto Syaoran sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Me vas a violar?

—¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Acuéstate ya!— el ambarino rio levemente ante la respuesta, observando que Sakura estaba un poco sonrojada por la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.

Sin embargo no tuvo ánimo de discutir más y pronto se vio acatando la orden de la ojiverde, que se acercó a él sentándose sobre el borde de la cama y luego de mojar el pañuelo que tenia en la mano, lo colocó suavemente sobre su frente, haciendo que el chico lanzara un quejido.

—Esta frio…

—Se supone que esa es la finalidad… tonto— respondió ella, con cansancio, posando su delicada mano sobre su frente y dejándola ahí por unos segundos.

Fue repentinamente que todo quedo en silencio durante un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Syaoran por su parte estaba concentrado en el techo de la habitación, aun pensativo y Sakura solo se hallaba observando hacia un punto indefinido, sin saber como era posible que estuviera cuidando ahora al chico mas detestable que había conocido en su vida…

A momentos la chica cambiaba el pañuelo y volvía a ponerlo sobre la frente de su verdugo, que continuaba sin verla y sin decir nada.

Y fue en uno de esos instantes en los que la joven Kinomoto centró su atención en él, notando que nunca lo había visto tan cerca y que en realidad nunca se había fijado en su rostro y en sus facciones…

Tal vez podría sonar tonto, pero durante esos años de convivencia nunca se había fijado en él tan a detalle o por lo menos en el aspecto físico, pues lo único que llamaba su atención eran los insultos que salían de su boca y eso porque iban dirigidos a ella.

Lo observo de nuevo y se sonrojo un poco, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada para evitar que él notara eso…

Ahora que lo pensaba, si lo veía de esa manera… no estaba… tan mal…

—_¡Que estupideces estas pensando Sakura Kinomoto!_ — se recrimino mentalmente, pues no era bueno que ella pensara esas cosas…

¡Y menos de él!, ¡Ni que le gustara!

—Que estúpida…— susurro, a modo de que el chico no la escuchara, pero inmediatamente al verlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormido y aunque la fiebre no disminuía aun, él se veía muy sereno y pacifico, como un pequeño niño indefenso…

Se mantuvo observándolo por un momento más, sonriendo, si estuviera así todo el tiempo, tal vez a ella no le desagradaría tanto…

Aunque… en realidad… no le desagradaba, pero era algo que no iba a admitir, por lo menos no delante de él.

Porque podría ser que la fastidiara, la llamara tonta, la hiciera rabiar por momentos e incluso le jugara bromas pesadas, pero a pesar de eso, había ocasiones en las que la ayudaba mucho… como aquella vez cuando ella tenía 13 años y ambos se habían quedado solos…

Recordaba que ese día había caído una tormenta, justo como ese día y ella se había asustado con los relámpagos que no dejaban de aparecer a través de las ventanas una y otra vez…

—_Eres tan miedosa…_

—_No me molestes, déjame…_ — había dicho ella, con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar, por lo cual Syaoran le había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y luego de eso le había mostrado un espejo, en donde se reflejaba ella y su gesto de terror absoluto…

—_¿Ves lo fea que eres cuando te asustas?_

—_¡Oye!_

—_¡Vamos!, se valiente… aunque pienso que no podrás, te propongo algo, si soportas la tormenta, a lo mejor y dejó de molestarte…_

—_¿Lo dices enserio?_

—_Tal vez…_

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo, pues luego de eso ella había soportado toda la noche, sin llorar o sin gritar con tal de que Syaoran dejara de molestarla…

Algo que obviamente no cumplió, pero si lo veíamos desde otra perspectiva… posiblemente lo había hecho para que ella no estuviera tan asustada…

—Que tonto… eres— susurro, viéndolo nuevamente y dándose cuenta de que los años ya habían pasado y ahora él, en lugar de ayudarla a que no se asustara con los relámpagos de una tormenta, la ayudaba con cosas como el examen de matemáticas y con su gato Kero…

A lo mejor y si lo veía así… Syaoran Li no era tan malo…

Sonrió de nuevo, antes de suspirar un poco y de posar nuevamente su mano sobre la frente del ambarino, solo para darse cuenta de que la fiebre no estaba disminuyendo y por el contrario comenzaba a aumentar a un ritmo acelerado.

Pensó un poco, antes de levantarse de su lugar y comenzar a caminar para ir en búsqueda de agua con muchos hielos.

Después de todo, esa era la única solución que se le ocurría de momento.

Sin embargo antes de que saliera de la habitación, algo llamo su atención enormemente, pues cerca de una repisa donde estaban algunos libros, se hallaba el marco de una fotografía que estaba contra la pared, como si el chico la hubiera puesto así a propósito y no deseara que nadie la viera…

La ojiverde se acerco lentamente, observando el objeto y fue en ese instante que volteo brevemente, solo para asegurarse que Syaoran seguía dormido…

Y fue entonces que, sintiendo una curiosidad enorme por saber de que se trataba, tomó el marco y le dio vuelta, observando que en la fotografía se hallaba un hombre idéntico al ambarino y a su lado un niño de unos 6 años que sonreía alegremente…

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiéndose sorprendida, reconociendo al niño y adivinando la identidad del hombre…

¿Acaso era su padre?

Negó con la cabeza, antes de dejar el marco en su lugar, tal como lo había encontrado e inmediatamente salió de la habitación, en busca del agua fría que debía llevarle cuanto antes…

Pero sin poder evitarlo repentinamente su mente empezó a trabajar, sin saber y sin conocer en realidad la verdad detrás de esa fotografía…

Ella durante todo ese tiempo nunca había preguntado por el esposo de la señora Ieran Li, simplemente porque no quería indagar en un asunto que pensaba que a ella no le concernía y que era cuestión únicamente familiar.

Pero su curiosidad comenzaba a volver luego de haber visto esa fotografía y más aun de ver que en ese tiempo, el joven castaño se veía distinto, como si fuera verdaderamente feliz y no lo forzaran a sonreír como ahora…

Si era feliz, entonces… ¿Por qué se empeñaría en mantener esa foto contra la pared?, en su opinión era una imagen hermosa y que no merecía estar de esa forma…

—Supongo que le preguntare a Mei— se dijo, dejando las cosas así por el momento y bajando las escaleras una por una, con cuidado…

Fue que después de tener el agua con hielos, subió de nueva cuenta a la habitación del ambarino, para encontrarse con que Syaoran ya estaba despierto y extrañamente había desaparecido de donde originalmente lo había dejado…

La joven Kinomoto dejo el tazón con agua en la mesita de noche que había y volteo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, que justamente estaba abierta…

Ingresó con rapidez, suponiendo que él estaba ahí y al verlo sentado en el piso, con la cabeza gacha, se acerco a él, moviéndolo un poco para que despertara, se levantara y volviera lo antes posible a su cama…

Pero por más que lo movió él no abrió sus ojos y ella comenzó a asustarse…

—¿Syaoran?, Hey, oye, despierta…— dijo, colocándose en frente de él y levantando su rostro con una de sus manos… —.Syaoran, por favor, despierta… ¡Syaoran! — gritó finalmente, pero nada, él seguía con los ojos cerrados…

—¡Syaoran!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Despierta!— volvió a decir, esta vez con mas desesperación que antes y al ver que seguía igual, quiso levantarse para llamar a una ambulancia o a alguien que pudiera ayudarla en esos momentos…

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, una risa llamó su atención y se dio cuenta entonces de que era el ambarino quien al parecer estaba burlándose de ella…

—¿Qué…?

—Si que eres tonta eh… si querías saber que seguía vivo deberías de haber tomado mi pulso antes…— respondió inmediatamente, riendo con lentitud.

—¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Yo pensando que estabas mal y tu… haces esas cosas!— gritó ella, sintiendo una enorme desesperación debido a la broma en la que había caído y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse…

No obstante antes de que él lo notara, ella quiso levantarse del piso rápidamente, consiguiendo con eso que se resbalara y volviera a caer encima de él…

Quiso reincorporarse de nuevo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su rostro y el de Syaoran, debido a su caída, estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que su aliento se mezclaba con el de él, quien ahora la miraba fijamente, como analizando su rostro, en un acto que la dejo en extremo sonrojada…

—¿Ibas a llorar?— escuchó que preguntaba con calma, seguramente luego de haberse dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, por las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir…

Ella se sonrojó mucho mas entonces y agachó la mirada, separándose lo suficiente como para quedar sentada en el piso, a una distancia corta, pero considerable…

—Claro que no…

—Entonces porque…

—Regresa a tu cama… si sigues aquí la fiebre no bajara… así que muévete…— le interrumpió, antes de que preguntara mas cosas, levantándose del piso, pero esta vez teniendo cuidado de no caerse y viendo al mismo tiempo que el chico obedecía al mandato, incorporándose también y caminando hacia la cama, donde volvió a recostarse…

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al ver eso, no obstante decidió no decir otra cosa y caminar hacia él para colocar de nuevo el pañuelo sobre su frente…

—Eres un idiota…

—Como digas…— la ojiverde abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la respuesta, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar se dio cuenta de que él ya había cerrado sus ojos, en un acto que le dejo en claro que seguramente quería dormir para que la fiebre pasara lo mas rápido posible…

Ella no dijo nada mas, simplemente continuo con su labor de cambiar el pañuelo cada que se necesitaba e internamente sonriendo, porque aunque la broma no había sido graciosa, ella estaba feliz de que Syaoran estuviera bien… con fiebre… pero ahí, en el lugar donde debería estar…

-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo de pronto un gran peso sobre su cabeza y sobre sus hombros, como si hubiera trabajado mucho ese día…

Suspiro antes de incorporarse lentamente sobre su cama y encontrar su habitación iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de escritorio, en una clara muestra de que ya era muy noche y seguramente él había estado durmiendo durante varias horas…

Volteo hacia ambos lados de la habitación, buscando a la chica que supuestamente lo había estado cuidando, hasta que finalmente la encontró sentada en el piso, al lado de su cama, durmiendo plácidamente con un pañuelo en sus manos y a su lado un tazón de agua que ya iba casi a la mitad.

—Que… torpe…— susurro, levantándose para después quitarle el pañuelo con cuidado y tomarla en brazos, solo para llevarla a su habitación a que durmiera como se debía…

Después de todo, él ya se sentía mucho mejor…

Caminó con ella hasta su habitación, donde ingresó rápidamente, haciendo que Kero gruñera con desconfianza, como si la sola idea de verlo ahí le molestara y lo pusiera en alerta de que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

—Sera mejor que te calles gato, déjala dormir…— susurro con lentitud, depositando a Sakura sobre su cama e indicándole al gato que saliera de la habitación, cosa que el minino obedeció enseguida, como si estuviera de acuerdo en hacer una tregua, solo para que la joven castaña pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

Una vez fuera, Syaoran pudo escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, para después ver él mismo, como su prima subía rápidamente las escaleras, con prisa…

—Hola Syaoran… voy a ver a Sakura así que…

—Esta dormida, pero si quieres despertarla…

—Oh… ya veo, después de todo ya es muy tarde ¿No?— Syaoran asintió, lentamente, viéndola con cansancio —.En fin… supongo que la veré mañana… gracias por decirme— fue su respuesta, antes de despedirse e ingresar a su habitación con rapidez…

Syaoran suspiro nuevamente, antes de tomar a Kero con una mano y bajar con el las escaleras una a una, provocando que el gato lanzara un gruñido por el mal trato que recibía de parte del castaño.

No obstante los gruñidos cesaron, cuando llegaron a la cocina y el chico le sirvió un poco de leche en un tazón…

—Tómatela… seguro la tonta de tu dueña no te alimento durante todo el día y si te mueres no estoy dispuesto a soportar sus lloriqueos…— le dijo, mientras el gato obedecía a la orden, como si en verdad comprendiera la situación y comenzaba a tomar la leche del tazón con alegría.

Syaoran se quedo ahí por un tiempo, viendo al gato y pensando un poco en la broma que le había jugado a Sakura hacia unas horas atrás…

Tal vez se le había pasado la mano un poco, sobre todo porque la chica si parecía haberse asustado mucho, a tal grado de querer llorar desesperadamente por su culpa…

—Que… tontería…— dijo, colocando una mano sobre su rostro, pensando en que ya luego se disculparía y escuchando de paso a Kero que ya había terminado con el tazón de leche y aunque aun se veía hambriento, por lo pronto parecía estar satisfecho con eso.

Syaoran se levantó entonces, tomó de nuevo al gato y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, donde dejo a Kero sobre el extremo de su cama, mismo que comenzó a dormir como todo un gato perezoso y él… simplemente se quedo de pie frente a la ventana, observando el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna llena, que ya estaba en su punto mas alto…

—Supongo que el que te quedes aquí es lo menos que le debo por… cuidarme— dijo suavemente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de cerrar las cortinas para dormir de nuevo…

-.-.-

—¡Me quede dormida!— gritó, antes de levantarse con rapidez, luego de haber despertado y de haberse dado cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la habitación de Syaoran, sino en la suya propia, algo que la confundió y la hizo pensar en que posiblemente ese chico se había escapado y ahora seguramente estaba mas enfermo que antes…

—¡Syaoran Li!— gritó, corriendo a la habitación de él y una vez pudo llegar abrió la puerta de un solo golpe…

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el lugar en completo orden y a su gato Kero dormido sobre la cama del castaño…

—¡Que gritos!, ¿Por qué no respetas por una vez en tu vida la privacidad de los demás?— inmediatamente la ojiverde centró su mirada en Syaoran, que llevaba una maleta muy pesada sobre sus hombros y la observaba con su mismo gesto de burla de siempre…

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, confundida, hasta que levantó la mirada de nuevo y lo observo detenidamente…

—Tu… ¿Te sientes mejor?— fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese momento y al recibir un asentimiento por parte del chico, se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya estaba completamente repuesto, como si nunca se hubiera enfermado…

Suspiro levemente, antes de avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Kero y acariciarlo con ternura…

—Tu gato es una molestia… no voy a estarlo cuidando todo el tiempo, si no lo haces tu, lo echare de esta casa— fue el comentario que lanzó ambarino, antes de salir por la puerta y dejar a la chica sola con el minino.

Al ver esto inmediatamente Sakura camino hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, como si quisiera impedir que se fuera, algo que desconcertó a Syaoran y lo hizo detenerse de inmediato…

—¿Piensas salir?, ¿Luego de que estuviste enfermo?— preguntó incrédula, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del joven Li.

—No voy a quedarme en casa toda la vida, además no soy un débil como tu— respondió con burla, pero a pesar de eso la chica no lo soltaba, por el contrario se empeñaba en detenerlo —.De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres?

—Posiblemente te sientes mejor, pero Meiling ha estado muy preocupada por ti y no voy a dejar que te vayas, además, hoy ni siquiera tenemos clases.— respondió segura de si misma, pero Syaoran no comprendió el comentario por completo.

¿Meiling preocupada?, ¿Por qué?

—Y ¿De que se supone que…?

—Te comportas como un pandillero… — respondió de inmediato, adivinando la pregunta del ambarino —.Se siente angustiada porque piensa que puedes estar haciendo cosas indebidas durante los días que sales de casa y llegas hasta tarde, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que hagas pero no se me hace justo que…

—¡Impresionante!— dijo él una vez escucho la explicación, interrumpiéndola y estallando en carcajadas ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura.

¿Qué le provocaba tanta risa?

—¡No le veo lo chistoso al asunto!

—Pero yo si... — dijo con diversión, para después tomarla del brazo y ponerla contra la pared, acorralándola, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco —.Escucha tonta, no estoy haciendo nada malo, para tu información estoy trabajando…

—¿Cómo un drogadicto?

—¡No, idiota!— gritó con desesperación, provocando que la chica Kinomoto se quedara en silencio —.Conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo, no se tu, pero yo no quiero estar dependiendo de mi madre toda la vida, quiero quitarle por lo menos ese peso de encima…

—¿Entonces, la razón por la que sales y llegas hasta tarde, es porque tienes un empleo?— cuestiono ella, como tratando de digerirlo todo y Syaoran simplemente asintió. —.¿Y en que trabajas?

—Eso es algo que no te diré, pequeña entrometida— Sakura bufo ante la respuesta, luego de cruzarse de brazos, pero él solo rio con diversión. —.Oh y por cierto… no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Meiling o de lo contrario te molestare de por vida…

—Seguro…— respondió ante la amenaza con tranquilidad, viendo como él se daba vuelta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Sakura lo vio irse e inmediatamente regreso con Kero, que seguía dormido sobre la cama del castaño y que al parecer había pasado buena noche, por los ronroneos de felicidad y comodidad que lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Sonrió un poco, antes de suspirar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado…

Al parecer el ambarino no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, aunque aun le era muy sospechoso el lugar donde Syaoran pudiera estar trabajando…

¿Y si era un bar de mala muerte? , ¿O alguno de esos lugares horrendos donde asistían mafiosos y drogadictos?

—Que tontería Sakura… cielos…— se dijo a si misma, pensando en que esas preguntas eran por lo demás tontas y muy malas viniendo de ella.

No obstante sonrió de nuevo antes de darse cuenta de que la confesión, en realidad se había convertido en un pequeño secreto entre los dos…

Un secreto que al parecer nadie mas sabia, solo él y ella…

Lanzo una risita ante la idea, sin explicarse porque eso de pronto le provoco felicidad y un sentimiento extraño…

Sin embargo decidió que lo mejor seria llevarse a Kero a su propia habitación y después ir con Meiling para visitarla, preguntarle como le había ido en su cita de la noche anterior y tranquilizarla un poco sobre el asunto de Syaoran…

Sin revelarle claro, el secreto que el joven le había pedido guardar…

Fue entonces que en su soledad, dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando en el secreto, en su mala broma del día anterior y también… en la fotografía que había visto y que seguía perturbándola…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos!, aquí traigo como prometí el capitulo 5 que espero les haya gustado.

Antes que nada me gustaría comentar acerca de el, pues si lo notaron, con este empezamos a sacar un par de misterios en relación a cierta fotografía y al trabajo de medio tiempo de nuestro protagonista, que cada vez es menos cruel con Sakura…

O eso creo yo, no se como lo vean ustedes XD

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review y a los que siguen agregando el fic a sus favoritos y a las alertas, esta vez no puedo agradecer a todos porque ando un poco corta de tiempo, pero espero contestar en la siguiente actualización, que también espero sea muy pronto…

El próximo capitulo ya lo empecé, pero todavía debo trabajar en él, así que espérenlo, yo creo que si bien me va, lo tendré aquí en unos tres o cuatro días…

No aseguro nada pero de que seguiré con la historia la seguiré, lo prometo.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado y los divierta, saludos a todos, cuídense.


	6. Experiencia y Control

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.

_**-.-  
><strong>_

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap 6: Experiencia y control.**_

_Cuando se necesita algo desesperadamente, cualquier opción es buena._

_-.-  
><em>

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, anunciándose y llamando a su amiga, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, lo cual la obligo indirectamente a abrir, solo para encontrarse con la habitación desordenada, ropa regada por doquier y Meiling que estaba aun dormida, con un montón de sabanas encima.

Se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido, para después moverla un poco, despertándola…

—Mei… Mei levántate…— susurro, al tiempo que la chica Li abría sus ojos y la observaba fijamente, con cansancio…

—Saku… ¿Qué hora es?— cuestiono, incorporándose un poco y tomando de la mesita de noche su reloj de muñeca —.Uh… al parecer ya es muy tarde…

—Así es, estuviste durmiendo durante varias horas, no había querido despertarte porque pensé que debías descansar un poco más.

—¡Que linda eres!, pero lo que necesito ahora es darme una ducha urgente, me siento tan asquerosa— fue su comentario, mismo que hizo reír a Sakura, quien se mantenía de pie a un lado de la cama, viendo como la chica se levantaba pesadamente…

Una vez ella se puso de pie, la ojiverde suspiro y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, al mismo tiempo que veía sus manos con detenimiento.

—¿Y como te fue?, ¿Todo en orden?

—¡Claro!, el chico se portó bien, fue una noche muy divertida…— respondió de inmediato, al tiempo que sacaba de su ropero unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes. —.Fue magnifico… pero, lo que yo quería preguntarte es si pasó algo ayer.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me encontré a Syaoran antes de que me fuera a dormir, iba a visitarte pero me dijo que ya estabas dormida… ¿Te sentiste mal?— Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza, observando que la chica Li se detenía en su búsqueda y comenzaba a prestarle atención…

—Para nada… al contrario, pero… fue tu primo quien estuvo con fiebre todo el día…

—¡Santo cielo!, ¡Fiebre!, ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuanto antes?— interrogó la ojirubí con apuro, recibiendo simplemente un suspiro mas por parte de la castaña.

—Lo lamento, pero no quería arruinarte la noche, además yo estuve cuidándolo y parece que mejoro… pero…

—¿Pero?, ¿Paso algo malo?

—No, solo que… ayer mientras estuve en su habitación… vi una fotografía y quería preguntarte sobre eso…— fue su respuesta, recordando a la vez la imagen y la duda que aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Meiling asintió entonces, escuchándola aun con atención, mientras ella daba un suspiro más antes de continuar con su relato…

—Esa foto, era de tu primo con un hombre muy parecido a él… así que me pregunté si ese hombre es… ¿Su padre?— luego de que terminara de explicar, Sakura vio como la pelinegra se quedaba en su lugar, quieta como una estatua y tan sorprendida como si hubiera visto al mismo fantasma de Canterville.

Una reacción que la chica Kinomoto no supo como interpretar…

¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

—Am… Sakura… hay cosas que lamentablemente yo no puedo decirte, pero… lo que puedo hacer ahora es darte la razón, ese hombre de esa fotografía, en efecto, es el padre de Syaoran.

—Y… ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Por qué no vive aquí?, ¿Acaso esta… mu… muerto?— preguntó de nuevo con algo de temor, apenas ella termino de responder…

Pero Meiling simplemente se dio vuelta, recargando sus manos sobre el tocador y luego de verse al espejo suspiro con pesar, como si estuviera recordando algo muy importante…

—Digamos… que nadie lo sabe…

Y Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo mas, pero inmediatamente Meiling avanzo hasta el ropero y luego de sacar un hermoso vestido azul, se lo lanzó rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa de por medio…

—Mei… ¿Qué es… esto?

—¿Cómo que?, un vestido, quiero dártelo, lo compré hace un tiempo y pensé que te quedaría bien, así que pruébatelo… anda…— sin darle una oportunidad de decir algo mas, Meiling la tomó del brazo y la empujó levemente al cuarto de baño, para dejarla que se cambiara de ropa a gusto…

No obstante la ojiverde agachó la cabeza, sin explicarse la razón por la cual su amiga había evadido el tema tan rápidamente, como si la sola idea de hablar de eso la colocara en extremo nerviosa.

Mordió su labio inferior, antes de quitarse la ropa que llevaba encima y colocarse el vestido que le había sido entregado…

Tal vez era mejor dejar ese asunto… por el momento…

-.-.-

Las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, como siempre estaban llenas de vida, de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, de niños que corrían por ahí, alguna que otra pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano y el sol, como siempre, estaba dando luz y brillo.

Sakura que ahora caminaba por las calles, portando el hermoso vestido azul que le había regalado Meiling, se hallaba buscando ahora algún aviso en algún lugar, uno que pudiera indicarle que estaban buscando a alguien para trabajo…

Si, en efecto, ella, Sakura Kinomoto, estaba buscando un empleo.

Y no, no era que necesitara el dinero desesperadamente, pero luego de hablar con Syaoran en la mañana se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que ahora que ya era mayor de edad, debía comenzar a hacerse responsable de sus gastos…

Y aunque la señora Ieran Li se había portado bien con ella durante todos esos años, la idea de independizarse un poco y hacer algo por disminuir la carga económica que ella sola debía llevar, le era bastante agradable...

Después de todo era una buena forma de pagar tantas atenciones que habían tenido para con ella…

Sonrió, teniendo ese pensamiento en mente, antes de caminar un poco más y ver que adelante se encontraba un restaurante, donde se podía ver claramente un letrero que indicaba que en dicho lugar se necesitaban empleados urgentemente…

Al ver esto corrió de inmediato, llegando hasta el sitio e ingresando de forma rápida, para ver que el lugar era algo elegante y tenia un ambiente agradable, pues todo era rustico, las sillas, las mesas e incluso varias pinturas que colgaban en las paredes…

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?— la pregunta hizo que ella se girara rápidamente, para ver con sorpresa a un joven de cabello negro, mismo que portaba un pantalón de color marrón y una camisa blanca y que también resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que Takashi Yamazaki, el amigo de Syaoran y el chico al que Chiharu quería en secreto…

—Ah… yo solo… vine por… el empleo…— tartamudeo un poco, señalando el cartel y provocando que Yamazaki le sonriera con diversión…

—Bien… entonces acompáñeme, señorita Kinomoto…— Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, al escucharlo llamarla por su apellido, mas ella no dijo nada y solo se mantuvo en silencio, caminando detrás de él, hasta que llegaron a una oficina, donde ambos ingresaron.

La castaña notó entonces, como un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros se giraba hasta quedar frente a ella, mostrando una sonrisa de amabilidad que Sakura correspondió con el mismo gesto.

—Aquí le traigo a otra chica jefe… dice que viene por el trabajo— explicó Yamazaki de forma rápida, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

—Muy bien Takashi, ya puedes irte…— el joven de cabello negro obedeció inmediatamente a la orden y salió por la puerta, dejando a Sakura y al hombre a solas.

La joven castaña en ese momento solo sonrió nerviosamente, pues no se esperaba nada de eso…

—Entonces… vienes a pedir empleo…— comenzó él, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la joven Kinomoto. —.Ya veo, ¿Tienes mas de 16 años?

—Si, señor…

—Muy bien, por lo general recomiendo que las personas que vienen a pedir empleo pasen por un periodo de prueba, usted sabe, que trabajen un poco antes de que los contrate, eso me sirve a mi para evaluar su desempeño y a ellos para a que se acostumbren un poco y decidan si en verdad quieren trabajar aquí…

—Entonces si acepto… ¿Estaré a prueba?— cuestiono la ojiverde, recibiendo un asentimiento —.Bueno pues… yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Muy bien… señorita…

—Sakura Kinomoto— se presentó de inmediato, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—De acuerdo señorita Kinomoto, si quiere puede comenzar ahora mismo, afuera le entregaran su uniforme…— dijo, sonriendo amablemente —.Si se le ofrece algo o tiene una duda, mi nombre es Yoshiyuki Terada…

—Muchas gracias señor, con su permiso…— haciendo de nuevo una reverencia, la joven castaña se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina, para después comenzar a caminar por un largo pasillo, sonriendo al ver que eso había sido muy fácil y muy rápido…

Pero fue en ese momento, luego de dar vuelta en una esquina, que chocó con alguien, que de inmediato la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera caerse por la fuerza del golpe…

—Oh… lo siento mu…— iba a decir, pero sus disculpas quedaron incompletas cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con Syaoran que la veía con sorpresa y que al igual que Yamazaki, estaba vestido con un pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca…

—¡Que se supone que haces aquí!— gritó el castaño al verla, recibiendo entonces la atención por parte de algunos clientes que observaban la escena con confusión…

Al ver esto el joven Li la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró a la cocina, donde siguió observándola con la misma mirada retadora y Sakura… simplemente se mantenía seria, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera divirtiéndose con todo eso…

Porque tal parecía que, sin quererlo, había llegado al lugar donde él trabajaba…

—¿No me digas que… entonces trabajas de mesero?, ¡Mira que coincidencia!

—¡Ese no es el punto!— respondió con enfado. —.Quiero que te vayas de aquí… ¡Ahora!

—No, no, no Syaoran… digamos que no puedo…

—¡Deja de estar jugando niña!

—Y tú deja de gritarme…—exigió, con calma. —.Además, el señor Terada acaba de casi contratarme, estaré a prueba por unos días y si logró seguir aquí, seré tu nueva compañera de trabajo…

—¡Que!

—Así es, yo también quiero independizarme un poco… sabes… la charla que tuvimos hoy me hizo reflexionar y…

—¡Ya, esta bien!, De verdad… eres una fastidiosa… — respondió, interrumpiéndola y ella sonrió simplemente, provocando que Syaoran bufara con molestia.

—Bueno, ya… me dijeron que alguien me daría mi uniforme… ¿Tu lo harás?— interrogó, al mismo tiempo que lo veía con detenimiento y recibía un "no" silencioso.

—Habla eso con Takashi, yo tengo que seguir trabajando… tonta— indicó, antes de señalar al chico en cuestión y salir de la cocina a paso rápido, dejándola ahí, pero indirectamente aceptando que estuviera trabajando en el mismo lugar que él…

Sakura sonrió felizmente, antes de caminar hacia Yamazaki y tocar su hombro para llamar su atención…

—¡Vaya!, ¿Te dieron el empleo?— le preguntó rápidamente, haciendo que ella sonriera y asintiera con lentitud…

—Digamos que aun no, estaré a prueba por unos días, pero me han pedido que venga contigo para que me des mi uniforme…

—Oh, claro, sígueme…— Sakura asintió nuevamente, antes de seguir al chico que camino en medio de la cocina, para llevarla hasta una puerta, donde ingresaron, revelando una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban varios casilleros y un pequeño vestidor…

—Aquí puedes cambiarte de ropa, toma…— dijo, dándole el uniforme correspondiente, que consistía en un vestido marrón sin mangas con un pequeño delantal blanco y una gorra pequeña que hacia juego…—.Si necesitas algo pregúntame a mi… o a Syaoran, supongo que te sentirás mejor si le preguntas a él…

—Espera… entonces, por lo que me dices… ¿Tu sabes que vivimos en la misma casa?— Yamazaki asintió ante la pregunta, con su misma sonrisa de siempre. —.Y… ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Así es… me ha hablado bastante de ti…— ante esto Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, viendo que el chico comenzaba a reírse, como si escondiera algo…—.Bueno, te dejó para que te vistas, nos vemos afuera…

Fue entonces que, sin darle tiempo a pensar nada mas, Takashi Yamazaki salió del lugar cerrando la puerta lentamente y dejando con ello a una Sakura muy confundida, pues no comprendía la ultima respuesta que le había dado…

¿Le había hablado mucho de ella?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y... ¿Por qué?

-.-.-

Un gruñido fue lo único que salió de su boca, al ver que su amigo que ahora se hallaba al lado suyo, estaba riéndose discretamente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy gracioso…

Pero a Syaoran no le causaba ninguna gracia, porque de lo que se reía, era de la misma causa que a él lo tenía estresado, frustrado y ligeramente molesto, pues no se esperaba que la niña Kinomoto fuera a parar justamente a ese restaurante y menos que fuera a pedir empleo…

—Vamos Syaoran, no te molestes tanto… ella no sabia que trabajabas aquí, ¿O si?— fue la pregunta de Takashi, quien terminó de reírse para continuar con sus labores en la cocina.

Inmediatamente el ambarino negó, suspirando.

—No, no le dije… pero que maldita suerte la mía…

—Tómalo como que es una compañera de trabajo, además, se ve que es una buena persona…

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera…

—Entonces admites que es linda…

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!— gritó el ambarino al escucharlo, recibiendo una sonrisa pacifica por parte de Yamazaki. —.Solo dije que… yo… ¡Ah olvídalo!— gritó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando un pequeñísimo sonrojo, casi invisible…

Yamazaki volvió a reír, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a Sakura caminar hacia ellos, vestida con el uniforme que le había entregado antes y que le había quedado muy bien.

—Te vez muy bien Kinomoto…— dijo, sonriendo y recibiendo el mismo gesto en respuesta.

—Muchas gracias… Yamazaki.

—No es nada…

Fue en ese instante que Syaoran, luego de haber permanecido de espaldas, se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la chica que lo vio y le sonrió amablemente, provocando que el joven desviara la mirada, sintiéndose extraño…

Muy extraño…

—¡Hey, Syao!, ¿No me dices nada?— preguntó ella, con un tono jocoso y juguetón, haciendo que Syaoran la viera con una de aquellas miradas asesinas que siempre se guardaba para esas ocasiones.

—No molestes…

—Uh, que carácter— expresó, haciendo que él bufara y Yamazaki sonriera —.Bien, ahora que ya estoy lista… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Bueno, tu estarás a cargo de las nueve mesas que están cerca de las ventanas, Syaoran y yo nos encargamos de las demás, debido a que somos los tres únicos meseros que trabajan aquí de momento, a veces tenemos que ayudar a los cocineros…

—¿Somos los únicos meseros?— preguntó Sakura, luego de escuchar la explicación de Takashi, quien volvió a sonreírle, asintiendo.

Pero ante esto Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y la observo con seriedad, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja con desconcierto…

—¿"Somos"?, No hables como si ya estuvieras trabajando aquí, aun no te contratan formalmente…

—Pero lo harán, nunca he trabajado, pero pondré todo mi empeño para conseguir el empleo y…— la joven ojiverde hizo una pausa, antes de acercarse a él de forma retadora —.Si lo consigo, tendrás que respetarme y trabajar conmigo… Syaoran

Dicho esto la chica salió definitivamente de la cocina, solo para comenzar con el periodo de prueba que debía pasar antes de ser contratada, dejando a Syaoran congelado por ese cambio tan repentino de personalidad, mientras Yamazaki solo sonreía con diversión…

Sakura quien ya estaba aproximándose a una de las mesas que le tocaban atender, solo pensó en como era posible que se comportara de aquella manera ese día, pues ella no era de las que decían cosas dulces en tono burlón y menos con Li, mas bien él era el que se burlaba de ella…

—Buenas tardes… soy Sakura Kinomoto y estaré atendiéndoles por hoy…— dijo, viendo a los clientes y sonriendo con felicidad…

Después de todo… ese cambio de actitud que había decidido tomar, no le era desagradable, por el contrario, le gustaba mucho…

-.-.-

—Un día fácil…— fue el comentario de Yamazaki, quien ahora estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras Syaoran suspiraba, ordenando todo en el lugar y Sakura se encargaba de lavar los cubiertos, platos y vasos que se habían utilizado ese día…

—Seguro…

—Vamos Syaoran, por ahora es fácil, después de todo el restaurante no tiene mucho tiempo que esta en funcionamiento, así que por ahora los clientes no son muchos…

—¿Es enserio eso Yamazaki?— interrogó Sakura, luego de terminar con su labor, mientras secaba sus manos con una pequeña toalla.

—Si, el jefe Terada decidió abrir este restaurante hace poco, lo hizo porque su salario como profesor es bajo…

—¿También es profesor?

—Que entrometida eres…— intervino Syaoran, luego de que la chica terminara de formular su pregunta…

—Y tú eres muy fastidioso.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, aunque me hables con tus sarcasmos— dijo, sonriéndole alegremente y provocando que de nuevo Syaoran desviara la mirada. —.En fin, yo me voy, le dije a Meiling que regresaría tarde, pero no tan tarde…

—¿Le dijiste que ibas a pedir empleo?— preguntó el ambarino alarmado, pero Sakura solo sonrió de nuevo.

—No, le dije que iría a buscar algo en lo que pudiera entretenerme… como… clases de baile…— Syaoran y Yamazaki la vieron con atención, el primero sintiéndose frustrado y el segundo mostrando una sonrisa de diversión por el comentario tan cómico…

—Que tonta…

—Yo también te quiero Syao y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…— comentó ella, guiñando un ojo para después ir hacia una puerta y salir de ahí, dejándolo a él con un pequeño sonrojo y un sentimiento de coraje interno, mientras Takashi simplemente sonreía amablemente…

—Muy divertida...— mencionó, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo quien estaba seguro que, uno de esos días, esa niña entrometida iba a matarlo por tantos enojos continuos que le provocaba…

-.-.-

—¡Ya vine!— gritó con alegría, antes de subir las escaleras una a una, buscando a su mejor amiga, quien seguramente para ese momento, estaría en su habitación leyendo un buen libro o haciendo algo que pudiera desaburrirla ese fin de semana…

Sonrió un poco, antes de ir hasta su habitación y tocar la puerta un par de veces, recibiendo un "pase" en respuesta…

—Oh, eres tu Sakura, por la hora en la que llegas supongo si encontraste algo…— dijo la pelinegra al verla, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Así es, es algo de medio tiempo, así que después de la escuela tendré que irme…

—Y se puede saber… ¿Qué es eso en lo que estarás entreteniéndote?

—Digamos que es… una obra de caridad…

—¿Y no tendrás complicaciones en cuanto a la escuela?

—Para nada, no te preocupes, siempre hay tiempo para todo— respondió ella con su misma sonrisa de siempre, manteniendo oculto el asunto de su nuevo empleo y viendo como su amiga asentía, sin explicarse muy bien toda la situación, pero sin discutir esos puntos…

—Bueno está bien, creo… a propósito, tengo que hablarte de algo…— mencionó repentinamente con un poco de seriedad, cambiando abruptamente el tema y haciendo que Sakura quitara por un momento su sonrisa y la viera con suma atención.

—Dime, ¿De que se trata?

—¿Tienes planeado ir al cementerio el día de mañana?

—Oh… eso— susurro una vez escuchó la pregunta y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que por estar tan ocupada pensando en tantas cosas, se había olvidado por un momento del aniversario de bodas de sus padres…

Aniversario que seria al día siguiente y que era uno de los motivos por los cuales, ella asistía cada año al cementerio a dejar flores, en compañía de Meiling o de Ieran Li…

—Quiero informarte que lamentablemente mi tía y yo tenemos una junta mañana, así que no vamos a poder ir contigo al cementerio…

—Oh… ya veo— susurro, observando como su amiga agachaba la cabeza con algo de pesar —.Vamos Mei, no te preocupes, yo puedo ir sola…

—¡No, no!, De ninguna manera, algo se me ocurrirá, algo para que…— no obstante antes de que terminara de hablar, ambas escucharon como la puerta de entrada era abierta y seguidamente pasos subir las escaleras con lentitud…

De manera rápida Meiling abrió la puerta de su habitación, para después tomar del brazo a su primo, que era el culpable de los ruidos y arrastrarlo al lugar, en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Que te pasa!

—¡Tu!, eres perfecto para el trabajo, mañana acompañaras a Sakura al cementerio…

—¡Que!—fue la exclamación que soltaron ambos chicos, sorprendidos por la orden de la joven Li.

—No, Mei, no hace falta que él me acompañe, yo estoy muy bien y…

—De ninguna manera…— dijo la otra, interrumpiendo a la ojiverde —.Syaoran, harás lo que digo o si no…

—Ya, ya, de acuerdo…

—¿De acuerdo?— esta vez Meiling y Sakura hicieron esa pregunta con sorpresa, pues no se esperaban que el chico castaño accediera tan rápido a la petición, por lo menos no sin antes gritar, maldecir y lanzar un montón de arrogantes comentarios a ambas…

—Que si… ahora si ya terminaste con eso…

—¡Espera, espera!— gritó Meiling entonces, caminando en dirección a su primo y posando una de sus manos sobre la frente de este…

Inmediatamente Syaoran bufo, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a su prima con aburrimiento.

—¡Meiling!

—¡Ah, no me grites Syaoran!, Solo quería ver si no te sentías enfermo porque… — antes de que terminara de hablar, Syaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza, para después salir del lugar dando un portazo, con lo cual sobresalto a la chica pelinegra y a Sakura, que aun estaba como en shock por todo lo sucedido…

—Creo que hablaba enserio Mei…

—Si, ¿Se sentirá bien?— Sakura levantó los hombros y Meiling simplemente suspiro, esperando a que al día siguiente no se arrepintiera de su decisión…

-.-.-

Se observó al espejo con detenimiento, ahora estaba portando un abrigo negro, junto con un gorro blanco y unas botas del mismo color del abrigo, pues ese mismo día, hacia un frio sorprendente alrededor de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Suspiro, sonriendo, antes de tomar su bolso y bajar las escaleras una a una, sorprendiéndose al ver que Syaoran ya estaba en la planta baja, esperándola junto con Meiling, misma que tenia un gesto de sorpresa plasmado en su rostro, aparentemente porque aun no se creía que su primo la fuera a acompañar al cementerio…

—Ehm…

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó él con cansancio, haciendo que Sakura asintiera y Meiling sonriera con alegría.

—Bueno, cuídense mucho y no peleen…

—Si, seguro— contestaron ambos al unisonó, para después dejar la casa y comenzar a caminar en dirección al cementerio, que estaba un poco alejado, pero no tanto como para tener la necesidad de tomar algún autobús…

Sakura lanzo un suspiro mientras observaba a su acompañante con detenimiento, mismo que levanto una ceja con extrañeza al notar el gesto y la vio de reojo, manteniendo en todo momento la cabeza en alto y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir así… tan… fácil?— respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo que Syaoran sonriera ladinamente y lanzara una pequeña risita.

—No lo hice por ti… mi madre me lo pidió mucho antes de que Meiling lo dijera…

—¿La señora Ieran?, ¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos días cuando se entero de que tendría una junta el día de hoy…— explicó con calma, provocando que Sakura asintiera en silencio y no dijera nada mas, solo continuara caminando junto con él al cementerio, no sin antes hacer una pequeña parada frente a una florería cercana…

Una vez llegaron a su destino, ingresaron, Sakura observo los enormes arboles que rodeaban las lapidas de sus padres y su hermano y suspiro un poco, antes de hincarse y dejar en el piso el ramo de flores que había comprado.

—Hola mamá, papá, Touya…—saludó con una sonrisa, mientras era observada por Syaoran que se mantenía de pie… —.Hoy no pude venir con la señora Ieran y tampoco con Meiling, pero vino Syaoran, ya saben, ese tonto que siempre le gusta molestar y…

—Gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco los cumplidos…— le interrumpió el ambarino de forma sarcástica, haciendo que Sakura riera lentamente.

—Bueno, no es tan tonto, podría decirse que es un buen chico y por ahora estamos llevándonos mejor…— prosiguió con su relato, haciendo que Syaoran sonriera solo un poco —.Estoy a punto de ingresar a mi ultimo año de preparatoria, me siento un poco nerviosa, aun así, espero que me ayuden… como siempre, vine a desearles un feliz aniversario y a visitarlos… los quiero mucho… con todo mi corazón y espero sean felices… donde quiera que estén ahora…

La joven Kinomoto sonrió de último, antes de ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia…

Pero antes de que se diera vuelta, Syaoran se acerco lentamente, para después colocarse en el lugar en el que ella había estado antes…

—Yo también espero que la ayuden… es tan despistada y a veces tan lenta, que necesita mucha atención especial.

—¿Qué estas…?— intentó decir la ojiverde, luego de escucharlo hablar, pero el joven la ignoro por completo…

—A pesar de eso… a veces es buena en lo que hace, aunque es divertido molestarla… y parece que es una completa tonta pero… no es mala persona… supongo— concluyo el ambarino, haciendo una reverencia para después ver a Sakura quien solo sonrió y finalmente se dio media vuelta, para que comenzaran a caminar en dirección a la salida y posteriormente a casa…

Una vez fuera Sakura suspiro y junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, cerrando los ojos por un breve lapsus para después abrirlos y observar de reojo a Syaoran, quien se encontraba con la mirada fija en el cielo, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante…

—Gracias por acompañarme, aunque lo hayas hecho por la señora Ieran, es un lindo gesto de tu parte…— agradeció, sonriendo.

—No te emociones…

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?— cuestiono, luego de escuchar su tonito pícaro, haciendo que Syaoran riera simplemente.

—Nada… olvídalo— Sakura suspiro ante la respuesta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, para después sonreír un poco y señalar hacia una de las bancas del famoso parque pingüino, misma que estaba justamente entre los arboles…

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos sentarnos ahí un momento?— cuestiono con algo de emoción, juntando sus manos en una especie de plegaria —.Anda…

—¿Para que?, Estamos muy cerca de casa y bien puedes sentarte ahí y…— al ver su gesto de suplica total, Syaoran suspiro, cerrando los ojos y dándose por vencido, haciendo que Sakura sonriera y luego de tomarlo de la mano, caminara rápidamente hacia la banca que permanecía desocupada...

Y aunque la castaña no lo notó, debido al gesto que había tenido con él, Syaoran se había sonrojado un poco, no era la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos pero…

Ese día, había algo extraño en ella que lo hacia sentirse… diferente.

—¡Bien!— la escucho decir, luego de que tomara una bocanada de aire.

—Seguro… caprichosa.

—¡No soy caprichosa!, Solo quería descansar un poco, ver los arboles… pensar…— dijo, sonriendo —.Ver a mis padres fue relajante… aunque se que no me escucharon directamente, en verdad sentí que estaban conmigo, siempre siento eso…

Syaoran la escuchó atentamente, para después sonreír un poco y sentarse a su lado, inclinando la cabeza para observar el cielo lleno de nubes blancas…

—Supongo, que eso es algo bueno…

—¿Sabes?, mis padres siempre fueron personas maravillosas, mi padre fue un gran arqueólogo y buen cocinero… sus desayunos, almuerzos, comidas y cenas siempre eran riquísimos… mi madre… tal vez no era buena en la cocina, pero siempre me contaba historias fantásticas, relatos hermosos que aunque no eran reales, me divertían y… mi hermano, pues… le gustaba molestarme, me decía monstruo…

—¿Y es mentira?

—¡Hey!— grito, haciendo que Syaoran riera, lo cual hizo que ella, después de un tiempo, también comenzara a reír un poco.

Sakura finalmente sonrió luego de aquello, pensando en que ese día podría pasar a la historia, pues era la primera vez que ambos mantenían una conversación larga sin discutir, pelear o insultarse de por medio.

Y eso… era algo simplemente relajante.

—¿Y tus hermanas?— cuestiono ella de pronto, haciendo que Syaoran suspirara con cansancio —.Se que tienes cuatro hermanas, Meiling me lo dijo y… nunca he sabido como son… ni siquiera he preguntado.

—Solo son molestas… no tienen nada de especial.

—¿Ah?, ¿Qué descripción es esa?— cuestiono con algo de enfado, para después cruzarse de brazos, haciendo que el chico lanzara un quejido y después comenzara a hablar con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Cuando vivían con nosotros les gustaba molestarme… cada una tiene su propio talento para fastidiar, Shiefa es la mas extravagante y exagerada, Fanren y Femei siempre están juntas, lo que resulta fastidioso, entre ellas se apoyan y… Futtie, es extraña, pero es con la que tengo más comunicación…

—¿Le envías cartas?

—No muy seguido, desde que se fueron a estudiar a otros países debido a su beca de la universidad, todas decidieron hacer sus vidas muy lejos de nosotros, ni siquiera tienen tiempo de visitar, lo cual es un alivio…

Luego de escuchar todo aquello, Sakura sonrió con felicidad, al ver que, a pesar de que Syaoran se expresara así de sus hermanas, en el fondo podía saberse que las quería mucho y que extrañaba a las cuatro por igual…

La joven castaña fijo su mirada en el piso, antes de recordar un detalle…

—¿Y tu padre?— cuestiono finalmente con algo de temblor en su voz, sin saber si la pregunta iba a ser respondida o si Syaoran iba a gritarle por entrometerse tanto en su familia…

Pero fue sorprendente que en lugar de gritarle, Syaoran fijo su mirada en el piso al igual que ella como si la pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa y le causara un gran impacto…

—¿No crees que estas haciendo muchas preguntas?, pequeña rara…— respondió él con algo de burla, haciendo que Sakura solo asintiera una vez con la cabeza y observara hacia el cielo, concluyendo que seguramente ese era un tema del que aparentemente, nadie en la familia deseaba hablar…

Aunque ahora… la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

-.-.-

Meiling Li se sentía desconcertada, aunque mas que eso, se sentía como usada, pues la supuesta junta de negocios que tenían ese día y por la cual no había acompañado a su amiga al cementerio, ahora aparentemente había sido cancelada y su tía Ieran estaba mas tranquila que nunca…

Cuando por lo general, siempre que se cancelaban esas citas, se enfurecía o incluso llamaba a alguien para desquitarse…

—Raro… muy raro— se dijo a si misma, mientras observaba uno de los jarrones de la sala con detenimiento, sin saber que hacer para quitarse el aburrimiento de encima…

Sus clases en el colegio habían concluido hacia algunos días atrás y ni siquiera tenia tareas como para entretenerse en ellas…

Lo cual le daba como resultado: un día por completo aburrido y normal…

No obstante, aunque Li Meiling estaba pensando en lo extraño de la situación y en el raro comportamiento de Ieran Li, afuera de la gran casa una limosina lujosa se estacionaba, mientras en el interior, su ocupante sonreía, observando todo con felicidad.

Una vez la limosina se detuvo por completo, la persona se decidió a bajar con elegancia aun manteniendo la vista fija en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Inmediatamente, tomó una de sus maletas con su mano derecha y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, para después tocar un par de veces, anunciándose y que inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido, la ojirubí abriera la puerta…

Y en cuanto lo hizo, su semblante cambio por uno de sorpresa, impacto y susto, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma…

O tal vez la imagen para ella era mucho peor que un alma en pena…

—Hola… Meiling— saludó la persona al verla, con cortesía y expresando las palabras con detalle y mucha delicadeza.

Pero ante eso la joven Li simplemente abrió la boca, para después gritar enérgicamente con enfado y sorpresa…

—¡No otra vez!

-.-.-

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, él no podía evitar reírse y ella por su parte estaba mas sonrojada que nunca, pues durante su estadía en el parque pingüino, mientras ella estaba contemplando con mucha felicidad el cielo, una pequeña niña, de unos 5 años le había arrojado en la cara una pequeña pelota, misma que había pateado sin fijarse a donde iba dirigida.

Decir que Syaoran se había muerto de risa era poco, porque incluso había comenzado a dolerle el estomago a causa de las sonoras carcajadas que no podía evitar reprimir…

La escena había sido tan graciosa…

—¡Ya deja de reírte!, ¡No es para tanto!

—Por… por… favor… tienes la… la cara roja… por… por el golpe…— respondió él mientras reía, haciendo que Sakura agachara la cabeza con pena y al mismo tiempo, de forma muy discreta, se observara en la ventanilla de un auto estacionado, corroborando lo que el chico estaba diciéndole…

Se sonrojó aun mas, para después volver sus manos puños y levantar su bolso, en señal de que golpearía a su verdugo con el.

No obstante antes de que eso pasara, Syaoran previno el golpe y se movió de forma ágil, para continuar riendo y comenzar a correr ante la amenaza inminente del bolso…

—¡Ven aquí!, ¡Cobarde!— gritó ella, corriendo tras el castaño, que no se detuvo ante nada, pues de hacerlo estaba seguro que su cabeza rodaría por el golpe que ella estaba dispuesta a propinarle.

Así continuaron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a casa, donde Syaoran se detuvo y por ende Sakura también, pero al hacerlo de una forma tan repentina la chica tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera, Syaoran la detuvo, tomándola de la cintura…

—Torpe…

—Ca… cállate…— dijo ella apenas, quien se había sonrojado de nuevo debido a aquella acción…

Y Syaoran estuvo a punto de replicar la supuesta orden, de no ser porque repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Meiling pálida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en un gesto que asusto ligeramente a ambos jóvenes…

—Los dos, acompáñenme— fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que Sakura y Syaoran se miraran mutuamente, luego de que se hubieran separado lo suficiente.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Mei…?

—¡Que me acompañen!— interrumpió ella de forma enérgica, provocando que los castaños se sobresaltaran.

Sin embargo ambos decidieron que era mejor acatar a la orden, sin decir nada y sin hacer nada, solo empezaron a caminar detrás de Meiling que los llevo directamente al estudio, donde se encontraba Ieran Li sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio…

Pero lo que llamo la atención de los jóvenes, en especial de Sakura, fue el hecho de que enfrente de ella, había alguien sentado, aunque aun no se sabía exactamente la identidad de la persona…

—Aquí están Tía— fue el comentario de Meiling, que inmediatamente se sentó en un sillón que estaba justo al lado y mostrando una mueca de desagrado, señalo hacia ambos chicos, que permanecían de pie en la puerta de entrada.

Ieran Li sonrió con amabilidad, pero Syaoran y Sakura aun no comprendían nada…

—Que bueno que están aquí… en especial tu Sakura…— dijo la dama, con cortesía, haciendo que la ojiverde se señalara a si misma, aun mas confundida que antes…

—¿Yo?

—Así es… porque quiero presentarte a alguien.

Inmediatamente y luego de decir esas palabras, la persona que estaba sentada en el asiento frente al escritorio se puso de pie, revelando a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y largo, piel blanca como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos amatistas.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante la belleza de la chica, pero no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo observándola atentamente…

—Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es amiga de nuestra familia y va a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo… Tomoyo, ella es Sakura, la chica de la que te hable.

—Mucho gusto… Sakura, espero me permitas llamarte así— dijo sonriente y ante esto la joven Kinomoto, que había permanecido como en trance, reacciono y estrecho la mano de la chica, asintiendo, pero aun sin saber exactamente que decir…

¿Amiga de la familia?, ¿Iba a quedarse?

—Espero que se lleven bien… y bueno, creo que ya conoces a Syaoran— volvió a decir Ieran, ante lo cual la chica asintió y sonrió con amabilidad.

Esta acción hizo que Sakura inmediatamente volteara hacia donde se encontraba el ambarino y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que este también le sonreía de vuelta, como si en verdad la conociera muy bien y fuera algo mas que una simple conocida…

Sin saber porque se sintió extraña, pero como casi siempre… no dijo nada.

—Como olvidarlo, me alegra volver a verte Syaoran.

—Lo mismo digo Tomoyo.

¿Syaoran, Tomoyo?, ¿"Me alegra volver a verte"?

Fueron las dos preguntas que surgieron inmediatamente en la cabeza de la chica Kinomoto y fue en ese mismo momento que comenzó a hacer algunas suposiciones que no le agradaron del todo, pues no sabia como controlarlas sin que le causaran una enorme conmoción…

¿Acaso ellos dos eran mejores amigos?, ¿Novios?, ¿Amantes?

—_Ya párala, ¡Que tontería! —_ fue el comentario mental que hizo a si misma, convenciéndose de que eso no tenia porque importarle en lo mas mínimo…

¡Daba igual, ¿Qué no?, ¡Que fueran amantes, novios e incluso esposos, a ella no debería importarle!

¿Verdad?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, primero que nada lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo, la verdad ya estaba listo desde hace ya varios días pero por algunas razones no había podido subirlo hasta hoy, por eso les pido mil disculpas y espero que les guste como va desarrollándose la trama…

Y bien… pues ya apareció Tomoyo (algo que ya muchos estaban esperando XD), aunque como vimos parece que a Meiling no le gusta mucho la idea ¿Por qué será? XD

En fin, pues si quieren averiguarlo, tendrán que esperar a los siguientes capítulos que espero traer muy pronto.

No doy fecha de cuando voy a actualizar porque pueden pasar imprevistos, así que solo me queda decirles que lo esperen con muchísima paciencia n.n

Antes de despedirme doy gracias a las personitas que se toman su tiempo para leerme y para dejar sus comentarios en esta historia, también los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, disculpen la tardanza y espero este capitulo sea de su completo agrado…

Por ahora temo decir que ando corta de tiempo y no puedo responder reviews, pero la siguiente actualización espero poder hacerlo.

Gracias a Todos y hasta la próxima.


	7. La intrusa en la familia

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mia.

_**-.-  
><strong>_

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 7: La intrusa en la familia.**_

_Las mejores amistades, siempre comienzan con peleas._

_-.-  
><em>

Ella se había mantenido en un silencio total, ahora simplemente Ieran Li junto con Syaoran y la recién llegada, Tomoyo Daidouji, charlaban amenamente en la sala de la gran casa Li, mientras ella solo los observaba y Meiling estaba cruzada de brazos, hundida en su asiento como si la sola idea de estar ahí la pusiera molesta y furiosa.

Y tal vez tenia razón en su enojo, pues ella también empezaba a sentirse desesperada, pero mas que eso estaba muy confundida por todo.

Según lo que le habían explicado, Tomoyo y su madre se habían ido hace mucho tiempo a un viaje alrededor del mundo, pero la chica había decidido regresar a Japón, dejando que su madre continuara viajando por unos cuantos meses mas, por lo que ahora necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, por lo menos mientras ella volvía…

Y el lugar "perfecto" era nada más y nada menos que la casa de Ieran Li, donde la habían recibido bien…

Que va… Bastante bien…

Suspiro un poco, antes de observar a la chica en cuestión, que seguía hablando y al parecer relatando los sucesos ocurridos durante su viaje…

La señorita Daidouji, como ella había decidido llamarla, parecía ser una excelente persona, muy educada, correcta, delicada y además hermosa, su cabello era largo y sedoso, sus ojos amatista reflejaban una inmensa alegría y su piel parecía ser como hecha de porcelana…

Sin tener que pensarlo mucho, a la vista y en todos los sentidos, ella era la chica perfecta…

Pero aun con toda esa perfección a Meiling parecía no agradarle en lo mas mínimo y ella aun no se explicaba el porque…

—Oh, entonces visitaron Alemania, que peculiar…— fue el comentario de Ieran Li, que ahora reia felizmente junto con Tomoyo, quien asintió lentamente, dejando en la mesita del centro una pequeña taza de te que le habían dado unos minutos antes…

—Lo se… creo que a mi madre le gustan ese tipo de lugares, no quería irse.

—Me imagino, Sonomi es bastante extravagante a veces.

—Asi es…— la joven hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras sonreía y se giraba a ver a Syaoran que estaba sentado justamente al lado de ella, con lo que inmediatamente atrajo la atención de Sakura y una mirada asesina por parte de Meiling.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó el ambarino con duda, pero la joven amatista solo rio con delicadeza.

—Nada, haz cambiado mucho, te veo diferente… ¿Tu tambien estas a punto de ir a la universidad, verdad?

—Asi es…

—¿Y a que Universidad piensas ir?— ante la pregunta Sakura enfoco su mirada en Syaoran y sonrió, seguramente no iba a decirle eso, pues ella hacia unos días atrás le había hecho la misma pregunta, la cual él no había respondido, mas bien le había dicho que era una tonta y…

—A la Universidad de Tokio.

—¡Que!— al escuchar la respuesta Meiling se levantó de su asiento con rapidez, luego de haber gritado y Sakura solo se había mantenido en un shock total.

¡A ella si le había respondido!, ¡Que maldito!

—¿Sucede algo malo Meiling?— la joven ojirubí solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza a la pregunta de su tia, luego de bufar y hacer un par de muecas de desagrado.

Al parecer a ella tampoco le había gustado mucho la idea de que su primo, le respondiera una pregunta así de importante a esa… _intrusa._

—Nada, no se preocupe Tia Ieran.

—¿Estas segura?

—Muy segura, creo que será mejor que me retire, ire a preparar todo para la cena… con su permiso…— se excuso, masticando las palabras una a una como si le pesara hablar, antes de caminar de forma rápida a la cocina, dando uno que otro pisotón…

Sakura al ver esto inmediatamente se levantó y luego de disculparse, corrió detrás de Meiling, pues la idea de quedarse ella ahí, mientras era excluida por Ieran Li y por Syaoran, era bastante desagradable…

—¡Hey!, ¡Mei, espera!— gritó, una vez la alcanzo en la cocina y pudo notar como la chica de cabello negro estaba arrojando un monton de vegetales sobre la mesa, con aparente enojo.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?

—Eso te pregunto yo, tal parece que la señorita Daidouji no te agrada aunque…

—Eso es porque la "Señorita Daidouji" es una… muy… ¡Ah!— respondió, de forma sarcástica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de por ahí.

—¿Qué dices?

—Escucha Sakura, tal y como mi tia Ieran lo dijo, Tomoyo y Sonomi Daidouji han sido amigas de la familia, desde que… — pareció dudar —.Bueno… desde que pasó algo que casi deja en la ruina a la empresa de nuestra familia, Sonomi Daidouji ayudo mucho a la compañía y es por eso que mi tía le esta muy agradecida…

—¿Pero eso es malo?

—Para nada, es solo que…— la pelinegra suspiro un poco, antes de continuar —.Antes de que tu llegaras, conocimos a Tomoyo Daidouji, estuvimos viéndola por un año entero pero… ese no es el punto, creo que… la culpa de esto, la tiene Syaoran…

—¿Hizo algo malo?, ¿O porque dices que…?

—No hizo nada mal, ese es el problema— respondió de inmediato, dejando a Sakura aun mas confundida que antes —.Tu… sabes como se comporta mi primo con la gente que no conoce, es frio, distante y molesto, le gusta fastidiar…

—Eso lo se muy bien Mei, he vivido con ustedes desde hace casi 6 años.

—Es eso a lo que me refiero, tu has vivido con nosotros todo ese tiempo y Syaoran siempre se ha llevado mal contigo, pero con Daidouji las cosas no fueron así…

—¿A que te refieres Meiling?

—Cuando la conocimos Syaoran se comportó de una forma fría, como casi siempre lo hace, pero después de una semana de convivir con ella, extrañamente él cambio por completo su actitud, hablaba con ella, se tuteaban… ¡Syaoran no le tiene tanta confianza a una mujer en tan poco tiempo!

—Espera Meiling… estas diciendo que… ¿Estas celosa de ella y es por eso que te desagrada?— cuestiono con incredulidad, viendo como su amiga maldecía por lo bajo…

—Sakura, te voy a confesar un secreto, pero es muy confidencial…

—Claro.

—Cuando éramos niños yo… yo…—suspiro un poco antes de finalizar con la revelación —Estaba enamorada de Syaoran…

Al escucharla inmediatamente Sakura Kinomoto retrocedió, viéndola con los ojos abiertos como platos y negando la cabeza como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¡Que!, ¡Como!, ¡No!, ¡Meiling eso es ilegal!

—¡Sakura en la actualidad puedes hacer muchas cosas!— gritó la pelinegra, azorada, al ver que ante la revelación, su mejor amiga, a parte de retroceder, se había puesto palida como el papel y su rostro claramente reflejaba sorpresa infinita…

Y no era para menos, pues el secreto era como para provocar un infarto…

Meiling… ¡Enamorada de su primo!

—¡Imposible!

—¡Ya!, dije estaba, ahora ya no me interesa, solo lo quiero como mi primo…—se justifico, haciendo que Sakura suspirara con aparente alivio. —.De todos modos, eso fue un golpe muy duro para mi, te imaginas que de pronto una extraña venga a robarte la atención de tu amor platónico… o lo que sea… ¡Es frustrante!

—Supongo que si…

—No se, tal vez debería dejar de ser asi con ella, pero no puedo, recuerdo todo eso y me da mucha rabia, además… ahora Syaoran y ella son mayores y… ¡No quiero que mi primo termine con alguien asi!, es la señorita perfeccion y… no, simplemente no lo aprobaría.

—Espera… estas diciendo que… ellos dos… fueron… tuvieron…

—¿Una relación amorosa?, no lo creo, eramos niños pero… ahora… no se…— la respuesta de Meiling dejo a Sakura por un momento en un estado de shock, pues no se creía nada de lo que su mejor amiga estaba diciéndole…

A simple vista Li siempre le había parecido un chico despreocupado, sin ningún interés en las chicas y menos en tener una de aquellas relaciones amorosas que se ven por televisión, siempre estaba concentrado en sus estudios y en él mismo, en sus intereses y que de pronto se fijara en esa intrusa era algo que ella no aceptaba…

¿Esperen, dijo, que no aceptaba?

—Ahm, Meiling, creo que si a tu primo le gusta alguien como Daidouji pues… deberías dejarlo que haga su vida, no puede vivir siempre aquí…

—Creo que tienes razón Sakura… supongo que debo dejar de meterme, pero… es difícil— dijo con pena —.Es mi primo favorito, lo quiero mucho y no se… creo que me habría gustado que fuera otra persona la que él eligiera…

—Lo se, pero… bueno, ya, tenemos que apresurarnos con la cena o la señora Ieran se enfadara.

—¿Me ayudaras?

—Claro, para eso estamos las amigas— al decir esto Meiling sonrió amablemente, para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a preparar la cena junto con Sakura, quien a pesar de estar concentrada en la comida, su mente viajaba hacia lo que habían estado discutiendo antes…

¿Syaoran… enamorado de Daidouji? ¿Era posible?

-.-.-

Al dia siguiente las cosas parecieron ir mejor, Meiling estaba mas tranquila con respecto a todo y ella… pues, no conocía a la chica en cuestión, apenas había llegado a casa y no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con ella, cosa que en realidad no le interesaba mucho…

No sabia el porque, pero la llegada de Daidouji extrañamente la había puesto de mal humor, esa mañana justamente no había querido desayunar, pues la susodicha se encontraba en la cocina junto con Syaoran, haciendo algo que parecía ser una ensalada de frutas…

Recordó entonces la escena y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño…

—_Entonces también cocinas eh…_—_ había dicho la chica, sonriendo, mientras Syaoran solo lanzaba una pequeña risa._

—_Si, pero no suelo hacerlo, aprendí hace unos años, luego de que te fuiste…_

—_Ya veo, entonces si han pasado muchas cosas…_

—_Así es…_

—_Y… ¿Ya me cambiaste por alguien mas?— al escuchar la pregunta, Syaoran pareció sorprenderse y Sakura, que los había estado espiando, solo había abierto sus ojos con gran asombro._

—_A… que… ¿De que hablas Tomoyo?_

—_Si, ¿Ya tienes novia?_

—_¡No!, ¡Para nada!, como dices esas cosas..._

—_Oh solo era curiosidad… entonces aun tengo una oportunidad contigo… — fue la respuesta de la amatista, con lo cual hizo que Sakura volviera sus manos puños._

—_Por supuesto Tomoyo… ya sabes… conquístame…_

—_Créeme que lo hare…_

"Conquístame", era la palabra que aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza, pues luego de eso ella había corrido hacia su habitación a golpear brutalmente su almohada, pues no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Tal vez habrían estado jugando con todo aquello, como un par de buenos amigos que no se veían por años, pero por lo menos para la castaña, todo eso había sonado muy real, las palabras de Daidouji y el apuro que tenia Syaoran por desmentir la posible existencia de alguna novia…

Bufo, antes de dar un fuerte pisotón a la nada, porque justo acababa de recordar que los dos habían salido juntos, seguramente en alguna cita amorosa o algo similar…

Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso como si Li le interesara?

Era ilógico y absurdo, Syaoran era su verdugo, era como una maldita piedrita en el zapato, en realidad se suponía que debería sentirse feliz, pues desde la llegada de Tomoyo Daidouji él había estado más concentrado en charlar con ella que en fastidiarla…

Sonrió un poco, aunque forzadamente pero con algo de alivio, posiblemente él ya no la molestaría mas y eso debería ser una gran ventaja ahora, pues ese día había sido el ultimo de sus clases, la escuela había decidido terminar con todo un par de semanas antes y ahora ella, que ya había terminado con sus labores escolares, estaba caminando en dirección al restaurante donde tenia que cumplir con un periodo de prueba, por lo menos antes de ser contratada…

Recordar eso fue lo que la puso un poco mas animada, porque definitivamente iban a darle el empleo, eso era algo que ella se garantizaba a si misma.

—Bien… aquí voy…— se habló, con entusiasmo, abriendo la puerta del lugar una vez llegó y caminando hasta el vestidor, donde se cambio de ropa y salió, observando a Yamazaki que charlaba con el cocinero alegremente.

—¡Hey!, ¡Yamazaki!— gritó, llamando la atención del chico que se giro a verla y sonrio como siempre con amabilidad. —.Llegaste antes…

—Hola Kinomoto, supongo que si es muy temprano, debía ir a la escuela hoy pero decidí no hacerlo, no tenia nada que hacer ya, solo darían información para el baile de graduación y… no me parecia tan interesante…

—Es cierto, ustedes tienen un baile de graduación este Sabado… ¿Piensas ir?— pregunto la joven ojiverde, recordando que en efecto la escuela Seiyu daría uno de aquellos bailes, que solían hacerse para "despedir" a los estudiantes graduados y mismos a los que solo podían asistir ellos y algún acompañante…

—No lo creo… sinceramente no hay nadie a quien desee llevar e ir solo… seria aburrido— inmediatamente al escucharlo Sakura sonrio, levantando una de sus manos con sabiduría, mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente…

Tal vez, si le decía…

—Pues… yo conozco a una chica que estaría encantada de ir contigo… ¿Quieres?

—¿Una chica?

—Si, bueno, es de mi edad, pero… ¿Puedes llevar a quien sea como tu pareja no?— lo vio asentir con lentitud y su sonrisa se amplio aun mas —.Excelente… mi amiga se llama Chiharu… si quieres puedo traerla al restaurante y así la conoces…

—Oh… es una buena idea, gracias Kinomoto… si necesito alguna otra cita te pediré ayuda…

—Claro… No hay problema— respondió con amabilidad, aunque de pronto pareció recordar algo —.Oye… ehm… ¿Y Syaoran?

—Oh es cierto… Syaoran llegó hace unos minutos, vendrá en unos momentos, esta arreglando algunos asuntos con el jefe Terada…— al escuchar esto Sakura se confundió un poco, pues pensaba que ese día se lo tomaría libre para salir con Daidouji…

Pero si Yamazaki decía que había llegado hacia unos minutos, eso solo quería decir que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones…

—Oh… bien, pues espero que no se demore hay mucho trabajo por hacer…

—No creo que lo haga, siempre trata de cumplir con todo…

—Eso espero o…

—¿O que?, que buena forma de hablar de una persona mientras no esta presente…— al escuchar la voz del aludido Sakura inmediatamente sonrió con burla, pero al darse vuelta para observarlo, vio con terror… si, con terror, que estaba acompañado por Tomoyo Daidouji, quien "casualmente" o no tan casual, estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que ella portaba…

Esperen un segundo… ¿El mismo uniforme?

—Oh, ¿Tu eres Daidouji?— cuestiono Yamazaki, entrometiéndose en la conversación y avanzando para estrechar la mano de la joven, quien sonrio con alegría.

—Si y tu Yamazaki, ¿No es asi?

—Cierto, cierto, Syaoran me hablo de ti y supongo que él te dijo muchas cosas relacionadas conmigo…

—No muchas, pero si algunas…— ambos rieron, pero a Sakura eso no le provocaba ninguna risa, porque aun estaba sin explicarse que era lo que hacia ella ahí y peor aun, acompañando a Syaoran quien al parecer no se veía molesto por nada del mundo…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ahm… yo…

—Oh, Sakura… ¿Tambien trabajas aquí?— la ojiverde inmediatamente observo a Tomoyo, quien había hecho la pregunta y ahora le sonreía amablemente, como si la situación fuera de lo mas divertida.

Esperen un minuto… dijo ¿Tambien?

—Ah… si, ¿Que …?

—Oh, ayer hable con Syaoran acerca de la idea de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y él me dijo que estaría bien que trabajara aquí, acaban de contratarme formalmente… aunque según lo que me dijo, Ieran y Meiling no saben nada de esto, ¿Cierto?

—Ah… yo…

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar con el trabajo o Terada se molestara…

—Mucha razón Syaoran, empecemos…— el comentario de Yamazaki dio la conversación oficialmente terminada, pero para ella eso aun no se acababa, porque justo ahora se sentía con un sentimiento de coraje interno y con una frustración inmensa…

Porque ahí, si, ahí, habían muchas injusticias… ¡Muchas!

En primera, ¿Por qué a ella la habían contratado ya?, se suponía que todos debería pasar por un periodo de prueba, ¿No?, en segunda… se suponía que ese secreto era únicamente entre Syaoran y ella, entre nadie mas, esa chica no podía ir a entrometerse asi como asi… y en tercera… era imposible que Li no se hubiera molestado por la idea de que Daidouji trabajara ahí, siendo que con ella armó un escándalo… ¡Incluso le exigió que se fuera!

¡Era un maldito!

—In… infe… infeliz…— tartamudeo, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa correspondiente y tomaba la orden de los clientes.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?— al escuchar la voz de Daidouji cerca, se giro a observar como esta les sonreía alegremente a los clientes, quienes de igual forma le devolvían el gesto e incluso la halagaban, cosa que hizo que su frustración fuera en aumento y decidiera caminar a la cocina muy lejos de ahí, pues no soportaba eso…

¡No lo soportaba!, ¡Iba a ser una pesadilla!

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Por qué?, de tantas personas en el mundo ¿Por qué a ella?

—Que poca verguen…— no osbtante mientras caminaba, paso por encima de un pequeño charco de agua que estaba en el piso, lo cual hizo que resbalara y estuviera a punto de caer de no ser porque se sostuvo fuertemente de la barra que estaba justamente a un lado…

Suspiro, luego de incorporarse a la perfeccion y de inmediato vio a Syaoran que caminaba al lado de ella, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona…

—Tonta… fijate por donde caminas…— dijo, pero ella no contesto, solo maldijo por lo bajo e ingresó a la cocina, donde prepararon la orden de los clientes y se la entregaron, solo para que pudiera regresar a la mesa a cumplir con su labor…

Una vez lo hizo se despidió de los clientes y comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar observo que Daidouji tambien iba en la misma dirección, solo que ella estaba a punto de pisar el agua en el piso, misma que no habían limpiado aun y con la cual ella había estado a punto de caer…

No supo porque no le advirtió y solo se quedo observando, pero haber hecho eso le provoco aun mas ira, pues Daidouji si… se había resbalado, pero antes de que cayera Syaoran que estaba cerca la detuvo, sosteniéndola de la cintura y quedando ambos en una de esas poses romanticas de las películas…

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, muchas gracias…

Decir que Sakura estaba roja del coraje era poco, pues ahora tambien sus manos se habían vuelto puños y su ceño estaba fruncido en una clara muestra de que estaba enojada, furiosa, irritada, frustrada… en fin, todos los sinónimos de enojo que se pudieran encontrar…

¡Estaba muy, muy enojada!

—Mal… maldito…— susurro, viendo como ahora ambos se separaban y Daidouji le sonreía, para después ingresar a la cocina y Syaoran seguir con su labor, atendiendo a los clientes que recién acababan de entrar al restaurante…

—¡Sakura!, ¡Te hace falta entregar un jugo!— la chica camino de nuevo hacia la cocina, luego de escuchar el gritó, donde se encontró con Yamazaki que le entrego el respectivo jugo, mismo que ella entregó a los clientes, recibiendo al mismo tiempo un vaso completamente vacio…

Mientras llegaba a la cocina se dio cuenta de nuevo de que Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban atendiendo al mismo tiempo a una pareja de ancianos, misma que camino hacia una de las mesas que ella debía atender, por lo cual cambio de dirección y corrió hacia la pareja…

—Buenos días, soy Sakura y será un placer atenderles, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?— preguntó, sonriente, mientras ambos ancianos le sonreían con felicidad.

—Claro que si adorable niña, solo queremos un pastel de chocolate y un café por favor…

—Enseguida estará listo…

—Que buenos muchachos trabajan aquí… mas esa pareja de novios que nos atendió en un principio… ¡Que encantadores!— fue el comentario que lanzo la mujer, antes de que Sakura se fuera, lo cual ella no pudo evitar escuchar y de inmediato camino de nuevo hacia la cocina, mostrándose aun mas enojada que antes…

¿Pareja de novios? ¡Desde cuando!

—Querida… ellos dijeron que no eran novios…

—Oh… que lastima.

No obstante esos dos últimos comentarios Sakura no los pudo escuchar pues ya estaba en el interior de la cocina, donde dejo la orden y se encamino a dejar tambien el vaso que había recibido antes…

—Novios… claro que no… no es… posible…— susurro, agachando la cabeza y oprimiendo el vaso con tal fuerza que este se rompió en su mano, causando que se hiriera y de inmediato soltara el objeto, mismo que fue a dar al piso y termino por romperse completamente…

Nadie escuchó el ruido, por lo que ella se apresuro a tomar los pequeños trozos de vidrio y los dejo en la basura, mientras observaba su mano que sangraba e inmediatamente, con ayuda de un pañuelo que estaba cerca, cubría la herida, para que nadie se diera cuenta…

—Oye alguien llego y tienes que ir a atender esa mesa…— al escuchar la voz de Syaoran ella solo asintió lentamente, mientras continuaba cubriendo su mano, ocultándola perfectamente.

—Si, si… ya voy.

El joven ambarino no dijo nada más, aunque en realidad su actitud le resulto sospechosa, cosa que le perturbo pero dejó pasar, pues solo se dio vuelta y se fue, permitiendo que la chica se quedara nuevamente a solas.

Luego de lavar la herida, Sakura enredo de nuevo el pañuelo que había lavado, para evitar que se notaran las manchas de sangre y salió a paso rápido, para continuar trabajando, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su mano…

Y del repentino sentimiento de abandono que le provocaba la idea de que Syaoran y Daidouji, fueran algo mas que amigos de la infancia…

-.-.-

—¡Uf!, ¡Al fin terminamos!, fue un día muy pesado…— comentó Yamazaki, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina y estiraba los brazos, al mismo tiempo que Syaoran y Tomoyo ordenaban todo en el lugar para poder irse…

—Cada dia vienen mas personas…— expresó Syaoran, al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre una pared y Tomoyo sonreía con alegría.

—Fue mi primer dia de trabajo, pero me pareció un lugar agradable, supongo que es por eso que la gente viene con frecuencia…

—Asi es Daidouji… oigan… ¿Sabían que en la antigüedad los restaurantes les pagaban a los clientes con oro?

—¿Les pagaban para que comieran?— pregunto Syaoran, adentrándose a la historia de su amigo que, a simple vista para Tomoyo, era una completa mentira, pues eso de que les dieran oro a las personas, solo para que comieran en sus restaurantes era algo imposible de creer…

Aunque al parecer su amigo si estaba creyéndose esa historia tan fantástica…

—Y asi nacieron los pandas…— concluyó Yamazaki, luego de un rato y Syaoran solo asintió con seriedad, mientras Tomoyo reía levemente, con diversión.

—Vaya…

—Oigan, no es por interrumpirlos pero… ¿Dónde esta Sakura?— la pregunta de Tomoyo hizo que Syaoran se quedara en silencio y Yamazaki sonriera un poco, mientras se levantaba de su puesto lentamente y señalaba a la puerta de salida.

—Oh, ella se fue hace unos minutos…

—¿Se fue?— cuestiono el ambarino, recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento de parte de su amigo.

—Si, dijo que necesitaba salir a pasear un momento antes de regresar a casa, solo termino de ordenar todos los vasos, platos y cubiertos y se fue, me sorprendió mucho, hizo todo muy rápido, como si tuviera prisa…

—¿Estará bien?— interrogo Tomoyo, viendo a su amigo que seguía un poco extrañado porque la chica ya se hubiera ido...

—No se veía enferma, creo que solamente quería ir por ahí a distraerse…

—Esperemos que si…

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa…— fue el comentario de Syaoran, quien de inmediato se dio vuelta y camino hacia el vestidor, dejando a ambos chicos quienes continuaron hablando acerca de cosas triviales y no tan relevantes.

Una vez estuvo listo, tomo su uniforme y lo coloco dentro de uno de los casilleros, donde se encontraba tambien el uniforme de Sakura…

No obstante antes de que cerrara la puerta un detalle llamo su atención, pues el delantal blanco estaba ligeramente manchado de rojo, con algo que parecia ser…

—Sangre…—susurro el chico, antes de cerrar la puerta del casillero —.Sakura… que tonta…— dijo tomando su chaqueta con rapidez y saliendo del lugar.

Al llegar nuevamente a la cocina de inmediato atrajo la atención de Tomoyo y Yamazaki, quienes lo observaron con algo de duda, pues al parecer estaba algo apurado y ligeramente preocupado por alguna razón que desconocieron totalmente.

—Takashi…

—¿Qué pasa Syaoran?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor…

-.-.-

Ya había estado caminando por varias horas y ahora se encontraba en el parque pingüino, observando el cielo lleno de estrellas y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la ligera brisa nocturna que golpeaba su rostro con delicadeza…

No hacia mucho frio, pero tampoco estaba haciendo calor, lo cual la obligaba a cubrirse a si misma con el pequeño suéter que llevaba consigo, aunque en realidad este no la protegía demasiado del clima.

Suspiro, antes de observar su mano y notar como el pañuelo estaba nuevamente manchado de sangre, aparentemente su herida aun no cerraba por completo y pequeñas gotas de sangre salian a ratos, provocando que el pedazo de tela se tornara rojo…

Pero en realidad no le importaba mucho, podía sobrevivir con eso…

—Solo tengo que esperar un poco mas…— se dijo, mientras levantaba su cabeza, pues si estaba ahí era para dar tiempo a que Syaoran y Tomoyo Daidouji llegaran a casa, solo asi él no se daría cuenta de su herida y comenzaría a insultarla como casi siempre…

Oh pero claro, si hubiera sido Daidouji la herida, seguramente él la habría llevado de inmediato a un hospital…

Pero… un momento.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso como si estuviera celosa?

Ella NO estaba celosa, solo pensaba en la injusticia del asunto, porque a ella que casi se mata con ese charco de agua la había llamado tonta y a Daidouji la había sostenido y ayudado, le había preguntado si estaba bien y se había asegurado de que en realidad lo estuviera…

Eso era injusto, ¿Por qué a ella no y a Daidouji si?

¡Un momento!

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?, ¿Qué acaso quería que Syaoran la tratara asi?

¡No!, ¡No! Y mas ¡No!

Se suponía que daba igual…

—Si, Sakura… da igual… porque…

—¿Hablas sola?— al escuchar la pregunta lanzo un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, al tiempo que se levantaba y observaba a Syaoran que se encontraba detrás de ella, mismo que ahora suspiraba con cansancio y la veía fijamente.

—Tú… tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es un lugar público…

—No me refiero a…— inmediatamente antes de que terminara de hablar Syaoran tomo su mano derecha y la levanto, al mismo tiempo que veía que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas…

La muy tonta se había herido y no le había dicho a nadie…

—Como es que…

—¡Suéltame!— gritó ella, zafándose del agarre y ocultando su mano detrás de su suéter —.Si ya se… "¿Como es que eres tan tonta?", creo que aquí la pregunta seria ¿Por qué no dejas de molestar y mejor te vas a casa porque…?

—No te iba a decir eso…

—¡Claro que si!, tu siempre aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para hacerme bromas pesadas, llamarme tonta y molestarme con…

—¡Iba a preguntar por que no dijiste nada!, ¿Por qué no dejas que la gente termine de hablar?

—Y ¿Tenia algún caso que te dijera?— preguntó, haciendo que Syaoran suspirara, esta vez mas desesperado que antes…

¿Por qué era tan terca?

—Escucha tu… deja de ser tan necia porque de verdad…

—Te ahorrarías todo esto si me dejaras tranquila, ¿Por qué no te vas con Daidouji?, seguro te esta esperando…— y Syaoran estuvo a punto de replicar toda aquella palabrería de no ser por lo ultimo, pues repentinamente y sin darse cuenta, Sakura había fruncido el seño, cerrado una de sus manos hasta volverla puño y ese tono de voz suyo indicaba que estaba bastante molesta por alguna razón…

Una que incluia a su amiga amatista.

—Con que… si.

—¿Qué?

—No me digas que estas celosa…— ante esto la joven castaña se sonrojo levemente, pues luego de decirlo Syaoran se había acercado mucho y su rostro estaba tan solo a unos centímetros del suyo, lo cual empezaba a ponerla muy nerviosa…

Por alguna razón que no supo descifrar…

—¿Qué… que?, ¿Yo?, ¡Quisieras!

—Entonces… prefieres que me vaya con… "Daidouji"— imito, haciendo que la chica retrocediera y lo observara con recelo…

Aunque realmente la culpa la tenia ella, por haberle dicho todo eso…

—Ya… olvidalo, yo no estoy celosa de ti, haz de tu vida lo que se te venga en gana, solo lo digo porque es tu amiga, seguro esta esperándote, no deberías dejarla sola ¿Qué no?

—Posiblemente…

—¡Como que posiblemente!, ¡Vete ya y dejame!, después de todo, a ti ella si te preocupa porque es tu amiga, yo no soy nada tuyo, entonces pierdes tu tiempo aquí…

—Dices que no estás celosa, pero estas haciéndome una escena…

—¡No es ninguna escena!— replicó la otra con ira, viendo que él mas que parecer enojado o algo por el estilo, se veía por lo demás tranquilo y divertido, pues tenia una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y todo parecia indicar que estaba muy cerca de soltar una carcajada…

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces que?, no hay nada mas, me quedo muy claro hoy en la cafetería, cuando casi me caigo con el charco de agua y…—fue entonces que Sakura cayo y posó ambas manos sobre su boca como si hubiera dicho algo abominable.

Y Syaoran se había sorprendido por todo aquello, pues en efecto recordaba lo del charco de agua, pero no era que él no hubiera querido ayudarla, mas bien cuando se había dado cuenta de que Sakura se había resbalado, ella ya estaba sana y salva, por lo que no había ninguna necesidad de ayudarla…

Inmediatamente el ambarino sonrio ladinamente, haciendo que la ojiverde retrocediera unos pasos…

—¿Así que por eso estas enojada?, no puedo creerlo…

—¡Ya te dije que no!, ¡Ya, vete de aquí!, ¡Largo!

—Es un parque público…

—¡Y eso a mi que!, ¡Estas invadiendo MI espacio, MI oxigeno, MI privacidad!, ¡Largo!— no obstante después de decir todo esto, Syaoran se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara bastante…

¿¡Que pretendía!

—¿Con que estoy invadiendo TU espacio?— dijo suavemente —.Pensé que esto es lo que querías ¿No?

—Cla… claro que no… tu…

—¿Segura?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez acercando su rostro al de ella, y haciendo que por ende la muchacha cerrara los ojos y girara su cabeza un poco, solo para evitar verlo y que esa situación se tornara aun mas extraña.

Pero su corazón ya palpitaba fuertemente, sentía un nudo inexplicable en la garganta y un vacio en el estomago.

—¿Qué pretendes?, deja de jugar conmigo…

—Digamos que esto no es tanto como un juego… aunque si quieres verlo asi, entonces si, estoy jugando…— Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato, sin comprender sus palabras…

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Syaoran se separo de ella definitivamente, para después observar su reloj de muñeca con aparente interés…

—Vamos a casa… tonta…— dijo, comenzando a caminar y haciendo que Sakura, aun con un extraño sentimiento en su interior, lo siguiera, mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en el piso y su mente ocupada, pensando en todo lo sucedido anteriormente…

Porque no entendía, simplemente no lo entendía…

¿Por qué se había acercado tanto?, ¿Por qué había ido ahí con ella?, ¿Por qué le había dicho que eso era un juego, pero a la vez no?

Y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué ella se sentía asi de extraña?

-.-.-

Al llegar a casa Meiling Li de inmediato salió a recibirlos, mientras detrás de ella Tomoyo igual avanzaba, caminando hacia ambos jóvenes castaños con tranquilidad, a diferencia de la chica ojirubí quien se veía muy apresurada, como si quisiera escapar de algo…

Syaoran había estado muy cerca de decirle algo, pero la joven lo había ignorado e incluso empujado, solo para tomar de la mano a su amiga y salir corriendo junto con ella de nuevo al interior de la casa.

—¿Qué le pasa?— se pregunto, levantando una ceja con extrañeza, recibiendo una risa suave por parte de Tomoyo.

—Intente hablar con ella, pero huyo en cuanto escucho sus pasos…— explico, haciendo que el ambarino suspirara con pesar, para que después ambos ingresaran de igual forma a la casa, siguiendo el mismo camino de las dos chicas que, para ahora, ya se encontraban en la habitación de la joven pelinegra…

—¡Sakura!, ¡Que bueno que llegaste!, ¡Juro que ya no la soportaba!

—Ah si…

—¡Si!, es una fastidiosa, llego a decirme que quería "charlar", como la detesto, es una… ¡Ah!— gritó con molestia, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama —.No sabes como deseo que su madre regrese para que se la lleve…

—Ah si…

—¿Sakura?— preguntó finalmente, pues no era normal que su amiga solo respondiera "Ah si", por lo menos no sin antes darle un buen y largo discurso acerca del porque es malo que las personas hablen mal de otras y muchas mas cosas que seguramente ella diría…

Pero al no recibir una respuesta concreta, se levanto un poco, observando que ella estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y que además en una de sus manos llevaba puesto un pañuelo manchado de rojo…

—Cielos, ¿Qué te paso en la mano?— preguntó la joven Li de forma rápida, acercándose a ella y obligándola a sentarse en una silla.

—Ah… ¿Qué?

—Olvidalo, voy por el botiquín, no te muevas de aquí…— sin dar opciones de replica, Meiling salió del lugar y regreso luego de segundos con un pequeño botiquín en las manos, mismo que uso para curar la herida de Sakura, quien muy hábilmente pudo mentirle diciendo que había tenido un accidente con un espejo que llevaba en su bolso…

La chica Li increíblemente le creyó, alegando que debería tener mas cuidado y una vez termino con su labor, dejo el botiquín de lado y se mantuvo observando a la joven Kinomoto con sumo interés…

—Entonces… ahora si, ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿De que hablas?

—Sakura, a mi no me engañas, algo mas paso, estas muy pensativa…

—No es nada, de verdad…

—Sakura…

—Es solo que…— comenzó, agachando un poco la cabeza y sin saber como explicarle la situación… —.Meiling… tu… tu sabes de… de chicos ¿No?— ante la pregunta la joven Li, luego de sorprenderse, sonrio con picardia e inmediatamente lanzo un par de soniditos de burla, que hicieron que la castaña se sonrojara masivamente…

—¡Entonces eso era!, ¿Te gusta alguien?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Lo conozco?, oh vamos dime porque me estoy muriendo de curiosidad y…

—¡No Mei!, no me gusta nadie…

—¿Entonces?

—No lo se… siento algo muy extraño, no me siento igual y todo eso se debe a… alguien…—dijo, ocultando la identidad de la persona en cuestión y haciendo con eso que su amiga sonriera con ternura.

—De acuerdo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hay veces que siento un vacio en mi estomago y otras que siento mucha emoción, es algo que… es… diferente, no se como explicarlo…

—Sabes… creo que deberías saberlo tu misma, es bastante obvio…

—¿Lo es?

—Claro, es decir, si a mi me gusta alguien cada vez que lo vea es obvio que sentiré ese "vacio" o como comúnmente se les dice… "mariposas en el estomago"…

—Estas diciendo entonces que…

—Sakura, que lenta, es obvio que te gusta esa persona, pero esta bien si no quieres decirme, tarde o temprano lo averiguare y…

—¡De acuerdo Meiling!, ¡Es todo lo que quería decirte!, nos vemos mañana, que descanzes— luego de aquella charla, Sakura salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a la joven Li confundida y extrañada por la actitud de su amiga esa noche…

No obstante Sakura estaba sintiéndose muy ajena a cualquier situación en ese momento, pues no sabia como interpretar lo que Meiling le había dicho y peor aun, no sabía si sus palabras estaban en lo cierto o no…

Suspiro, antes de caminar en dirección a su habitación propia, pero antes de que llegara se encontró con cierto chico castaño, que la observo con su mismo gesto de burla y diversión de siempre…

—Deberias dejar de estar dando vueltas por la casa… que inquieta…

Pero Sakura no contesto, solo se mantuvo observándolo con atención, provocando que Syaoran mostrara un gesto que confusión que la hizo reaccionar y tambien le causo un sonrojo, por lo que, sin decir nada ni contestar a la ofensa, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando al ambarino por completo desconcertado…

Una vez estuvo "a salvo" se recargo sobre la puerta, sin explicarse porque de pronto le había provocado una vergüenza enorme verlo…

—…_Es obvio que te gusta esa persona…_

Suspiro, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el piso, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el corazón acelerado y su rostro tan rojo como nunca antes…

—No puede ser… yo… ¿Me gusta Syaoran?— susurro para si, luego de observar por un momento el brazalete que aun llevaba puesto en su muñeca…

Fue entonces que recordó la escena, su rostro tan cerca del suyo y…

—Que idiota…— dijo, antes de agachar la cabeza, mientras posaba su mano sobre el regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado y sonreía, manteniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!, al parecer me he demorado un poco con este nuevo capitulo, pero la razón de todo esto la tiene mi trabajo en la escuela y esas cosas, es por eso que no había podido actualizar antes aunque este capitulo ya lo tenia listo…

En fin, que les puedo decir, en lo personal el capitulo me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado y vaya que me he divertido escribiendo los celos de nuestra querida Sakura, que aunque no lo quiera reconocer, ya esta empezando a sentir ciertas cosas por Syaoran, pero ¿Qué pasa con él que tiene tantas atenciones con Tomoyo?

Pues si quieren saber la respuesta, tendrán que ser pacientes y esperar un poquito más…

Bueno, aprovechando este pequeño tiempo libre, quiero agradecer a las personas que agregan este fic a sus alertas y a sus favoritos y también a los que me han dejado sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, a _**FeR-Kim, Belli, Sakuchik, Stellar BS, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Spring-Night **_ y_** Sakupetit**_**.**

Gracias por su apoyo, sus opiniones, sugerencias y también por decirme las dudas que tienen, no se preocupen que todo eso se va a aclarar en… algún momento, pero se aclarara, lo prometo n.n

Bien, pues eso es todo por ahora, gracias a todos nuevamente y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, hasta la próxima.


	8. Un baile, una cita entre los dos

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 8: Un Baile, una cita entre los dos.**_

_Las malas decisiones, a veces pueden resultar en consecuencias algo graves._

-.-

Abrió sus ojos verdes con lentitud, observando primeramente el techo de su habitación y después a su gato, que descansaba cómodamente sobre un cojín al lado de su cama…

Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada, se froto los ojos con lentitud y lanzo un pequeño bostezo, observó el reloj y milagrosamente se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano, cosa que la desconcertó mucho, pues no era común que ella se levantara a esas horas de la mañana sin ayuda del despertador…

—Buenos días Kero… no se porque pero… creo que hoy será un día muy extraño…— dijo, saludando al minino que estaba despertándose apenas, al tiempo que acariciaba su pequeña cabeza con su mano.

Suspiro, antes de levantarse completamente y cambiarse de ropa, aunque ya no tuviera que ir a clases aun debía ir al restaurante a trabajar, muy a pesar de que ese día no tuviera ánimos de salir y que también fuera a molestarse por el hecho de que Daidouji Tomoyo estaría en ese lugar…

Lanzo un pequeño gruñido, recordando todo lo acontecido el día anterior y no pudo evitar que a la vez, un leve sonrojo atravesara por sus mejillas, pues no todo había sido solo enojos e injusticias, también revelaciones y sentimientos encontrados…

La sola idea de que a ella pudiera gustarle Syaoran era abominable, bueno, tal vez no, porque aunque vivían en la misma casa y convivían todos los días, no tenían ningún lazo familiar en común, él era hijo de Ieran Li y ella solo era algo así como la adoptada…

Así que no era algo como lo de Meiling, es decir, no era incesto ni ninguna de esas cosas ilegales…

Pero a pesar de eso, la idea no podía ser buena, simplemente por el hecho de que no se llevaban bien y se detestaban mutuamente…

Aunque para este punto, ella ya no sabia si en realidad lo detestaba…

—De acuerdo ya, es suficiente por hoy…— se habló a si misma, convenciéndose de que no podía ni debía estar pensando en Syaoran de esa forma.

Por lo que, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se dispuso a salir, tomó su bolso, un abrigo y bajo las escaleras de la gran casa, topándose con Ieran Li, quien la recibió amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Sakura querida, buenos días, despertaste temprano…—dijo, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba y abrazando a la chica con cariño.

—Buenos días señora Ieran y si… es solo que bueno, hoy tengo una cita importante…

—Oh… ¿Una cita?

—Ehm si, bueno, tal vez no tan importante pero…

—Supongo que se a lo que te refieres cariño, ¿Estas saliendo con algún chico?— ante la pregunta Sakura se sonrojó notablemente, pues ese tono de voz de Ieran Li en lugar de parecer curioso, parecía pícaro y comprometedor, por lo cual ella solo atino a negar enérgicamente…

—¡No, no, para nada!, es solo que… bueno hoy…— continuo, al tiempo que recordaba algo que igual tenia que hacer ese día —.Hoy tengo que hacer que dos personas se conozcan…

—¿Cómo?, ¿Se conozcan?

—Si, bueno, es algo así como una cita, pero a la vez no… digamos que es… ehm… complicado— concluyó, sonriendo y observando como Ieran Li asentía lentamente, asimilando todo con calma y sonriendo, esta vez con ternura.

—Muy bien querida, eso es un gesto muy noble de tu parte…

—Si, eso creo— respondió, llevándose una mano a la espalda y cruzando los dedos, pues aunque en realidad si tenía que llevar a Chiharu al restaurante para que Yamazaki la conociera, estaba mintiendo en el sentido de que saldría solo por esa razón…

Pues también tenía que irse a trabajar...

—Bueno, entonces date prisa y desayuna, no quiero que te vayas así, puedes desmayarte si no te alimentas…— dijo, antes de sonreírle con amabilidad —.Oh por cierto, hoy saldré con Meiling a una junta muy importante, así que supongo que te veré mañana ya que regresaremos muy tarde… así que cuídate mucho cariño, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro que si Señora Ieran, no se preocupe…— dicho esto la dama camino hacia su estudio, donde cerro la puerta, dejando a Sakura sola, pero feliz de que no hubiera sido descubierta en la mentira, después de todo aun tenia que ocultar que ella, Syaoran y la detestable Daidouji trabajaban en un restaurante…

Esperen… ¿Detestable Daidouji?

—¿Qué esta pasándome?— se pregunto, sin saber porque de pronto había llamado de aquella forma a la joven amatista.

Negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos y camino a la cocina, donde, después de tomar su respectivo desayuno, decidió llamar por teléfono a su amiga Chiharu…

Espero un poco, hasta que escucho su voz del otro lado de la bocina…

—_¿Si?, ¿Quién habla?_

—Chiharu, hola, soy Sakura.

—_Oh Sakura, ¿Cómo te va?, ¿Sucede algo?_

—Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes, pero quería decirte que hoy necesito que me hagas un favor y me acompañes a un lugar, es muy importante, ¿Puedes?

—_Claro que si, no tengo compromisos, solo dime, donde nos vemos…_

—¿Te parece en el parque pingüino, en 30 minutos?

—_Por supuesto, ahí estaré, hasta entonces…_

—Hasta entonces…— dicho esto ambas cortaron la comunicación, Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, pues gracias a la suerte o lo que fuera, ese día ella iba a cumplirle a su amiga, el deseo de tener una cita con el amor de su vida…

-.-.-

—¿Es aquí Sakura?

—Así es Chiharu…

—Ya veo, entonces aquí es donde trabajas…— la joven castaña asintió lentamente con una sonrisa, ya habían llegado al restaurante y ahora solo se encontraban fuera, contemplando la fachada del lugar.

Sakura se había recriminado durante los primeros 10 minutos el hecho de haberle contado a su amiga el secreto de que trabajaba en un restaurante, junto con su verdugo y Tomoyo Daidouji, de la cual habían estado hablando segundos antes y habían obtenido la conclusión de que la chica no podía ser tan mala…

Aunque en realidad la castaña no estaba muy de acuerdo en ese punto…

Como sea, de todos modos ya estaban ahí y a pesar de que ella había revelado el secreto, se consolaba con la idea de que Syaoran también lo había hecho con Daidouji, así que no tendría nada que reclamarle, por que él había sido el primero en romper el pacto…

¿Verdad?

—Bueno, entremos…— dijo, suspirando y tomando la mano de Mihara, quien asintió sin esperarse nada de lo que Sakura tenía planeado…

Porque en efecto, la joven Kinomoto le había ocultado bastante bien el hecho de que además de ella, Daidouji y Syaoran, en ese restaurante también trabajaba Takashi Yamazaki.

—Espérame aquí por favor, no tardo…— le dijo, permitiendo que la chica, que seguía aun muy confundida, se sentara en una de las mesas que le tocaba atender a ella, por lo cual luego de esto, Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde observo a Yamazaki quien hablaba como todas las mañanas con el cocinero…

—¡Yamazaki!

—¡Hey Kinomoto!, ¿Cómo te…?— sin dar tiempo a que el chico la saludara como se debía, lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia donde se encontraba su joven amiga, quien al verlo abrió mucho los ojos y agacho la cabeza, sonrojándose…

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer… sobre el baile de graduación?— preguntó la ojiverde, haciendo que el chico asintiera lentamente y su amiga se sorprendiera aun mas de ser eso posible. —.Pues aquí esta, ella es mi amiga Chiharu Mihara, Chiharu, te presento a Takashi Yamazaki, trabaja aquí conmigo…

—Ahm… si, mucho gusto Yamazaki.

—Mucho gusto Mihara…— y fue entonces que los dos se dieron la mano, sin dejar de mirarse, lo cual Sakura observo complacida, para después hacer que Takashi tomara asiento en la mesa, solo para que pudieran charlar mejor…

Y aunque el chico se había preguntado que iba a pasar con el trabajo que tenia que hacer, Sakura solo le había respondido que no debía preocuparse por nada, pues ella lo cubriría y atendería las mesas que faltaran…

Fue así como los dejo a solas y regresó al vestidor a cambiarse de ropa, solo para comenzar con su trabajo de ese día…

Y no fue hasta 10 minutos después cuando Yamazaki regresó, diciendo que se tomaría el día libre y saldría con Chiharu a pasear…

—De acuerdo… no hay ningún problema…— respondió la castaña, sonriendo al verlos salir juntos, pues al parecer y por el rostro de felicidad de su amiga, las cosas estaban marchando muy bien entre ellos dos...

-.-.-

Al regresar a casa subió rápidamente a su habitación, donde se dejo caer por completo en la gran cama, rendida y exhausta por el trabajo que había tenido que llevar ese día en el restaurante…

No era para menos que se quejara, pues luego de que Yamazaki se fuera ella tuvo que soportar por dos horas completas a todos los clientes del lugar, servir las órdenes, limpiar las mesas y tomar los pedidos, ya que Syaoran y su _adorable_ amiga Daidouji, habían llegado muy tarde…

No sabia la razón ni le importaba el porque la habían dejado trabajando sola por tanto tiempo, pero lo que si la ponía furiosa era el hecho de que habían llegado y la habían saludado como si nada, como si ese fuera el horario de llegada…

Y ella estuvo a punto de darle una buena bofetada a Li y de paso una a esa molesta y entrometida chica, porque no era justo…

¡No era nada justo!

—Kero… si llego a terminar en prisión, quiero que seas tu mi único heredero…— habló a su gato, quien no comprendió ni una palabra, pues ahora lo que parecía importarle mas era el hecho de que no había comido en todo el día…

Sakura pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que de inmediato lo tomo en brazos y bajo las escaleras junto con el, hasta que llegaron a la cocina y ella pudo servirle un tazón de leche, mismo que el minino no tardo ni 3 segundos en comenzar a devorar…

—¡Vaya que tienes hambre!, que glotón eres Kero…— el gato solo maulló en respuesta, antes de continuar con su labor de limpiar por completo el tazón, cosa que hizo sonreír a su dueña, quien tomo asiento en una silla cercana, observando al pequeño minino con ternura…

—Y aquí estas asaltando la cocina _Flo._— inmediatamente y al escuchar el tono de voz burlón y el peculiar apodo, el que por cierto no había escuchado en un buen tiempo, se giro hasta quedar frente a su verdugo, quien ahora la observaba con ese mismo gesto de "Soy superior, nadie puede conmigo".

Inmediatamente la chica rolo los ojos y solo se dedico a ignorarlo, después de que la habían dejado trabajando sola, él y su amiguita no se merecían ni que les dirigiera una sola palabra…

—Entonces… te vas a quedar callada…

—Eso a ti no te interesa, no molestes, estoy dándole de comer a Kero…

—Te recuerdo que es mi casa y yo puedo estar aquí si quiero…

—Si ya, ya, solo déjame tranquila…

—Estas enojada de nuevo, no me digas… ¿Quieres que te consuele amor?

—¡Que!— después de escuchar la pregunta, Sakura inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento con rapidez, mientras un sonrojo enorme atravesaba su cara y comenzaban a llegar a ella unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

—Claro, con eso de que estas celosa de Tomoyo…

—¡Que te pasa!, ¡Yo NO, entiéndelo, NO estoy celosa ni lo estaré de tu amiga!, ¡No tengo porque estarlo!

—Entonces ya se te olvido lo que me dijiste ayer en el parque… ¿Tienes amnesia acaso?

—¡Cállate!, no tengo ni amnesia ni ninguno de esos problemas absurdos de memoria, tu eres el que tiene un grave problema psicológico…

—¿Eso crees?

—Si, eso creo, alucinas con que te tengo celos porque…— inmediatamente la chica guardo silencio, para después mostrar una sonrisita burlona, misma que desconcertó a Syaoran por completo —.¿No será que soy yo la que te gusta a ti…?

—¿Disculpa?, ¿Tu, a mi?, No me hagas reír Kinomoto.

—Admite que te gusto Syaoran…

—Cuando seas más agradable, menos salvaje, más femenina y menos fea, tal vez pueda admitir cosas imposibles…

—¡Óyeme!, ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

—Y tu una ilusa…— Sakura simplemente opto por quedarse callada, pues sabia que de contestarle, la pelea iba a alargarse mucho y las cosas iban a terminar peor, por lo que solo se dedico a observar a su gato que ya casi terminaba con el tazón de leche y esperar a que él se fuera…

Pero extrañamente no lo hizo…

—Hey, seguramente tu sabes porque Takashi se tomó el día libre, ¿No?— fue la pregunta que hizo minutos después, ante lo cual Sakura simplemente asintió, recordando la causa por la que se había ido y sonriendo levemente.

—Así es…

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Eres su amigo, se supone que deberías saberlo…

—Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando, tonta…

—Para tu información tu amigo Yamazaki se fue a una cita con Chiharu.

—Ah… tú amiga la rara…

—¡Oye!

—Ya, cállate, supongo que fuiste tu la que estuvo ahí como un Cupido mal pagado— respondió él, haciendo que la chica castaña se sonrojara furiosamente —.Así que estoy en lo cierto.

—Cierra la boca, no sabes nada, además, él me dijo que no tenia pareja para ir al baile de graduación y fue por eso que…

—¿Takashi ira al baile de graduación?— interrumpió el ambarino de pronto, con sorpresa, haciendo que Sakura simplemente asintiera, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Kero que ya había terminado con su cena de esa noche…

—Si, pensé que te lo había dicho, como no tenía pareja, pensé que Chiharu podría acompañarlo el sábado…

—Claro… como sea… — fue la única respuesta que dio, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a su habitación…

Y fue entonces que Sakura pareció recordar algo, ya que con rapidez lo alcanzo y le bloqueo el paso, haciendo que el chico castaño levantara una ceja con extrañeza…

—O… Oye, espera un segundo… tu… ¿Piensas ir al baile de graduación?— cuestiono de pronto, sonrojándose un poco por hacerle esa pregunta, pero repentinamente había surgido esa duda en su interior y quería despejarla lo antes posible…

El chico ante eso simplemente rio de forma sarcástica y negó con la cabeza…

—¿Crees que tengo tiempo de esas tonterías?

—No creo que sea una tontería, es algo lindo… ehm… es decir, no te gradúas todos los días y es la despedida que dará la escuela, en la Universidad de Tokio las cosas no serán iguales Li… — habló, sonrojándose un poco mas y observando el piso, sin atreverse a verlo directamente…

De pronto todo aquello le había provocado mucha vergüenza…

—Tal vez… si puedo iré…

—¿Con quien iras?

—No se, ya veré, pero siempre puedo ir solo…— dicho esto Syaoran camino hacia su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejando a Sakura nuevamente a solas…

La chica castaña regresó a su respectiva habitación con lentitud, donde se encerró, dejando a Kero en el mismo cojín en el que dormía y ella sentándose sobre la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, pensando en la respuesta del joven Li…

Al parecer con su discurso lo había convencido un poco de ir al baile de graduación y por lo que le había dicho, posiblemente iría, pero la pregunta que ella tenia ahora era ¿Con quien?, es decir, el ir solo a un baile era algo muy aburrido y… bueno…

—En que estas pensando Sakura, si va, seguramente invitara a Daidouji…— se dijo a si misma, luego de pensarlo, ya que lo mas probable era que en efecto Syaoran invitara a la chica amatista y ella… pues… era obvio que iba a quedar en segundo plano…

Pero un segundo…

¿Por qué estaba pensando en la posibilidad de ser invitada al baile de graduación? Y peor aun que esa persona que la invitara fuera a ser Syaoran…

Era algo absurdo, ellos dos no se llevaban bien, se insultaban cada que podían y él se notaba que la detestaba, con toda su alma, cosa que impedía que Syaoran la pudiese invitar al dichoso evento, que justamente seria ese sábado…

Suspiro, antes de levantarse de la silla y acostarse en la cama, dispuesta a dormir…

Posiblemente cuando despertara las cosas se aclararían para ella…

-.-.-

El día siguiente como casi siempre llego sin complicaciones y Sakura, digamos que ahora se veía con un aspecto zombi bastante aterrador, pues debido a su constante debate interno con relación al baile de graduación, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, además de que sus sueños no fueron de gran apoyo…

Pues si mal no recordaba había estado soñando que bailaba con su verdugo en un gran salón y luego de eso pues… pues…

Se besaban…

La joven Kinomoto se sonrojó al instante, recordando la escena, sin creer que eso estuviera pasándole a ella ese día, porque de todos los sueños, pesadillas y alucinaciones esa era la mas extraña y horrible de todas…

¿Pero en verdad era horrible?

—¡Si!, ¡Si es horrible!— se quejó, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la gran casa, para después llegar hasta la sala y tomar asiento, esperando a que se le pasaran esos pensamientos "horribles".

Pero justo estaba en eso, cuando el causante de dichos pensamientos llego a la sala, al lado de su fiel amiga Tomoyo, de Meiling y de Ieran Li, quien al parecer estaba hablando de lo más felizmente con la chica amatista…

—Santo cielo Sakura… ¿No dormiste bien?— la joven castaña simplemente negó lentamente ante la pregunta de su amiga, pues estaba de sobra decir que no o responder con alguna mentira, era mas que evidente que había tenido una mala noche…

—Oh Sakura querida, que mal… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si señora Ieran, no se preocupe, estoy perfectamente, solo no pude dormir bien…

—Ya veo, si necesitas algo sabes que debes decírmelo cuanto antes…

—Por supuesto.

—Bien…— respondió la dama, satisfecha con la respuesta, girándose entonces para ver a su hijo y a Tomoyo, quien solo sonrió amablemente —.Y entonces, saldrán ustedes dos este sábado…

—Así es madre…

—Ya veo… bien, pues espero que les vaya muy bien en ese baile de graduación, que se diviertan mucho y procuren no llegar tarde— al decir esto hubo varias reacciones en cadena, pues Meiling se había quedado paralizada por el enojo repentino y Sakura había quedado en una especie de trance…

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué, que?, ¿Tu… vas a ir a un baile de graduación, con ella?— fue la pregunta que lanzo Meiling, señalando acusadoramente a la chica en cuestión y recibiendo solo un asentimiento en respuesta…

—Oh pero… si van al baile… Sakura se quedara sola en casa… Meiling y yo tenemos una junta importante esa noche y…

—No se preocupe por mi señora Ieran, estaré perfectamente aquí… sola— respondió la chica rápidamente, levantándose de su lugar y haciendo una leve reverencia —.Con su permiso me retiro, iré a mi habitación, me siento cansada…

—De acuerdo querida… ¿Segura que estarás bien?

—Si, no se preocupe, solo necesito dormir un poco mas…

Diciendo esto Sakura inmediatamente subió las escaleras con prisa, siendo seguida por Meiling que también se había disculpado y al ver la reacción de su amiga había salido corriendo tras ella, pues al parecer y por lo que se veía estaba triste…

Algo que ella tenía que averiguar, pues no era común que su amiga se pusiera así solo porque Syaoran se fuera a un baile de graduación con otra…

Y no era que a ella le gustara mucho la idea, pues tenia muy claro que detestaba a Tomoyo Daidouji con el alma, pero Sakura era un caso distinto…

O seria acaso que…

—Sakura… espera… Saku…

—¿Qué pasa Meiling?— pregunto la otra, deteniéndose justo cuando llego a su habitación, para ser observada lentamente por la ojirubí, quien cerro la puerta del lugar una vez entro…

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo… ¿Por qué saliste así de la sala?, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, ya lo dije Mei, me siento cansada, no pase una buena noche y me gustaría intentar dormir un poco mas…

—Esa excusa se la puedes dar a quien sea, pero no a mi… te conozco y hay algo mas…— refuto la pelinegra, acercándose a su amiga acusadoramente, para después tomarla por los hombros y verla a los ojos con detenimiento —.Sakura… dime una cosa… a ti… tu… ¿Te… te gusta mi primo?

La pregunta hizo entonces que el corazón de la joven Kinomoto se acelerara de sobremanera, el rostro se le coloreo de un curioso rojo carmín y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostrando una enorme sorpresa, al parecer había sido descubierta…

Si, descubierta, porque ya no lo podía negar, Syaoran, el detestable Syaoran Li, su verdugo, le gustaba, tal vez no de una forma muy exagerada, pero si lo suficiente como para que el asunto del baile de graduación la tuviera de esa forma…

¿Cómo había pasado?, ni ella misma lo sabia, solo tenia conciencia que el escuchar que él y Daidouji saldrían juntos el sábado la había puesto mal, tan mal que ella misma se había auto revelado que lo que había querido negar desde hacia un par de días era simplemente algo verdadero y que ya le era imposible ocultar…

Y al ver que la chica castaña no contestaba, Meiling solo sonrió de forma tierna, separándose de ella para después tomar asiento en la silla frente al escritorio…

—Ya veo…

—Yo… Mei… Meiling, de verdad es que no…

—Sakura te entiendo, no tienes porque disculparte o sentirte mal solo porque sabes que en algún momento estuve enamorada de mi primo, eso, como te dije, ya sucedió, es cosa pasada…

—Pero, ¿No te sientes incomoda?

—Para nada amiga, es mas… ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado!

—¿Qué?, ¿De que estas hablando Meiling?

—¡Si!, tu eres perfecta para Syaoran, Daidouji y él son por completo incompatibles, ¡Oh Sakura!, ¡Además de ser mi mejor amiga, serás mi cuñada!

—¡Meiling!— gritó la otra azorada, pues no entendía como su amiga podía sentirse tan feliz por una cosa como esa, además de que era poco probable que sucediera, pues era obvio que Syaoran Li la detestaba, eso lo sabia desde el primer momento en que llegó a esa casa…

—De acuerdo… pero bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Con respecto a que?

—Al baile…

—Meiling, no puedo hacer nada… me refiero a que… a Syaoran le gusta Daidouji y ella es tan bonita, tan linda, tan simpática, es educada, de una buena familia y…

—¡Ya, ya, ya!, ¡Basta! — le interrumpió la pelinegra, con enfado —.No te compares con ella como si tu fueras poca cosa, Sakura, tu eres eso y mucho mas, por lo menos para mi eres superior y eso debe bastarte…

—Pero Mei…

—Nada de "Pero Mei", es la verdad… y tú vas a ir a ese baile este sábado…

—Espera, ¿Cómo piensas que haga eso?, ese baile es solo para los graduados y ellos solo pueden llevar a un acompañante, nadie me ha invitado…

—¿Estas segura de eso? — Sakura solo asintió pesadamente a la pregunta, haciendo que Meiling suspirara con fastidio y frustración —.No se… algo se nos ocurrirá, pero tienes que ir…

—¿Para que Meiling?, no tiene caso que vaya…

—Claro que si, este sábado no podré estar contigo y tú tienes que salir a divertirte y también es la oportunidad perfecta para que tú le demuestres a Syaoran que eres mucho mejor que esa detestable de Daidouji…

—Meiling, no quiero que tu primo sepa de esto…

—¿Pero porque?

—Porque no y es mi ultima decisión, no voy a pelear con Daidouji por él, me gusta… pero solo un poco… aun estoy confundida…— la ojirubí no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar la decisión de su amiga, pues en cierto modo tenia razón con todo eso, no debía ni podía pelear con Daidouji, porque de hacerlo su tía seguro se molestaría mucho…

En fin, ya vería como hacerle para que su primo dejara a… esa y se fijara en Sakura…

Después de todo…

…

Repentinamente el teléfono celular de Sakura comenzó a emitir una dulce y hermosa melodía, por lo que la chica, sin adivinar quien podría ser, lo tomó entre sus manos y contesto al llamado, levantando una ceja al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la bocina…

—_Sakura… te he llamado por días y no me habías contestado… oh lo siento… hola._

—Ahm… hola… Hiroshi— dijo con desgano, identificando la voz del chico al instante y rolando los ojos con un poco de fastidio…

Tan ocupada estaba últimamente que se había olvidado de su fiel acosador…

—_Bueno… llamaba para saber como estabas y para… pues… se que posiblemente me vas a decir que no pero… ¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación este Sábado, conmigo?_

—¿El baile de graduación?— pregunto, en voz alta, llamando entonces la atención de Meiling que inmediatamente le hizo señas de que aceptara. —.Pero Hiroshi… no podemos ir, no vamos a graduarnos…

—_Oh, por eso no te preocupes Florecita, conseguí el permiso con el director para poder asistir, le dije que acompañaría a un amigo y… en fin… ¿Aceptas? _— Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar como la había llamado, pero al ver el rostro suplicante de su amiga y también al pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no sería mala idea aceptar…

Después de todo era una buena oportunidad para distraerse y así alejarse un poco de Syaoran, últimamente habían estado conviviendo mucho y con su reciente descubrimiento las cosas posiblemente, iban a cambiar de una forma… pues… incomoda.

Suspiro, antes de asentir lentamente…

—Esta bien Hiroshi, acepto ir contigo…

—_Oh bueno… ya será en otra… ¡¿Dijiste que si?, ¡Enserio!_

—Si Hiroshi, nos vemos el Sábado en la noche…

—_Claro Florecita, pasaré por ti a las 8:00 p.m. hasta entonces…_

—Hasta entonces— la chica no espero mas y cortó la comunicación, escuchando entonces los gritos emocionados de su mejor amiga, quien parecía muy feliz por la idea y ahora alegaba que debían salir lo antes posible a comprar un vestido que le quedara hermoso, pues solo faltaban dos días para el dichoso baile…

Aunque internamente, Sakura no sabia el porque, pero estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de todo aquello…

-.-.-

El Sábado, día del baile de graduación, llegó mas rápido de lo que se esperaba y en ese momento, antes de salir de casa, Li Meiling estaba terminando de dar los últimos toques de maquillaje a su mejor amiga, que justamente portaba un hermoso vestido strapless verde, que se ajustaba a su figura y hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas…

Al terminar con su trabajo la joven ojirubí sonrió complacida y de inmediato le paso un espejo para que pudiera verse…

Y al hacerlo Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pues en realidad se veía hermosa, su cabello suelto, que era ligeramente largo, caía sobre sus hombros como cascadas y el maquillaje era simplemente perfecto, sin necesidad de ser muy leve, pero tampoco muy exagerado…

—Me veo…

—Hermosa, tú eres lindísima Saku y hoy va a ser tu noche, así que aprovéchala…— dijo esta, sintiéndose orgullosa por su "creación", dejando el espejo que antes le había pasado sobre el escritorio y ayudándola a levantarse del lugar en donde estaba…

Eran ya las 7:46 y en cualquier momento Hiroshi Aizawa llegaría por ella…

—Muchas gracias por todo Meiling…

—No te preocupes cariño… para eso y para mucho mas somos amigas— habló, mostrando una sonrisa que su compañera respondió con el mismo gesto —.Bien, pues ahora… debemos bajar, ya casi es hora y están por venir…

—Claro.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación, Sakura suspirando, pues a pesar de que iba a salir esa noche a divertirse, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, un presentimiento que la hacia sentir muy extraña y a la vez temerosa…

Negó con la cabeza, pues ese día no debía ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas, lo único que tenia que hacer era concentrarse en su cita de esa noche, en divertirse y sonreír…

A pesar de que el acompañante no fuera el que ella deseaba…

—¡Oh Sakura!, ¡Que linda!— al bajar las escaleras los gritos de Tomoyo Daidouji, quien ya se encontraba al lado de Syaoran, fueron evidentes, ya que juntó ambas manos en una especie de plegaria y sus ojos habían brillado mucho al ver a la joven castaña, que solo retrocedió un poco por la extraña reacción…

—Ahm… gracias Daidouji, tu… también te vez bien…— menciono Kinomoto en respuesta, viendo que en efecto la chica, que portaba un hermoso vestido azul, lucia encantadora, como la muñeca de porcelana que siempre parecía ser…

Y Syaoran, que había estado dándole la espalda a la chica, al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo, se había girado para ver a la joven con duda, gesto que desapareció y cambio por uno de ligero asombro, pues tal y como lo había dicho Daidouji, Sakura lucia… bonita…

Mas de lo que él se había podido imaginar…

—¿Verdad que se ve hermosa primo?— fue la pregunta de Meiling, que había notado la mirada del ambarino sobre su amiga, quien debido a la vergüenza había agachado la cabeza…

—Ahm… ¿Vas a ir al baile de graduación?

—¡Oye!, ¿Por qué ignoras mi pregunta Syaoran?

—Déjalo Mei… y si, para tu información hay alguien que me invito— le respondió esta, levantando un poco la cabeza, pero evitando verlo directamente…

Él también se veía muy bien esa noche, pues estaba vestido de gala y…

En fin…

—¿Quién?

—Hiroshi Aizawa…

—¡Ese idiota!— respondió el ambarino, una vez Sakura revelo la identidad de su acompañante —.Con que… ¿Vas a ir con ese imbécil?, ¿No que lo odiabas?

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo odio— replico la otra, con algo de molestia —.Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, además, yo no odio a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, que eres tan fastidioso…

—¡Hey, Hey!, chicos, no se van a poner a discutir ahora…— intervino Meiling entonces, colocándose en medio de ambos y separándolos un poco, pues ya se habían acercado bastante y se veían mutuamente con algo que parecía ser enojo…

Un enojo que podía justificarse en su amiga… ¿Pero en Syaoran?

—Si, claro…

—Además Syaoran, tu no tienes porque reclamar nada, Sakura ira por su cuenta, lejos de ti y tu ya la tienes a Daidouji como tu pareja… así que… lastima.

—¿Estas diciéndome que es una lastima que no vaya con ella?

—Así es…

—Que ilusa, yo ni en sueños querría salir con esa tonta a algún baile de este tipo, que detestable…

—¡Óyeme Xiaolang Li! ¡Te juro que si no fueras mi primo ahorita mismo ya estarías…!

—¡Basta Meiling!— gritó Sakura, interviniendo en la pelea de ambos primos y aunque en el exterior parecía molesta, internamente el comentario hecho por el ambarino la había herido un poco, pues ya sabía que a él le gustaba Daidouji…

Pero no esperaba que a ella la comparara con algo muy parecido a la nada…

Y eso… era simplemente un golpe bajo…

—Pero… Sakura…

—No hay ningún problema con eso… se que me detestas Li Syaoran, con el alma y que si por ti fuera yo ya estaría lejos de TU casa…— menciono, haciendo que Syaoran la mirara sorprendido —.Pero, no me vas a arruinar esta noche con tus comentarios… así que ¡Ja! ¡Perdiste tu tiempo, idiota!

Fue en ese momento que se escucho un pequeño sonido, que anunciaba la llegada del acompañante de la joven Kinomoto, por lo que esta, luego de despedirse de Meiling, tomó su bolso y su abrigo y salió del lugar, siendo recibida por Hiroshi quien la observaba deslumbrado…

Y dejando en el interior de la casa a un Syaoran confundido y molesto por todo…

-.-.-

Al llegar al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso baile, Sakura observo todo sorprendida, pues el lugar se veía hermoso, adornado con globos de todos los colores, cintas y demás adornos, que le daban un aspecto espectacular…

—¿Te gusta Florecita?— fue la pregunta de Hiroshi y ella no pudo hacer más que asentir, sin hacer mucho caso al sobrenombre.

—Es… hermoso.

—Lo sé, será una noche inolvidable…— no supo porque, pero el comentario del chico se había escuchado en un tono que no le gusto mucho, por lo que le pidió que la esperara en ese lugar y camino entre las personas para ver si podía localizar a su amiga Chiharu…

Después de todo, se suponía que ella también iría junto con Yamazaki ¿No?

—¡Sakura!, ¡Viniste al baile!— escuchó de pronto entre la multitud y al girarse pudo ver a la persona a la que había estado buscando, por lo que sonrió, abrazando a la joven Mihara, quien correspondió al gesto con felicidad…

—Así es, me alegra ver que tu también estas aquí… y con Yamazaki…— comentó viendo al muchacho que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y asintiera lentamente con felicidad.

—Salimos y… él es tan asombroso Sakura, aunque algo mentiroso… pero asombroso…

—Me alegra saber eso amiga…

—A mi también— menciono riendo —.Y tu… supongo que viniste con Li… no sabia que ustedes dos…

—No, no Chiharu, te equivocas, yo vine con Hiroshi

—¿Quién?

—Hiroshi Aizawa…

—¿Con él?— cuestiono Chiharu con sorpresa, recibiendo solo un asentimiento en respuesta —.Pero Sakura, es un acosador… ya sabemos como es él y… ¿Por qué viniste aun así?

—No lo sé, solo… tal vez no es tan malo Chiharu… además se ha portado muy bien conmigo y creo que ya se merecía una oportunidad…

—Oh bien, solo espero que no intente nada indebido, si necesitas algo estaré con Takashi por aquí, así que no dudes en venir…

—¿Con que _Takashi_ eh?— la pregunta de Sakura cambio el tema abruptamente y además hizo que el rostro de su amiga se incendiara, cosa que a ella le pareció de cierta forma divertida y hasta tierna, por lo que sin decirle nada mas, se despidió y camino de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba Hiroshi, quien la tomo de la mano y la guio a la pista de baile justo cuando se escuchaba una de aquellas canciones románticas y lentas…

Así pasó un buen rato, Sakura bailaba unos cuantos minutos con Hiroshi y se excusaba para ir a otra parte, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que Hiroshi no solo quería bailar esa noche, más bien tenia en su mente otros planes que incluían abrazarla y besarla mucho…

Cosa que ella había podido evitar, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo durante mucho tiempo…

—Sakura… Sakura… ¿Por qué viniste?— se preguntó a si misma, recargándose sobre una de las paredes del hermoso salón y observando a las parejas de baile que estaban en la pista…

Y fue entonces que sus ojos enfocaron a Syaoran y a Tomoyo, que bailaban juntos una de aquellas canciones divertidas y llenas de movimiento…

Los observo, ella reía, él también, ambos se veían fantásticos esa noche, como una hermosa pareja de novios felices que se amaban con locura, simplemente encajaban, simplemente eran ellos y Sakura estaba segura de que el sentimiento que Syaoran tenía por Daidouji era correspondido…

Seguramente no solo se gustaban, también se amaban…

No pudo seguir viendo mas, pues sus ojos comenzaron extrañamente a llenarse de lagrimas, lo que la obligo a salir del lugar y dirigirse hacia uno de los jardines que rodeaban el gran salón, por lo que corrió hasta llegar a su destino, donde se dejo caer sobre el pasto que estaba ligeramente mojado por el rocío…

Pero eso a ella no le importo, solo le importaba el dolor repentino que empezaba a sentir en su pecho…

Daidouji no era mala persona o por lo menos eso podía verlo, pero a pesar de eso a ella no empezaba a agradarle, por celos o por lo que fuera y no quería que eso sucediera…

Ella había estado diciéndole a Meiling que debía llevarse mejor con la joven amatista y se supone que siendo ella la del consejo, también tenia que llevarlo a cabo, iba a convivir con ella hasta que su madre regresara de su viaje por el mundo y si seguía así solo iba a tener problemas…

Muchos problemas…

—¡Oye Sakura!— al escuchar el grito la chica se levanto lentamente del lugar en donde estaba y se dio vuelta, viendo como Hiroshi se acercaba a ella con un aspecto que no le gusto mucho, pues por lo que se podía ver el chico había tomado mucho alcohol y ahora se tambaleaba un poco al caminar…

Retrocedió unos pasos, pero él se acerco rápidamente, para después abrazarla y revelar que en efecto el chico había bebido demás, no solo por el aliento alcohólico que despedía, también por la forma tan atropellada en la que hablaba…

—Hiroshi… suéltame…— dijo, tratando de librarse, pero el chico se negó a la petición, solo continuo abrazándola y acerco su rostro al suyo, intentando besarla —.Hiroshi… ¡Hiroshi no!, ¡Déjame!

—Shh… cállate… me de… dejaste ahí… yo solo… es justo que re… reclame lo mío ¿No?

—Estas ebrio, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices… ¡Suéltame!— volvió a decir ella, esquivando una vez mas uno de sus intentos por besarla y tratando de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

Pero era evidente que él era más fuerte y justo en el momento en el que el chico se desespero por todo aquello, la arrojo violentamente contra el piso, para después posarse encima de ella, que trataba de alejarlo, aun y cuando el golpe le había dolido bastante…

—Tu… me has… rechazado… ahora… me vas a aceptar por las buenas… o por las malas…— lo ultimo hizo que la chica de verdad se asustara, pues Hiroshi había tomado sus manos y las había separado, pegándolas contra el piso, lo cual hizo que ella lanzara un leve quejido por el dolor, pero que siguiera tratando de esquivarlo a pesar de eso…

—¡Hiroshi no!, ¡Déjame ir!, ¡Suéltame!

—¡Quédate quieta!— al decir eso Hiroshi Aizawa se separo lo suficiente como para poder dar un golpe a la mejilla de Sakura, que hizo que la chica gritara levemente y comenzara a sentir como los labios del chico recorrían su cuello con desesperación…

—_Por favor... por favor… alguien… por favor—_ pensando en eso, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose perdida, ya no tenia fuerzas como para seguir y no tenia caso que gritara, en el interior del salón había mucho ruido y nadie iba a escucharla…

—_Syaoran_…

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue pensar en él, pero a pesar de eso pasaban los segundos y nada, nadie llegaba, nadie iba a buscarla y eso solo podía indicarle que iba a sufrir ahí, por haber tomado la mala decisión de aceptar algo sin sentirlo…

—_Que tonta…_

Pero justo cuando ese pensamiento paso por su mente y antes de que Hiroshi pudiera hacer algo mas que solo besarle el cuello, la castaña no sintió mas presión sobre sus manos y tampoco el peso del muchacho encima de ella, por lo que abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados y vio con asombro a Syaoran que había sido el causante de eso y había empujado a Hiroshi al piso…

—¡Tu quien diablos te crees para interrumpir!— gritó Aizawa con molestia, viendo al ambarino furiosamente, al parecer el golpe que se había dado le había quitado un poco el estado de ebriedad.

—Que bien Aizawa… tratando de abusar de una tonta…— respondió él, aparentemente tranquilo, pero viendo al chico con ira, mientras Sakura solo observaba todo con asombro…

—¡Cometiste el error de interrumpirme!— gritó entonces, omitiendo el comentario y levantándose para soltar el primer golpe que dio justo en el estomago del joven Li…

Pero inmediatamente luego de eso Syaoran lo tomó por el cuello, asestando un golpe sobre la mejilla del chico y empujándolo de nuevo, para después levantarlo y observarlo aun con enojo…

—¡Y tu el error de tratar de abusar de ella!, ¡Si la vuelves a tocar en contra de su voluntad, te juro que tu serás el que se arrepienta!— gritó, antes de soltarlo y ver como el chico huía, como todo un cobarde, haciendo con eso que todo quedara en completo silencio…

Sakura se levanto lentamente del piso, para acercarse al chico, que a pesar de haber recibido un golpe, no parecía sentir dolor alguno…

—Ahm… yo…

—Te dije que era un imbécil… y aun así viniste aquí con él…

—Lo sé…— respondió, dándole la razón, mientras el ambarino se giraba para quedar frente a ella —.Lamento lo que paso… no quise causar problemas…

—Siempre te metes en líos Sakura… deja de hacerlo…— dijo con mas seriedad que antes, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. —.¿No te hizo nada mas verdad?

—No… estoy bien… soy mas fuerte de lo que tu piensas…

—¿Segura?— Sakura no pudo responder, de pronto había agachado la cabeza con mucho dolor y tristeza, no había llorado aun y cuando pudieron abusar de ella, pero ahora que lo veía todo, eso había sido de lo más horrible que podía haberle pasado…

—De verdad lo lamento…

—Que tonta…

—Lo se… solo… es que… yo…

—Ven aquí…— Syaoran se acerco lo suficiente como para abrazar a la chica, que al sentir el contacto comenzó a llorar libremente, respondiendo al abrazo, mientras el ambarino solo se quedaba ahí, pensando en como era posible que esa niña fuera tan ingenua como para creer en las personas de esa manera…

Pero en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y dejar que llorara, que se desahogara, porque esa había sido una muy mala experiencia que no debía haberle pasado a ella, a ella menos que a nadie en el mundo…

Y ganas no le faltaron de salir a buscar a ese maldito solo para poder romperle la cara por haberle hecho daño a esa chica, pero tenía claro que ahora lo que mas importaba era ella...

—La… lamen… lamento mucho… lo que… te dije… en casa… perdóname…— escuchó que decía y a pesar de que se sintió bastante mal por eso, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente…

Aun y después de todo estaba disculpándose por cosas tan triviales como esas…

—Oh vamos, no te vas a disculpar por tonterías…

—No… no es una tontería…

—Ya, esta bien… en ese caso debo disculparme también… no te vez… tan mal…— dijo y Sakura no comprendió el comentario, pero al recordar, se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo apenas a la pregunta que le había hecho Meiling…

Ella se sonrojo y sonrió, pero al hacerlo lanzo un quejido, que provocó que Syaoran se separara un poco de ella para ver su rostro y darse cuenta de que la joven Kinomoto tenia la mejilla derecha roja, muy roja y su labio inferior había sangrado un poco…

—Esto es…

—Ah… no es nada, casi no me… ¡Oye!, ¡Eso me dolió!— grito, cuando sintió como Syaoran posaba su mano lo mas lentamente posible sobre su mejilla, con lo cual solo hizo que el chico mostrara una señal de enojo aun mayor…

No por esa reacción, sino porque el muy hijo de… se había atrevido a golpearla…

Cuando lo viera de nuevo, juraba por su vida que se iba a arrepentir…

—De acuerdo… vamos a casa…

—¿Eh?— preguntó ella, viéndolo con confusión…

—Si, ¿Qué no entiendes lo que es ir a casa o que?

—Si entiendo, pero… y… ¿Daidouji?

—Ella ya se ha ido, mi madre la llamo, le dijo que la necesitaba en su oficina, tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos importantes con relación a su madre…— respondió, con lentitud —.Vamos ya…

Dicho esto la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente, para después llegar a casa e ingresar a esta, subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la chica, donde abrieron la puerta e ingresaron…

—Voy a traer un botiquín… trata de no hacer algo muy tonto mientras regreso…— advirtió el ambarino, mientras Sakura solo asentía con algo de nerviosismo en su voz y lo veía salir.

Aprovechando el momento la joven Kinomoto se cambio de ropa, el vestido estaba muy sucio como para que siguiera llevándolo puesto, por lo que a velocidad relámpago se lo quito y se puso encima su ropa para dormir…

Fue entonces que tomo asiento sobre la silla frente a su escritorio y observo la ventana, poco a poco pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, en una señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba esa noche.

Suspiro, antes de ver como Syaoran ingresaba de nuevo a su habitación, con Kero siguiendo sus pasos, al parecer el gato, que por lo general dormía en la cama del castaño, había escuchado los ruidos y lo había seguido, como queriéndose asegurar de que no le haría nada a su dueña…

La ojiverde sonrió un poco y extendió los brazos, levantando al minino con sumo cuidado…

—Deberías dejar a ese gato en el piso…

—No le hace daño a nadie— respondió ella, soltando una ligera risita al ver que Syaoran y su gato se veían con recelo, como si ambos estuvieran compitiendo por algo…

Lanzo un pequeño suspiro, antes de bajar a Kero y de observar que el ambarino se acercaba, hincándose justo a su altura y comenzando a curar la herida de su mejilla…

—Oye, ¡Oye!, ¡Arde!— grito, conteniendo un par de lagrimitas que querían salir por el dolor —. Oye… espera… espera… ¡Syaoran!

—¡Que!

—¡Arde mucho!

—¡Aguántate, carajo, estoy trabajando…!— gritó, finalmente con desesperación, haciendo que la chica lo viera con ligera molestia, pero que al mismo tiempo cerrara sus ojos con fuerza, acatando la orden sin rechistar…

Y aunque ella estaba mas preocupada por el ardor que sentía en su mejilla, Syaoran al verla sonrió con diversión y algo de ternura, pues esa actitud no la había visto desde hacia unos cuantos años, cuando ella por accidente había tropezado en el jardín y se había herido el brazo…

A pesar de los años, habían ciertas actitudes en ella que no cambiaban, no cabía duda alguna de que a veces podía ser igual a una niña pequeña, ingenua, infantil… pero a fin de cuentas ella…

—Ya esta, deja de llorar…

—¿Seguro?

—Si, que cobarde eres…— la joven Kinomoto al escuchar esto abrió de nuevo sus ojos con lentitud, al tiempo que tocaba su mejilla y se daba cuenta de que tenia una pequeña bandita sobre esta, que era la que posiblemente cubría la herida…

Sonrió un poco, solo un poco, antes de ver a su verdugo que la vio con algo de duda…

—Gracias…

—Si, como sea…

—En serio… gracias por todo… si no fuera por ti… creo que…

—¡Hey, Hey!, suficiente por hoy… mejor duérmete, supongo que con la lluvia mi madre, Meiling y Tomoyo regresaran hasta mañana por la mañana— dijo, interrumpiéndola, a pesar de que sabia que Sakura quería agradecerle, no le gustaba la idea de que pudiera haber pasado algo mas esa noche…

Simplemente era algo que no soportaría…

¿Por qué?, no lo sabia, pero el solo pensar en eso le provocaba un enojo profundo y mucha impotencia, nada de eso iba a pasar, por lo menos no mientras él viviera…

—Ah… si… bueno, es solo que…— antes de que la joven castaña terminara de hablar, un estruendoso relámpago se escuchó a lo lejos, por lo que ella salto de su asiento, sintiendo los hombros temblarle y Syaoran solo se mantuvo observándola con una ceja alzada…

—No me digas que… ¿Sigues siendo una miedosa en las noches de tormenta?

—No… no es eso…

—¿Ah no?

—Pa… para nada… estoy perfectamente, solo quería darte las gracias de nuevo por…— otro relámpago y Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gritito, que contrastaba mucho con la supuesta imagen de chica valiente que quería mostrar frente al ambarino…

Syaoran al verla de aquella forma sonrió con cierta malicia, para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación…

—Bien, entonces si estas perfectamente nos vemos…

—¡Eh!, ¡No, espera!— grito, antes de levantarse de su puesto y prácticamente correr hacia él, tomándolo de la mano e impidiendo con ello que saliera del lugar…

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—No… no te vayas, por favor…— casi suplico, tartamudeando y con las mejillas levemente rojas.

—Oye yo…

—Ya se que no te agrada la idea de estar conmigo y también que me consideras una niña miedosa, sé que lo soy… pero… solo por hoy… aunque sea solo mientras me quedó dormida… no me dejes sola… por favor… — le interrumpió, agachando la cabeza con cierto temor a ser rechazada, porque no quería que se quedara con ella solo por la tormenta, también por lo que había pasado…

Aunque Aizawa ya no estaba cerca de ella, sentía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer de nuevo y esta vez terminar con lo que había empezado…

Otro relámpago se escucho y ante esto Sakura solo pudo ponerse a temblar como una gelatina, manteniendo en todo momento la cabeza gacha, pues a pesar de que había casi rogado que no se fuera, Syaoran no respondía nada…

Solo había un silencio total…

—De acuerdo… entonces… buenas noches— dijo ella finalmente, soltando su mano, pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo, Syaoran volvió a tomarla, provocando que ella levantara su cabeza y lo observara sorprendida…

—Si no puedo dormir será tu culpa y tendrás que recompensármelo con algo… torpe…

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Supongo que me quedare contigo por hoy… no te emociones, que no seré tan comprensivo contigo todos los días— fue al escuchar esto que Sakura sonrió por completo, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza, provocando que Syaoran mostrara una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa…

No podía ser más infantil…

Finalmente luego de todo aquello, Sakura se recostó para intentar dormir y Syaoran, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama, se mantenía observándola con detenimiento, hasta que la chica se quedó profundamente dormida…

Pero no fue hasta dentro de algunas horas que el sueño logro inundarlo a él de pies a cabeza y de igual forma se quedó dormido, a su lado, mientras la abrazaba con protección y esta mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

Por lo menos, aunque fuera por esa noche, se sentía tranquila y segura a su lado…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Saludos a todos de nuevo, esta vez traigo el capitulo antes, lo he terminado mas pronto de lo que creía y bueno, aquí lo tenemos ya…

Y bien, las cosas ahora van mucho mejor ahora, nuestra adorable Sakura ya se dio cuenta de que le gusta un poco Syaoran pero ¿Y él?, todavía quedan muchas cosas por revelarse, pero por lo pronto hasta aquí he dejado el capitulo, que tiene un final dulce, romántico, en fin, de todo…

Este capitulo al igual que el anterior me ha gustado como ha quedado, creo que ahora si me emocione con cada una de las escenas XD, así que espero que a ustedes les guste igual que a mi.

Debo agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y agregan este fic a favoritos, infinitas gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia.

Pues, no puedo decir nada mas, estoy corta de tiempo nuevamente, lo que si es que el siguiente capitulo esta en progreso, así que creo que me demorare un poco en actualizar, pero tratare de que ese tiempo sea muy corto.

Por ahora eso todo, gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima.


	9. El caballero azul y la promesa rota

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 9: El caballero azul y la promesa rota.**_

_Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido._

** -.-**

El sol no tardo en salir lentamente, la tormenta había pasado ya y ahora la mañana se presentaba ante los habitantes de la ciudad de Tomoeda como soleada, despejada y pacifica, en una clara señal de que ese sería un excelente día para hacer cualquier cosa…

En la habitación de cierta chica castaña, ahora las cosas estaban por lo demás serenas y silenciosas, Kero dormía plácidamente sobre su cojín, mientras que en la cama, su dueña descansaba plácidamente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisita, al tiempo que se abrazaba a la persona que tenia al lado…

Syaoran en ese aspecto aun seguía durmiendo, sin percatarse de la posición en la que había terminado la noche anterior, pues consiente o inconscientemente, se había mantenido toda la noche abrazando de forma protectora a Sakura, que no parecía sentirse incomoda por eso…

Al contrario…

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que repentinamente el reloj despertador empezó a emitir un ruido estridente, que logro hacer que Sakura y Syaoran abrieran sus ojos al mismo tiempo…

Y al hacerlo ambos se observaron mutuamente, por alguna extraña razón sonrieron, pero al darse cuenta de todo, fue entonces que…

Gritaron…

—¡Tu que haces aquí!— fue la pregunta que ambos hicieron al unisonó, antes de separarse, pero al hacerlo Syaoran retrocedió demasiado, con lo cual solo obtuvo caer de la cama de una forma bastante cómica, que al mismo tiempo hizo reír a la joven Kinomoto…

Sakura al ver esto, inmediatamente poso su mano sobre el reloj despertador, silenciándolo y posteriormente se levanto de la cama, para caminar hacia donde estaba su verdugo, que permanecía todavía en el piso con una cara de pocos amigos…

Sonrió, antes de extender su mano para ayudarlo, pero este simplemente la ignoro y se levanto con pesadez…

—Que chistosita…

—Yo no hice nada esta vez, fuiste tu solo…

—Vas a tener que recompensarme por esto, por tu culpa pasé una terrible noche…

—Entonces, si pasaste mala noche, ¿Por qué estabas abrazándome?— ante la acusación y el tono ligeramente pícaro de Sakura, Syaoran Li se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco, porque inmediatamente se obligo a mantener la cordura y no perder los estribos, ya sabia que de descontrolarse podía perder esa batallita verbal…

Y él no era de los que perdían y menos contra ella…

—Tal vez porque no dejabas de moverte y estabas casi pateándome…— respondió rápidamente, con una evidente mentira, pues en realidad ni él mismo sabia porque la había abrazado de esa forma, pero mientras ella se creyera aquella mentira, las cosas por ahora resultarían más fáciles…

Y al ver como ella se sonrojaba, realizando un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, sonrió victorioso, al parecer todo había funcionado.

—Eso es… bueno es que…

—Si _Flo_, no te emociones, no lo hice porque me gustes o alguna de esas tonterías, ya quisieras…

—¡Ya quisieras tu egocéntrico!

—Lo que digas torpe, lo que digas…— dicho esto el muchacho salió de la habitación, dejando a una Sakura ligeramente furiosa por el comentario anterior, pero internamente feliz…

Tal vez y como él lo había dicho no la había abrazado por que sintiera algo por ella, pero el simple hecho de que hubiera dormido a su lado, de esa forma, le provocaba felicidad, no sabia exactamente porque un gesto tan pequeño la ponía así de feliz, pero suponía que era por los sentimientos que tenia hacia él…

Sonrió un poco, solo un poco, sonrojándose y pensando en que en realidad si tenía que recompensarle lo que había hecho por ella…

De alguna forma, no sabia como, pero ya se lo recompensaría…

-.-.-

—¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Que impresionante!— Meiling Li ahora se encontraba gritando en medio de la sala, como toda una fan emocionada por ver a su artista preferido, dando saltos y demás cosas que solo lograban poner a Sakura aun mas sonrojada y nerviosa que antes…

Hacia apenas un par de horas que la ojirubí había regresado a casa y luego de que la castaña le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, la chica se había emocionado tanto o mas que ella misma…

Aunque al principio se había enojado bastante por lo sucedido con Hiroshi, después su semblante había cambiado por uno asombrado, luego por uno de sorpresa total, posteriormente uno de shock y al final vino solo la emoción y la euforia…

—Meiling, no es algo tan emocionante…

—¡Claro que si!, ¡Estas progresando mucho con él amiga!

—No… no, es que…

—¡Es que nada!, ¡Es simplemente genial!, ¡Genial! ¡Además eso que tienes planeado para agradecerle es algo tan dulce!, ¡Mira que vas a hacer un…!— antes de que la chica revelara la sorpresa, la ojiverde se levanto de su asiento y con ambas manos cubrió la boca de su amiga, evitando así que pudiera gritar lo que tenia planeado hacer.

La joven pelinegra al ver esto pareció entender y luego de unos segundos fue "liberada".

—Por favor Mei, no lo digas en voz alta, me ha costado mucho trabajo decidirme que hacer para agradecerle y quiero que sea una sorpresa…

—Claro Saku, perdóname, es solo que me emocione demasiado…

—Se nota…

—Pero bueno, no me hagas caso, lo que debes hacer ahora es comenzar con tu regalo, se debe practicar mucho para hacer algo como lo que quieres hacer…

—Eso lo se, supongo que comenzare ahora mismo, después de todo, él no esta en casa…— dijo, suspirando vez y recordando a la vez la razón por la cual el chico no estaba en casa ese día, ya que después de que Daidouji Tomoyo regresara a casa, él había tomado la decisión, con ayuda de Ieran Li, de darle uno de esos famosos _tours_ alrededor de Tomoeda, con el propósito de que la chica conociera y viera con sus propios ojos, los lugares que habían cambiado desde que se había ido de viaje…

Meiling al ver esto solo le sonrió con alegría y poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, indicándole indirectamente que no debía preocuparse…

—Vamos Sakura, anímate, las cosas saldrán muy bien, yo se que si…

—Espero…

—Bien y… entonces a trabajar, vamos jovencita, el tiempo es oro y si quieres agradecerle lo antes posible, tienes que comenzar ya…— dicho esto Meiling la empujo levemente fuera de la sala y la llevo hasta la cocina, donde comenzó a colocar sobre la mesa todos los materiales que necesitarían para la sorpresa…

Si, en efecto, Sakura Kinomoto había decidido hacer un pastel en agradecimiento.

Y de acuerdo, tal vez no era un regalo de esos costosos o alguna cosa muy extravagante, pero era algo que ella misma elaboraría, algo que llevaría tiempo, dedicación y empeño y que cumpliría con su objetivo de dar gracias…

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto Mei…

—Ya te dije que no hay problema, ahora, manos a la obra…— dicho esto ambas jóvenes iniciaron con su trabajo, el cual termino primeramente en un fracaso total, pues el pastel había quedado prácticamente quemado y sabia a cenizas en lugar de chocolate…

Nuevamente iniciaron con el proyecto, pero las siguientes veces el "pastel", termino con exceso de azúcar, con un sabor agrio, con mucho chocolate, muy blando, en fin, con un montón de defectos que hacían que el dichoso pastel terminara siendo incomible…

—Mei… no esta funcionando, estoy agotada…— dijo finalmente la joven castaña, rindiéndose y tomando asiento en una silla cercana, viendo como su amiga observaba con recelo el tazón que contenía la mezcla para pastel…

—Tiene que funcionar, ¡Yo se que si!

—No dudo que funcione en algún momento, pero ya no tenemos harina y sin harina no habrá pastel.

—Por eso no te preocupes, puedo ir por mas…

—Pero, es mejor que yo vaya…

—De ninguna forma, quiero que tu te quedes aquí y sigas practicando, yo iré por mas harina, te aseguro que no tardare— Sakura simplemente pudo asentir a la orden de su amiga, que de inmediato se quito el delantal que llevaba puesto y los restos de harina de encima, saliendo después de casa con el objetivo de comprar el material faltante…

Sakura solo se quedo observando la cocina con nerviosismo, pues esta de nuevo parecía zona de guerra, con la extraña masa blanca pegándose a las paredes y restos de chocolate regados por el piso…

Se sonrojo, si la señora Ieran veía eso seguramente se molestaría…

—Creo que… mejor limpiare mientras Mei regresa— se dijo a si misma, levantándose para salir en dirección al jardín y buscar los utensilios que le servirían para limpiar todo aquel tiradero…

Pero justo cuando puso un pie fuera de la cocina, prácticamente se resbalo y se fue de espaldas, debido a una pequeña cantidad de harina que había quedado regada en el piso, por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto…

No obstante este nunca llego y ella solo pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo para investigar que había sido la causa de aquello.

Y al hacerlo se encontró entonces con que un extraño, si, un extraño, estaba sujetándola de la cintura, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…

Se sonrojo, pero al reaccionar se separo rápidamente del chico en cuestión y lo observo acusadoramente.

—¿Estas bien?

—Creo que la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

—No creo que eso sea tan importante.

—Oh claro que lo es, porque puedo demandarte por entrar a una casa sin permiso…

—No estoy aquí sin permiso…

—¡Y como es que no te he visto antes!

—No hemos tenido la suerte de conocernos…

—Pues no me importa, voy a llamar a alguien ahora mismo y te juro que te vas a arrepentir por haber entrado a esta casa como todo un ladrón y…— justo antes de que la chica terminara con su discurso, Ieran Li apareció delante de ellos, mostrando una amable sonrisa, con lo cual solo hizo que Sakura se confundiera mas, ya que no comprendía como era posible que la mujer actuara tan natural cuando en su casa había un ladrón

¡Un ladrón!

—Veo que ya conociste a nuestra querida Sakura…

—Claro, es una adorable chica

—Ya te lo había dicho, nuestra familia es afortunada por eso.

—Ni que lo diga— inmediatamente y luego de decir esto, el muchacho se acerco con lentitud a Sakura, hasta tomar una de sus manos y hacer una leve reverencia, que colocó a la ojiverde en extremo nerviosa —.Siento mucho si me ha malentendido señorita, pero yo no soy ningún ladrón y tampoco estoy aquí sin permiso, como vera, conozco a la familia Li…

—Ahm…

—Así es querida, este chico es mi sobrino y es primo de Syaoran y Meiling— una vez Ieran termino de revelar la identidad del chico, Sakura abrió los ojos a mas no poder, pues no se esperaba tal cosa…

Él era parte de la familia y ella estaba tachándolo de ladrón…

—Oh, yo… como lo siento, de verdad lamento mucho lo que le dije, no fue mi intención y…

—No se preocupe señorita, para mi eso quedara en el olvido… permítame presentarme ahora formalmente… mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, gusto en conocerla…— al terminar con su presentación, el joven de apariencia inglesa, cabello negro azulado y ojos zafiro, que escondía detrás de unas gafas, besó la mano de la chica con delicadeza, provocándole un sonrojo aun mayor y arrebatándole una leve sonrisa…

Ieran Li sonrió complacida al ver esto, pero antes de que pudiera comentar otra cosa, la puerta de entrada se abrió violentamente, revelando a una Meiling que llevaba entre sus brazos un paquete y que al ver al joven ojiazul, inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro…

—¡Santo cielo!, ¡Eriol!— grito emocionada, abrazando al chico y separándolo de Sakura, que solo veía todo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pequeña Meiling, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Debo decir lo mismo, ahora eres mas apuesto…

—Y tu mas bella…

—Claro que si primo, esta en la familia— ambos chicos rieron por la ocurrencia, mientras Sakura simplemente se mantenía al margen de la situación, observando todo y sonriendo junto con ellos.

—Bueno, pues, creo que iré a mi estudio a continuar con unos asuntos, Eriol, estas en tu casa, Meiling, llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes por favor…

—De acuerdo tía, pero… espera Eriol… no me digas que… ¿Te vas a quedar?, ¡Aquí, con nosotros!— pregunto la chica, una vez Ieran cerró la puerta del estudio, girándose a ver al recién llegado que asintió mostrando una encantadora y enigmática sonrisa.

—Sera por unos días, he venido a Japón por asuntos de negocios y mi tía se ha ofrecido muy amablemente a recibirme en su casa… espero no sea ninguna molestia.

—¡Para nada!, ¡Oh que emocionante!— grito la ojirubí, saltando y caminando hacia las escaleras, para subirlas e indicarle a Eriol que debía seguirla, mismo que acato la orden con agrado, pero antes de que caminara, el chico tomó a Sakura de la mano, quien lo observo sorprendida por tal acción…

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento bella dama, pero no deseo que se quede aquí sola, es una falta de respeto para usted…— Sakura se sonrojo notablemente al escuchar el adjetivo de "bella dama", pero no hizo mas que sonreír con alegría y caminar junto con él hacia Meiling, que continuaba feliz y emocionada por el sorprendente suceso…

-.-.-

Las cosas entre ellos no podían estar mas divertidas…

Habían pasado apenas 15 minutos desde la llegada de Eriol Hiraguizawa y ahora él, Meiling y Sakura, se encontraban en la sala, charlando lo mas alegremente posible, entre risas y ocurrencias por parte del joven ojiazul.

—Eriol, que divertido… es que… basta… no…— decía la ojirubí, riendo felizmente y contagiando a Sakura.

—Esta bien, estoy pensando que si sigo hablando no respiraras mas y necesito que vivas Meiling.

—Lo, lo siento Eriol, es que tu viaje ha sido tan divertido, es una lastima que no pudieras venir antes, la hubiéramos pasado genial.

—Aun podemos divertirnos.

—Claro, claro…— la pelinegra no pudo responder otra cosa, ya que en ese momento su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir una melodía, lo cual hizo que ella tomara el aparato entre sus manos y observara un pequeño mensaje de texto escrito en el…

—¿Sucede algo Mei?— cuestiono Sakura, recibiendo solamente un movimiento de manos por parte de su mejor amiga.

—No, en lo absoluto, solo que el chico con el que salí la otra noche quiere verme y… bueno.

—Por mi no te preocupes Meiling, estaré aquí por un tiempo así que puedes irte con calma a tu cita.

—¿Seguro Eriol?

—Por supuesto, lo comprendo perfectamente…— dicho esto Meiling sonrió con alegría y luego de abrazar al joven Hiraguizawa y de despedirse de su amiga, salió de casa, dejando a ambos chicos a solas.

Sakura suspiro un poco, llamando con ello la atención del joven ingles, que solo la observo con escrutinio, provocando que un sonrojo apareciera nuevamente en las mejillas de la castaña, pues era la primera vez que alguien la observaba de esa forma tan… misteriosa.

—¿Su… sucede algo?— pregunto finalmente ella, recibiendo en respuesta una hermosa sonrisa.

—Para nada, eres alguien muy interesante Sakura… espero me concedas el honor de llamarte así…

—Ah, si, no hay ningún problema — respondió azorada, ese chico de verdad que era todo un caballero.

—Bien, entonces es justo que tú me llames por mi nombre, claro, si gustas…

—De acuerdo Hira… ehm… Eriol— ambos sonrieron amablemente luego de eso, Sakura internamente preguntándose porque ese chico le transmitía tanta paz interior, no sabía el motivo, pero había algo en él que era agradable, pero a la vez misterioso.

Todo un enigma.

No obstante al revisar sus pensamientos, Sakura recordó el asunto del pastel, por lo que se levanto rápidamente, mostrando una mueca de terror, ya que debido a la llegada del joven Hiraguizawa, ella y Meiling habían dejado la cocina sin limpiar.

Y viendo la hora, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente Syaoran y Daidouji estarían de regreso muy pronto.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura?

—Ehm… no, bueno… en realidad si, sucede que debo limpiar la cocina y… es que…

—De acuerdo, entonces limpiemos la cocina…

—¿Ah?

—No puedo quedarme aquí sin ayudarte, mi llegada fue la que retraso tus planes…

—Oh no, no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, eres un invitado y…

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me sentiría bastante mal si no te ayudo a limpiar la cocina, indirectamente ha sido mi culpa, así que, vamos…— Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que no iba a poder hacer que el chico cambiara de opinión, por lo que permitió que la ayudara, aun cuando el joven se había reído mucho al ver el estado de la cocina, pues en verdad parecía una zona de guerra.

—Y… ¿A que se debe que la cocina haya quedado así?

—Ehm… digamos que es… bueno… complicado— respondió la chica a la pregunta, sonrojándose al recordar la causa —.Quiero hacer un regalo para una persona…

—¿Un pastel?

—Si.

—Ya lo veo…

—Meiling me ayudó, pero no quedó como lo esperábamos, no se como hornear pasteles y todos nuestros intentos han terminado en fracasos.

—Bien… que te parece si terminamos de limpiar y después yo mismo te ayudare con tu regalo.

—¿Es enserio?— cuestiono la ojiverde con sorpresa, viéndolo asentir con lentitud —.Pero de verdad no quiero que te molestes…

—No es ninguna molestia, además eso nos sirve para conocernos mejor, ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro que si!— ambos sonrieron amablemente, antes de continuar con su labor de dejar todo en orden, para que posteriormente, Eriol ayudara a Sakura a realizar el tan esperado pastel que ella tenia la intención de regalarle a Syaoran…

Y una vez terminaron con la limpieza, empezaron con la práctica, dando como resultado un delicioso pastel de chocolate, que Sakura admiro con sorpresa y encanto, pues en menos tiempo del que ella se esperaba, habían terminado con el regalo, sin complicaciones…

—No puedo creerlo… es asombroso… ¡Muchas gracias Eriol!

—No tienes que agradecerme, tú lo hiciste…

—Pero sin tu dirección no hubiera podido terminarlo, muchísimas gracias…— dicho esto la joven castaña le regalo a Eriol una hermosa sonrisa, que el correspondió con el mismo gesto o por lo menos eso fue hasta que la puerta de entrada se escucho siendo abierta, lo cual hizo que Sakura guardara el pastel con rapidez, antes de que cierto chico ambarino pudiera verlo…

—Estamos en casa…— dijo el castaño, ingresando a la cocina lentamente, pero sin ver al ojiazul —.Oye tu torpe, donde están mi madre y Mei… ¡Que demonios estas haciendo en mi casa!

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos Syaoran…

—¡Cállate y dime que estas haciendo aquí! — fue el grito que dio, señalando a Eriol acusadoramente y provocando que Sakura lo viera todo con confusión.

—Digamos que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo…

—¿Y quien lo dice?

—Mi tía me ofreció su ayuda para que me quedara en su casa mientras soluciono un par de asuntos de negocios, oh vamos Lobito, ¿Seguiremos igual que cuando éramos niños…?

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Por qué no?, tienes un nombre tierno.

—¡Cállate Hiraguizawa!

—Yo también te amo Syaoran.

—¡Deja de estar jugando!

—No, es la verdad, te amo con todo mi corazón— en ese momento Sakura que se había mantenido observándolo todo con detenimiento, no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara, pues la situación era por lo demás divertida…

Jamás, en el tiempo en el que había estado viviendo ahí, había visto a Syaoran tan desesperado y frustrado, además de que nunca había conocido a alguien como Eriol que pudiera llevarle la contraria de una forma tan fácil y sencilla como esa, pues ni siquiera Meiling podía ganarle al ambarino en alguna batallita verbal…

—¿Verdad que es divertido pequeña Sakura?

—Ni que lo digas Eriol— respondió la chica a la pregunta, viendo como al hacer esto Syaoran la observaba con duda y algo de enojo, cosa que la hizo quedarse en su sitio, congelada y sin hablar más.

—Ah, con que ya conociste a la torpe…

—¿Cuál torpe Syaoran?

—A ella…— al decir esto Eriol pudo percatarse que la chica agachaba un poco la cabeza, ligeramente triste, pues a pesar de que Syaoran la había ofendido, ella parecía que no estaba molesta, muy por el contrario se mostraba desilusionada…

—A lo mejor estas hablando de otra persona o te confundiste, yo no veo a ninguna torpe por ningún lado amor…

—¡Deja de decirme amor!

—¿Por qué, eres mi amor, que no?, Ya te dije que te amo Syaoran, ¿Por qué no simplemente me correspondes?— el ambarino no pudo seguir discutiendo mas, pues inmediatamente salió de la cocina, lanzando un par de maldiciones y dejando a Eriol como el vencedor de esa contienda…

Inmediatamente y luego de que se fue, el joven pelinegro se giro hasta quedar frente a la chica, quien había sustituido su sonrisa por un gesto de tristeza infinita.

—Oye Sakura, no he visitado Japón por un largo tiempo, así que ¿Por qué no salimos tu y yo?, sirve que hablamos y me muestras los lugares mas interesantes de Tomoeda, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

—Ah… si por supuesto Eriol, solo iré por algunas cosas y regresare— el chico asintió lentamente, viendo como la castaña salía de la cocina a paso rápido y posteriormente regresaba…

Fue así como ambos salieron de casa, no sin antes guardar el pastel, en un lugar en donde Syaoran no pudiera verlo…

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, la ojiverde aun tenía la intención de agradecerle…

-.-.-

Luego de caminar alrededor de la ciudad de Tomoeda por algunas horas, Eriol y Sakura se habían detenido en una cafetería, donde ahora estaban pasando una velada agradable, contemplando el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas y a su alrededor la ciudad que estaba iluminada, como cada noche.

Pero a pesar de que la escena era por lo demás hermosa, la chica parecía sentirse muy mal, puesto que aunque a momentos sonreía, su rostro se notaba triste por alguna razón inexplicable…

O tal vez la razón, podía ser un chico castaño, que posiblemente estaba ahora con Daidouji, pasándola bien…

—Sabes, es algo muy notorio como para no darse cuenta…

—¿Ah?, ¿De que hablas Eriol?— cuestiono ella al escucharlo hablar, mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de café caliente que había pedido hacia unos minutos atrás.

—Me refiero a que, Syaoran y tu no se llevan bien, ¿Verdad?— interrogo, recibiendo entonces un asentimiento por parte de la chica —.¿Te causa problemas?

—No, solo le gusta fastidiarme… yo también solía decirle cosas así pero ahora…

—Ahora es diferente… ¿Verdad?

—Si.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Sakura parecía recordar todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido entre ella y Syaoran, mientras Eriol parecía analizarlo todo con un cierto toque de sabiduría y misterio.

—Entonces… te gusta Syaoran…— al decir esto la chica ojiverde se levanto de su lugar rápidamente, sin esperarse que Eriol pudiera darse cuenta de todo eso tan rápido, pues simple y sencillamente era algo increíble…

—Ah… Eriol yo…

—Lamento si eso te incomoda, pero no creo que haya necesidad de que lo niegues conmigo, créeme, no se lo diré…

—Lo se, pero, bueno… no pensé que fueras a darte cuenta, apenas nos conocimos y… bueno.

—Entiendo, entonces el pastel que estas haciendo es para él…— Sakura asintió —.¿Piensas dárselo hoy?

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero con lo que paso supongo que estará molesto, así que creo que mejor hare otro después y esperare el mejor momento.

—Sabes algo, a veces no debemos esperar a hacer las cosas, no sabes si este será el último día de tu vida, así que lo que tengas planeado debes llevarlo a cabo en el menor tiempo posible, te facilita las cosas y todo sale mejor…

—Pero no se si él vaya a aceptarlo, es decir, creo que posiblemente va a rechazarme…

—Lo dudo…— respondió, ajustando sus anteojos con sabiduría —.Conozco a Syaoran, tal vez no hemos convivido mucho, pero si algo se es que no pude ser orgulloso por siempre, menos si se trata de una persona especial…

—¿Persona especial?

—Solo, ten valor Sakura, confió en que las cosas saldrán bien y harás todo perfectamente— Eriol sonrió, luego de dedicarle estas palabras, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa con ánimos renovados…

Él tenia razón, si no entregaba ese pastel hoy, posiblemente no lo haría nunca, así que luego de charlar un poco mas, ambos chicos emprendieron marcha nuevamente a casa, solo para que la joven Kinomoto pudiera llevar a cabo su plan de ese día…

-.-.-

—Bien Sakura, bien… solo llama a la puerta, abre y todo estará bien… si, uno… dos… y… ¡No, no puedo!— se grito a si misma, retirándose del lugar y caminando de nueva cuenta a su habitación, donde Kero la observo con un gesto de aburrimiento, pues desde hacia ya mas de 15 minutos que su dueña había estado haciendo eso y no se decidía a llamar a la puerta para entregar la pequeña, pero deliciosa, rebanada de pastel.

Se quería morir, literalmente, de la vergüenza, pues sabia que eso no estaba yendo tal cual como Eriol se lo había dicho y ella ya estaba desesperada, no podía ser posible que fuera tan cobarde…

—Esta bien, esta bien, de nuevo, valor…— se hablo nuevamente, volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran, colocándose enfrente y luego de dar un par de suspiros, finalmente se atrevió a tocar la puerta…

Y no paso mucho tiempo, antes de que el chico saliera, solo para observarla con una ceja alzada…

—¿Y tu que quieres?

—Ahm… bueno… yo…— tartamudeo, agachando levemente la mirada —.No es nada en especial… solo…

—De acuerdo, si no es nada en especial, ya te puedes ir con tu mejor amigo _Eriol_ y dejar de molestarme…— dicho esto el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta, de forma estrepitosa, con lo que hizo que Sakura se quedara sorprendida y pasmada, pues no se esperaba que él fuera a decirle eso…

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué era así?

—Debí saberlo…— dijo, hablando en voz alta —.Solo quería venir a agradecerte de nuevo y a ofrecerte algo… lamento mucho haberte quitado parte de tu tiempo ayer… no era necesario, se que me odias y quisieras verme fuera de tu vida, pero… si quieres te lo puedes comer… y si no… sabes que… mejor… solo tíralo a la basura… da igual de todos modos…

Dicho esto la joven Kinomoto se retiro, dejando el pequeño plato sobre el piso, para después caminar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, dejando al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos verdes, antes de retirarlas con sus manos y sentarse sobre la silla del escritorio.

—Salió muy bien Kero… a decir verdad, pensé que iba a aventarme el pastel en la cara…— menciono medio riendo. —.Bueno… ya no importa, ya esta hecho…

Al decir esto dejo que su cabeza diera contra el escritorio, antes de suspirar, sollozando un par de veces y siendo observada atentamente por su gato…

—Que idiota…

-.-.-

Al día siguiente la joven Kinomoto decidió salir de casa, solo para caminar un poco por la ciudad y despejarse, había visto que frente a la puerta del ambarino el pastel había desaparecido, lo que solo podía indicarle que el chico posiblemente lo había tirado a la basura, tal y como ella se lo había dicho…

Y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que también se lo hubiera comido, pero digamos que para ese punto ella no creía que eso pudiera haber sucedido.

Con las palabras que le había dedicado ayer, se daba cuenta de que ese gusto o atracción que sentía por él era cosa imposible, que no debía existir y entre mas rápido intentara quitárselo de encima, menos sufrimiento representaría para ella…

Después de todo, él ya tenía a su persona especial y esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que Daidouji…

Suspiro, antes de continuar con su caminata alrededor de la ciudad, se sentía ligeramente desilusionada, pero en parte feliz por haber tenido el valor para hacer lo que debía hacer…

—Si, así es…— se dijo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisita, para después entrar a una tienda de antigüedades y salir, con un pequeño paquete en las manos…

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Eriol esa mañana, pero sentía que debía darle algo para mostrarle su agradecimiento por haberla ayudado con el asunto del pastel, finalmente había sido un esfuerzo algo inútil, pues al final el ambarino ni siquiera lo había probado…

Sonrió entonces, guardando el paquete dentro de su bolso y continuando con su caminata de esa mañana…

Cruzo algunas calles mas, observo el cielo azul, vio a las personas a su alrededor y al término de su recorrido tomo asiento en una de las bancas de un parque cercano a casa, mientras aspiraba el aroma de algunas flores que había comprado para decorar la mesa del comedor…

Pero fue entonces que al observar un poco mas adelante, se pudo percatar de un pequeño niño que jugaba con una pelota felizmente, ella sonrió ante la escena, pero su rostro se torno preocupado cuando la pelota rodo hasta la calle…

Se levanto con rapidez de su lugar, al ver que el niño en su afán de seguir jugando había caminado hacia la pelota, en el momento justo en el que un automóvil se acercaba a toda velocidad…

Corrió lo más que pudo y fue entonces que al llegar empujo al pequeño, apartándolo del peligro pero quedando ella en su lugar…

No se pudo mover, el auto no pudo frenar a tiempo y al final solo se pudo escuchar algunos gritos de la multitud, que presenciaron el accidente y ahora veían a la chica que yacía sobre el piso, inconsciente…

-.-.-

—Syaoran Li eres un idiota, si, eso es lo que eres…— fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, luego de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pues él, de una forma grosera y cortante había prácticamente corrido a Sakura de su habitación, alegando que no quería que lo molestara y que mejor debía irse con su detestable primo Hiraguizawa…

Lo que no entendía ahora era porque había dicho eso ultimo, pues si, lo había molestado bastante ver que esa niña y él se llevaban estupendamente, aun cuando apenas se acababan de conocer y no sabía porque había sucedido eso, pero lo único que ahora estaba en su mente era que debía disculparse…

Si, debía hacerlo, pues todo indicaba que la chica había hecho un pastel en agradecimiento y él luego de que la curiosidad le hubiera ganado, había terminado por descubrir dicho postre fuera de su habitación, mismo que no se negó a comer…

A pesar de que la relación entre él y Sakura no fuera la mejor, parecía que la chica lo conocía muy bien y sabia del gusto que tenía por el chocolate…

Aunque estaba aun la duda de que Hiraguizawa podría habérselo dicho, pero ¡A quien le importaba ese idiota!, ahora lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a la ojiverde, pedirle disculpas y después volver a su vida normal y aburrida como si nada hubiese pasado…

Cosa que no podía ser posible, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que desde que Sakura había llegado a casa su vida era todo, menos aburrida y normal…

—Si Syaoran, eres un imbécil…— volvió a decirse, esta vez con mayor enojo que antes, sabia que debía dejar de ser así con ella, pero por muy extraño que pareciera no podía…

Últimamente se sentía muy extraño al sentir que estaba cerca y era eso mismo lo que lo orillaba a ser aun mas fastidioso que de costumbre, cosa que no podía ser buena, dadas las circunstancias, porque si mal no había escuchado, la chica a parte de decirle que sabia que él la odiaba, había hablado con un tono de voz triste y deprimido, como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas…

Peor no se pudo sentir, pero su maldito orgullo fue el que lo reprimió para salir y decirle que estaba equivocada, porque él no la odiaba…

No podía hacerlo y estaba seguro que no iba a hacerlo nunca…

—De acuerdo…— suspiro un poco, antes de llamar a la puerta de su habitación…

Pero al ver que no respondía se atrevió a entrar, observando como el lugar estaba por lo demás vacio y que encima del escritorio había una pequeña nota que decía:

_Meiling:_

_Si ves esto es porque no tuve tiempo para ir a avisarte que saldré de casa, no me siento muy bien y es por eso que decidí salir a dar un paseo yo sola…_

_Regresare mas tarde, te quiero mucho amiga._

_Sakura._

El joven Li volvió a poner la nota sobre el escritorio, antes de salir de la habitación con un sentimiento de culpa aun mayor, pues era probable que eso de que se sentía mal fuera por su culpa, por su estúpida y maldita culpa…

Lanzo una maldición por lo bajo, antes de caminar a la sala y decidirse a salir él también, posiblemente podría encontrarla por ahí husmeando en algún lugar interesante o en alguna de aquellas tiendas a las que le gustaba ir.

Pero antes de que saliera de casa el teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que se acerco al aparato y contesto:

—¿Si?, ¿Quién habla?

—¿_Hablo a la casa de la señorita… Sakura Kinomoto?_

—Si, pero ella no se encuentra en este momento, si quiere dejarle algún mensaje…

—_Oh no es por eso joven, llamo del hospital central de Tomoeda, hace unos minutos recibimos a una chica aquí que llevaba una identificación con ese nombre…_

—¿Qué esta diciendo?

—_Si, lamento mucho informarle esto, pero al parecer la señorita sufrió un accidente y esta delicada, necesitamos que venga algún familiar por si es necesaria alguna operación_

—Claro, estaré haya en un momento, gracias— inmediatamente luego de eso el ambarino corto la comunicación, saliendo de casa lo mas rápido posible en dirección al hospital…

No podía ser que eso estuviera pasando, ¿Por qué?

-.-.-

Estaba asustado, si, estaba más que eso, aterrado y con un sentimiento extraño rodeándolo, pues ya había llegado desde hacia 15 minutos al hospital y aun no podían darle noticias de Sakura, que al parecer había sido atropellada por salvarle la vida a un pequeño niño…

Mas noble no podía ser, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, lo único que le interesaba era que ella estuviera bien, que estuviera viva…

Porque si no… no sabia que era lo que iba a pasarle a él…

Había sido tan estúpido y tonto con ella durante tanto tiempo, que ahora venia a ver las cosas de una forma mas clara, no podía ser que hubiera tenido que pasarle algo así a ella para que se diera cuenta de que…

Bueno…

—Sera mejor que llame a mi madre…— se dijo, antes de marcar el número del celular de Ieran Li y explicarle lo que había sucedido…

—_Oh santo Dios, ¿Cómo esta ella? Hay noticias, hijo por favor dime que pasó…_

—Tuvo un accidente, no me han dicho nada aun, pero necesitan que estés aquí por si se requiere la aprobación para alguna operación

—_De acuerdo hijo, en unos minutos estaremos haya y por favor… no te separes de ella._

—No lo hare.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo, Syaoran se mantuvo en la misma posición por un tiempo hasta que el doctor finalmente apareció, acercándose a él y mostrándose serio.

—¿Es usted familiar de Kinomoto Sakura?

—Si, ¿Ella esta bien?

—Estará bien, se repondrá, tiene un brazo fracturado, pero con el debido cuidado deberá estar bien en un par de meses, no hay hemorragias internas y despertó hace unos momentos…

—¿Entonces puedo verla?

—Si, pero solo por unos minutos, aun debemos tenerla en observación por si se presenta alguna dificultad, con su permiso.

—Gracias doctor— dicho esto Syaoran suspiro aliviado, pues aunque al parecer la chica había sufrido varias lesiones, estaba viva y se repondría exitosamente, lo cual lo dejaba tranquilo y mejor, pero aunque estaba feliz por ese hecho, aun había algo que tenia que hacer…

Finalmente y luego de hablar con una de las enfermeras, pudo llegar hasta la habitación de la chica, donde ingreso lentamente, observando que estaba sobre la cama de hospital, con el brazo enyesado y los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse…

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?— pregunto ella, en susurros, se sentía tan débil que no podía hablar como de costumbre.

—Llamaron para decir que tuviste un accidente

—Ah… ya veo… ¿No estas perdiendo tu tiempo?

—¿De que hablas?

—No tienes porque estar aquí, supongo que si llamaron la Señora Ieran y Meiling están enteradas, así que supongo que ellas vendrán…

—Lo harán mas tarde…

—De todos modos, ya te puedes ir… te sientes feliz ¿No?…

—¿Sentirme feliz?— pregunto él, acercándose hasta quedar a un lado, para después hincarse a su altura y verla con detenimiento —.¿Crees que me siento feliz de que estés aquí?

—No lo creo, lo sé… entiendo que si por ti fuera yo ya estaría lejos de ti y de tu familia, así que supongo que el que este aquí debe ser algo divertido… estuve a punto de desaparecer de tu vida, es algo que debe hacerte feliz…

—Sakura yo no… solo… no digas tonterías…

—No son tonterías, sabes que me odias…

—No te odio Sakura, es imposible que lo haga, entiéndelo…— respondió, haciendo que la chica solo desviara su rostro hacia el lado contrario, evitando verlo —.Sakura, oye, ya eres mayor como para que hagas esas cosas de niña…

—Déjame tranquila, puedo hacer lo que quiera…

—Aun y con eso vas a escucharme quieras o no…

—Tu a mi no me escuchaste ayer, así que no tengo porque hacerlo.

—Es una buena lógica, pero…— suspiro, antes de levantarse un poco y tomar el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos, quien de inmediato se sonrojo al sentir el contacto tan suave y delicado… —.Siento mucho lo que paso ayer, lo lamento… en verdad…

—¿Hablas enserio?

—No me hagas repetirlo, ya lo dije...— menciono, alejándose y desviando la mirada, repentinamente él se había sonrojado un poco.

—Entonces… no me odias— lo vio negar —.¿Tiraste el pastel o te lo comiste?

—¿Para que quieres saber?

—Es algo justo, solo dime si te lo comiste.

—Ya, claro.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Si.

—¿Te gustó?— Syaoran asintió lentamente a la pregunta, haciendo que Sakura sonriera con alegría y riera un poco, cosa que hizo que él también le devolviera el gesto. —.Me alegra saberlo, aunque… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué es?

—Sé que me vas a decir que soy una tonta, una torpe y seguro te negaras y sé que lo harás pero… ehm… bueno… yo…

—¿Qué?

—Po… podrías… darme… un abrazo…— el ambarino quedo asombrado por la petición, mas porque a pesar de todo ella aun quería un abrazo de su parte, lo cual hizo que se quedara callado y después comenzara a reír un poco, provocando que la chica se sonrojara…

—Que ocurrencia…

—Ya… ya, esta bien… no lo hagas, no importa… solo, olvídalo, hagamos de cuenta que nunca lo di…—antes de que terminara de hablar, Syaoran se acerco a ella cumpliendo con el favor, cuidando de no lastimarla y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mucho, pero que luego sonriera, sintiéndose tranquila y en paz.

—Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada… pequeña torpe…

—Y a mi que hayas venido… gracias.

—Nada es gratis, cuando te recuperes, harás mis deberes en el restaurante por una semana…

—¡Oye!, ¡Eso no es justo!

—Eso te pasa por no tener cuidado… y por preocupar a las personas…

—¿Te preocupaste por mi?

—Tal vez.

—¡Dime!

—No

—¡Syaoran!— el chico solo pudo reír luego de esto, sin romper todavía el abrazo.

Ella estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

-.-.-

La noche llegó finalmente y en el hospital Sakura ahora se encontraba descansando, observando el techo de la habitación blanca y tarareando una canción que había escuchado apenas unos minutos por la radio…

Si, luego de que Meiling y Ieran se enteraron del accidente habían corrido a verla al hospital y después de que el doctor lo autorizo, Meiling le había llevado uno de esos radios portátiles, con los que le garantizo que no se aburriría.

Y en efecto no estaba para nada aburrida, pues se mantenía escuchando diversas canciones y pensando en lo sucedido…

Después del abrazo Syaoran se había marchado, alegando que debía irse al restaurante para trabajar un poco ese día y de paso para avisarle a Terada que debido al accidente ella no se presentaría por un tiempo, cosa que Sakura quiso impedir, pero en efecto no pudo hacerlo.

Posteriormente habían llegado ahí su mejor amiga y la tía de esta, quienes se aseguraron de que estuviera bien y luego se marcharon, solo para poder arreglar unos asuntos, prometiendo que regresarían en unos minutos…

Y ahí estaba ella, escuchando al locutor de radio, que hablaba acerca de las canciones de moda y quien sabe que otras cosas mas…

Finalmente al término de su discurso, comenzó a escucharse una canción muy divertida, que ella no había oído nunca pero que era bastante agradable y cómica…

Lemon Tree de Fool´s Garden…

_(I´m sitting here in a boring room is just another rainy Sunday afternoon._

_I´m wasting my time I got nothing to do…)_

Una canción simpática, sin lugar a dudas, pero que extrañamente le recordaba a Syaoran, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse, pero continuar escuchando la melodía…

_(I´m hanging around, I´m waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens… And I wonder…)_

—Y me pregunto…— dijo ella, antes de sonreír con felicidad, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción sin importarle nada más.

_(I´m driving around in my car, I´m driving too fast, I´m driving too far…_

_I´d like to change my point of view, I feel so lonely, I´m waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens… And I wonder…)_

Cerró sus ojos lenta y curiosamente, tratando de hallar un significado lógico a la canción que estaba escuchando, pues esta parecía tener algo oculto, algo enigmático y sofisticado que ella no creía poder encontrar muy pronto, a menos que se pusiera a analizarlo todo con mucha lentitud y paciencia…

_(I wonder how, I wonder why, yesterday you told me bout the blue, blue sky_

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon Tree…)_

Quiso seguir escuchando la canción, pero antes de que continuara, la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando entonces a cierta chica amatista que a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, por lo cual apago el radio portátil y lo dejo sobre una mesita que estaba justo a su lado, para observar con algo de confusión a la joven Daidouji.

—Hola Sakura… vine a ver como estabas…

—Bien gracias, no hacia falta que se molestara señorita Daidouji— respondió, más cortante de lo que se pudo imaginar, por lo que Tomoyo solo sonrió a pesar de eso y camino hasta quedar a su lado.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no te simpatizo mucho, ¿Podría saber la razón?

—No la conozco, así que no puede asegurar que no me simpatiza— respondió perfectamente a la pregunta hecha, recibiendo solo la misma sonrisa amable.

—Ya veo… sabes, me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigas, eres una gran persona y me agradaría conocerte mejor…—propuso la amatista, haciendo que Sakura la observara extrañada —.¿Estarías de acuerdo?

Sakura no se pudo negar a tal petición, pues no tenia porque hacerlo, la chica al parecer era sincera y por lo que se veía en realidad deseaba tener una relación de amistad con ella, por lo que solo asintió, aun sintiéndose algo insegura por eso…

Pero que mas podía hacer, era obvio que no le iba a decir que…

—Te gusta Syaoran… ¿Cierto?— la joven castaña se quedo muda al escucharla preguntarle eso, por lo que solo pudo sonrojarse mucho y sorprenderse…

¿¡Que acaso era tan obvia!, ¿Por qué ella sabia eso?

—Ahm… no entiendo de lo que me estas hablando Daidouji— respondió, con desinterés, tratando de que la joven le creyera, pues estaba segura que de darle una respuesta afirmativa posiblemente la amatista iba a decírselo al ambarino…

Si no es que él ya lo sabía.

Cosa que creía imposible, pues de saberlo posiblemente Syaoran se lo hubiera preguntado o en su defecto estaría molestándola con eso.

—Oh entonces, ¿Estoy mal?

—En lo absoluto, Syaoran no me gusta ni me gustara, es la persona mas detestable que conozco, es un soberbio, un descarado, un antipático y un idiota, solo quiere molestarme…

—Ya veo… supongo que me he confundido, por un momento me ha parecido así…

Kinomoto suspiro aliviada en su interior, pues al parecer con sus palabras había convencido a la chica de que Syaoran le era indiferente, por lo que después de eso solo se quedo callada en su lugar, observando nuevamente el techo de la habitación…

O eso fue hasta que recordó un detalle y quiso preguntarlo…

—O… oye… y… a ti… ¿Te gusta él?

—¿Te refieres a Syaoran?

—Si

—Oh no… para nada, Syaoran y yo somos amigos solamente…

—¿Hablas enserio?, es decir… tu y él… pues… se ve que son muy unidos y…

—De verdad lamento si eso les ha dado otra impresión a ti y a Meiling…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Meiling?

—Creo que sabes eso mejor que yo Sakura, se perfectamente que no le agrado a Meiling porque piensa que quiero a Syaoran mas que a un simple amigo— reveló, haciendo que Sakura se quedara sin habla—.¿Verdad?

—Ahm yo, no…

—He querido aclararle eso desde que llegué a Japón pero tu ya lo has visto, ella no quiere ni hablar conmigo, huye siempre que quiero tener una conversación— se explico, haciendo que Sakura asintiera lentamente, como asimilando toda la información…

Con lo que había dicho le quedaba claro que a ella no le gustaba Syaoran mas que como un buen amigo, pero lo que no llegaba a comprender era el porque el joven ambarino le había tenido tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo…

¿Seria acaso un amor no correspondido?

—Bueno… si lo intentas, creo que podría funcionar.

—Eso espero

Inmediatamente y luego de esto, la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, esta vez por Eriol Hiraguizawa quien ingresó a la habitación con rapidez, viendo a la chica castaña que estaba aun sobre la cama y observando a Tomoyo que estaba al lado de esta…

Y fue entonces, que la chica se dio vuelta para ver a la persona que había llegado, dándose cuenta de quien era y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa infinita, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor que eso…

—Ah… To… Tomoyo…— tartamudeo el joven ojiazul, siendo él el primero en hablar, pues también se había quedado como de piedra al verla ahí…

Pero la chica no contesto, simplemente se giro para sonreírle por última vez a Sakura, despedirse y posteriormente salir de la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos a solas, mientras Sakura, que no había entendido nada, veía a Eriol que agachaba un poco la cabeza con algo que parecía ser tristeza…

La castaña se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir nada…

¿Qué acaso esos dos se conocían?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todas y todos!

Y de acuerdo, se que dije que posiblemente me tardaría una eternidad en actualizar, pero creo que hasta yo misma me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que termine este capitulo…

Supongo que el milagro o sorpresa, se debe a que tuve un momento libre, lo que me sirvió para inspirarme lo suficiente y tener antes de tiempo el capitulo 9, que aunque no es muy extenso, creo que ya los dejó con mas dudas que antes, si es que es eso posible…

Ya apareció Eriol, que era lo que muchos esperaban, pero ahora las preguntas vienen con esa ultima escena. ¿Qué relación tienen Eriol y Tomoyo? Bueno, eso es algo que no puedo responder todavía, pero les garantizo que muy pronto lo descubrirán, eso y más cosas que aun faltan por venir.

Y bueno, Sakura tuvo un pequeño accidente que hizo que Syaoran se diera cuenta de algo muy importante. ¿De que?, pues eso… es algo que también no les diré por ahora, ya lo se, soy muy mala por dejarlos con tantas dudas, pero les aseguro que todo tiene su razón de ser en este mundo (?)

No puedo responder a los reviews en este momento, así que lo único que me queda es agradecerles infinitamente por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, a ustedes que me leen, a las personitas que agregan a sus favoritos el fic, a los que me dejan reviews, en fin, espero que esto les este gustando tanto como a mi me fascina escribir para todos ustedes n.n

Con esto me despido, no sin antes decir que la canción (Que lleva el mismo nombre del fic) pertenece al grupo Fool´s Garden y que como lo mencione en el capitulo 3, es la que me inspiro para crear este fic…

Pues sin mas que escribir, solo les digo gracias y Hasta la Próxima… n.n


	10. Cambios repentinos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 10: Cambios repentinos.**_

_Los sentimientos se expresan, la vida se disfruta y los celos se eliminan._

_-.-  
><em>

El ambiente estaba tenso, la atmosfera ahí había cambiado repentinamente hasta volverse pesada, cosa que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir, pues incluso un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la forma en la que Daidouji y Eriol se miraban.

No obstante ese contacto fue roto por la chica amatista, que de inmediato se giro para observarla y sonreírle amablemente…

—Volveré a verte después Sakura, recupérate, ¿De acuerdo?, nos vemos…— dicho esto la chica Daidouji salió de la habitación a paso rápido, provocando que el joven ojiazul, que permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, agachara la cabeza y repentinamente apretara ambas manos hasta volverlas puños…

Y Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar de no ser porque el joven ingles levanto la mirada y luego de sonreírle dijo:

—Pequeña Sakura… vuelvo en un segundo…— con estas palabras el muchacho se despidió momentáneamente y salió corriendo del lugar.

Sakura no comprendió nada, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí?

-.-.-

Ella seguía caminando lo mas rápido posible, su respiración ya estaba lo bastante agitada pero ella no iba a ceder, no, no iba a hacerlo, porque bien sabia que él posiblemente la seguiría y entre mas lejos estuviera mejor…

Camino rápidamente entre los pasillos y salió del hospital con prisa, continuo con su huida hasta el parque de no ser porque una mano se poso sobre su hombro, deteniéndola y congelando su andar en cuestión de segundos…

Se giro rápidamente y observo a la persona frente a ella…

—¿Se le ofrece algo joven?

—Tomoyo… por favor, no… no tienes que huir de esta forma.

—Disculpe joven, pero no se de que me esta hablando…

—Tomoyo, deja de comportarte así, sabes que necesitamos hablar, no lo hemos hecho desde hace más de cuatro meses y merezco una explicación de todo lo que paso…

—¿Una explicación? —Preguntó la chica esta vez, como si eso la hubiera ofendido gravemente —.No te daré explicaciones de nada, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste…

—Es eso lo que no entiendo, no he hecho nada, tu solo decidiste huir y cuando trate de buscarte ya no estabas, ¿Por qué?

—Por favor Hiraguizawa…— respondió, levantando un poco la voz y apartando la mano de su hombro —.No finjas que no hiciste nada, solo déjalo así…— dijo, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

El chico solo se quedo ahí, creyendo que no era el mejor momento, pero que ya tendría mas oportunidades de hablar, pues al parecer la joven amatista conocía a la familia Li, de lo contrario no habría estado en el hospital al lado de su nueva amiga castaña…

—Y por cierto… deja de llamarme Tomoyo, tu y yo solo somos dos desconocidos… Hiraguizawa… — menciono la chica, antes de continuar con su caminata, dejando que el pelinegro solo suspirara derrotado y agachara la cabeza con una infinita tristeza…

—Espero que mientras regreso… a Sakura le vaya mejor que a mi… — se dijo a modo de consuelo, mostrando una pequeña risa forzada y volviendo hacia el hospital…

-.-.-

Observó al techo, luego a su brazo enyesado, luego a la puerta y finalmente suspiro…

Eriol había salido corriendo hacia ya mas de 15 minutos y ella estaba ligeramente preocupada por él, ya que por lo que pudo notar, el ojiazul se veía triste y deprimido en exceso, algo que a ella no le había gustado ver, pues aunque no llevaba conociéndolo por mucho tiempo, algo le decía que era una excelente persona y no se merecía estar triste ni nada por el estilo…

Volvió a suspirar, antes de acomodarse un poco y ver como la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a abrirse, con lo cual sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos y hablar ella primero:

—Que bueno que volviste Eriol, estaba esperándote, me tenias muy preocupada y…— no termino de hablar, cuando observo que la persona que había entrado no era nada mas y nada menos que Syaoran Li, quien al escucharla solo había desviado la mirada hacia una de las paredes, cosa que ella no supo como interpretar…

¿Acaso estaba triste?

—Entonces… rompí tus ilusiones…

—¡No, no!, no me malinterpretes, es solo que Eriol vino y… volvió a irse pero…

—No me interesa, solo vine a decirte que Terada esta de acuerdo en que faltes al trabajo por un tiempo, solo mientras te recuperas…— comentó, interrumpiéndola y haciendo que ella asintiera lentamente.

—Ya veo… gracias.

—Seguro…— dicho esto el chico se dio vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, cosa que sorprendió y alarmo a Sakura…

¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

—¡Syaoran espera!— gritó, antes de que él saliera, pero fue justo en ese momento que el chico de ojos zafiro regresó, encontrándose frente a frente con su primo y viendo que al parecer Sakura trataba de detenerlo por alguna razón.

—Oh vaya… interrumpí algo…— mencionó, pero ante sus palabras Syaoran solo suspiro, como rendido.

—Muévete…— respondió el ambarino con voz cortante, para pasar de largo y salir definitivamente de la habitación, haciendo que la castaña solo suspirara con pesar y agachara la cabeza.

—Siempre lo mismo… así que no te preocupes Eriol.

—Oh vamos Sakura, es evidente que interrumpí, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes, es algo… normal, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto… pero… ¿Ahora puedes decirme que sucedió?, ¿Conoces a Daidouji?— respondió la castaña, recuperándose un poco luego del incidente anterior y decidiendo que ya hablaría después con el ambarino, pues ahora lo que interesaba era Eriol y su estado emocional, por así decirlo.

Pero ante la pregunta Eriol no contesto, solo sonrió enigmáticamente y justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca para mencionar algo, Ieran Li ingreso a la habitación con apuro, interrumpiendo la charla entre ambos jóvenes que se paralizaron por la aparición tan repentina de la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho chicos, ¿Los asuste?

—Solo un poco— respondieron los dos al unisonó, observando a la dama con algo de nerviosismo.

—Oh lo siento, es solo que tenia prisa por venir a verte querida— dijo, antes de ver a la joven ojiverde con algo de preocupación —.¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Claro que si señora Ieran, aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de tener que quedarme en el hospital hasta que me den de alta, me siento un poco sola.

—Bueno, creo que eso se puede arreglar— hizo una pausa, antes de sonreír y acercarse a la joven Kinomoto —.Hable con el doctor y me dijo que podemos llevarte a casa hoy mismo, no sufriste heridas mas graves por lo que no debemos sentirnos muy alarmados, pero con la condición de que permanezcas en cama por un par de semanas y no hagas esfuerzos.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora y seguir con mi recuperación haya?

—Así es

—¡Eso es fantástico!, ¡Gracias señora Ieran!— gritó la esmeralda, muy emocionada al ver que podría regresar a casa ese mismo día y recuperarse en un ambiente mas familiar y menos tenso como lo era el hospital central.

Sonrió, antes de ver como la gran dama hablaba con Eriol para que la ayudara a llevarla a casa y que este ultimo asintiera con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…

Una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura dejara un poco su felicidad de lado, pues aunque el chico pelinegro parecía feliz por ella, había algo en su semblante que lo hacia verse deprimido, por alguna razón que ella no comprendió pero que ya averiguaría…

Ahora le tocaba a ella ayudarlo…

-.-.-

Llegó a casa, sintiéndose más estúpido e idiota que nunca en la vida, porque ese día, ese mismo día era uno de aquellos en los que al parecer todo tiene que salirte mal…

Todo…

Tomó asiento en la gran sala de la casa y fue entonces que suspiró observando al techo con cierto recelo, porque sí… había ido al hospital, había entrado a la habitación de la castaña, le había dado el recado de Terada, y había escuchado de sus labios el nombre de su primo, que al parecer le agradaba bastante, pues todo indicaba que él era lo bastante especial como para que ella lo estuviese esperando con apuro y preocupación….

Eso era simplemente hiriente…

¿Qué tenia ese maldito?, a su parecer solo contaba con una mugrosa risita molesta, unos ojos azules de perro callejero y un cabello horrendo que le gustaba peinar como ese personaje de las películas… el famoso Harry Potter…

¿Y que?, ¿Acaso eso lo hacia mas especial que él?

—Maldito infeliz… púdrete…— susurro, mas para él que para los demás, pues eso, eso, era un ultraje, si, un maldito ultraje, porque estaba seguro que su primo, detrás de esa maldita facha de chico bondadoso y noble en realidad era uno de esos mustios, zorros, que solo le gustaba jugar con las chicas…

Esperen, ¿Zorro?

De donde diablos había sacado esa mugrosa palabra… es mas, el que estuviera criticando a Hiraguizawa de esa manera lo hacia ver a él como un… criticón y peor aun, como uno de esos chicos celosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer…

¿Celoso?, ¿Celoso?

…

¡Pues si, estaba celoso y que!, ¡Si lo sabia Dios que lo supiera el mundo de una vez!

—Así o mas imbécil Syaoran…— se dijo, antes de agachar la cabeza con cierta derrota y mostrar un ligero sonrojo, pues toda esa escena de celos, que por cierto era infantil y absurda, era a causa de esa niña de ojos verdes, a la que él había estado molestando por años solo por el hecho de que quería ocultar sus sentimientos y negarse a la cruda realidad…

¿Cruda realidad?

No, no, de hecho esa realidad era la más impresionante que él mismo podría admitir, porque justamente al creer que Sakura podría desaparecer de su vida se había dado cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes…

Numero uno… él era un idiota y número dos, Sakura Kinomoto, la pequeña niña "tonta", al parecer… le gustaba…

¡Nada que al parecer!, ¡Le gustaba!, si, ¡Le gustaba! Y mucho… pero ese no era el punto principal o el problema, la cuestión se enfocaba a su primo detestable, que al parecer estaba coqueteando con Sakura y no solo eso…

¡Lo peor era que aparentemente lo estaba logrando!

Y eso, eso, era lo que lo tenia así…

Ganas de estrangularlo no le faltaban, pero si a Sakura le gustaba su primo, pues que mas… él solo tendría que dejar las cosas así, guardarse sus absurdos y patéticos sentimientos y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado o mas bien, como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de nada…

Además él siempre había dicho que ella era fea, torpe y que nunca se fijaría en alguien así, cosa que lo ayudaba para olvidarse del asunto… ¿Qué no?

—¡A quien carajos engaño!— gritó, antes de levantarse de su puesto con enojo y caminar hacia su habitación, solo para pensar un poco mejor las cosas…

Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando observó a su mejor amiga, sentada en medio del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, como si estuviera… ¿Llorando?

Un momento… ¿Tomoyo llorando?

—Tomo…— no terminó de decir su nombre cuando la chica se levantó con algo de apuro…

—Eriol Hiraguizawa… ¿Qué es de ti Syaoran?— cuestionó ella, provocando que el castaño levantara una ceja con cierta duda…

¿Acaso se conocían?, ¿O que?

—Es… mi primo… o algo así… ¿Lo conoces Tomoyo?— preguntó, solo para ver como la chica agachaba la cabeza, llorando en silencio, cosa que lo obligo a él a acercarse y dar por lo menos un poco de apoyo moral, abrazándola y diciéndole que fuera lo que fuera todo iba a salir bien…

Aun cuando él estuviera confundido y no supiera que era lo que tenia que ver el chico de ojos azules en todo ese lio.

-.-.-

—Estamos en casa— anuncio la dama, con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de ver a Sakura quien, sentada en una silla de ruedas, permanecía sonriente ante la idea de estar en casa, en un lugar que ella conocía muy bien y que le parecía sumamente acogedor.

—Gracias en verdad señora Ieran, me alegra estar aquí, así podre estar mas cerca de todos…

—No tienes nada que agradecer querida, por ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte, ¿De acuerdo?— la ojiverde solo asintió, antes de ver como Ieran enfocaba repentinamente su atención en Eriol —. Eriol querido, quiero que me hagas el favor de llevar a Sakura a su habitación, le pediría a mi hijo que lo hiciera pero… no lo veo por ninguna parte, ¿Lo harás?

—Con todo el gusto del mundo tía— respondió el chico, antes de sonreír y tomar a Sakura en brazos, quien se sonrojo un poco por el gesto tan repentino.

—Bien, te la encargo mucho, yo me retiro, aun queda trabajo por hacer y tendré que trabajar el doble ahora que Meiling no esta…

—¿Meiling no se encuentra?

—Me temo que no Sakura, mi sobrina ha ido a arreglar unos asuntos escolares y llegara mas tarde, pero estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto verte aquí — informo la mujer, dando por terminada la charla y haciendo que Sakura asintiera, para que después, Eriol caminara junto con ella hacia su habitación, que estaba escaleras arriba…

No obstante, en el momento en el que llegaron al pasillo, pudieron notar como Syaoran abrazaba con protección a Tomoyo Daidouji, mientras esta ultima lloraba en silencio y se aferraba al castaño como si se le fuera la vida en ello, cosa que dejo paralizados a ambos chicos, que de inmediato captaron la atención de los dos jóvenes que se separaron solo para verlos, Syaoran con ira y Tomoyo con tristeza, por alguna razón que Sakura no supo interpretar.

—Así que ya estas aquí…— dijo Syaoran, viendo a la castaña que, desde su posición, solo asintió —.Ya veo, vamos Tomoyo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar…— dijo, antes de tomar de la mano a la chica y guiarla fuera de casa, para que posteriormente todo quedara en un silencio sepulcral…

Eriol simplemente agachó la cabeza ante esto y obedeciendo las órdenes de Ieran Li, llevó a Sakura a su habitación dejándola sobre su cama, para después disculparse con ella y salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, dejando a la castaña sola, pensativa y triste por la escena que había presenciado…

-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de entrada, después de suspirar…

Había mantenido una larga charla con su mejor amiga durante varias horas y ahora podía comprender de mejor forma las cosas, aunque aun no le daba confianza el hecho de que ella hubiese querido irse tan tarde a _un lugar_ que supuestamente quedaba muy cerca de ahí y en el cual estaría sana y salva…

Por lo que ahora solo le quedaba esperar que fuera así.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez pensando en el mundo y lo pequeño que este era…

Porque si, era pequeño…

Tan pequeño…

—Seguro que si…— se dijo a si mismo, antes de subir las escaleras despreocupadamente y caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, no obstante antes de que pudiera ingresar su primo Hiraguizawa apareció, viéndolo con algo que a él le pareció duda e incertidumbre…

—¿Puedo hablar contigo Syaoran?

—Si es con relación a Tomoyo… olvídalo— la respuesta sorprendió enormemente al ojiazul, quien se quedó de piedra ante esa declaración tan directa —.Si, ya me ha dicho una parte de lo que tienen… me sorprende de ti… primito…

—Lo que haya pasado entre ella y yo es asunto nuestro Syaoran… creo que lo debes saber…

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no te voy a hablar ni a dar detalles de ella si es que lo pensaste…

—No quiero eso…

—Entonces buenas noches…

—Solo quiero saber si ella y tu… tienen algo o… ¿La quieres?— la pregunta hizo entonces que Syaoran de inmediato desistiera de la idea de ingresar a su habitación y que, al instante, se colocara frente a él con una sonrisita medio burlona, cosa que desconcertó al joven zafiro…

Sakura, quien estaba aun despierta, meditando sobre todo lo sucedido ese día, pudo escuchar claramente la discusión que mantenían su nuevo amigo y su verdugo, por lo que, sintiendo una curiosidad infinita, se levantó como pudo y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola un poco para observar unos pasos mas adelante a Syaoran y a Eriol, que se mantenían uno frente al otro…

—Claro que la quiero…— fue la respuesta que dio el ambarino a la pregunta antes hecha, con lo que hizo que Eriol lo observara atónito y que la respiración de Sakura se cortara.

—Syaoran no… no me refiero a si la quieres como amiga o algo así… estoy hablándote de algo mas serio…

—En dado caso, serias la última persona a la que se lo diría y si ella me interesa o no, es asunto mío… ¿Te asusta acaso?

—Syaoran…

—Vamos Hiraguizawa… déjate de tonterías y afronta lo que hiciste— eso ultimo fue algo que Sakura no pudo comprender, pero por lo que podía captar al parecer era relacionado con la chica amatista, cosa que la hizo sentirse aun peor que antes…

¿Qué querían decir sus palabras?

—De acuerdo… entonces, dime… que sientes si te digo que Sakura me interesa, más que como amiga…— al escuchar eso la joven castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora.

¿Qué tenia que ver ella en todo ese asunto?

—¿Qué… dijiste?

—Solo… debemos ver las cosas como son, Sakura es una gran chica, tiene buenos sentimientos y es muy bella, podría interesarle a cualquier hombre… incluso… a ti… ¿Verdad primo?— aquello hizo que la ojiverde se sonrojara levemente y que su corazón diera un vuelco, porque si estaba entendiendo bien, Eriol estaba prácticamente insinuando que Syaoran…

Imposible…

—Eres tan… idiota Hiraguizawa…— risas, si, risas por parte de Syaoran fue lo único que resonó en el lugar por varios segundos, ante la mirada enigmática de Eriol y la decepcionada de Sakura, quien se retiro inmediatamente…

Ya no quería escuchar más…

—¿Qué te causa risa Syaoran?, sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo…

—Solo sé que eres un completo imbécil _primito _— interrumpió, con furia —.Si piensas que vas a provocarme con ella, que voy a decirte que la quiero con el alma y que me gusta o alguna de esas cosas, solo por lo que dije… estas equivocado, ella no me gusta ni me gustara… es solo… una fastidiosa…

—¿Eso crees en verdad?

—¿Tengo que repetirlo dos veces?— antes de que Eriol pudiera responder algo al respecto ambos chicos escucharon un ruido estridente, proveniente de la habitación de la castaña, por lo que los dos fueron rápidamente al lugar, tocando un par de veces antes de entrar…

—¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?— fue la pregunta del joven ojiazul, quien no recibió respuesta alguna…

Syaoran al ver esto inmediatamente abrió la puerta, sin importarle que la chica se enojara o le gritara, encontrándose con que la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana se hallaba abierta de par en par.

—No puede…— el ambarino camino rápidamente al lugar, observando hacia el exterior… no había rastro de ella por ningún lado… solo estaba una escalera tirada en el jardín, la que seguramente habría provocado el ruido y la cual habría usado la chica para escaparse…

Exacto… escaparse…

—Avisare a mi tía… Syaoran tu…— pero Eriol no termino de hablar cuando vio como el castaño corría fuera de la habitación, saliendo de la casa a paso rápido, cosa que hizo que él sonriera levemente…

Su primo en definitiva era un mentiroso…

-.-.-

Caminó por las calles desoladas de Tomoeda, ya era de noche y ella solo podía pasear por ahí a paso lento, luego de haberse escapado de casa con dificultades…

Seguramente para el momento ya todos sabían que ella no estaba en su habitación, luego de que la escalera, que seguramente el jardinero habría dejado recargada debajo de su ventana, cayera estrepitosamente al piso, cosa que hizo que corriera un poco, solo para evitar que alguien pudiera ir inmediatamente a buscarla…

Daba igual, ya no quería regresar a esa casa, estaba harta de estar sufriendo por culpa de un idiota como Syaoran Li y aunque Ieran y Meiling no se merecían eso, por ahora no quería hacer más que alejarse, caminar y despejar su mente…

Aun y cuando se sintiera débil y su brazo comenzara a dolerle horrores…

—Solo a ti se te ocurre fijarte en un idiota Sakura…— se repitió a si misma, luego de llegar cerca de un parque diferente al que tenia al enorme pingüino, porque de ir haya seguramente Syaoran o quien fuera la encontraría inmediatamente…

Suspiro, antes de tomar asiento en un pequeño columpio, donde se quedó por un par de minutos, observando a la nada, el lugar estaba desértico y al parecer ella era la única que se encontraba ahí de momento, cosa que luego de segundos comenzó a asustarla…

¿Y si, se encontraba con un fantasma?

—Que… que cosas piensas Sakura… los fantasmas no existen— tartamudeo, tratando de convencerse a si misma que eso era cierto, cosa que no pudo hacer por mucho, ya que inmediatamente escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de unos arbustos, algo que la hizo ponerse de pie con rapidez mientras temblaba como una gelatina…

—Sa… Sakura…— la voz que repentinamente escuchó la asustó demasiado, por lo cual intento correr, algo que de verdad hubiera hecho de no ser porque sintió que repentinamente, una mano delicada y suave tocaba su hombro…

Se dio vuelta entonces y observó ligeramente asustada a Tomoyo Daidouji, quien la veía de igual forma con algo de susto y preocupación…

—Daidouji…

—Sakura, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, se supone que deberías estar descansando en casa…

—Lo mismo debería preguntar yo… a… además… no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti…— mencionó la esmeralda, retomando un poco el aire luego del susto y recibiendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de Tomoyo.

—¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Por qué me hablas así?

—¿De que otra manera puedo hablarle a una mentirosa?

—¿Mentirosa yo?

—Solo olvídalo Daidouji, no se que hayas estado haciendo aquí, ni me importa, seguramente quieres estar sola igual que yo, así que me voy a otro lado…

—Sakura espera por favor…— menciono la otra, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en irse —.No puedo dejarte ir porque estas aun en recuperación y además necesito que me digas porque me consideras una mentirosa, ¿Qué te he dicho para que respondas así?

—Por favor Daidouji… no voy a decirte nada y menos a ti, eres la última persona en la que confiaría…

—De acuerdo, tal vez no confías en mí, apenas acabamos de conocernos, pero… si hay algún malentendido entre nosotras me gustaría aclararlo, ya te lo había dicho, quiero que seamos amigas, es todo…

—Seguramente eso es mentira… igual que todo lo demás que dijiste en el hospital…

—¿Hablas entonces de Syaoran?— cuestiono la amatista de pronto, mientras la castaña solo se sonrojaba levemente y apartaba la mirada hasta posarla sobre el piso…

Al ver esto la amatista sonrió con ternura, acercándose un poco mas hasta posar ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, quien la vio con cierto recelo, como si hubiera sido descubierta en algo muy grave.

—Entonces tu también mentiste… te pregunte lo que sentías por Syaoran y…

—Solo dije lo que siento…

—Si vas a decirme mentirosa, entonces tu también di que lo eres, ambas somos unas mentirosas Sakura y sabes porque te lo digo— Kinomoto no tuvo nada con que responder a esto, por lo que Tomoyo sonrió aun mas —.No creo que tenga nada de malo el hecho de que Syaoran te guste… han convivido por tanto tiempo y…

—Tú, no entiendes…

—Entonces dime… ¿Qué es lo que debo entender?

—A Syaoran no le gustó yo, ni le gustare… me considera una fastidiosa, una tonta y una niña miedosa que solo estorba, la que le gusta eres tu… ¿Qué no te das cuenta de eso?— Tomoyo no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo se quedó callada, esperando lentamente…

Y fue entonces que luego de unos segundos Sakura dejo caer un par de lágrimas, que le indicaron que era momento para hablar y acercarse un poco más a ella hasta abrazarla cariñosamente, como una madre a una hija.

—Sakura… siento mucho que pases por todo eso y que sea indirectamente por mi culpa, porque aunque quieras alejarte de mi, yo te he tomado mucho cariño…

—Ni… ni… siquiera puedes decir eso… no me conoces…

—No, pero lo que veo en ti es que eres una excelente persona…— dijo la amatista, con una ligera risita de por medio —.Y lo que has dicho es mentira, porque Syaoran no tiene ningún interés en mi, si lo tuviera lo habría notado, él es muy transparente en cuanto a sentimientos…

Al haber dicho eso Sakura se aparto de la pelinegra y la observo con los ojos ligeramente empañados por lágrimas, viendo que ella tenía en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa, que le indicaba que sus palabras eran verdaderas y que en ningún momento le había mentido…

Se sonrojó un poco, ahora se sentía tonta…

—¿Se… segura?

—Claro, creo que te sorprenderás bastante cuando sepas quien es la persona que él considera más importante…

—¿Eh?

—Solo espera y verás…— menciono, con una risita misteriosa, provocando que Sakura ladeara la cabeza, completamente confundida —.No tienes porque preocuparte de acuerdo, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a casa, es muy tarde y tu necesitas recostarte…

—No…

—¿Cómo?

—No iré a casa…— respondió la castaña, firme en su decisión, pensando un poco en lo que había hecho antes de llegar ahí —.Acabo de escaparme y seguramente la señora Ieran estará molesta conmigo…

—Por eso no te preocupes, yo puedo decirle que saliste conmigo a dar un paseo…

—Pero… ¿Harías eso aun y cuando yo… bueno… te dije todas esas cosas tan malas?

—Oh vamos, quiero ser tu amiga y ningún tipo de palabra hiriente o cruel va a evitar que cumpla mi cometido— al escuchar la risita levemente macabra de Tomoyo, Sakura sonrió nerviosa, pero luego mostró una ligera sonrisa, para posteriormente comenzar a caminar junto con ella en dirección a casa…

Siempre era bueno reflexionar con respecto a las personas y ahora sabia que debía cambiar con ella.

Después de todo, no era una mala persona.

-.-.-

Al ingresar de nueva cuenta a la casa Li, Ieran apareció inmediatamente frente a ellas con un rostro de preocupación infinita, pues luego de haber sido informada por su sobrino del hecho de que Sakura se había escapado, había estado a punto de llamar incluso a la policía de no ser porque ellas habían aparecido en el momento justo…

—¡Sakura Kinomoto, como es que te has escapado!, ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba!

—Yo… lo… lo lamento señora Ieran es…

—La que tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo Ieran…— intervino Tomoyo, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres quienes posaron su completa atención en ella —.Le pedí a Sakura que me acompañara un rato por ahí… lamento si esto ha sido causa de un problema…

—No… comprendo entonces… según mi sobrino saliste por la ventana y…

—Eso es porque Sakura al parecer dejo dicha ventana abierta… no se preocupe, ya estamos aquí… de verdad lo siento.

—De acuerdo— respondió la mujer, suspirando y creyéndose a su vez toda aquella mentira… —.Si van a salir avisen antes de que pensemos mal queridas…

—Lo sentimos— respondieron las dos al unisonó, para después ver como Ieran caminaba nuevamente al estudio y ambas pudieron finalmente sonreír la una a la otra, pues todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban…

—¡Sakura!— al escuchar el llamado, la joven Kinomoto se giro hasta quedar frente a Eriol quien se acerco viéndola con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo se despedía y caminaba hacia su habitación temporal, dejando a Sakura con muchas dudas en la cabeza pero segura de que ya las aclararía después…

—Eriol… yo…

—¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?, ¿Paso algo?, ¿Qué sucede?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti y…

—Lo sé Eriol, lo lamento, pero ya estoy aquí… así que no hace falta preocuparse más…

—No vuelvas a hacer eso… Syaoran se fue hace treinta minutos y no ha vuelto porque…

—Espera… ¿Se fue?, ¿Tan tarde?, ¿A dónde?

—¿Cómo a donde?, a buscarte…

—No, no… eso es imposible porque…— antes de que Sakura terminara de sorprenderse… y de hablar, la puerta de entrada se abrió de nuevo de forma estrepitosa, mostrando al susodicho que estaba bastante agitado, como si hubiera corrido en una maratón…

Porque en realidad si había corrido, pero no en alguno de esos eventos, sino alrededor de toda la ciudad, buscando literalmente como un desesperado a esa chica, quien ahora lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

—Hiraguizawa necesito que me des el teléfono no encuentro a Sa… ¡Tu!— gritó, interrumpiendo su monologo y acercándose a la ojiverde una vez pudo verla al lado de su primo detestable.

—Yo…

—¿¡Tienes una maldita idea de lo que acabas de hacer!— vocifero de nuevo, antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla por los hombros, asustándola un poco —.¿Que diablos te sucede?

—Syaoran no le grites así, ella solo…

—¡Tu no te metas Hiraguizawa!— mencionó, antes de ver a la chica con furia, quien solo se aparto rápidamente ante la amenaza.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡En dado caso no se ni porque te preocupas, solo soy una fastidiosa no!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!

—¡Deja de gritarme entonces!

—Los dos… necesitan calmarse y hablar en otro lugar o mi tía vendrá y…— Eriol no termino de hablar cuando Syaoran tomó a Sakura en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras de forma rápida, con lo que solo conseguía que la chica lo golpeara con su única mano libre y al mismo tiempo que gritara pidiendo auxilio…

El joven de ojos azules solo suspiro rendido… tal vez era mejor dejar que arreglaran sus asuntos a solas…

—¡Suéltame idiota!, ¡Bájame ya!— la petición por parte de la de ojos verdes fue acatada cuando ambos estuvieron en la habitación de ella, pues Syaoran dejó que tomara asiento sobre su cama, antes de comenzar a hablar finalmente y decirle todo lo que se había guardado…

¿Cómo se atrevía a escaparse y peor aun a preocuparlo de esa manera?

—Me puedes decir… ¡¿Por qué carajos te escapas? ¡Estas en pésimas condiciones para hacer esas cosas imprudentes!

—¡Déjame en paz, además que te importa a ti, solo crees que soy un estorbo!

—¡Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no!, ¡Eres tan necia y tonta!

—¡Y tu tan idiota e imbécil!, ¡Y no me grites!

—¡Lo haría si no fueras tan impulsiva!

—¡Mira quien lo dice!

—¡Solo dime porque lo haces!, ¡Preocupas a todo el mundo!— Sakura lo observo por un momento, sintiendo que ya no podía gritar mas, porque si por algo se había intentado escapar era precisamente porque no soportaba todo eso…

Ya no soportaba las peleas y menos el lio que llevaba dentro de su corazón.

¡Y todo por su culpa!

—Te escuché…

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te escuche, a ti y a Eriol!—y fue ahora que Syaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente su rostro se torno tan pálido como el papel, como si esa fuera la peor noticia que pudieran haberle dado en el mundo entero —.Estoy harta de que siempre digas que soy un fastidio o un estorbo, siempre me confundes y haces lo contrario, no se lo que piensas, solo… creí que si me iba estarías mejor…

—Por favor… ¿Cuándo ha importado lo que yo diga?

—Importa desde que…—hizo una pausa, antes de sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza con vergüenza —. Desde que se lo que siento por ti…

Y bien, la "declaración" era algo que ella hubiera querido guardarse pero que, luego de hablar con Daidouji y de pensarlo de camino a casa, se había dado cuenta que ya no podía ocultar, por lo que lo dijo sin tartamudear ni dudar, solo para quitarse ese peso de encima y recibir las correspondientes consecuencias...

Porque ahora, decir que Syaoran se quedo congelado fue poco, ya que en realidad se esperaba que Sakura hiciera todo, que le dijera idiota, que lo abofeteara, que lo sacara de su habitación, todo, menos que le fuera a decir eso…

¿Acaso estaba diciendo que…?

—¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?

—Que… tu… yo… quiero decir que tu me… es que tu… me… me…

—¿Te gusto?— la pregunta tan repentina hizo que Sakura se sonrojara furiosamente, para que posteriormente lo observara con frustración y algo de recelo…

¡Se suponía que debía decirlo ella no él!

—¡No lo digas así!

—Entonces es cierto…— la castaña inmediatamente agachó la cabeza de nuevo, sin poderlo negar, porque aunque eso de antes hubiera arruinado su "declaración" él mismo ya debía saberlo para ahora, mas obvio no podía ser…

—¿Qué… que esperas…?

—Esperar… ¿Qué?

—Que ya te puedes reír, te puedes burlar, me puedes insultar e irte…— dijo ella en voz baja, luego de agachar la cabeza y provocando al mismo tiempo que Syaoran desde su posición suspirara y avanzara hasta quedar frente a ella…

—Oye…— susurro él, intentando que Sakura lo mirara, pero la chica no quería hacerlo —.Sakura… por favor…

—Lo harías mas fácil si solo te burlas y ya…

—¿Crees que lo haré?

—Lo sé, porque eres un idiota, un imbécil que solo sabe burlarse de mi y que solo me molesta, además…— no dijo nada mas, porque verdaderamente no pudo hacerlo, ya que antes de que siguiera reclamándole e insultándolo algo inesperado había sucedido…

O más bien, cierto chico castaño se había aprovechado mientras ella estaba hablando para acercarse lo suficiente y… besarla…

¡Si, besarla!

Y ella en un primer momento se había quedado por completo estática, porque además de sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas debido al contacto entre sus labios, la sorpresa la había invadido de pies a cabeza, lo suficiente como para dejarla perpleja.

Eso era tan… irreal…

No pudo hacer otra cosa en ese momento mas que cerrar los ojos, pero fue justo en el momento en el que ella iba a corresponder que Syaoran se separó y agachó la cabeza, como si de pronto fuera él el que temiera verla…

¿Y ahora?

—Syao… Syaoran…

—Eres tan escandalosa y…

—S… Si ya… ya se… pero por… por… ¿Por qué… me be… besaste?— él repentinamente agachó un poco mas la cabeza y ella, que se inclino un poquito para verlo, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado, igual o mas que ella…

Un momento… ¿Syaoran Li sonrojado?, eso debía ser un sueño o verdaderamente algo hecho con magia…

Simplemente era imposible…

—¿Syaoran?

—De verdad que eres tan…

—Si ya… solo quiero que me digas por que…

—¡No me interrumpas!— ella se quedó callada ante esto, pues el chico había hablado mas con desesperación que con enojo, cosa que la dejó muda —.Tu… también… me… tu… yo… me… es solo que…

—¿Te gusto?

—¡No lo digas así!

—¡Claro!, ¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente verdad!, ¡Para que no vuelvas a…!— y fue entonces que Sakura, quien no había razonado lo suficiente la respuesta, inmediatamente al tomarle sentido se sonrojó un poco mas y sonrió, viendo como el chico desviaba la mirada y la fijaba en una de las paredes, sin negar aquella afirmación…

¿Seria cierto?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todas y todos!

He vuelto luego de varios días, pero de verdad juro que no había podido subir nada hasta apenas ahora, todo lo relacionado con escuela absorbió mi tiempo y no tenia ni un segundo para poder inspirarme lo suficiente y terminar este capitulo que luego de una noche de inspiración ya esta aquí, listo para ser leído por ustedes quienes, como siempre, tienen la ultima palabra.

Y bien pues… el final dice mucho y las palabras de nuestros dos castaños también, así que sobre este capi no tengo mucho que agregar solo que ya tenemos la declaración de ambos y en el siguiente podremos ver si todo resulta bien o… mal…

En fin, ando corta de tiempo, como siempre, pero eso no impide que les de las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios sobre el anterior capi y sobre el fic en general, mil gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo para escribirme y comentar, aprecio mucho que esto les este gustando asi como a mi, que me fascina escribir para todos ustedes…

Para no hacer el cuento mas largo me despido, no hay una fecha de actualización esta vez porque aun falta el siguiente capi que ya tengo a la mitad, pero espero que sea muy pronto para no dejarlos en suspenso n.n

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.


	11. Amistad rota

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 11: Amistad Rota.**_

_Los verdaderos amigos, son aquellos con los que siempre puedes contar._

-.-

El lugar estaba por lo demás silencioso…

Tan silencioso que incluso podría escucharse el sonido de un alfiler caer al piso, porque ninguno de los dos castaños ahí presentes parecía querer hablar, ambos se encontraban quietos como estatuas, congelados en sus sitios como si sintieran que cualquier movimiento podría comenzar un caos.

O por lo menos eso fue hasta que Sakura se puso de pie, luego de haber permanecido sentada sobre su cama, para ver a Syaoran brevemente y agachar la mirada al terminar con su pequeña inspección.

—Bi… bien… en… entonces…— el sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas fue inevitable, pues justamente después de haber escuchado la respuesta a su "declaración", su mente se había quedado en blanco, sin ser capaz de procesar alguna idea o respuesta lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—¿Entonces?— cuestiono él, al ver que la chica tardaba mucho en completar la oración y esta solo pudo saltar un poco en su lugar, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—N… no lo… se… ¿Es raro… no?

—El ver como tartamudeas… si, es raro…

—¡No me refiero a eso!— gritó ella, azorada —.Es solo que… pu… pues hace unos días… tu… me odiabas y… y yo a ti… o algo así…

—No te odiaba… solo consideraba que eras una gritona, horrorosa, fastidiosa, torpe…

—¡Ya, ya entiendo el punto!— interrumpió, con algo de ira en su voz. —.Que lindo de tu parte…

Syaoran lanzó una pequeña risa al escuchar esa respuesta, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella quien retrocedió un poco, hizo una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo y bajo la mirada con vergüenza, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, esta vez al ver aquella reacción tan propia de alguien como Sakura…

Una reacción infantil, pero que no dejaba de fascinarlo.

—Creo que en realidad nunca lo pensé...— musito respondiendo a las palabras de la chica, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, que al percibir el contacto tan suave, sintió como su rostro ardía aun mas y su corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente a mil por hora.

Era sorprendente como solo con ese contacto, él podía ahora provocar todas aquellas sensaciones en ella.

—¿En… entonces?— preguntó de pronto, saliendo de su ensoñación e intentando recobrar el hilo de la conversación, pero aun sin ser capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos. —.Si… si no lo pensabas, ¿Por qué me tratabas o tratas… bueno… tan mal?

—Veamos… a veces no eres una persona muy pacifica…— respondió, con una ligera risita que la hizo sonreír a ella también.

—De acuerdo… algunas cosas fueron por mi culpa, pero las otras no y lo sabes…— se defendió, con ahincó —.Y… y… además… aun y cuando te he dicho todo, siento que a veces eres… un…— no obstante, cuando ella estuvo a punto de terminar la oración, giro su rostro para quedar frente a frente con él y verlo a los ojos, cosa que la dejo, literalmente sin aliento…

Nunca habían estado tan cerca… así como ahora…

O tal vez si, pero ella jamás se había detenido a observar sus ojos con tanto detenimiento y ensoñación, porque antes no se había percatado siquiera de aquel brillo único que tenían sus ojos, un brillo dorado, ámbar, que parecía encerrar al sol mismo.

—¿Un… que?

—Un…— sin ser perfectamente consiente, se fue acercando un poco mas a él, quien también hizo lo propio, sin importarle para nada lo que tuviera que decir ella o incluso que estuviera a punto de llamarle idiota…

Porque Syaoran, que también se había mantenido contemplando su rostro, se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que era un mentiroso y un falso de primera.

¿Fea, horrible, poco femenina?

Para nada… al contrario, ahora venia a darse cuenta de que ella, que Sakura Kinomoto, era la chica más…

—Linda…

—¿Qué?

—Nada— respondió él, luego de que ese adjetivo se le hubiera escapado, algo que Sakura dejo pasar fácilmente, debido a que sus rostros estaban ya a milímetros de distancia y era mas que evidente que no iba a pensar en otra cosa mas que en él.

Solo en él.

Se detuvieron entonces, como si quisieran esperar algo, sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban velozmente, sus alientos que chocaban contra los labios del otro y su respiración que comenzaba a volverse rápida.

—¿Vas a… besarme?— interrogó ella entonces, en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que él, por la distancia y el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, pudo escuchar perfectamente…

¿Qué si iba a besarla?, seria lo mejor que él podría hacer en ese momento.

—Ya lo hice antes…

—¿Seguro que… quieres hacerlo de nuevo…?

—No me molestaría…— fue ese último susurro de parte de Syaoran el que dio la conversación por terminada, ya que al instante se vio acercándose aun más a ella.

Quedando tan cerca, que incluso le parecía un sueño que estuviera pasando todo eso.

No obstante, en ese momento, ambos pudieron escuchar pasos subir apresuradamente por las escaleras, lo cual hizo que se separaran rápidamente, en el mismo instante en el que Meiling Li cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante y sin imaginar que había interrumpido ciertas… cosas…

—¡Sakura!, ¡Mi tía me ha dicho que ya estas aquí y…! ¿Syaoran?— el joven ambarino se sonrojo un poco al escuchar que su joven prima le llamaba con un tono entre confundido y pícaro, por lo cual se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir exactamente.

¿Cómo explicarlo?

—Ahm… Mei…

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí primo? Y… a solas… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Eh…

—No estábamos haciendo nada Mei, él solo vino a decirme que… ehm…— Sakura, quien intervino entonces, no pudo continuar con la respuesta a todo eso, por lo que se quedo en silencio, sabiendo que no iba a poder ocultarlo y Syaoran estaba en un estado de shock como para hablar en ese momento…

¿Qué hacer entonces?, ¿Decirle la verdad?

—¿Qué vino a decirte Sakura?

—Vine a… decirle que… que… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Al demonio, sabes!, vine a decirle que me gusta y a escuchar que ella igual le gusto yo ¿Contenta?— ambas chicas, que escucharon estas palabras por parte de Syaoran, se quedaron en un shock total…

Sakura por su parte ya estaba sonrojada al tope, sin creer que él hubiera tenido la iniciativa de decir como estaban las cosas y Meiling, digamos que solo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no creyera la noticia…

Pero fue en ese momento que la chica ojirubi reaccionó, solo que antes de que pudiera gritar, ambos muchachos observaron como Sakura caía al piso de rodillas, cosa que alarmó a los dos al instante, quienes se acercaron a la castaña con apuro.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Hey!

—Amiga, ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?, ¡Saku!— la ojiverde, que había mantenido la cabeza gacha, levantó entonces la mirada y la fijo en Syaoran, quien ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, para después ver como la chica realizaba un pequeño puchero, antes de gritarle:

—¡Porque lo dices así!, ¡Parece que no tienes vergüenza!, ¡Que sucede contigo!

—¡Entonces prefieres mantenerlo en el anonimato o que!

—¡No!, ¡Pero podrías haber tenido mas tacto!

—¡Para eso no hay que tener tacto, pequeña boba!

—¡Claro que si tonto!

Meiling no pudo hacer más que reír al ver la escena, pues aunque su primo y su mejor amiga, al parecer se habían declarado mutuamente, no dejaban de discutir, cosa que era muy interesante, porque ahora lo estaban haciendo, pero su vocabulario se había reducido en cuanto a eso de los insultos…

Ahora ya no se llamaban "tonta" e "idiota" respectivamente, sino de una forma algo más… "cariñosa", por así decirlo.

—¡De que te ríes Meiling!— fue el reclamo que escuchó después, por parte de ambos, quienes la observaron con algo de enojo, por lo que ella solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, para después alejarse un poco de los dos y sonreírles alegremente.

—No es nada, solo me sorprenden y si ya se declararon, ¿Eso quiere decir que mi tía ya lo sabe?

—Ahm… no— respondió Sakura, luego de hacer una pequeña pausa y de levantarse con ayuda del ambarino, quien se quedó pensativo por un par de segundos. —.¿Deberíamos decirle?

—Por ahora no, no creo que sea buen momento, ella esta muy tensa últimamente y si le decimos…

—Podría reaccionar de dos formas, bien… o mal— completo Meiling, sonriendo nerviosamente al imaginar un poco la escena. —.De acuerdo, entonces supongo que debo quedarme callada y guardarles el secreto verdad.

—Por favor…

—Bien, bien… ¡Que lindos son!, ¡Como los amo!— ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente sonrieron, al ver como la chica parecía estar bastante feliz con la noticia.

Definitivamente las cosas no habían salido tan mal ese día.

-.-.-

El día siguiente llego rápido y sin complicaciones.

Sakura se despertó mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, abrió sus ojos verdes con lentitud y observó primero a su gato, que se hallaba sobre su cama, haciendo un gesto que le indico que posiblemente estaba hambriento…

—Oh… Kero lo siento tanto… no cenaste anoche— dijo, acariciando la cabeza del minino con dulzura y quitándose las sabanas de encima, para después posar ambos pies sobre el piso y levantarse de la cama.

Salió de su habitación con algo de dificultad, para caminar después por el pasillo, lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras observo a Syaoran, quien salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza, la cual usaba para secar su cabello mojado.

Lo vio y se sonrojo cuando él poso su mirada ambarina sobre su figura, pues de pronto había recordado el suceso de la noche anterior, además de que asi, tal como estaba se veía tan…

Atractivo.

—Ahm… Buenos Días…— saludó, manteniendo aun ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no obtuvo respuesta —.¿Syaoran?

—Que bien… intentando bajar las escaleras Sakura…— una sonrisa nerviosa se le escapo al escucharlo hablar a modo de regaño, pues ahora que lo veía de ese modo, se suponía que debía guardar reposo para que su recuperación fuera exitosa…

Fue entonces que sin poder replicar, Syaoran se acerco a ella, poso la misma toalla que había ocupado sobre su cabeza y la tomo en brazos, para caminar con ella de vuelta a su habitación, cosa que hizo que la chica Kinomoto se sonrojara mucho, al sentir como estaba tan cerca de ella.

—Es… espera Syaoran… Kero…

—Si ya… yo le daré algo para que coma, pero tu te quedas en cama…— sentencio, sin estar dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta, por lo que ella no pudo objetar nada mas.

Al llegar a su habitación deposito a la chica sobre su cama y retiro la toalla de su cabeza, haciendo que ella sonriera complacida, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo vital.

—Entonces… ya dejas de ser tan cruel conmigo...—comentó, medio riendo al ver como él se sonrojaba un poquito. —.Eres lindo cuando no me tratas mal… ¿Sabes?

—No era cruel… y no te trataba tan mal.

—¡Ajá!— gritó ella, de forma sarcástica —.¿Quieres que recuerde todo?

—Ya, está bien… lo siento, pero tu tampoco eras un amor…— se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo, lo siento igual, solo que ahora, ehm, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— preguntó, viéndolo asentir, algo que la hizo sonreír y estirar al mismo tiempo su único brazo libre, llamando la atención del muchacho, que ladeo la cabeza confundido —.¿Me regalas un abrazo?

Él, al escuchar eso sonrió con algo que a ella le pareció ternura, para después asentir y acercarse, abrazándola con suavidad, para que Sakura correspondiera gustosa, sintiendo entonces que todo aquello que había pasado antes no era mas que verdadero y hermoso…

Aunque irónico, pero a fin de cuentas maravilloso.

—Te regalo todos los que quieras, siempre y cuando te quedes aquí, por favor no seas tan necia. — menciono él, luego de separarse, mientras la veía a los ojos y apartaba de su rostro un par de mechones de cabello que le obstruían un poco la vista.

Ella quedó maravillada con el gesto y de inmediato asintió felizmente.

—Ya, si ese va a ser mi premio por portarme bien me quedó, solo que tendrás que traerme el desayuno…

—Que inteligente.

—Siempre…— respondió, con orgullo, mientras él solo sonreía, alejándose un poco y tomando a Kero en brazos, quien intento librarse en un principio, pero al ver que él seria quien le daría su comida, se quedó quieto como una pequeña estatua.

A veces era un gato convenenciero.

—Regreso entonces, no hagas…

—Nada imprudente— completó, viéndolo salir, escuchando de paso como se alejaba lentamente hasta dejar nuevamente la habitación en silencio.

Suspiro entonces, sintiéndose feliz y a su vez recordando todos los sucesos que habían acontecido y que, indirectamente, la habían hecho cambiar de opinión y sentimientos con respecto al que anteriormente consideraba su verdugo personal.

Realmente era algo irónico que a ella le hubiera gustado y que él luego de enterarse hubiera correspondido enteramente…

Y aunque aun le faltaba interrogarlo para saber como era que se había percatado de eso, por ahora lo único que haría seria descansar, cerrar los ojos y… ¿Escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces antes de observar a la puerta y mencionar un "adelante", visualizando a Tomoyo Daidouji, quien sonrió al verla, recibiendo en respuesta el mismo gesto.

Ahora que lo recordaba también tenía que hablar con ella para darle las gracias…

—Buenos días Sakura…— saludó la amatista, realizando una pequeña reverencia y avanzando hasta quedar a su lado.

—Buenos días Daidouji.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, ¿Hablaste con Syaoran anoche?— la castaña, quien se volvió a sonrojar, solo asintió en respuesta a aquella pregunta, sonriendo e indicándole a Tomoyo que tomara asiento a su lado, cosa que la chica obedeció felizmente.

—Le… dije lo que siento por él…

—Y te respondió que le gustas…— al haber mencionado aquello Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, recibiendo a cambio una risita cómplice, que provenía de aquella chica que no dejaba de ser misteriosa.

Demasiado misteriosa en su opinión.

—¿Co… como?

—Te dije que te sorprenderías.

—Entonces ya lo sabias…

—Por supuesto, era demasiado evidente, pero ahora eso ya no importa, solo quiero que sepas que me da mucho gusto por ti y por él, merecen lo mejor— informó, sonriendo, para después escuchar que Sakura reía levemente con emoción.

Ella la vio dudar y al ladear la cabeza, pudo observar como la castaña se sonrojaba un poquito, antes de volver a pronunciar palabras nuevas.

—Gracias… To… Tomoyo… ¿Puedo decirte así?

—¡Por supuesto que si!— gritó la amatista, sin dudar y sintiéndose a la vez emocionada, antes de abrazarla con alegría, siendo correspondida, pues eso solo indicaba que la chica había dejado de tenerle tanta desconfianza y ahora al parecer estaba cediendo a la posibilidad de ser su amiga.

Algo que a ella la colocaba en extremo feliz.

—Entonces supongo que ahora podremos ser amigas…

—¡Claro, claro!, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso Sakurita!

—Oh vamos Tomoyo no es para tanto…— las dos rieron alegremente ante ese ultimo comentario, algo que pudo haber seguido así de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y dejo ver a Meiling, quien parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación desde el exterior.

La castaña palideció entonces, porque a simple vista podía notarse que estaba enojada, no solo por aquel brillo de ira reflejado en sus ojos, también por la forma en la que respiraba y sus manos que se encontraban hechas puños, como si quisiera hacer añicos algo o a alguien en especial…

—Con que… son amigas ¿No?— habló, luego de mantenerse en silencio por varios segundos y junto con eso confirmo las sospechas de Sakura.

Estaba enojada o más bien furiosa.

—Mei… vamos, no tienes porque enojarte…

—Eso es algo que no hago Sakurita…—imito, haciendo que Tomoyo se levantara de su puesto con apuro —.Entonces ella se enteró antes que yo de ese asunto con Syaoran ¿No?, traidora...

—Meiling, Sakura solo está siendo amable y estoy segura de que ella no te cambiaria, han sido amigas por bastante tiempo y…

—Tu no opines aquí Daidouji, no es tu asunto…— le interrumpió la otra, con rapidez, haciendo que Tomoyo se quedara callada ante la evidente amenaza —.Y esta bien Sakura, si quieres eso, entonces quédate con tu nueva amiga…

—Mei, por favor…—pero la pelinegra no la escuchó, simplemente se limitó a salir del lugar y de casa, dejando a Sakura por completo anonadada.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

—Oh Sakura no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad yo no…

—No es tu culpa Tomoyo, si Meiling quiere comportarse de esa manera, que lo haga, ya reflexionara…— dijo ella aclarando aquel punto tan importante, suspirando pero a la vez sintiendo malestar en su corazón…

Quería mucho a Meiling, como una hermana, pero no era justo que la pusiera a elegir entre ella y Tomoyo, eso era simplemente infantil, además de que ahora que veía mejor las cosas, Tomoyo era una chica maravillosa y no iba a perderse la oportunidad de tener una amiga así.

Solo esperaba que en realidad la chica Li reflexionara o si no… no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar.

-.-.-

—Eres un gato glotón, eso es lo que pasa…— fueron las palabras de Syaoran, que, desde su posición, observaba como Kero devoraba el tazón de leche que antes le había servido, por lo que, al escuchar el calificativo, el gato gruño, haciendo que el ambarino bufara.

Porque de seguir así, ese gato terminaría por acabarse todo en el refrigerador…

—Si no fuera por que Sakura te quiere aquí ya te habría echado…—mencionó de nuevo, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del minino quien al parecer podía captar a la perfección sus palabras, como si en lugar de ser un gato fuera un pequeño niño…

Ambos, Syaoran y el mismo Kero intercambiaban pequeñas miraditas retadoras, hasta que el joven Li pudo observar a su amiga amatista, quien ingresó a la cocina con algo que a él le pareció preocupación y cierta tristeza.

—¿Tomoyo?, ¿Sucede algo?— interrogó, recibiendo al mismo tiempo un suspiro como respuesta, cosa que lo hizo confundirse mucho mas.

—No… o… bueno… tal vez si…

—¿Qué es ahora?, ¿El detestable de Hiraguizawa hizo algo o…?

—No, no Syaoran, no se trata de él…— se apresuró a contestar, con apuro. —.Estaba charlando con Sakura hace un momento… por cierto, ya me dijo lo que pasó… felicidades.

—¿Eh?, ah si… claro, gra… gracias— dijo, tartamudeando un poco, con nerviosismo —.Pero, espera, ¿Te conto?, pensé que ella…

—Digamos que ahora nos llevamos mejor, estamos empezando a ser amigas y eso me hace feliz pero…

—¿Pero?

—Meiling nos escuchó hablar, se puso celosa de eso y salió de casa, creo que termino con la amistad de Sakura— la noticia por parte de Tomoyo sorprendió enormemente al joven Li, ya que se suponía que su prima adoraba a Sakura con el alma, por lo que ahora no captaba la razón de eso...

Y de verdad que esperaba cualquier cosa de Meiling, que fuera una chica alocada, algo escandalosa y a veces manipuladora, pero nunca pensó que fuera a cometer una cosa como esa…

¿Qué le sucedía ahora?, ¿Estaba loca o que?

—Meiling… va a… solo dime ¿Y Sakura?— preguntó, con prisa, recordando a la ojiverde y olvidando brevemente a la chica Li, por lo que Tomoyo solo suspiro, antes de verlo con mayor preocupación.

—Estoy segura que se siente bastante mal, pero no me lo dijo para no hacerme sentir culpable, quise salir para dejarla sola, pero no se si vaya a estar bien.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo en unos minutos, ¿Podrías quedarte con el gato glotón?— cuestiono, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta y un gruñido por parte de Kero, algo que no le importo mucho, dadas las circunstancias y de inmediato se encamino a la habitación de la castaña, ingresando después de recibir un "adelante" de por medio.

La observo entonces, continuaba en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado, solo que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, la sonrisa que le había dado al verlo parecía que era falsa y totalmente forzada…

—Con que ya regresaste… ¿Y Kero?

—Se quedo en la cocina con Tomoyo, ella ya me dijo lo que pasó— informó, acercándose, para tomar asiento en el borde de la cama y ver que ella asentía con lentitud, manteniendo la vista fija en las sabanas rosadas, como si se hubieran vuelto de pronto lo mas interesante dentro de su mundo.

Aunque en realidad mas que eso, parecía que se encontraba en exceso deprimida.

—No se, quisiera hablar con ella, pero a la vez pienso que no debo hacerlo…— susurro, sintiendo de repente un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con normalidad —.Quiero arreglarlo, pero siento que no es justo que haga esto y me duele porque… ella… es como… una hermana y…

No pudo mas con toda esa carga emocional y lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos verdes, mientras Syaoran se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y acariciar su cabello dulcemente, en un intento por calmarla un poco…

Sabia perfectamente lo que debía estar sintiendo ella, pues el que su prima hubiera terminado con su amistad de un momento a otro era algo que, además de ser difícil de creer, suponía que de igual forma para ella representaba algo igual o incluso peor a lo que había experimentado con la muerte de sus padres, porque estaba perdiendo a una persona muy importante para ella…

Alguien que había estado a su lado en los momentos buenos, en los malos y que siempre parecía apoyarla en todo.

Suspiro entonces, al tiempo que tomaba la decisión de hablar con su prima en cuanto volviera, porque definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca…

—Vamos, no llores, sabes como es Meiling, cuando sepa que ha hecho mal se arrepentirá y vendrá a buscarte…

—No… lo se… ¿Y si… no?— preguntó ella con prisa, separándose un poco para verlo, a lo que él suspiro, retirando con sus manos las lagrimas de su rostro y a su vez sonriéndole un poquito para animarla.

—Lo hará, ya lo veras…— murmuró, al tiempo que Sakura asentía con lentitud y posteriormente, luego de ver la posición en la que se encontraban, comenzaba a sonrojarse, algo que el chico, desde su perspectiva no comprendió, pues no creía que eso se debiera al asunto de Meiling…

Seria bastante raro de ser así.

—Ehm… Syaoran… yo… quería bueno… pedirte… algo…

—¿Qué es?

—Ehm… pues… tu… bueno ayer… me… bueno… tu sabes y… pues… yo… quería… saber si… si…

—¿Quieres que te bese acaso?— la pregunta que él hizo provocó que la chica se sonrojara mucho mas y lo viera nuevamente con frustración, antes de soltar un pequeño golpecito a su cabeza, mismo que Syaoran recibió con cierta diversión.

—¡Cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso Syaoran!

—Ya, de acuerdo, lo siento, entonces, ¿Quieres eso?— interrogó de nueva cuenta, sin recibir una afirmación pero tampoco una negativa.

Porque en realidad ella si quería que la besara, puesto que el día anterior, bueno, digamos que no había podido corresponder como se debía…

O algo así…

…

¡A quien engañaba!, ¡Eso era una excusa!, ¡Solo quería que la besara y ya!

—Bueno… si no, quieres pues…— no dijo nada más, porque al instante el joven ambarino tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco lo suficiente para besarla, algo que nuevamente la tomó por sorpresa, pero que no estuvo dispuesta a dejar pasar…

Cerró los ojos entonces, dejándose llevar un poco por el momento y permitiéndose a si misma gozar de eso, disfrutando de todo aquello que él le brindaba en ese instante, de toda aquella dulzura que desprendía el gesto por si mismo y de sus labios que acariciaban los de ella con lentitud y poseían un sabor único…

Y a él, simplemente eso no podía resultarle mas emocionante, porque los labios de ella eran tan suaves como la seda misma y de igual modo poseían un fascinante sabor a cerezas, que lo incitaba a besarla una y otra vez de ser eso necesario.

Porque podían quedarse así toda la vida…

—Oye… Syaoran…— llamó ella, una vez que se separaron un poco. —.¿No tienes que trabajar en el restaurante?

—Me… tomaré… el día… Takashi… trabajará… por mí…— respondió el castaño velozmente, mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre sus labios, haciendo pausas en cada ocasión.

—Que irresponsable…

—Sakura…— habló él, separándose para verla y recibiendo una mirada llena de duda —.Solo deja de hablar… así no se puede…

—Claro que se puede.

—Si, pero quitas mi inspiración…

—¿Necesitas inspirarte?

—Realmente no, porque de serlo serías algo así como… mi musa— dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta y provocando un sonrojo adorable que lo hizo sonreír con alegría —.Y como buena musa y modelo… quédate callada de una vez…

Sakura no pudo objetar nada en contra de esa lógica tan hermosa, por lo que asintió, quedándose en silencio, sintiendo a su vez como sus labios asaltaban los suyos, con dulzura, delicadeza y lentitud.

Por lo menos durante ese tiempo, ella obedecería y se quedaría tan callada como el tiempo lo permitiera.

-.-.-

Desde aquel día transcurrieron dos semanas, las cuales le sirvieron perfectamente a Sakura para reponerse, pues ahora, luego de haber permanecido en cama durante todo ese tiempo, la chica ya podía caminar con libertad alrededor de toda la casa Li, saltar, correr e incluso salir de compras por ahí, siendo esta vez Tomoyo la que la acompañara en cada ocasión.

¿Y porque Tomoyo?

Simple, las cosas no habían terminado por arreglarse en ese tiempo, pues aunque Syaoran había tratado de hablar mil veces con su prima la pelinegra se resistía a la idea, gritaba, se molestaba mucho mas que antes y le cerraba la puerta de su habitación en la cara, algo que estuvo a punto de desencadenar una batalla entre primos de no ser por la intervención de Sakura, quien había tranquilizado al chico diciéndole que no debía insistir mas.

Estaba consiente de que la chica Li estaba molesta, pero era algo que hacia sin fundamento alguno, por lo que diciendo eso ella misma había tomado la decisión de dejar que Meiling se diera cuenta de su error, esperando pacientemente a que algún día se le pasara el "berrinche" y regresara con ella, dispuesta a charlar y a recuperar con ello la amistad que durante tantos años las había unido.

Pero los días pasaban sin resultados y aunque Sakura trataba de mostrarse fuerte, había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar llorar.

Afortunadamente en cada ocasión Syaoran se encontraba con ella, aunque fuera por un breve momento ya que el ambarino, por otra parte, debía comenzar con sus estudios para presentar el examen de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio, cosa que hacia que tuviera menos tiempo para pasar con ella…

Pero que Tomoyo en su lugar la acompañara, algo que también servía de mucho para la castaña y para la chica Daidouji, porque gracias a eso habían podido conocerse mejor, revelando que tenían muchas cosas en común, gustos que las unían y hacían que una amistad nueva surgiera entre ambas…

Aunque Sakura internamente aun tenia la duda de lo que había sucedido con Eriol, quien de igual forma charlaba con ella en sus tiempos libres, pero sin explicarle que era lo que tenia con Daidouji.

¿Seria algo malo?

—El cumpleaños de Syaoran se aproxima, ¿Verdad Sakurita?— la pregunta de Tomoyo hizo que la ojiverde volviera a la realidad, para que después asintiera lentamente, en respuesta.

—Solo faltan unos días mas, pero aun no se que podría darle— respondió, tomando con lentitud la taza de café que se encontraba frente a ella y dándole un sorbo, analizando entonces la cafetería donde ambas se encontraban charlando desde hacia ya varios minutos atrás.

—Pues para nosotras que lo conocemos creo que será fácil encontrarle el regalo perfecto, aunque en realidad creo que su mejor regalo ha sido una chica castaña y con ojos verdes, ósea tu…

—¡Tomoyo!

—Vamos Sakura que es verdad, pero de todos modos, si quieres darle algo, podríamos salir de compras algún día de estos, por lo menos antes de que las clases en la preparatoria comiencen y tengas que irte…

—Sí lo sé, pero estaba pensando en que ustedes también tendrán que ir a la universidad en unos días y… pues, no creo que Syaoran tenga tiempo para alguna fiesta sorpresa o algo— comentó, viendo como su acompañante asentía lentamente, dejando sobre la mesita la pequeña taza de té que había pedido.

—El examen de admisión es en una semana y las clases empiezan en otras dos más, así que tienes tiempo para planear lo que quieres hacer.

—Eso espero— respondió, suspirando para después ver a la amatista con determinación.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Oye Tomoyo, sé que tal vez me dirás entrometida pero, eh tenido una duda desde que estaba en el hospital y no puedo sacarla de la mente.

—¿De que se trata?

—De Eriol y tú— la respuesta hizo de inmediato que la joven Daidouji palideciera, dejando a la castaña aun más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Pero aun así su semblante no cambio, estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que ahí sucedía, porque si era algo que podría arreglarse, ella quería contribuir a que eso pasara.

Eriol y ella eran personas muy nobles, personas que la habían ayudado con todo el asunto de Syaoran y con su recuperación, algo que quería agradecerles de alguna manera, que en este caso era haciendo algo por ellos…

Aunque ese algo solo fuera escucharlos mientras se desahogaban.

—Supongo que es porque nos viste ese día, ¿No?

—Si.

—Ya veo— la chica Daidouji sonrió con apocamiento, antes de lanzarle una triste mirada —.Es una larga historia…

—¿Entonces ya se conocían desde antes?— cuestionó, ella asintió —.¿Tuvieron algún tipo de relación? ehm… tu sabes.

—¿Sentimental?

—Si

—Pues, si, la tuvimos—reveló, mientras Sakura solo permanecía quieta como una estatua de oro solido —.Conocí a Hiraguizawa durante el viaje que realice con mi madre alrededor del mundo, nos detuvimos en Inglaterra y ahí fue donde tuve contacto con él.

—Pero supongo no sabias que era primo de Syaoran.

—Es correcta tu suposición Sakura, en efecto, no lo sabia— dijo, tomando un sorbo a su taza de té, para volver a su relato —.Lo conocí cuando fui a una de las bibliotecas de Londres, quería buscar un libro que me entretuviera mientras mi madre salía por ahí y no se, creo que fue uno de esos "amores a primera vista"

—No sabía que eso fuera posible.

—Ni yo, de hecho me pareció increíble cuando me di cuenta de eso tiempo después de que comenzamos a salir.

—¿Entonces estuviste largo tiempo en Londres?— preguntó la joven Kinomoto de nueva cuenta y Tomoyo asintió.

—Mi madre encontró en Londres a un hombre muy atractivo que llamo su atención, digamos que eso fue lo que la incito a quedarnos mas tiempo ahí y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo, Hiraguizawa y yo salíamos casi a diario, conocimos lugares, personas y bueno… fuimos novios por un tiempo…

—Pero si dices que se querían tanto… ¿Qué paso para que eso terminara?— fue en ese momento que la amatista bajo la mirada, centrándose en la manija de su bolso, algo que provoco que Sakura negara con la cabeza lentamente —.Si no quieres decirme no hay problema, yo solo…

—No te preocupes Sakura, la verdad es que si quiero decirte, pero no se como hacerlo, cuando hablé con Syaoran tuve el mismo problema, digamos que es… complicado.

—¿Entonces Syaoran ya lo sabe?

—Si.

—Ya veo— susurro, percibiendo entonces la posible causa por la que el chico se comportaba así de hostil con su primo.

Tal vez y algo muy malo habría sucedido entre Daidouji y Eriol para que él actuara de esa manera.

—Hubo una ocasión en la que quedamos de vernos cerca de una cafetería, yo asistí puntual pero él no se presento…— mencionó la chica, continuando con su relato anterior y recibiendo la completa atención de la castaña. —.Me extraño muchísimo que eso pasara, él siempre era puntual y decidí ir al departamento donde vivía, cuando llegue, fue que…

No obstante, antes de que la chica terminara con su relato el celular de la ojiverde comenzó a emitir una melodía repetitiva, lo cual la obligo a responder al llamado de forma inmediata.

—¿Si?, habla Sakura.— respondió, haciendo un ademan a Tomoyo que comprendió inmediatamente.

No paso mucho antes de que la voz de Syaoran se escuchara con un tono que a ella le pareció lleno de ternura.

Desde hacia ya varios días que él le hablaba de esa forma y a ella el cambio no le había disgustado para nada.

—_Lamento si interrumpí su "tarde de chicas" pero mi madre me ha pedido que regreses Sakura._

—¿Te dijo para que?

—_No, pero creo que el medico aquí presente dice bastante._— la castaña se sonrojo, había olvidado que tocaba visita medica ese día.

—De acuerdo, voy para haya.

—_Ten cuidado Sakura, no quiero que vayas por ahí tonteando y te pase algo, si sucede le reclamare a Tomoyo y a ti te diré un par de cosas pequeña boba._

—Ya, ya, no te preocupes estaré bien.

—_De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces._

—Nos vemos.— dicho esto ambos castaños cortaron la comunicación Sakura lanzando una risita de por medio, porque el que él le dijera eso ahora le resultaba tan… raro.

—¿Tenemos que regresar no?— interrogó Tomoyo, luego de verla, recibiendo un asentimiento. —.Syaoran es demasiado predecible en ocasiones, pero ya charlaremos después, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura simplemente pudo asentir ante eso, esta vez teniendo menos dudas en la cabeza pero igualmente esperando a charlar con la chica Daidouji después, solo para que las pequeñas preguntas que aun quedaban en su mente pudieran despejarse y darle respuestas claras y contundentes.

Por lo menos ahora ya tenía un poco mas claro lo que habían tenido, pero no lo que había sucedido para que terminara.

¿Qué seria?

—¿Ieran no sabe aun de su relación?— interrogo Tomoyo, luego de un tiempo, recibiendo una negación por parte de Sakura —.¿Por qué no se lo han dicho?

—No creemos que sea el momento todavía, además— hizo una pausa, antes de continuar —.Aun no tenemos nada oficial.

—¿Ya veo, no te ha dicho nada?, ósea, eso de ser novios y…

—¡No, para nada!— se apresuro a decir, con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo —.En realidad no creo que Syaoran tenga tiempo para esas cosas y… no se si nuestros sentimientos sean tan fuertes como para eso.

—Quieres decir que solo se gustan pero, ¿No sienten amor todavía?

—No… o… no lo se— respondió, esta vez confundiéndose con respecto a ese tema.

—Bueno digamos que es algo natural que eso pase, pero, supongo que lo quieres ¿No?

—Por supuesto que lo quiero, es muy importante para mí.

—¿Qué tanto Sakura?— al escuchar la pregunta la chica castaña se quedó congelada en su sitio, sin estar por completo segura de que era lo que podría decir en un momento como ese, pues ni ella misma sabia que tanto quería a Syaoran.

Estaba claro que le gustaba, mucho, pero no sabia que tanto lo quería o hasta donde llegaban sus sentimientos por él.

—No lo se exactamente.

—Ya veo, sabes Sakura, siempre es bueno aclararse esos puntos antes de comenzar una relación con alguien— expreso Daidouji, mientras ambas caminaban en dirección a la casa Li —.El que te guste alguien es muy diferente a que lo quieras, porque una cosa es la atracción y otra el sentimiento que tengas por la persona.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Cuando alguien solo te atrae supongo que solo sientes ese deseo por estar con esa persona pero sin llegar a un compromiso o algo, solo te gusta por como es o como se expresa, pero nada mas, en cambio cuando amas a alguien o lo quieres las cosas cambian, porque estas dispuesta a llegar a un compromiso e incluso hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona, es un sentimiento, inexplicable.

—¿Inexplicable?

—Si, es como sentir que vuelas cuando lo tienes cerca, tus manos tiemblan y tu corazón palpita muy fuerte, pero lo principal es la sensación de vértigo, no se, son síntomas muy notables pero creo que también se pueden confundir en algún momento.

—Ya, comprendo.

—De todos modos Sakura— mencionó la pelinegra, una vez estuvieron frente a su destino —.Me gustaría que supieras lo que sientes por Syaoran, porque él creo que ya lo tiene claro.

—¿De que hablas Tomoyo?

—Él ya te lo dirá, pero analízalo bien, ¿De acuerdo?— la esmeralda sonrió con agradecimiento antes de ingresar a la gran casa y tomar su consulta con el medico, quien como siempre dio indicaciones de lo que podía y no hacer y a su vez quito el yeso de su brazo para colocar en su lugar una venda que le facilitaba el movimiento.

Una vez se retiró, la chica fue hasta su habitación, donde se dejo caer en la cama, por completo rendida, viendo como Kero subía hasta quedar a su lado, viéndola con algo parecido a la duda, seguramente preguntándose que era lo que podía estarle pasando a su dueña en esos momentos…

Y desde su posición Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sentirse en extremo confundida porque para ser sincera consigo misma no sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía, lo único que tenia claro era que le gustaba el chico Li, que era alguien especial…

La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué tan especial?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí una vez mas, volviendo luego de varios días con un capitulo nuevo.

No había podido subirlo antes porque, aunque estaba casi terminado, había cosas que corregir, otras más que agregar y muchas cosas de ese tipo, pero aquí se los traigo recién terminado para que lo lean y elaboren sus opiniones n.n

Ando corta de tiempo otra vez ¬¬, culpa de múltiples trabajos escolares, pero lo que si puedo es agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, a los que me dieron sus opiniones y criticas constructivas que son las que siempre me ayudan a crecer como escritora en FFN, por eso muchas gracias a todos ustedes que comentan, que leen y que agregan este fic a sus alertas y a sus favoritos…

Por otro lado, comentando sobre esto, pues que les digo, la historia de Tomoyo quedó incompleta así que habrá que esperar hasta que sea revelada, mientras Sakura se siente confundida y Meiling, ya veremos como actúa, ya saben que todo puede pasar XD

Con respecto a una duda por ahí de que tan largo será el fic, pues ni yo misma lo sé, no he hecho un calculo aproximado, pero lo que si es que aun queda bastante por descubrir, así que yo supongo que seguirán llegando actualizaciones por algún tiempito mas n.n

Quisiera comentar que durante este tiempo eh tenido por ahí una idea que me gustaría publicar en algún tiempo o mas bien cuando termine este fic, pues no me gustaría dejarlo a medias y comenzar otro sin antes terminar Lemon Tree, es por eso que escribiré algo así como un summary anunciando la idea que tengo y en la próxima actualización lo colocare en mi profile, (que por cierto lo tengo sin nada aun XD) esperando a que lean y voten si les agrada el proyecto para que comience con su elaboración, ¿Les gusta la idea?

Pues bien sin mas que decir, por lo pronto me despido de ustedes, esperando tener tiempo libre para terminar el siguiente capi que espero este aquí lo mas pronto posible.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	12. Respuesta sorpresa

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

_**-.-**_

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 12: Respuesta sorpresa.**_

_Las mejores sorpresas, son las que provienen del corazón._

_-.-_

Julio, un hermoso mes para la ciudad entera y a la vez el inicio de clases...

Sakura ahora se encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando el día tan radiante que se presentaba ante ella, suspirando de vez en cuando, posando ambas manos sobre el cristal y posteriormente retirándose un poco, viendo a Kero que permanecía en su cama, aparentemente analizándola con aquellos ojos dorados que poseía.

La chica castaña lanzo un pequeño bostezo, antes de acercarse para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña mascota, que ronroneo al sentir el contacto tan suave.

—Lindo día, ¿No, Kero?— el gato pareció estar de acuerdo luego de haber lanzado un maullido, cosa que la hizo sonreír, para que posteriormente observara a Tomoyo Daidouji, que ingresaba a la habitación rápidamente con algo en sus manos, objeto que ella, por la prisa que llevaba la amatista, no pudo observar claramente.

—Oh Sakura, lamento haber entrado de esta manera, pero Syaoran ya ha llegado a casa…

—¿Enserio?

—Si, pero no ha querido decir como le fue en el examen de admisión, solo esta ahí abajo quieto como estatua— respondió la chica, realizando varios gestos divertidos que hicieron reír a la esmeralda.

Realmente el motivo por el cual estaba así de pensativa era por ese día en especial, pues se suponía que anunciarían los resultados del dichoso examen, solo para que los nuevos estudiantes universitarios pudieran asistir a clases para comenzar con el año escolar…

Suspiro de nuevo, recordaba perfectamente como habían estado las semanas posteriores a su charla con Tomoyo en la cafetería, la cual por cierto no había vuelto a repetirse, por falta de tiempo, compromisos, en fin, demasiadas cosas que la distraían a ella y a su nueva amiga quien ahora parecía estar bastante interesada por saber cuales eran los sentimientos que tenia para con el joven ambarino…

Técnicamente su relación era algo así como estable, habían dejado de pelear desde aquel día de la declaración y aunque a veces llegaban a tener alguna discusión pequeña por cosas triviales, llegaban a arreglar todo demasiado rápido, reconciliándose de una forma que a ella… bueno, le gustaba demasiado…

Que la besara siempre seria un increíble honor, además de una de las mejores cosas que podría experimentar en toda su vida.

No obstante y aun con esos detalles, seguía confundida por varios factores, mas en especifico por algo que había sucedido un par de días atrás, cuando ella en un intento por hablar con Meiling (que por cierto seguía molesta), había llegado a su habitación, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar y desahogarse…

—_¡Syaoran!— gritó, con voz quebrada, ingresando a la habitación y sobresaltando con ello al joven Li, quien luego de permanecer frente a su escritorio se levantó con rapidez, observando como la chica lloraba desconsoladamente, sintiéndose mal por alguna razón que desconoció._

—_¿Qué sucede ahora?_

—_¿Cómo que?, intente hablar con Meiling de nuevo y me cerro la puerta en la cara… ¡Ella nunca había hecho eso!— informó, sintiéndose aun peor que antes, pues ese gesto por parte de la chica, que aun consideraba como su hermana, le había dolido en lo mas profundo del alma…_

_El ambarino que supo de inmediato como estaba la situación se acercó para abrazarla, lanzando un par de maldiciones que ella no pudo entender, pues aparentemente estaban en chino…_

—_¿Por qué no me dejas que la saque de la habitación, la amarre a una silla y la amordace?, así podrían hablar… o por lo menos tu podrías hacerlo— preguntó, logrando que Kinomoto imaginara la escena y sonriera al ver lo divertido que eso podría llegar a ser._

—_La… la verdad no creo que ella sea la única medio golpeada en el proceso._

—_Da igual, detesto que se peleen, no solo porque Meiling esta de un humor de perros, también porque tu… bueno… estas así…_

—_¿Así?, ¿Cómo?_

—_De niña llorona._

—_¡Oye!— vocifero, luego de escuchar el adjetivo, separándose del chico Li quien rio al ver como ella se sonrojaba bastante. —.No es divertido Syaoran Li._

—_De todos modos no me gusta que llores, detesto que lo hagas, es como…_

—_¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?— cuestiono, con duda, pues al decir esto repentinamente él se había sonrojado, mostrando un pequeño gesto de frustración que a ella le pareció encantador, ya que sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados y su vista permanecía fija en la alfombra del piso, como si hubiera cometido una pequeña indiscreción…_

_Era adorable._

—_Vamos Sakura no me hagas decirlo._

—_¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué, es malo?, ¿Me vas a insultar?_

—_Sabes que no, a estas alturas seria incapaz de insultarte, eso es lo que no comprendes del todo._

—_¿Entonces?, haz que entienda, dime que es lo que ibas a explicar, tengo curiosidad…_

—_Es como si me estuvieran golpeando Sakura, detesto que llores por eso, lo odio, me siento frustrado e impotente porque la causa es mi prima escandalosa y no puedo golpearla por varias razones, porque es mujer y además porque aunque no parezca, la quiero._

_Ella se quedó callada, como un mimo, tratando de analizar sus palabras y sonrojándose una vez lo hizo, porque aunque había sonado desesperado al decirlo, había algo dentro de todo el discurso que a ella le pareció increíble y como una muestra de cariño muy grande._

—_¿Enserio sientes eso?_

—_¿Me ves cara de mentiroso en un momento como este?— interrogó, mientras ella negaba lentamente —.Ahí lo tienes…_

—_Entonces así es— mencionó, antes de avanzar al chico y abrazarlo de nuevo con cariño, a lo cual él respondió sin dudar, lanzando un pequeño suspiro que la desconcertó un poco, pues parecía estarse debatiendo en si decir algo o no…_

_Y fue justo en el momento que decidió preguntar cuando Syaoran la interrumpió, adelantándose para susurrar algo contra su cabello, el cual por cierto acariciaba con devoción, como si se fuera su vida en ello._

—_Te quiero Sakura…_

Y bueno, después de eso ella solo se había quedado quieta, sin saber exactamente como responder, pues de hecho la frase en si la había sorprendido demasiado, tanto como para provocarle un infarto, de no ser porque Ieran Li lo había llamado desde la planta baja, aparentemente para discutir con él los planes que tendría luego de que ingresara a la Universidad…

Internamente agradeció por eso, pues pudo retornar a su habitación rápidamente, solo para dejarse caer sobre la cama, tapar su rostro con la almohada y lanzar un leve gritito en señal de emoción combinada con confusión y delirio, ya que eso mismo era algo que no había podido imaginarse ni en un millón de años.

La quería, él lo había dicho y si bien no llegó a completar la idea en general, suponía que, por la forma en la que lo dijo y la manera de suspirar, no eran solo unas cuantas palabras bonitas, mas bien parecían sentimientos reales convertidos en un idioma, que por cierto captaba perfectamente…

Tan perfecto que le parecía irreal.

El problema era que después de todo aquello no volvió a charlar con él, pues durante ese par de días se había encontrado bastante ocupado, realizando un par de trámites para que pudieran otorgarle los resultados de su examen de admisión…

Algo que por cierto le hacia falta averiguar ahora.

—¿Vamos?— la pregunta de la amatista la sacó por completo de su nube de pensamientos, por lo que asintiendo bajo las escaleras lentamente, hasta llegar a la sala donde Ieran, Eriol, Syaoran y Meiling ya esperaban…

—Bien hijo, estamos todos presentes, ¿Qué te han dicho?— tras la pregunta de la mujer todos permanecieron expectantes observando con detenimiento al ambarino, quien quedo por completo serio, para después mostrar una leve sonrisa a su madre, extendiendo un papel con los resultados finales…

Ieran los tomó con rapidez, leyendo para después sonreír abiertamente, mientras los chicos restantes se acercaban observando como hasta el final de la pagina, en letras rojas, se podía claramente leer la palabra: _Aprobado._

—¡Estas en la Universidad de Tokio!— gritó Meiling, abalanzándose sobre el chico quien respondió al abrazo con algo de dificultad, pero sin dejar de sentir una leve emoción, mientras Sakura sonreía al igual que las dos mujeres restantes y Eriol mostraba un gesto de satisfacción interna.

—Felicidades Syaoran— dijeron Tomoyo, Eriol y Ieran al unisonó, aunque la primera decidió apartarse un poco del ojiazul, que con toda la intención del mundo se había acercado levemente a ella.

—Es… bueno, felicidades— mencionó la joven de ojos verdes, sonrojándose un poco en el proceso y viendo como el chico la veía con algo que a ella le pareció ternura y cariño, un sentimiento que le provoco un vuelco en el estomago, junto con unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo…

Pero considerando que Ieran estaba ahí, no podía ser buena idea.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, felicidades hijo, ya charlaremos mas tarde sobre esto, Meiling, acompáñame.

—Claro que si tía.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron, no sin antes la joven pelinegra lanzar una mirada decepcionada a Sakura, quien, como en todas las ocasiones, no pudo hacer mas que desviar la mirada con tristeza, sintiendo que eso cada vez iba peor…

Eriol se acerco a ella, sonriéndole amablemente, antes de dedicarle unas cuantas palabras de consuelo:

—No te preocupes Sakura, ya recapacitara, estoy seguro que mi prima se dará cuenta de su error.

—Eso espero Eriol— inmediatamente el chico ingles le brindo un mini-abrazo, que provoco ligera molestia en Syaoran y en Tomoyo algo parecido a la tristeza, solo que la amatista pudo disimularlo bastante bien al tomar el objeto que se hallaba en sus manos, para posteriormente enfocarlo en dirección a Syaoran, quien la vio con una ceja alzada…

¿Qué hacia su amiga con una cámara de video?

—¿Tomoyo?

—Sonríe para la cámara Syaoran…— el chico en lugar de acatar la petición continuó viéndola con semblante confundido, mientras Sakura, quien ya se había separado de Eriol, se acercaba para quedar esta vez frente al joven Li.

—¿Qué haces con eso Tomoyo?— cuestiono la ojiverde, viendo de reojo como Hiraguizawa se alejaba, para salir de la casa en un gesto que dejo a Sakura ligeramente triste…

Ya tendría tiempo para arreglar ese asunto también…

—Es un pasatiempo que deje hace unos años, siempre me han gustado las cámaras de video y decidí comprar una ahora que tengo a quien grabar…

—¿Y quien es?

—¡A ti Sakurita a quien mas!— gritó con emoción, enfocando la cámara nueva sobre la figura de su amiga castaña, que realizo un gesto de nerviosismo al sentirse… observada.

—To… Tomoyo.

—¡Eres divina!, ¡Serás la estrella de todas mis creaciones!— la chica no pudo decir nada mas, pues de inmediato Daidouji se había acercado para abrazarla con felicidad, observando de paso a su joven amigo que permanecía frente a ellas con un gesto de diversión.

—El 13 de Julio esta próximo…— mencionó recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de parte de Sakura, quien pareció recordar ese detalle…

Aun no sabía que haría ese día.

—Si, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?

—Que pronto será tu cumpleaños Syaoran y debemos hacer algo para ese memorable día, ¿No crees?— el chico suspiro ante eso, viendo de nuevo a su amiga con aburrimiento.

—Tomoyo, sabes que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños y además no tendremos tiempo, tu también fuiste aceptada en la Universidad y en cuatro días empiezan nuestras clases…

—Espera, ¿También tu iras a la Universidad de Tokio Tomoyo?— intervino Sakura, retomando las palabras de Li y recibiendo un asentimiento de por medio —.Vaya… ¡Felicidades entonces!

—¡Oh gracias Sakurita!— agradeció, separándose de la castaña y viendo a su amigo con determinación —.Tal vez, tu cumpleaños es un día después del inicio del ciclo, pero de todos modos eso no me impedirá convencerte Syaoran.

Dicho esto la joven Daidouji se retiró a su habitación, alegando que debía recargar la batería de su cámara nueva, por lo que dejo a ambos castaños a solas, quienes suspiraron, sonrojándose después al analizar un poco el hecho de que estaban por completo solos…

—Ahm… yo…

—¿Pasa algo?— al haber soltado la pregunta repentinamente el corazón de la castaña se acelero, porque de inmediato recordó lo sucedido hacia un par de días y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuara aun mas…

—Na… nada, ehm… iré a ver a Tomoyo, tengo que preguntarle algo…— sin decir mas salió corriendo, sintiéndose como una completa cobarde al no poder hablar del tema, pero realmente no quería hacerlo por el momento, simplemente las palabras no salían.

Tal vez y lo mejor seria esperar a tener todo mas claro antes de hacer alguna aclaración de cualquier tipo.

-.-.-

El esperado día llegó mas rápido de lo que todos en casa pudieron imaginar.

Sakura se había levantado muy temprano ese día, pues por increíble que pareciera el sueño fue algo que le arrebató la noche de una forma rápida, por mas que intento seguir durmiendo sus sentidos se negaron a hacerlo y no le quedó otro remedio mas que levantarse de cama y vestirse con su respectivo uniforme escolar.

También ese día iniciaría con su último año en preparatoria…

No obstante aun y con todo aquello seguía pensativa, porque justamente el día anterior había salido de compras con Tomoyo, solo para escoger el regalo perfecto e idóneo que quedaba con la personalidad de Syaoran, según Daidouji…

Se acercó a su escritorio, una vez estuvo lista y al abrir uno de los cajones se topó con una caja de regalo envuelta en papel verde, la misma que contenía en su interior un reloj de muñeca y una bufanda hecha a mano…

Sí, a mano, Sakura Kinomoto se había desvelado por dos días haciendo todo eso, recibiendo asesorías de parte de Tomoyo, quien le dio varias instrucciones para que su regalo quedara perfecto y sin errores, lo cual pudo conseguir luego de varios intentos fallidos.

Y de acuerdo, la bufanda era algo que el chico no iba a ocupar de momento, ya que los días en Tomoeda por ahora eran soleados, pero eso había sido una idea que surgió de ella, ya que durante las épocas de invierno el viento era congelante, además de que Syaoran detestaba con su alma el frio.

Digamos que era un buen regalo que se adelantaba a épocas, pero a fin de cuentas un detalle muy lindo de su parte…

—¡Sakura es hora de irse!— al escuchar el llamado por parte de Tomoyo, la chica guardo de nueva cuenta la caja de regalo, bajando las escaleras de la gran casa, saludando de por medio a Tomoyo y Syaoran que ya estaban mas que listos para comenzar con sus clases en la Universidad…

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro pero… ¿Qué no ustedes van a otro rumbo?

—Nos queda de paso, además vamos temprano— respondió el ambarino, sonriéndole y provocando que ella agachara la cabeza con un adorable sonrojo que hizo reír a la chica Daidouji.

Fue entonces que los tres jóvenes salieron de casa, dispuestos a emprender marcha o por lo menos esas fueron sus intenciones, de no ser porque en la puerta de entrada se encontraron con un "regalito", que hizo que Syaoran y Sakura se fueran de espaldas, pues eso no podía ser obra mas que de…

—Mi madre… a veces es…

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Seguros que Ieran hizo esto?— fue la pregunta final de Tomoyo, que analizo con diversión el lujoso automóvil plateado que se encontraba frente a ellos...

—¿Sorprendidos?— la voz de la mujer aludida irrumpió el lugar, para ser ella la que esta vez se posara al lado del automóvil nuevo y le abriera la puerta a su hijo, indicándole que debía subir lo antes posible o de lo contrario parecía que lo regañaría si no acataba la orden indirecta.

Syaoran dudo un poco al hacerlo, aun no se creía que su madre le hubiese comprado un auto…

¿A que se debía tanto?

—Oh vamos Syaoran, es un regalo mío, no todos los días hago esto…

—Eso lo se bien madre, pero, ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo porque?, tu cumpleaños es mañana y además ingresaste a la Universidad de Tokio sin problemas, eso merece un premio— alabó, mostrando una sonrisa apacible que cambio por un gesto de diversión, al ver como Tomoyo lo empujaba prácticamente al interior del auto.

Todo eso mientras Sakura seguía en un estado parecido al shock.

—Vamos Syaoran, que se nos hace tarde— dijo la chica, recibiendo una de aquellas miradas asesinas propias de Syaoran y una risa de parte de Ieran.

Inmediatamente y al ver como Sakura no reaccionaba, la chica Daidouji la tomó de la mano, guiándola al interior del auto para que entrara al asiento del copiloto y posteriormente cerrara la puerta, subiendo ella misma a la parte de atrás y entregándole las llaves a Syaoran, luego de que Ieran le otorgara el "honor" de dárselas.

Algo que Syaoran tuvo que aceptar, sabiendo que no le quedaría más remedio que conducir, suspirando.

-.-.-

—¡Vamos Sakura dinos que ha pasado!— decir que la mencionada Kinomoto estaba como farol era poco, su rostro completamente rojo estaba a punto de llegar a su máximo punto y sus manos, que habían ya dejado su maletín en el piso, ahora se encontraban arrugando uno de los extremos de la falda de su uniforme.

Después de que llegara a la Preparatoria Seijo en el lujoso automóvil plateado y que se despidiera de manera amable de Syaoran sus amigas, que por cierto habían estado pendientes de todo el asunto, se acercaron a ella, realizando un sinfín de preguntas, exigiendo explicaciones y preguntando porque de pronto parecía llevarse mejor con su "verdugo".

Sí, "verdugo", porque ahora esa palabra quedaba bastante fuera de lugar en esa relación.

—Oh vamos chicas no la ataquen con tantas preguntas— fue la intervención de Rika, quien acercándose a la muchacha, posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro, recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de la castaña. —.Además, lo que debería importar es que estamos de nuevo juntas en la misma clase.

—Ya, está bien, tienes razón Rika, dejaremos a Sakura, por ahora, porque ella no es la única que debe darnos las "nuevas", ¿Verdad Chiharu?

—¿De que estas hablando Naoko?

—No trates de ocultarlo, tu y Yamazaki, ¿Ya son novios, que no?— la chica de trenzas se sonrojo notablemente ante la acusación y Sakura, que había permanecido callada, sonrió, levantándose de su pupitre y juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Es eso cierto Chiharu?

—Pu… pues si, Takashi y yo salimos durante todas las vacaciones de verano y me lo propuso, no pude decir que no, lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo— todas las jóvenes presentes gritaron, abrazando a su amiga con cariño y felicidad, presintiendo que ahora las cosas irían mejor para ella.

—Me da mucho gusto por ti.

—Gracias Rika, Naoko, pero en especial gracias a ti Sakura— la castaña negó lentamente, antes de tomar sus manos para después sonreírle.

—Espera, ¿Por qué le agradeces tanto a Sakura?, ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?— ambas chicas negaron divertidas ante la pregunta de la joven Yanagisawa, quien quedó aun mas confundida que antes, pues no entendía a que iba toda esa situación.

—Es un secreto Naoko entrometida…

—¡Oye Chiharu!, ¡Espera, no huyas!— ambas salieron corriendo del aula, dejando a Sakura y Rika completamente a solas, quienes rieron alegremente, para después tomar asiento la una frente a la otra.

Y fue justo cuando dejaron de escuchar los gritos de sus dos amigas, que Rika volvió a hablarle:

—Sakura, ¿Te llevas mejor ahora con tu "hermano"?— cuestionó la de cabello rojizo de pronto, realizando un ademan de comillas cuando pronuncio la respectiva palabra y recibiendo de por medio un sonrojo de Sakura, quien desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas que daban al jardín de Seijo.

—No es mi hermano Rika y si… di… digamos que vamos, bien.

—No me he podido quitar una duda de la cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo, un día que estabas buscándolo para pedirle perdón por un asunto de asesorías, no quise preguntarte porque creí que estabas muy angustiada en ese momento pero…

—¿Pero, que pasa?

—¿Te gusta Li?— la ojiverde se sobresalto bastante luego de eso y se levanto de su sitio, posando ambas manos sobre su pupitre, al tiempo que sorprendía a la chica frente a ella.

Pero es que, ¿Tan obvia era?

—Co… como…

—¿Entonces si es verdad?— no pudo negarlo pues se estaba segura que de hacerlo se sentiría como una mentirosa —.Ya… veo…

—Ri… Rika, de verdad que yo, no quiero que pienses mal es que… bueno… yo…

—¿Li es irresistible no?— ante esto la castaña se fue prácticamente de espaldas, para después observarla de una forma bastante graciosa, pues su rostro reflejaba extrema sorpresa mientras analizaba el rostro de una chica sonriente.

—Ri… Rika.

—No te preocupes Sakura, es algo bastante normal, supongo que puede pasar después de que convivieras durante tanto tiempo con él— explico, encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuera algo muy evidente —¿Y, ya son novios?

—¡No, para nada!, ni siquiera la señora Ieran sabe de esto así que…

—No diré nada, lo prometo, por eso no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

—No tienes porque darlas, pero, ¿Entonces solo te gusta?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Rika?

—Porque si no tienen nada formal y no han avisado a la señora Li, entonces no es algo muy serio, ¿O si?— la muchacha quedo pensativa ante eso, recordando que aun no tenia definido lo que sentía por el chico Li, aun y cuando él ya le había mencionado que la quería…

_Te quiero Sakura…_

—No se exactamente lo que siento por él todavía, siento que es alguien especial pero, no se si lo suficiente como para empezar algo así con él, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Bueno, hay algo así como "síntomas", en mi caso, hay alguien que también me interesa mucho— dijo, sonrojándose levemente ante la sorpresa de la esmeralda —.Ya les diré quien es, a su tiempo, pero lo que he podido sentir por ahora es algo muy extraño, difícil de describir.

—¿Extraño y difícil?

—Sí, siento que mis pies dejan por un momento el suelo que estoy pisando, las manos me tiemblan, mi corazón se acelera y no se… muchas cosas mas.— mencionó de ultimo, antes de verla con fijeza y tomar sus manos entre las suyas. —.Ya sabrás lo que sientes, pero trata de aclarártelo lo mas pronto posible, porque pueden pasar demasiadas cosas.

Y ella estuvo a punto de preguntar de que cosas estaba hablando de no ser porque sus amigas irrumpieron nuevamente en el salón de clases, siendo seguidas por el que supuso, seria su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, lo cual obligo a todos a tomar sus respectivos asientos.

Aunque aun le quedaban muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-.-.-

—La Universidad de Tokio es un lugar impresionante, ¿No crees Syaoran?— la pregunta de Tomoyo Daidouji, que caminaba justo a su lado por los interminables pasillos de la institución, lo hizo despertar de el aparente estado de letargo en el que se encontraba desde hacia minutos atrás.

Había estado pensando en Sakura desde que se despidieron de ella en Seijo y lo primero que fue a su mente era el hecho de que podría encontrarse con el tipo detestable, Hiroshi Aizawa, el cual por cierto no la molestó durante todas las vacaciones de verano, pero realmente no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

¿Y si pasaba algo?

—Lo siento Tomoyo pero no estaba prestando atención, pensaba en…

—Sakura, lo sé—respondió mecánicamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en su amigo —.No debes preocuparte Syaoran, ella estará acompañada por sus amigas según me dijo, así que debes confiar en que estará bien o de lo contrario no podrás concentrarte.

—Sí ya se, aunque esto de administración de empresas es algo aburrido.

—Como todo, pero debemos continuar con esto, aunque no nos agrade mucho— los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pensando que en efecto, eso de estudiar administración de empresas no era algo que les gustase, por el contrario parecía como una tortura impuesta por Ieran Li y Sonomi Daidouji.

No les molestaba el hecho de ayudar a ambas mujeres, siendo sus hijos, próximos herederos de una gran fortuna, tenían ese deber, por así decirlo, no obstante el hacer eso iba a ser bastante complicado…

—¿Y si cambiamos?

—Es buen proyecto, pero tendríamos que hablar con mi madre y con Sonomi primero— respondió ante la idea, recibiendo un asentimiento de la amatista.

—Ya esperaremos entonces.

Continuaron con su caminata alrededor del campus, observando a varios alumnos nuevos que se saludaban entre si, como si se conocieran de algún lugar, algo que pudieron seguir observando pacíficamente de no ser por la intromisión de una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros que Syaoran reconoció inmediatamente.

—Li, que sorpresa verte por aquí, quedamos en la misma universidad.

—Al parecer…— respondió con un tono de voz frio, mientras era observado atentamente por su joven amiga pelinegra.

—Espero que nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

—Claro, si nos disculpas— no se detuvo más y de inmediato emprendió marcha junto con Tomoyo, quien lo siguió rápidamente, observando como aparentemente el castaño estaba recordando algo que, por su expresión, le resultaba desagradable.

—¿Pasa algo Syaoran?, ¿Quién era ella?

—Solo una chica de mi clase, Nagisa Misawa, por lo general me pedía asesorías de matemáticas en Seijo.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

—Digamos que si, pero, ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde— respondió con rapidez, girándose para mostrar una sonrisa casi invisible —.Vamos a clase.

Daidouji asintió sin prestar mucha atención al asunto, sabia que Syaoran tarde o temprano le revelaría cual era el problema con la chica, por lo que no quiso seguir insistiendo en cuanto a ese tema.

Pero por otro lado Syaoran había comenzado a sentirse con malestar en el corazón, porque si mal no recordaba hacia ya varios meses atrás esa chica le había pedido que fuera su tutor personal, a lo que él en un inicio había aceptado, por el simple hecho de fastidiar a Sakura.

Algo que logro e incluso hizo que la chica de ojos verdes se sintiera tan mal como nunca antes.

Era claro que al ver a esa chica los recuerdos asaltaron a su mente, dejándole en claro que había sido lo suficientemente idiota en ese momento, tanto como para no aceptar que desde mucho antes, ya quería a Sakura mas que a nada…

Por ser siempre la chica dulce y noble, a pesar de todos sus intentos por molestarla.

Un sentimiento que pudo revelarle hacia unos días, solo que por la intervención de su madre no pudo escuchar la respuesta de ella y saber si era algo parecido o por el contrario no quería admitir aun cosas que no era capaz de sentir por él todavía.

Definitivamente, eso era todo un dilema...

-.-.-

El día siguiente se despertó temprano…

Mas temprano de lo que se pudo imaginar, pues ese día, ese mismo día era 13 de Julio, el cumpleaños 19 de Syaoran y el día que debía entregar su respectivo regalo, algo que no podría lograr si él lo veía antes de tiempo.

Sakura tuvo que colocar su despertador una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, solo para poder prepararse antes de ir a la escuela y llevarse con ella el respectivo regalo de cumpleaños, mismo que le entregaría a Syaoran por la tarde, justo cuando terminaran sus clases en la Universidad de Tokio.

El día anterior había charlado con Tomoyo acerca de su "plan", la amatista se encargaría de llevarlo a uno de los amplios senderos de arboles que estaban cerca de la institución, solo para que ella pudiera llegar, entregar el respectivo obsequio y que, posteriormente, salieran del campus en dirección a la casa Li, donde ya esperarían Ieran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y algunos otros invitados en lo que seria una fiesta sorpresa.

—_Encárgate de que no te vea por la mañana, así será mucho mejor._

Recordando las palabras de su nueva amiga sonrió, suspirando al mismo tiempo y tomando sus cosas para salir en dirección a Seijo.

Era demasiado temprano, pero ya esperaría, el resultado que obtendría al final seria lo que recompensaría el "sacrificio"…

Bajó las escaleras una a una, con lentitud, tratando de no ser vista, para que posteriormente saliera de casa a paso rápido, caminando por el mismo sendero de arboles de Cerezo que la llevo hasta Seijo, en donde ingresó, observando de paso a Chiharu quien se encontraba colocando la fecha respectiva en el pizarrón antes del inicio de las clases.

—Buenos días Chiharu— saludo como siempre con una sonrisa, caminando hasta su respectivo puesto y atrayendo la atención de la chica de trenzas quien mostro un gesto de felicidad al verla.

—Buenos días Sakura, llegaste muy temprano.

—Si bueno, es que hoy…

—Es el cumpleaños de Li, ¿No?— la ojiverde se sorprendió bastante, mas no se permitió hacer algún gesto que pudiera revelar antes de tiempo la relación que llevaba con el ambarino.

Por lo que sin decir nada asintió lentamente.

—Si, es de ese fastidioso, ehm… idio… tonto.— Chiharu alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, todo eso porque a su amiga al parecer ahora le costaba mucho trabajo hablar. —.Por eso salí temprano.

—Ya veo, no querías felicitarlo entonces, ¿Vas a hacerle alguna broma o algo?— cuestiono su amiga de vuelta, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Sakura comenzaba a sentirse como una total y completa mentirosa.

Ahora esas cosas ya le parecían imposibles de lograr.

—Ehm no, por ahora lo tratare bien o algo así, tengo un regalo para él, pero, ahm, ehm…

—¿No sabes como dárselo?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, pues hoy por la tarde tengo planeado ir a la Universidad de Tokio, quisiera visitar a Takashi y salir con él, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?, así sirve que ves a Li y le das el obsequio— propuso, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña, quien justamente recordaba ese dato…

Yamazaki también había ingresado a la prestigiosa universidad gracias a sus conocimientos, algo de lo que se había enterado un día antes, cuando por fin pudo volver a trabajar en el restaurante, luego de que su medico le dijera que ya estaba mas que lista para continuar con su vida normal, sin cuidados extremos o cosas similares.

—Bien, entonces vamos después de clases Sakura—ella volvió a asentir, quedándose callada en su puesto, observando hacia la ventana y pensando un poco en todo el asunto de sus sentimientos, quedándose todo el tiempo ahí, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que decían sus amigas cuando llegaron o incluso a sus profesores nuevos.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse justo cuando se escucho una campanada a lo largo de todo Seijo, la cual les indicaba que las clases ya estaban dándose por terminadas.

—Perfecto, ¡Que día ha sido!— exclamó Naoko, levantando sus brazos al cielo, como si quisiera alcanzar el techo.

—Es genial que ya terminara, ¿Sakura, nos vamos?— cuestionó la joven de trenzas, fijando su atención completa en ella que asintió, saliendo de su gran nube de pensamientos para tomar su maletín y sonreírle.

—¿A dónde irán?

—A la Universidad de Tokio, yo visitare a Takashi y Sakura, bueno, ella tiene planes— indico, guiñando un ojo a la ojiverde quien agradeció internamente el que no dijera lo que tenia planeado hacer, pues sabia que de hacerlo Naoko no se detendría en sus cuestionarios y pues Rika…

Bueno ella ya sabia, pero de todos modos se entretendrían bastante en eso y ya era un poco tarde.

—Bueno, nos vamos— Mihara tomo de la mano a Kinomoto, quien se despidió brevemente de sus dos amigas restantes, para que una vez fuera se encaminaran a la Universidad de Tokio, que no quedaba tan lejos de Tomoeda, pero para llegar era necesario tomar un par de transportes.

Una vez en el lugar Sakura quedó maravillada, observando el sendero de arboles frondosos por el que caminaban, analizando cada detalle de ese lugar, pues las hojas que caían estaban regadas a lo largo del camino, haciendo ver a ese sitio como uno encantador.

Suspiro, antes de que ambas llegaran frente a la fachada del edificio imponente y de gran auge, quedándose fuera y siendo de paso analizadas por los estudiantes de la Universidad, quienes las observaban bastante raro, suponía porque no era muy común que dos estudiantes de preparatoria estuvieran ahí…

O tal vez si.

—Esperemos un poco, solo hasta que Li o Takashi salgan y así…— Chiharu habló, pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de oírla cuando vio a lo lejos a una joven de cabello negro y ojos amatistas correr hacia ella, para que después se viera a si misma siendo prácticamente arrastrada en dirección contraria.

—¡Lo siento mucho pero debo llevármela!—gritó la chica Daidouji recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Chiharu, quien no sabia con exactitud quien era esa joven.

—¡Tomoyo espera!

—¡No hay tiempo Sakura!, ¡Syaoran ya esta en el lugar _clave_!— mencionó, lanzando una risita cómplice y provocando que Sakura comenzara a sonreírle con nerviosismo, pues no se esperaba que todo fuera a ser de esa manera tan…

Extraña.

No paso mucho antes de que llegaran a otro sendero totalmente diferente, pues este, a comparación con el otro era aun mas bello, adornado con hermosos arboles de cerezo a lo largo y ancho, los pétalos caían de las ramas delicadamente, siendo movidos por el viento y en varios sitios específicos habían pequeñas bancas, que suponía servían para que los estudiantes se relajaran un rato pasando su tiempo ahí.

Sonrió, el lugar era sublime, sin duda.

—¿Lindo no?

—Demasiado— respondió, aun sintiéndose como hipnotizada, una vez Tomoyo detuvo su marcha para señalar hacia Syaoran, que se encontraba de espaldas, unos cuantos metros mas adelante.

El corazón de Sakura latió desbocado, al ver como aun desde lejos se veía muy bien así, el lugar le daba un toque encantador y él se observaba como los típicos príncipes de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban cuando niña, apuesto, sereno, aunque un poco desesperado, pero a fin de cuentas encantador.

—Anda ve, yo iré a casa, te espero haya…

—Espera Tomoyo, ¿Iras a casa?— cuestionó, sintiéndose aun más nerviosa que antes y recibiendo entonces un asentimiento leve.

—Ustedes dos necesitan privacidad, además tengo que ayudar a Ieran y Meiling a la preparación del pastel y la fiesta sorpresa, así que, ¡Hasta pronto Sakurita!— no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando la chica amatista empezó a correr de nuevo lejos de ella, lo cual la hizo suspirar y darse vuelta, solo para comenzar con una lenta caminata hacia el chico castaño, el cual por cierto seguía de espaldas, sin percatarse de su presencia todavía.

Su andar parecía rápido, pero en realidad era más lento que el de una tortuga, la chica literalmente era un manojo de nervios, pues jamás, jamás habían estado en un sitio así y ella a punto de darle un regalo de cumpleaños que no incluyera alguna broma o algo similar.

—Vamos Sakura, tu puedes— se dijo a si misma, en un leve susurro, continuando con lo que ya tenia planeado y acercándose aun mas.

Sin embargo al estar solo a unos pasos de distancia de él una chica hizo su aparición, saliendo de quien sabe que lugar pero acercándose a él para después… besarlo.

¡Sí, besarlo!

Se quedó pasmada, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, pues Syaoran no había opuesto resistencia alguna y esa muchacha, que ahora ya había visto mejor, era nada mas y nada menos que aquella a la cual le había ofrecido ser su tutor, la misma que le había arruinado el día aquella vez…

¡Maldito!

No se quedó, no quiso saber nada, solo se dio vuelta y corrió lejos de ahí, se sentía tan mal como si hubiera caído de pronto a un pozo sin fondo, pues no se esperaba que eso fuera a pasar…

¿Por qué?

-.-.-

—Voy a matar a Tomoyo— fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, al ver como repentinamente su amiga había desaparecido, dejándolo en ese sendero, solo y sin saber que hacer, pues según ella debía esperar hasta que algo "mágico", apareciera frente a él.

¿Y que era eso "mágico"?, Ni idea, solo sabia que debía aguardar a que llegara.

Suspiro, sintiéndose frustrado, pues con ese tipo de descripciones y la astucia de Daidouji para convencerlo estaba seguro que iba a perderse bastante en cualquier lugar o situación, fuera la que fuera, incluso si llegaba a ser lo mas sencillo del mundo.

—Si pasan cinco minutos mas me iré— se decidió, viendo su reloj de muñeca y observando el lugar que era bastante hermoso en realidad, los arboles de cerezo eran encantadores y a él siempre le habían gustado, tenían un "no se que" atrayente, además de ser hermosos y únicos en todo el mundo, justo como Sakura.

Sakura…

Permaneció así, quieto, recordando a la chica con ese mismo sentimiento de cariño que últimamente lo inundaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que con solo evocar su recuerdo a su corazón llegaba una extraña sensación de calidez, la misma que la esmeralda desprendía siempre, con cada gesto, sonrisa, abrazo, con todo…

Solo por el simple hecho de ser ella.

Suspiro otra vez, pensando en que ese día no la había visto, pues justamente cuando él y Tomoyo decidieron llamar a su puerta fueron notificados por Ieran Li que ya se había ido, seguramente porque le tocaba realizar la típica limpieza del aula junto con algún otro compañero o compañera de clases.

Sonrió, no le importaba que Tomoyo se molestara, se iría de ahí ya, tenía tantas ganas de verla que le interesaban muy poco los regaños de quien fuera…

Quiso darse vuelta para regresar hasta el campus principal y salir, de no ser porque en ese momento alguien se acerco rápidamente, tomándolo por los hombros para después… besarlo.

Abrió los ojos enormemente, antes de ver que la responsable de aquello no era nadie más que Nagisa, la cual en un arranque aparente se había armado de valor para cometer tal "atrevimiento" y mas aparte no permitir por ningún método que él lograra separarse.

Con fuerza la tomó por los hombros, considerando que ya le había durado bastante "el gusto" y separándola de él por completo, viéndola con algo que no pudo analizar pero le pareció asco.

¿Quién se creía esa mujer para hacer esas cosas tan detestablemente asquerosas?

—¡Lo siento Li!, pero me encantas, desde preparatoria siempre me has gustado y yo…

—Si, si, claro y eso a mi que…— respondió fríamente, dejando a la chica congelada en su sitio. —.Me da igual lo que sientas, no te da nada para llegar a mi y hacer esto tan… desagradable, por no decir, asqueroso…

¡Plaf!

La mano de la chica había caído con fuerza en la mejilla de él, haciendo un sonido sordo, mismo que lo desconcertó bastante y realmente comenzó a dolerle en el aspecto físico, la mujer golpeaba fuerte a pesar de tener apariencia delicada y eso era algo que no se esperaba para nada…

—¡Que idiota eres Li!— gritó ella, mostrándose molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos, para después irse por donde había llegado, dejando a Syaoran en un estado de molestia aun mayor.

¿Se hacia la ofendida?, ¡Si el enojado debería ser él!

—Maldita sea… que asco de mujer, como se atre…— justo en el momento en el que se dio vuelta para irse de ahí pudo divisar a lo lejos a una chica castaña que corría con prisa, ante lo cual abrió los ojos enormemente y se dispuso a correr tras ella.

—¡Sakura!— gritó reconociéndola al instante, pero ella estaba bastante lejos, ya le llevaba mucha ventaja y considerando que era deportista por excelencia le iba a costar mucho alcanzarla.

No quiso pensar en las pocas posibilidades, simplemente corrió con mas fuerza, viendo que comenzaba a llegar hasta ella, lento pero seguro…

Y fue una vez que estuvieron lejos de la Universidad que pudo darle alcance, tomándola de la mano para que la chica se diera vuelta…

¡Plaf!

Sakura Kinomoto lo había abofeteado con todas las de la ley, haciendo que su mejilla derecha, que ya estaba herida con anterioridad, ahora comenzara a dolerle peor…

—¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Maldito engaña mujeres!

—¿Engaña mujeres? Sakura, estoy siendo muy paciente, de verdad— murmuró, frotando su mejilla con su mano izquierda que permanecía libre, pues de soltar a Sakura estaba seguro que huiría lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitieran —.No se exactamente hasta donde viste pero…

—¡Pero!, ¡Según tu dices que me quieres y te besas con otra!, ¿Cómo lo interpreto?, ¿Cómo una caricia de amigos o que?

—Escúchame Sakura, nada de eso es como parece, lo puedo explicar muy bien.

—No hay nada que explicar— dijo ella con la cabeza gacha, sacando de su maletín el regalo que tenía planeado darle y empujándolo hacia él, que lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —.Toma, tenia muy buenas intenciones de dártelo…

—¿Y ahora no las tienes?

—¿¡Te parece poco lo que me hiciste!, ¡Mujeriego!

—¿Y a ti te parece poco que me hayan golpeado hace unos momentos y que tú lo hicieras de nuevo?— indago, haciendo que Sakura lo viera finalmente, percatándose que la mejilla del chico Li estaba muy roja…

Demasiado.

—¿Te... te… te pegaron, alguien mas?— preguntó, sintiéndose avergonzada entonces y recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

—Si, ¿Y sabes porque?, por rechazar un beso asqueroso, luego de sentirme prácticamente violado y decirle a la loca esa que es una asquerosa de lo peor ¿Ya entiendes?— pregunto, soltándola una vez se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba quieta y no tenia intenciones de huir, posando esta vez su mano derecha sobre su rostro, masajeando la zona herida con lentitud.

—Lo… lo…

—¿Lo?— quiso preguntar que tipo de palabra era esa en un momento como el que estaban viviendo antes de ver como ella agachaba su cabeza y por sus mejillas empezaban a caer lágrimas…

Algo que evidentemente lo sobresalto.

¿Y ahora?

—Per… perdóname… lo siento… es solo que… yo…— no pudo continuar con su discurso porque sus sollozos se lo impidieron, provocando que colocara ambas manos sobre su rostro, evitando con eso que Syaoran pudiera verla.

—Sakura no hagas eso…— susurro, sintiéndose mal por verla tan triste —.Sakura basta, ya, es suficiente— menciono, acercándose para abrazarla y sentir como sus hombros temblaban de manera constante y su boca no parecía querer decir nada.

—Es que, lo siento mucho, es tu cumpleaños y yo… acabo de golpearte.

—Ya, tampoco es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.— Sakura pareció sentirse aun peor con eso y él solo pudo abrazarla mas —.Vamos es broma, deja de llorar por favor.

—Lo siento mucho… mucho.

—Hey, es suficiente— dijo, separándola de él y retirando las lágrimas de su rostro con una de sus manos —.No ha pasado nada, ¿De acuerdo?— la chica asintió entonces, levantando una de sus manos para posarla sobre su mejilla herida, gesto que lo hizo sonreír un poquito.

—¿Me perdonas?

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.— la de ojos verdes sonrió abiertamente al escuchar la respuesta, para después ver su mano izquierda que aun sostenía el pequeño paquete y no parecía querer soltarlo bajo ningún motivo.

—Espero, te guste el regalo— mencionó en un susurro, haciendo que él desviara su mirada hasta posarla sobre el objeto.

—¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

—Es tuyo, si quieres hazlo, pe… pero no garantizo que sea algo muy lindo…— murmuró, mientras que él desataba el moño verde que lo envolvía y observaba el obsequio —.Tampoco que sea original… o bueno… o…

—Es genial…

—¡Ya sabia que no te gustaría!, ¡Yo lo…! ¿Qué?

—Sakura por favor, ¿Cómo no va a gustarme?, diste con todo lo que quería para regalo de cumpleaños, a diferencia de mi madre que se fue a los extremos…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en cuanto al reloj, esperaba comprarme uno, el mío dejo de funcionar hace tres días, pero este me gusta mucho mas que el que planeaba adquirir y la bufanda me servirá mucho para el invierno, no tengo ninguna desde que Meiling decidió robar la única que tenia y que por cierto me regalo la muy ingrata en una de las navidades pasadas.

—¿Entonces, te gusto?

—¿Gustarme?, ¡Me encanta!, gracias— sonrió abiertamente al escuchar sus palabras, antes de ver como se acercaba para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Ella sintió entonces un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, varias palabras aparecieron en su mente como por arte de magia o de lo que fuera…

"_Es como sentir que vuelas cuando lo tienes cerca, tus manos tiemblan y tu corazón palpita muy fuerte, pero lo principal es la sensación de vértigo…"_

Sintió entonces que al acercarse sus manos empezaban a temblar y su corazón a acelerarse tanto como nunca antes…

"_Siento que mis pies dejan por un momento el suelo que estoy pisando, las manos me tiemblan, mi corazón se acelera y no se… muchas cosas mas."_

Fue entonces que sus labios tocaron los suyos y por primera vez tuvo la sensación de que caería al piso si no se sujetaba de él, por lo que paso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y él hizo lo propio, sujetándola de la cintura, aun sosteniendo el regalo con una de sus manos.

Pero eso no le importó a ella, de ninguna forma, solo quería seguir ahí toda la vida si se podía…

—_Porque ahora puedo saberlo._

—Te quiero Sakura…— repitió él, en un leve susurro, luego de que se hubieran separado un poco y ella sintiera de nuevo el piso bajo sus pies.

Sonrió, antes de depositar un pequeño, pero encantador, beso en sus labios, que a él le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo entero.

—Yo también te quiero muchísimo… Syaoran— respondió, sin impedimentos ni inquietudes, porque ahora que lo veía mas claro, además de presentar cada uno de los "síntomas", estaba pensando en que no podría alejarse de él nunca mas.

Y estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse, de regresar a aquel mundo donde nadie podía interrumpirlos de no ser por una voz de fondo que los hizo congelarse en su sitio…

—¿Sa… Sakura?, ¿Syaoran?

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par y de inmediato observaron con terror a una mujer que se veía pálida, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma y que estaba efectivamente, observándolos desde un automóvil negro…

Ieran Li los había descubierto…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey!, ¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez ha sido menos tiempo para actualizar, supongo que eso se debe a tiempo libre junto con la musa, la que por cierto estuvo muy dispuesta a cooperar conmigo para traerles este capitulo, que ahora si, tuvo muchas cosillas por ahí.

No diré mucho sobre el porque justo después de venir la musa me abandono para irse con su amante (?) XD bueno, no, pero si me ha abandonado y digamos que no tengo mucho que comentar…

Como ya lo han leído las cosas entre Syaoran y Sakura van como miel sobre hojuelas, aunque ya hayan sido descubiertos por Ieran y yo, en mi papel de escritora malvada, lo hubiera dejado hasta ahí, ¿La razón?, no se, justo fue en ese punto en el que mi inspiración no dio para mas y dijo "Déjalo ahí se ve genial" XD

Con respecto a lo otro, entiéndase el asunto de Meiling, aun no se resuelve, de hecho creo que en este capi no apareció mucho, digamos que solo lo "elemental", pero ya la veremos por ahí después, tal vez en el siguiente capi o tal vez no, aun faltan muchas cosas mas y quiero dejarlos un poco con la intriga en cuanto a ese asunto.

Aunque tratare que no sea por mucho tiempo para no correr riesgos de ser ¿Asesinada cruelmente? XD

¿Y Eriol y Tomoyo?, pues… lo mismo, por ahora, pero ya se acercan las respuestas, pronto, pronto…

En fin, en vista de que ahora ya tengo tiempo libre, las respuestas de los reviews pasados están en mi profile, (el cual por fin pude editar XD) así que si dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior, ya fuera pequeño o grande ahí tendrán la respuesta, junto con algunos datos de esta humilde escritora novata y otras cosas que no se si les parecerán interesantes pero ya podrán decírmelo si deciden dejar reviews o mandarme una de esas cositas llamadas PM ;)

Bien, por ahora es todo, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, ¿Les gusto el capitulo?, yo espero que si, al igual que les agradezco por todo el apoyo, 121 reviews son bastante, no pensé que fuera a ser tan bien aceptado este fic, pero ya veo que les gusta tanto como a mi, así que aquí lo tendrán por un buen tiempo.

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero sea igual de rápida que esta, cuídense mucho y ¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Planes y pactos secretos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 13: Planes y pactos secretos.**_

"_El orgullo sirve para dos cosas: para nada y para lo mismo"_

-.-

Sonrió con astucia al observar que en la casa Li ya todo estaba preparado para la fiesta sorpresa de su mejor amigo, el cual para ahora seguramente se encontraba con Sakura, siendo feliz y pasando un buen rato antes de llegar hasta ese lugar.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño suspiro se le escapara al recordar a ambos castaños, ellos dos sin duda eran una hermosa pareja, ambos tal para cual, despistados, nobles y _divinos,_ se complementaban en todo, era imposible que no estuvieran juntos, seria un delito grave que las cosas no terminaran bien.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en su asunto personal, tal vez era un delito para ella no ser feliz…

—Tomoyo…— al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de cierto joven ingles, la chica abrió los ojos con pesar, respondiéndose de inmediato a todas sus preguntas antes planteadas y dándose cuenta de que era un delito aun mayor tratar de arreglar las cosas con él.

Era mas que obvio que ya todo estaba perdido, desde hacia mucho, pero ese chico no parecía comprender.

—No me dirija ni una palabra Hiraguizawa, ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?— dijo, mostrándose molesta mientras le daba la espalda, rogando porque se fuera de una vez y la dejara sola, tranquila, como quería estar…

Pero muy ajeno a sus pensamientos, Eriol no se movió ni un poco de su lugar, solo se mantuvo quieto, apacible, analizándolo todo con detenimiento y sin estar dispuesto a salir sin antes intentar hablar con aquella chica tan obstinada.

—Es difícil cuando no me has dejado ni hablar una sola vez, solo quiero saber que paso en aquel momento, es todo.

—¿Qué paso?— cuestiono la otra, indignada —.¿Haremos de cuenta que no sucedió nada?

—No entiendo de lo que me estas hablando, si hay algo que aclarar…

—¿Algo que aclarar Eriol?, ¡No hay nada!, ¡Solo quiero que te vayas!— gritó finalmente, dándose vuelta para encararlo, viéndolo con aquel brillo de ira en sus ojos amatistas y sintiendo que de pronto su sangre empezaba a hervir, dejándola con un sentimiento de profundo rencor.

¿Cómo era posible que fingiera de esa manera?

—Tomoyo por favor, solo quiero que me digas que sucedió.

—¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amante o lo que sea?

—¿Qué amante?

—¡Eriol basta!— vociferó, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse de pronto, como un reflejo que no pudo evitar —.Vete de aquí y déjame en paz, no soporto tu presencia y jamás voy a hacerlo de nuevo, todo lo que teníamos, todo lo que fue… ya ha muerto, ¿Qué no lo entien…?

Sus palabras quedaron incompletas, sus manos dejaron de hacer presión y su rostro se torno sorprendido en el momento en que Eriol se había acercado a ella para besarla, de una forma que la tomó por sorpresa…

Intento apartarlo de ella, posando ambas manos sobre su pecho, pero el chico no cedió, simplemente colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura delicada y la acercó aun mas a él, haciéndole imposible el escape, solo dejándola quieta, sin otra opción mas que corresponderle…

Y ella luego de un tiempo cerro los ojos, respondiendo a aquella caricia con la misma intensidad, borrando por un momento todos los malos recuerdos y sintiendo a la vez una sensación de calidez extraña que la inundaba de pies a cabeza, algo que pensó por un momento que no volvería a sentir.

—Tomoyo… sabes que esto no puede terminar así…—le escuchó susurrar, una vez se separaron lo suficiente para tomar aire y ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza, para después apartarse definitivamente y correr escaleras arriba, sintiendo entonces que todos aquellos sentimientos anteriormente sepultados, resurgían en su interior con fuerza.

-.-.-

—Ustedes dos me deben muchas explicaciones…— las palabras de Ieran Li los dejaron completamente helados, en un estado parecido al coma, pues la mujer además de indignada se notaba lo suficientemente exaltada como para escuchar buenas razones o por lo menos alguna que sonara lógica…

Luego de haber sido descubiertos por la dama, Sakura, Syaoran y la madre de este se habían dirigido hacia un parque cercano, lleno de pequeñas bancas, en donde ambos chicos tomaron asiento quedándose juntos en todo momento, mientras la hermosa mujer de cabellera negra los analizaba de pies a cabeza, como si tratara de encontrar algún tipo de explicación coherente.

Aunque la verdad ni ellos mismos tenían una respuesta muy buena a toda aquella descabellada situación…

—Ma… madre, podemos explicar esto.

—No me digas que pueden explicarlo Xiao Lang, como se atrevieron ustedes dos…— expresó la mujer con un tono decepcionado, dejando a su hijo por completo callado y sin saber que responder ante aquello, seguramente estaba muy enojada, tan enojada que…—.Se atrevieron a ocultarme algo tan magnifico…

—¡Que!— los dos castaños saltaron de su lugar al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ieran, mientras abrían sus ojos a más no poder, viendo como la mujer sonreía con alegría, como si le diera gusto algo que ellos comenzaban a desconocer.

¿Magnifico?, ¿Qué no estaba molesta?

—Por favor, desde que conocí a Sakura, yo supe que seria una buena esposa para ti hijo.

—Pe… pero madre…

—Y no es posible que ahora que veo mis sueños a punto de cumplirse me hayan ocultado algo tan importante, ¿Qué se creen para engañarme?— cuestionó, interrumpiendo a Syaoran que seguía con el rostro pálido, como si de pronto hubiera visto frente a él a una de aquellas apariciones fantasmales —.De verdad que ustedes dos son impresionantes, pero además me deben dar explicaciones extras, ¿Desde cuando?

—¿Desde cuando que, madre?

—¿Cómo que Syaoran?, ¿Desde cuando son novios?, ¿Qué han hecho?, ¿Se están cuidando?

—¡Por dios madre!— gritó Syaoran finalmente, por completo exaltado, borrando su rostro pálido para cambiarlo por uno sonrojado, pues esa ultima pregunta iba mas a un aspecto… ejem… personal y privado, por así decirlo, el cual por cierto no había tocado todavía y no le interesaba hacerlo…

Tal vez por el momento…

¡De todos modos, como iba a responder esas cosas! ¿Qué se creía su madre para pensar en eso?

—Se… señora Ie… Ieran, yo… le juro que no…— ajena a los pensamientos del ambarino, la chica ojiverde, que ya se encontraba en extremo sonrojada, trataba de dar vagas explicaciones a la mujer, quien sonreía al verla tan nerviosa, como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo…

Pero para ella mas que divertido era vergonzoso.

¡¿Qué si se estaban cuidando?, ¿Qué pensaba que hacían?

—Bueno, yo solo decía, ya ven que los jóvenes de hoy en día no esperan nada, yo sabia que debía tener una de estas charlas contigo hijo, pero de verdad que no había tenido tiempo y…

—¡Madre por favor!, ¡No hace falta!— gritó él de nuevo, sintiéndose aun mas apenado que antes, mientras movía ambas manos en señal de negación, como tratando de alejar algo que era completamente invisible.

Pero es que eso era imposible, ¿Le habían cambiado de madre o que?, porque esa no parecía ser la misma Ieran Li que él conocía.

—Oh debí saberlo, ya te lo han dicho en la escuela, sabes que cuando una pareja toma esa decisión es un paso importante, tener…

—¡Madre!, ¡Es suficiente!, ¡Sakura y yo no hemos hecho nada de lo que usted piensa!, ¡De verdad!— interrumpió, con el rostro mas rojo que nunca antes y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, estando seguro de que toda aquella charla repentina sobre sexualidad o lo que fuera, debía acabar, ¡Ahí mismo!

—De acuerdo, pero no te pongas así hijo, es un aspecto completamente normal— la mujer sonrió al decir esto ultimo, dejando que su joven hijo se relajara y permitiendo a la vez que Sakura volviera a la normalidad, pues toda la discusión anterior había provocado que la chica se colocara casi morada de tanto sonrojo y que su respiración comenzara a ser rápida.

Es que simplemente no podía estar siendo victima de ese tipo de _cuestionarios_ y menos por aquella mujer que parecía tan seria.

—Bueno, entonces me voy a casa, dejare que se queden aquí un rato, pero los veo haya en una hora muchachos— expresó, luego de un tiempo, subiendo al automóvil negro de nueva cuenta y lanzando una sonrisa a ambos chicos castaños —.No quiero nietos todavía, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Madre!

—Ya, ya, nos vemos, no tarden mucho, los estaré vigilando— con un movimiento de sus manos se despidió finalmente, alejándose en el lujoso automóvil negro, desapareciendo en la lejanía del camino y dejando a dos castaños sonrojados, aunque la chica era que se encontraba mas avergonzada por todo aquel interrogatorio por el cual habían tenido que pasar…

Pero siendo sinceros, los dos se encontraban mas sorprendidos que avergonzados, pues no llegaron a pensar en ningún momento que Ieran Li, la mujer de negocios, siempre seria y casi nada cariñosa, fuera a darles ese tipo de _consejos_ y aparte se hubiera puesto muy contenta con la noticia de que ambos tenían… algo.

Sí, algo, porque decir que eran novios, era muy apresurado aun, ¿O no?

—Ehm… Syaoran, creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa…— expresó Sakura, en un ligero murmullo, manteniendo su cabeza gacha y sus ojos verdes fijos en el asfalto.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Bueno, yo pensé que…— hizo una pausa, antes de suspirar —.Es que… bueno… ¡Syaoran no me mires así!

—¿Así, como?— preguntó él, divertido por aquella reacción, bien sabía que Sakura estaba aun apenada por toda la situación anterior, pero era siempre divertido avergonzarla aun mas…

Lucia tan encantadora así como estaba.

—¡Ya sabes como!, ¡Basta!

—Sakura no estoy viéndote de ninguna forma en especial…— la chica entonces le dio la espalda y él solo pudo reír, colocándose de nuevo frente a ella que trato de huir pero le fue imposible, pues Syaoran la había tomado de la cintura y acercado a él de una forma que…

—¡Syaoran eso no es justo!, ¡Voy a golpearte!— se quejó, después de sonrojarse claro, dando un par de golpecitos a su pecho, mientras él… solo continuaba sonriente, viendo aquellas reacciones tan divertidas y hermosas que solo ella podía expresar.

—No lo harás— susurró, acercándose a su rostro —.¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Haces trampa…

—¿Yo?, nunca…

—Pe… pero…— antes de que terminara con su oración, su mirada viajó entonces hasta un árbol cercano, él cual por cierto era testigo de la charla que había tenido con Tomoyo días atrás, cuando ella se había escapado de casa y pudo encontrarla en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo parque…

A su mente llegó de pronto la chica amatista y no pudo evitar realizarse las miles de preguntas de siempre, todas las que tenían que ver con Eriol, con su vida, con todo, pues no comprendía como era posible que un par de chicos como ellos, tan nobles, tan abnegados, tan sonrientes, pudieran tener algún problema en el ámbito sentimental…

Aunque la respuesta, tal vez la tenia cierto chico que ahora se encontraba ya a milímetros de su rostro…

—Syaoran…— murmuró, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tu me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones…— dijo, antes de escabullirse hábilmente y lograr con ello que el chico realizara un gesto de confusión total…

¿Explicaciones?

—¿Ahora que es?— interrogó, mostrándose ligeramente molesto, pues simplemente no podía creer que todo mundo ahora estuviera interrumpiéndolo, en uno de aquellos momentos tan especialmente únicos…

—Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo— soltó, dejando al chico paralizado en su sitio —.Tal vez no es mi asunto, pero yo se perfectamente que tu conoces todo aquello que paso entre ellos dos, no te pediré que me lo digas, es solo que, pensaba que a lo mejor, nosotros podríamos…

—Ah no Sakura, ya se a donde va todo este asunto— replicó, cuando escuchó a la chica decir el "nosotros podríamos" y también después de que comenzara a hablar acerca de todo el embrollo que tenían la pareja de níveos…

¿O ex -pareja? Daba igual, de todos modos para Syaoran eso no podía ser bueno, porque si estaba entendiendo bien Sakura Kinomoto deseaba llevar a cabo uno de esos planes tipo "reconciliación amorosa", algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer, pues ese asunto no creía que tuviera solución o esa era su perspectiva después de todo lo que su amiga le había contado.

—Oh vamos Syaoran, no se que haya sucedido entre ellos pero Eriol se ve muy devastado por todo y no creo que él se merezca algo así, es muy buen chico y…

—Entonces lo haces todo por ese detestable— le interrumpió de nuevo, sintiéndose victima de ciertos celos que, ingenuamente creyó, ya había dejado atrás desde todo aquel lio de la declaración entre ambos…

Pero no podía evitarlo, su primo era como una maldita piedrita en el zapato, no lo soportaba con su sonrisita mustia y tampoco aguantaba que su madre hablara tan bien de él, pues considerando todo lo que hizo con Tomoyo y las burlas que le dedicaba cada que se lo encontraba, estaba mas que claro que Eriol Hiraguizawa no era el "señorito perfección".

Por lo menos no para él, pero parecía que para Sakura sí y eso era lo que mas lo hacia rabiar…

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que era un mustio, maldito doble cara?

—Syaoran por favor, Eriol es buen amigo, yo te quiero, ¿Lo sabes?— susurró la otra, sintiéndose ligeramente divertida con toda aquella actitud tan infantil, la cual por cierto solo lograba poner en evidencia al chico Li, de una forma que era por lo demás impresionante.

Pero él parecía un pequeño niño caprichoso, que no quería ceder ante nada.

—Sí, tú me lo has dicho…

—Y tú me quieres, ¿No?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces no debe haber ningún impedimento ni tampoco discusiones como estas— mencionó, siendo esta vez ella la que lo interrumpiera en sus replicas —.¿Porque tanta desconfianza en contra de tu propio primo?, ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

—Sakura no tenemos porque estar hablando de esto.

—Solo responde, ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?— cuestionó, insistiendo en descubrir la verdad detrás de aquel asunto, pero solo obtuvo silencio, el cual le indicaba que toda aquella situación, que él se empeñaba en mantener, no era mas que algo infantil y absurdo. —.Ahí tienes tu respuesta, lo único que quiero es que hables con él y le preguntes su versión de la historia, a lo mejor él tiene algo diferente que contar y no lo ha dicho…

—Oh claro, Sakura no puedo llegar a preguntarle algo de ese tipo, ¿No crees que es mejor dejarlo así?

—Tal vez, pero Eriol y Tomoyo han ayudado mucho a que nosotros estemos de esta forma, ambos nos daban buenos consejos y ahora, no se, quiero devolverles el favor— el castaño permaneció de nuevo en silencio, sabiendo que eso era verdad, ya que en efecto su amiga le había soltado bastantes regaños, otros cuantos consejos y miles de preguntas relacionadas con Sakura, en el tiempo en el que él mismo se empeñaba en negar sus sentimientos.

Y considerando a su primo el curioso, metiche, entrometido, suponía que también había hecho lo mismo con Sakura…

—De acuerdo, pero si la versión no me convence o es la misma, yo voy a detenerme en este plan tuyo, que por lo demás es macabro y extraño— la ojiverde rio al escuchar el adjetivo, al tiempo que se acercaba a él y posaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, llamando su atención de forma inmediata…

—Supongo entonces que será nuestro plan… macabro, ¿No?

—Ya te lo he dicho Sakura, si algo pasa…— no terminó de hablar, ya que de inmediato la chica había capturado sus labios en un beso suave y placentero, que lo lleno por completo de una sensación de calidez inigualable.

—Si algo sucede yo haré lo mismo que tu, mientras… quédate callado— susurró Sakura finalmente, luego de separarse por un par de segundos, dando fin a toda aquella charla entre ellos y retomando aquel beso tan hermoso que ella había comenzado.

Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás pero por ahora, lo único que quería era quedarse ahí por un momento, gozando de todo aquello antes de regresar al mundo.

-.-.-

La noche ya había terminado, los invitados de la fiesta sorpresa de Syaoran ya se habían retirado a casa y ella, por el momento, permanecía quieta en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama, pensando un poco en su plan y en todo lo que habría que hacer…

—Solo espero que funcione— susurró, observando el techo con sus ojos verdes, se sentía bastante cansada después de todo, pues ese día había estado lleno de sorpresas, mas por aquella charla en el parque con Ieran Li…

Se sonrojó, el haber estado pensando en otras cosas le había hecho olvidar toda aquella situación…

—¡Ok, basta Sakura, ya!, debo estar volviéndome loca al pensar en cosas de ese tipo y…—todos aquellos pensamientos que estaban comenzando a surgir en su cabeza, se desvanecieron como una nube de humo en el momento en el que escucho pequeños golpes en su puerta, los cuales le indicaban la visita de alguien…

Se aproximó para abrir, posando ambos pies sobre la suave alfombra que decoraba la habitación rosada y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Tomoyo, quien por cierto se notaba algo nerviosa y apenada por alguna razón que ella no supo descifrar.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

—Hola Sakura, lamento venir a molestarte tan tarde…

—No es ninguna molestia Tommy, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— al terminar de formular su pregunta la chica de cabello negro prácticamente la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante, el cual desconcertó a Sakura mucho mas de lo que ya estaba anteriormente…

La castaña decidió que era mejor cerrar la puerta antes de que alguien mas pudiera oírlas, por lo que al separarse de su nueva mejor amiga, hizo lo propio y le ofreció asiento en la silla de su escritorio, esperando a que la chica pudiera hablarle y decirle que era lo que le sucedía…

—Lamento mucho eso de antes…— se disculpó, con un suspiro intermedio —.Es solo que, no se que es lo que sucede conmigo…

—Pues podrías comenzar a decirme que te ha pasado

—Cuando regrese a casa me encontré con Eriol— mencionó en un susurro, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos de par en par, sorprendida —.Hablamos de lo mismo y… después me besó.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Tomoyo no puedo creer…!— sus gritos fueron acallados por la joven amatista, quien de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y posó ambas manos sobre la boca de su amiga, quien por cierto capto el mensaje de inmediato y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ella volviera a su relato…

Aunque realmente estaba así de emocionada por las nuevas esperanzas que ella estaba dándole a su "plan macabro".

—No creo que sea algo para emocionarse Sakura, me siento tan mal, yo pensaba que eso ya no tenia remedio y ahora… ¿Por qué juega así conmigo?

—Tomoyo, no creo que él este jugando contigo, si te besó es porque aun te quiere, por lo menos yo lo veo de aquella forma, Eriol no creo que sea…

—Sakura, él me engaño con otra mujer y yo la vi a ella, en su departamento aquel día…— la esmeralda callo en ese instante, quedándose en shock ante la revelación, sin poderse creer lo que Daidouji estaba diciéndole.

¿Qué Eriol la había engañado?, No era posible…

¿O si?

—No entiendo Tomoyo…

—Te mencione que había quedado con él en una cafetería un día, él no se presentó y yo me preocupe bastante, pensé que algo malo le había sucedido y fue por eso que decidí ir a su departamento a ver que era lo que sucedía o si podía encontrarlo…— dijo, suspirando y permitiendo que algunas lagrimas se le escaparan —.Llegué y llame a la puerta un par de veces, no respondió y a la siguiente vez abrieron pero no fue él, era una chica, yo creo que un par de años mayor, muy atractiva…

—Pero… eso no quiere decir que te haya engañado, a lo mejor y… no se…

—Sakura ella estaba vestida solo con un diminuto camisón de seda, el cual por cierto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación— interrumpió con ira, sintiéndose cada vez mas traicionada que antes y dejando a la castaña aun mas sorprendida. —.¿Que mas puedo interpretar de eso?

—To… Tomoyo, yo estoy segura que debe haber una explicación o algo… no creo que Eriol…

—No hay ninguna explicación, esa era la razón por la que no se presentó a nuestra cita, seguramente estaba muy ocupado con aquella chica en su departamento, tanto que se olvido que yo estaba esperándolo como una completa tonta en aquella cafetería…— dijo, haciendo una pausa antes de suspirar —.Me fui sin decir quien era, solo quería alejarme de Inglaterra y fue por eso que tomé la decisión de viajar junto con mi madre a otro lugar y justo cuando creí que ya lo había superado, me encuentro con él aquí… y…

Su voz se quebró al decir lo ultimo y Sakura, por primera vez, pudo ver como aquella chica lloraba desconsolada, seguramente sintiéndose herida, decepcionada y traicionada, algo que era completamente normal considerando toda aquella situación y el relato que por lo demás era impresionante…

La ojiverde la abrazó, permitiendo que se desahogara un poco, pensando en su plan y si en verdad funcionaria…

Porque si Eriol había cometido algo como eso, dudaba mucho que las cosas fueran a arreglarse de verdad.

—_Solo espero que Syaoran pueda encontrar alguna respuesta_.

-.-.-

—_Comida para gato, prueba la nueva marca que hará que tu minino sea tan feliz como tú…_— Syaoran levantó una ceja con incredulidad al observar aquel anuncio tan malo en la televisión que estaba en su habitación…

¿Comida que te hacia feliz?, una completa basura.

—¿Qué tal y no soy feliz?— pregunto sarcástico a la nada, cambiando de canal mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en la mullida cama y escuchaba de paso los ronroneos de Kero, quien como casi siempre permanecía dormido en una esquina de esta, como todo un gato glotón.

Suspiro, las cosas que hacia por Sakura…

Continuó con aquella sesión tan aburrida, encontrando finalmente uno de aquellos reportajes sobre las focas en peligro de extinción, el cual logró atraparlo bastante, pues no se creía que la gente fuera tan malvada como para maltratar de esa forma a los animales.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento y su mirada viajo hacia el gato de pelaje dorado, el cual yacía en una de sus posiciones predilectas, es decir, boca abajo…

Sonrió con malicia, una vez lo observó, los gatos no estaban en peligro así que…

—Primo…— escuchar la voz de cierto joven ingles hablar detrás de la puerta lo detuvo antes de que posara sus "crueles y pretenciosas" manos sobre Kero que continuaba profundamente dormido, sin siquiera adivinar que Syaoran tenia intenciones claras de aniquilarlo.

El ambarino suspiro, antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta…

—¿Qué se te ofrece Hiraguizawa?— cuestionó aburrido, recargándose sobre el umbral de la puerta y viendo como él le sonreía, como si estuviera divertido por alguna razón, cosa que no solo lo perturbo, también comenzaba a disgustarlo bastante.

¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

—Con que, matando el tiempo con un documental sobre las focas…— el chico se sonrojo levemente por aquella acusación que iba en un tono de: "Syaoran Li eres un completo nerd", pero fue algo que evidentemente quiso olvidar, antes de volver a verlo esta vez con insistencia y fastidio…

—¿Me vas a decir que quieres?

—Está bien, mi tía me ha dicho que desea que mañana la acompañes a una junta de negocios, Meiling tiene un examen y me ha pedido que te avisara, solo era eso…

—De acuerdo, me asegurare de regresar lo antes posible, cuando terminen mis clases en la universidad.

—Perfecto, se lo diré, buenas noches Syaoran— el castaño asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, antes de regresar a su habitación a observar el dichoso documental, que por cierto estaba a punto de llegar a su fin con una de aquellas reflexiones sobre el cuidado de la especie en peligro y mas situaciones.

No obstante antes de retomar el hilo de aquello, se dio cuenta de que algo se le había olvidado, por lo que gruño y salió rápidamente del lugar gritándole a Eriol, que se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

—¡Eh, Hiraguizawa, espera!

—¿Sucede algo primo?— el ojiazul inmediatamente lo interrogó con una de aquellas miradas enigmáticas que siempre cargaba, pero Syaoran no se dejo intimidar por eso esta vez, pues si algo quería lograr era comenzar con el plan tan extraño de Sakura, el cual por cierto incluía una charla que él debía empezar cuanto antes…

—Quiero… hablar contigo…

—¿Es una broma?— Li frunció el seño a la pregunta, pero Eriol rio —.Syaoran, te conozco, nunca has sido el primero en saludar y mucho menos el primero en pedir una charla.

Él no supo que contestar ante aquella acusación tan verdadera, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarlo prácticamente hasta su habitación para después cerrar la puerta, dejando al chico por completo asombrado y en cierta forma divertido.

—¿Me vas a violar amor?

—¡Cállate!— gritó el otro, azorado, antes de golpearlo ligeramente en la cabeza y suspirar, cruzándose de brazos —.El día que Sakura se escapo de casa, tu me hablaste con respecto a Tomoyo y yo te conteste que la quería, eso es cierto…

—¿A que viene todo eso Syaoran?, yo pensé que tu y Sakura.

—Piensas bien, quiero a Tomoyo como una hermana, con Sakura… es algo más, pero no habló de mí, sino de ti y de lo que le hiciste…

—Syaoran, no se que es lo que Tomoyo piense pero yo no he hecho nada, por lo menos no recuerdo haber hecho algo que pueda denominarse malo— expresó, al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su frente.

—Si estas mintiendo juro que te asesinare.

—Te juro por lo mas sagrado, que es la memoria de mi difunto padre, que no he hecho absolutamente nada— mencionó, antes de verlo con cierta suplica que sorprendió al ambarino, pues nunca había visto aquella expresión en su primo que parecía siempre tener respuesta a todo.

—De acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a que hables con ella.

—¿Idea de Sakura?

—¡Como rayos sabes todo maldito friki!— vocifero él, sintiéndose descubierto y Eriol solo comenzó a reír, muy divertido por el apodo que le había adjudicado en ese momento.

—Es solo que no nos llevamos tan bien como para que me hagas ese favor tan grande, a menos que alguien como Sakura, quien por cierto tiene mucha influencia sobre ti, llegara a pedírtelo como parte de algo que ella tiene planeado, ¿Me equivoco?

—Sí, hay algo en lo que te equivocas, porque a pesar de todo, sigues siendo parte de esta familia y eres mi primo, supongo que debo… llevarme mejor contigo o algo así— respondió, siendo sincero y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras era observado por un Eriol totalmente sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿Me ayudas porque quieres hacerlo?

—No te confundas, lo hago mas por Tomoyo que por ti, tú tienes que darme un par de explicaciones y decirme que hay detrás de toda aquella historia entre ustedes, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que tu hiciste?

—Nada, ya lo he dicho, Tomoyo desapareció de mi vida desde hace ya tiempo atrás, el ultimo día que la vi en Inglaterra había quedado con ella de vernos en una cafetería, pero no pude ir, estaba ocupado con tramites y algunos negocios mas, intente llamarla pero no me respondía, solo estaba la contestadora…

—De acuerdo… sigue.

—Además que un día antes había llegado mi media hermana a casa como una sorpresa y…

—Espera, espera, ¿Tienes una media hermana?, ¿Cómo es posible que yo no lo supiera?— cuestionó, interrumpiéndolo antes de que continuara, pues eso era algo que evidentemente él no conocía de Hiraguizawa.

¿Tenia una hermana?

—Bueno Syaoran tú nunca te has interesado por mi historia familiar interna, la única que lo sabe es mi tía Ieran, supongo que es porque mi hermana vive en Alemania y no esta muy interesada en relacionarse con la familia Li…

—Da igual, entonces tu media hermana llego a tu casa en Inglaterra un día antes de que dejaras de ver a Tomoyo— mencionó, viéndolo asentir —.Y entonces, ¿Se quedo a dormir ahí?

—Sí, me pidió alojamiento mientras regresaba a Alemania y yo le respondí que no había ningún problema, habíamos convivido durante varios años y era agradable tenerla ahí por varias razones, además de que es una excelente persona, aunque algo extravagante y exhibicionista a veces pero, bueno, se entiende el punto.

—Y de casualidad ese día, ¿No recibiste visitas?

—¿Visitas?

—Sí, Eriol idiota, visitas, cuando alguien llega a tu casa y…

—Ya Syaoran, ya se de lo que me hablas pero no recuerdo a nadie que haya ido a mi casa ese día…— interrumpió, con cierta diversión en su voz, antes de hacer algo de memoria y chasquear los dedos una vez, recordando un detalle —.Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, estaba duchándome cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, así que le pedí a Nakuru, mi media hermana, que abriera la puerta, eran las 9 de la mañana y yo todavía intentaba contactar a Tomoyo para decirle el porque no asistiría.

—¿Tu media hermana abrió la puerta?— preguntó el ambarino entonces, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Eriol, quien seguía sin comprender porque tantas preguntas…

—¿No le preguntaste quien era?

—Nakuru solo me dijo que seguramente se habrían equivocado y yo no le di más seguimiento al asunto.

Syaoran en ese momento solo pudo asentir, complacido, ya había atado un par de pistas, porque si mal no estaba entendiendo, todo aquello no era más que un malentendido, pues al parecer Tomoyo había malinterpretado las cosas y la que había abierto la puerta ese día, no era mas que la media hermana de Eriol, quien por cierto estaba de visita en su casa…

Era fácil para él creer en la palabra de su primo, pues el joven ingles no tenia la menor idea de lo que había pasado, pero considerando a su amiga orgullosa y algo obstinada, dudaba un poco que ella pudiera creerle así de fácil…

—Ya se que es lo que sucede, entonces, supongo que aquí tu eres inocente.

—Haber, Syaoran, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Qué tratas de lograr?

—Solo quería saber tu versión, ahora vete de aquí, tengo que pensar un poco con respecto a todo.

—No vas a decirme nada mas, ¿Verdad?— el castaño negó, sintiéndose poderoso por primera vez en su vida y sonriendo con astucia —.Bien, entonces creo que no me queda mas remedio que irme…

—Crees muy bien…— Hiraguizawa lanzó una risa ante eso, abriendo la puerta para salir del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo…

—Por cierto, deberías llamarme por mi nombre mas seguido Syaoran, de ti suena hermoso amor de mi vida…— el castaño lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y cerrarle la puerta, escuchando un par de risas que después se alejaron, dejándolo por completo a solas…

Bueno, con Kero que aun permanecía dormido, pero a fin de cuentas era como estar solo…

—Debo hablar con Sakura…— se dijo, saliendo de la habitación para notificarle ciertas cosas a la ojiverde y decirle que había tenido razón.

Pues su primo era inocente al parecer y el plan posiblemente funcionaria…

-.-.-

Tomoyo había salido de su habitación desde hacia ya varios minutos atrás y ella ahora descansaba sobre su cama, pensando un poco en todas aquellas revelaciones, pues ella no creía que eso pudiera ser cierto.

Era obvio que la chica no mentía, pero dudaba que Eriol pudiera hacer algo como eso, desde que lo conoció había visto en él a un chico educado, sincero, todo un caballero, un príncipe como aquellos azules de los cuentos de hadas y eso simplemente sonaba parecido a una blasfemia en su contra.

Simplemente no lo creía…

—Es imposible…— susurró, en la oscuridad, dando un par de vueltas sobre su cama y dándole la espalda a la puerta de su habitación, la cual se abrió silenciosamente en ese instante, dejando ver a Syaoran, quien se acercó lentamente…

Fue en ese momento que Sakura se giró y al verlo:

—¡Santo Dios!, ¡Un intruso!— se levantó de su cama con gran apuro, tomando una de sus almohadas como arma para golpearlo y continuar con su sesión de gritos, tratando de pedir auxilio ante la posible amenaza que representaba aquel tipo en su habitación.

—Hey, hey, Sakura basta, soy Syaoran…— dijo él, bloqueando uno que otro golpe y tratando de tranquilizarla, antes de que pudiera continuar con eso y ser escuchada de paso por su madre o por alguien mas en la casa…

De inmediato la castaña se detuvo en sus ataques y aun sobre su cama abrió los ojos un poco mas, para verlo con claridad, dándose cuenta de que no era nadie más que él, el chico al que tanto quería…

—¿Syaoran?, ¿Qué haces a…?— no pudo preguntarle mas pues resbaló al dar un paso en falso, cayendo de espaldas y lanzando un pequeño gritito de dolor, el cual fue atendido por el castaño, que se acerco de inmediato a verificar que se encontrara bien…

—Sakura, ¡Hey!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te lastimaste?

—Sí… yo… estoy de maravi… ¡Auch!— se quejó, una vez Syaoran la sostuvo, sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas —.Me dolió…

—Supongo que un golpe así debe doler bastante, pequeña boba, deja de levantarte sobre la cama— dijo, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha y depositando un beso en su frente, antes de tomarla en brazos y dejarla nuevamente sobre la cama, permitiendo que se recuperara un poco antes de darle la noticia…

—Te recuerdo que entraste sin avisarme…

—No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así, además vine porque hay algo importante que debo decirte y no creo que quieras esperar.

—¿Importante?— preguntó, una vez se repuso del golpe anterior, mostrando duda en su rostro de niña —.¿Qué es?

—Hablé con Eriol, como acordamos.

—¿Y?, ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me ha dado una versión totalmente distinta, ¿Tomoyo ya te contó la historia?— Sakura asintió y él prosiguió con su relato —.Bien, al parecer ese día no pudo llegar a la cita porque estaba ocupado con negocios de la familia y… el caso su media hermana fue la que abrió la puerta…

—¿Media hermana?, ¿Eriol tiene una hermana?

—Sí, bueno, eso no es lo importante Sakura, ya te lo explicare luego, el punto es que al parecer mi primo detestable es inocente…— Sakura sonrió enormemente a la revelación y de inmediato se levantó para abrazar a Syaoran, quien fue el que ahora cayo sobre el piso, recibiendo un golpe que no le importo demasiado, considerando que la ojiverde lo veía desde su posición con entusiasmo y con una de aquellas sonrisas angelicales que lograban fascinarlo siempre.

Se veía tan hermosa.

—¡Eso es fantástico!, ¡Entonces todo funcionara!— gritó ella, ajena a sus pensamientos, teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchada, para después acercarse y besarlo, algo que él correspondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—¿Y ahora que sigue?— cuestionó él, una vez se separaron un poco, quitando un par de mechones de cabello que le impedían ver a la joven Kinomoto con claridad.

Ella sonrió ante el gesto, antes de regresar a su postura pensativa.

—Solo hace falta hacer que ambos hablen, que aclaren todo, pero… Tomoyo…

—Debe haber algo que la haga escuchar a ese detestable, algún lugar o…— ambos se quedaron callados por varios segundos, analizando un poco la situación, antes de que una idea cruzara por sus mentes y de inmediato volvieran a observarse, mostrando una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?— preguntó Sakura, con cierto toque de astucia que Syaoran interpreto perfectamente.

Claro que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, como no hacerlo, el lugar perfecto estaba y ellos no debían perder un segundo más…

—Por supuesto…— susurró, antes de tomar su rostro con una de sus manos y acercarse de nuevo para besarla, sin moverse de aquella posición en la que estaban, la cual por cierto no era la mas cómoda del mundo, pero digamos que para ellos eso era lo de menos ahora.

—Es increíble que estemos haciendo esto Syaoran…— susurró entre besos, riendo levemente con algo de diversión.

—Lo es, pero me siento bien, por primera vez tengo mayor poder que Tomoyo siendo tan astuta y mi primo el "enigmático"— murmuró, antes de sonreírle y acariciar su mejilla con sutileza —Te quiero, ¿Sabes?

—Y yo te adoro, por ser tan inteligente, lindo… y buena persona— él no pudo evitar reír un poco, antes de regresar a aquel beso, sintiendo entonces que todo en su mundo estaba mejor que nunca, pues estando al lado de aquella chica, dudaba mucho que las cosas pudieran salir mal.

Su plan macabro estaba dando inicio, sin Tomoyo y Eriol sospecharlo, que ironía…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola!

Espero estén muy bien, lamento bastante la demora con este capitulo, pero eh estado por lo demás ocupada con las festividades navideñas y con algo de trabajo, el que por cierto no me había dejado escribir a gusto (siempre me interrumpían), además que la musa se toma vacaciones cuando no debe…

En fin, ahora regresemos a esto…

¿Qué les ha parecido?, en lo personal me encanta la idea de que Syaoran y Sakura trabajen para un fin como ese, pues supongo que lo mas común es que Eriol y Tomoyo lo hagan pero bueno, me ha dado un no se que por hacer que esos dos hagan pactos como esos y espero que así como a mi a ustedes también les guste…

¿Qué mas?, con respecto a lo otro, (de nuevo entiéndase asunto: Meiling), no ha habido oportunidad de que todo se aclare, además de que Sakura parece estar mas ocupada y quien no, teniendo a Syaoran también se me olvidaría eso xD, pero considerando que la chica no ha aparecido, supongo que ya se le extraña…

Pero todo a su tiempo, ya lo verán…

En fin, no puedo responder reviews ahora, pero lo que si puedo hacer es darles a ustedes las gracias por su apoyo, en general, a los que me dejan sus hermosos reviews, a los que agregan este fic a favoritos y a sus alertas o a los que simplemente me leen, mil gracias, este capitulo viene como un regalito atrasado para Navidad y uno adelantado para año nuevo, espero que ustedes mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, la hayan pasado de lo mejor al lado de sus seres queridos y que este año nuevo que viene este lleno de cosas buenas y muchas bendiciones para ustedes, les deseo lo mejor…

No sé si pueda actualizar para año nuevo, igual haré lo posible, pero en caso de que no, espero que en donde quiera que estén pasen esta hermosa fecha al lado de los que ustedes quieren y bueno, que se diviertan mucho, (sanamente, claro xD)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Identificando sentimientos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 14: Identificando sentimientos.**_

_Cuando un plan falla, siempre se puede tener otro con la letra B._

-.-

La vida no podía ser mejor…

Bueno, en esos momentos eran los pensamientos que brotaban en su cabeza castaña, mientras caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de Seijo, llevando con ella unos cuantos papeles que debía entregar antes de salir de ahí.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Syaoran y ella comenzaron con todo ese asunto del "plan macabro" y aunque ya tenían un lugar perfecto para que se llevara a cabo la reconciliación entre los níveos, digamos que el tiempo que tenían no les era suficiente por ahora, pues debido a los exámenes de Meiling, Syaoran tuvo que presentarse con Ieran a mas de una de aquellas juntas de negocios importantes, cosa que evidentemente estropeo todo aquello que ya tenían en mente…

Fue por esa misma razón que a ambos no les quedo de otra mas que esperar y luego de pensarlo mucho finalmente acordaron llevar a cabo todo su plan hasta el día siguiente, un Viernes que esperaba fuera pacifico y sin mas complicaciones.

Suspiro, lo único que debía hacer para terminar con su día en Seijo era ir a la oficina del director y entregar aquellos papeles que le fueron encomendados por una de sus profesoras, por lo cual tendría que cumplir con ese deber antes de poder salir e irse a casa.

—¿Disculpe?— preguntó, con voz suave, una vez llegó y le dieron permiso de ingresar a la oficina, recibiendo un asentimiento de por medio —.Vengo a entregar unos papeles de mi profesora…

—Oh por supuesto, déjalos aquí muchacha, ya puedes retirarte— no respondió nada mas, solo se acercó y dejó los respectivos papeles en el escritorio que el director señalaba, saliendo después dando una leve reverencia y caminando hasta su salón de clases, donde había dejado su maletín.

Sonrió una vez cruzo el umbral de la puerta del aula ya vacía, escuchando entonces la melodía repetitiva de su celular que se encontraba justamente en su maletín, por lo que corrió un poco para responder al que sabía era un mensaje nuevo, pero antes de llegar a su puesto alguien tomo su maletín y su celular…

—¿Buscas esto Sakura?— sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como Hiroshi Aizawa sostenía su teléfono con algo de burla, mientras arrojaba su maletín hasta sus pies, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en tomar…

Retrocedió asustada, dispuesta a salir de aquel salón de clases vacio, pero antes de que lo intentara siquiera el chico le bloqueo el paso, impidiendo que pudiera huir.

—¿Qué quieres Aizawa?, dame mi teléfono y déjame ir— cuestionó ella, al ver que no se movía ni un milímetro de su posición, recibiendo solo una de aquellas sonrisas sarcásticas que sabia solía darle a los que se burlaban de él.

Pero ella no quería burlarse o decirle nada, solo quería salir y que le devolviera el teléfono.

—No, no Sakura, tu me tienes que pagar lo que me hiciste junto con tu "hermanito", el día del baile de graduación, estuve esperando todas las vacaciones para verte aquí… sola e indefensa, sin ese sujeto, el cual por cierto debe estar cómodamente en alguna patética universidad, sin imaginar esto…

—Él no es mi hermano— susurro Sakura, retrocediendo al ver como se acercaba y tratando al mismo tiempo de sonar convincente con aquella faceta valiente que estaba mostrándole —.Y a diferencia tuya, él por lo menos trabaja en algo.

—¿No me digas?— replicó, sarcástico —.Lo que no entiendo Florecita, es porque lo defiendes, si ustedes dos se odian…

—Di lo que quieras, solo vete y dame mi teléfono— exigió, con voz potente, omitiendo su tono burlón al preguntarle la razón del porque de pronto parecía defender al que, frente a todos en Seijo, era como su hermano, su verdugo, la persona que aun detestaba…

Porque nadie mas en el instituto sabia de sus nuevos sentimientos, solo Rika y posiblemente Chiharu que lo sospechaba, pero solo ellas…

¿Qué hacer entonces?, ¿Dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara al verla sola e indefensa?

¡Ja!, ¡Primero muerta!

—Creo, que antes de eso, tu tendrás que darme otra cosa a cambio…— el chico se acercó entonces, sin saber los millones de pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la castaña, por lo que una vez estuvo frente a ella, se inclino para intentar besarla…

Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro, cerró los ojos, observando primeramente su teléfono que descansaba en la mano derecha de su acosador y luego de hacerlo creer que correspondería a uno de aquellos besos asquerosos, asesto un fuerte golpe en su rodilla, para después tomar su teléfono en un movimiento rápido y salir del aula…

—¡Sakura Kinomoto!— pero la ojiverde no se detuvo a ver si él la seguía, solo siguió corriendo por los pasillos desolados, tratando de llegar cuanto antes a la salida…

Tropezó de pronto, antes de llegar, pero se levantó rápidamente, viendo como ese chico continuaba persistiendo en una carrera que quería ganar, solo para obtener venganza por aquella vergüenza que pasó el día que Syaoran lo había golpeado.

Cerró levemente los ojos, tenia que seguir corriendo si quería irse intacta de ahí…

—Por favor… por favor…— dio vuelta en el último pasillo, observó el enrejado que rodeaba la escuela, cruzo el patio, volteo por breves segundos y se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba muy cerca… —.Vamos, por favor…

Su última suplica, rogando porque sus piernas le permitieran correr mas, fueron totalmente interrumpidas cuando sintió como chocaba contra alguien, quien por cierto la sostuvo fuertemente antes de que pudiera estamparse contra el asfalto, consecuencia de la velocidad con la que estaba prácticamente huyendo…

Respiro, agitada, sintiendo el corazón casi en la boca por el susto y observó a la persona que la sostenía por la cintura.

—Syao… Syaoran— mencionó en un susurro, sin saber porque se encontraba él ahí, aparentemente esperándola.

No obstante el chico no estaba viéndola, solo permanecía con la mirada fija al frente, algo que llamó enormemente su atención y la obligo, de forma indirecta, a enfocar su mirada en aquella dirección, dándose cuenta de que Hiroshi se había quedado paralizado, sin esperar que él pudiera estar ahí.

—Con que… si— el tono tan frio, distante y furioso de Li provocó un escalofrió en el chico, quien retrocedió ante la evidente amenaza. —.Espera aquí…

—No, Syaoran— expresó Sakura luego de escuchar la indicación, deteniéndole antes de que avanzara —.¿Qué vas a hacer?, no te metas en problemas, por…—antes de que terminara, Syaoran se acerco a ella para besarla, sin importarle que el tipo siguiera ahí de pie frente a ellos con su misma cara de idiota, provocando que evidentemente la chica se sorprendiera bastante y que Aizawa abriera los ojos sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Porque simplemente eso era imposible ¿Li y Kinomoto besándose?

—No me meteré en problemas, prometido…— murmuró, levantando una de sus manos en señal de promesa, cosa que dejo atontada a Sakura por bastante tiempo, pues ni siquiera podía moverse por la sorpresa de que él decidiera hacer eso frente a ese chico…

—Veamos Aizawa…— dijo el ambarino con un tono aparentemente tranquilo, una vez estuvo cerca de él, quien solo seguía viéndolo con un gesto de asombro —.¿Que parte de, "Si la vuelves a tocar en contra de su voluntad", no me entendiste?— indagó, dando un par de vueltas alrededor del muchacho que permanecía quieto como estatua, sintiéndose nervioso.

Li lo iba a matar, eso era seguro…

—Por favor, yo ni siquiera la he tocado— pronuncio apenas, luego de analizar lo que haría —.Además, ¿Para que hacerlo?, ya me he dado cuenta de que es solo una…— no termino de insultar a la chica en cuestión, inmediatamente el castaño lo tomó por el cuello, levantándolo del piso un par de centímetros, lo suficiente como para que Hiroshi se asustara bastante…

Sakura viendo esto intento acercarse, pero con un gesto de manos Syaoran le impidió que avanzara…

—¿Una, que…?, Vamos Aizawa, ¿Qué ibas a decirle?

—Na… nada…

—¿Nada?, ¿Seguro?

—Sí… sí— inmediatamente el chico se vio librado del agarre y cayo al piso rápidamente.

Syaoran al ver que pronto huiría, tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez, se hinco hasta quedar a la altura de él, solo para darle una última advertencia…

—Espero que no vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas o siquiera intentar hacerlas, ¿Valoras tu maldita vida, idiota?— el muchacho asintió rápidamente, por lo que Syaoran solo pudo sonreír de forma algo macabra, antes de levantarse y verle desde su posición —.Fantástico, ¡Largo de aquí!

El chico no hizo más que levantarse y correr en otra dirección como un completo cobarde, dejando todo en silencio, permitiendo que Sakura suspirara aliviada y que al mismo tiempo lanzara una risa divertida, sin creerse lo que había pasado…

Hiroshi era un completo miedoso, de eso no había duda alguna.

—Syaoran…— mencionó, entre risas, viendo que el chico le sonreía mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos —.No sabes, de verdad, cuanto te quiero, eres mi héroe…— antes de que estuviera frente a ella, Sakura corrió un poco para abrazarlo con toda la felicidad del mundo, depositando un beso en su mejilla en recompensa por todo aquello…

¿Y como no?, si él la había salvado de posiblemente pasar un mal rato.

—Yo también te quiero pequeña cerezo…— respondió, recibiendo una sonrisa angelical de su parte —.¿No te hizo nada mas?, ¿O si?

—No, solo intento quitarme esto y digo lo intento porque pude quitárselo para escapar— dijo, mostrando su teléfono celular —.Me has dado un alivio enorme, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?, es tarde, se supone que deberías estar en casa.

—Estuve ahí hace unos minutos pero no te vi, mi madre me dijo que avisaste que llegarías tarde y decidí venir por ti, aprovechando el regalito — respondió, lanzando una mirada sarcástica hacia el auto plateado, regalo de Ieran, cosa que hizo que Sakura sonriera complacida.

—Que bueno que haces uso de ese auto, de lo contrario creo que la señora Ieran…

—Se molestaría bastante, lo sé.

—Excelente, pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

—Llegue apenas, te mande un mensaje— Sakura parpadeo un par de veces confundida, antes de separarse de él, rompiendo el abrazo en el que estaban segundos antes y revisando entonces su teléfono.

Se sonrojó levemente al encontrar el dichoso mensaje, debió suponerlo, su celular había sonado cuando estaba en el salón de clases, pero por la prisa y a causa de Hiroshi no había podido leerlo.

—Oh…— dijo, antes de guardar el aparato en su maletín y sonreírle —.Lo siento, es solo que…

—No te disculpes, lo sé — ella solo pudo enviarle una mirada llena de cariño, antes de sentir como sus labios acariciaban los suyos, luego de que él se hubiera acercado para besarla, en un gesto que evidentemente logró transmitirle paz y tranquilidad absoluta.

Se sentía tan bien estar así con él…

—Oye Syaoran…— susurró, contra sus labios, una vez se separaron un poco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Conseguiste el permiso para mañana?— interrogó cambiando de tema abruptamente, viéndolo a los ojos —.Espero que me digas que si porque si no, sabes que nuestro plan no servirá y…

—Claro que conseguí el permiso Sakura, hable con él y me dijo que estaba bien, así que mañana todo estará listo— respondió, con una sonrisa adorable, la cual contagio a Sakura de alegría.

—Bien, ahora solo falta…

—Hablar con mi madre y _voila_, todo listo.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces?— dicho esto ambos emprendieron marcha en dirección a la casa Li, luego de subir al lujoso automóvil plateado y replantearse un par de veces mas lo que habría que hacer antes de llevar a Eriol y Tomoyo al lugar clave…

Un lugar que haría que se reconciliaran costase lo que costase.

-.-.-

Era viernes y su última clase en la Universidad ya había terminado, algo que agradeció internamente, no porque le disgustara la idea de estudiar, al contrario, tal vez el motivo podría dirigirse hacia ciertos pensamientos que no la abandonaban desde hacia ya una semana, mas en especifico desde que cierto ingles atrevido la había besado…

Después de tantas cosas.

El caso era que Tomoyo Daidouji no podía concentrarse desde eso, tenia sentimientos encontrados, emociones desbordadas y esas increíbles ganas de llorar por algo que ella mejor que nadie consideraba un caso perdido, algo que no iba a poder recuperar…

Sí, quería llorar, patalear, gritar por primera vez como una niña, dejar de lado los formalismos que le habían inculcado desde que era pequeña, olvidar los principios, su madurez, su fortaleza, lo único que deseaba era desahogarse y sacar de una vez todo eso que estaba guardándose desde hacia meses, desde que fue a visitar a Eriol a su departamento y desde que aquella chica, seguramente su amante le abrió la puerta.

¿Qué tanto iba a soportar de esa manera?

—Tomoyo…— salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato al ver como frente a ella su mejor amigo castaño le sonreía levemente, extendiendo un pañuelo para que secara un par de lagrimas traicioneras, las que seguramente se le habrían escapado mientras analizaba toda su situación actual…

Le sonrió de vuelta y tomó el trozo de tela entre sus manos, agradeciéndole en silencio.

—Oye, ¿No crees que es mejor arreglar las cosas?— le escuchó preguntar, de forma algo preocupada, cosa que hizo que sonriera aun mas, pero esta vez de forma irónica.

¿Arreglar?, ¿Qué?, si nada tenia remedio ahora.

—No se puede Syaoran, ya todo esta perdido y yo no… no me quedan ganas de intentar nada mas— expresó, levantándose del puesto en el que permaneció durante esa breve charla, tomando su maletín del piso y dando un pequeño bostezo en señal de que estaba cansada.

¿Y como no estarlo?, la mujer no había dormido toda la noche por pensar en lo mismo y ahora lo que mas se le apetecía no era otra cosa mas que eso, dormir.

Aunque en realidad su amigo no estaba de acuerdo, no solo por la forma en la que empezaba a fruncir el seño con evidente descontento, también porque antes de que ella saliera del aula él la había retenido, posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros…

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Puedes acompañarme al restaurante?

—¿Al restaurante?— indagó, arqueando una ceja ante la petición —.Pensé que iba a permanecer cerrado hasta nuevo aviso por remodelaciones, es por eso que no hemos ido a trabajar…

—Sí, pero Terada me ha pedido que vaya porque quiere revisar mis horarios, con esto de la Universidad ahora tengo menos tiempo y supongo que te interesará igual— respondió rápidamente retirando la mano de su hombro y dedicándole de por medio una pequeñísima sonrisa que Tomoyo respondió igual —.¿Qué dices, entonces?

—Por supuesto, pero no me esperaba que fueras a pedírmelo a mi, ¿Y Sakura?

—Me ha llamado hace unos momentos, quería ir con ella, pero después yo mismo le pedí que se quedara en casa, tuvo practica de porristas hoy y creo que es mejor que descanse, ya le preguntare a Terada por ella— Tomoyo pareció conforme con esa explicación, pues de inmediato asintió, luego de frotar levemente sus ojos y comenzó a caminar al lado de su mejor amigo en dirección al mencionado restaurante, al cual llegaron minutos mas tarde, encontrándose con que el lugar estaba por lo demás vacio.

Daidouji no supo como interpretar el ambiente de ese lugar, ya que al entrar pudo percatarse que el sitio continuaba en remodelación, las mesas y sillas estaban cubiertas con alguna especie de plástico transparente, mientras que el piso junto con el techo y las paredes estaba polvoriento, totalmente sucio por todo el trabajo que se estaba realizando allí.

¿Cómo alguien podía citarte en un lugar que estaba en esas condiciones?, simplemente no era lógico…

—¿Estas seguro que todo esta bien?— fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió, mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo que terminó por llevarla a la oficina del gerente, la cual por cierto se encontraba algo escondida…

Suspiro al no haber obtenido una respuesta y una vez ingresaron a la habitación, ella pudo darse cuenta de como alguien ya estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Esa situación se le hizo aun mas sospechosa, frunció el seño con evidente desconcierto y se giro para ver a su amigo con ese mismo sentimiento de duda llenándole de pies a cabeza, pero poco antes de que pudiera preguntar, Syaoran sonrió y se dio media vuelta…

—Nos vemos luego Tomoyo…— no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando su amigo castaño salió del lugar apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta desde fuera y dejándola sin salida, algo que evidentemente la asusto un poco, pues no encontraba ninguna respuesta a aquella actitud suya tan sospechosa.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer ahí?

—¡Syaoran!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?— gritó, tratando de abrir la puerta con sus manos pero le fue inútil, realmente estaba cerrada con llave y ella estaba atrapada, sin ninguna vía de escape.

Al ver entonces que no tendría mas opción que esperar ahí, sin saber que era lo que el chico Li tramaba, dio media vuelta, vislumbrando de nuevo la silla que permanecía dándole la espalda en su mismo lugar, detrás del escritorio.

Ese lugar que comenzaba a parecerle tétrico…

Y justo cuando quiso hablar para preguntar quien estaba detrás de esta, la persona que ocupaba aquel sitio se levantó, mostrando al mismísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien le observaba con una mirada llena de suplica, la que por cierto logró dejarla sin aliento y hacer de paso que su corazón se detuviera por segundos…

¿Qué hacia él ahí?

—Sorprendida…

—Bastante— mencionó, desviando la mirada para no verlo —.Lo que me gustaría saber, es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— preguntó, luego de agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños en una muestra clara de enojo, algo que Eriol no dejó pasar, pues eso en lugar de ir bien por el contrario estaba tornándose peor que antes.

Si estaba ahí no era por otra cosa mas que por su amiga Sakura, quien había ido por él a la oficina de Ieran pidiéndole que le acompañara en algún tipo de cita, eso para que después le revelara que todo era un elaborado plan por parte de ella y de Syaoran para que hablara con Tomoyo y solo así, pudieran arreglar las cosas…

Pero muy ajena a todo eso la hija de Sonomi permanecía como una estatua de plomo, en su mismo lugar y con las manos vueltas puños, sintiéndose traicionada e increíblemente molesta por todo y es que realmente eso no podía estarle pasando…

¿Por qué su mejor amigo la había traicionado de aquella forma tan cruel?

—Tomoyo, sé que posiblemente estarás culpando a Syaoran, pero debes dejarlo fuera de culpa, él solo quiere que hablemos, es todo.

—¿Para que?, ¿Para que me digas mentiras?, ¿Me hagas sentir diminuta?, ¿Para arreglar las cosas?

—Solo escúchame— dijo, después de oír como empezaba a atacarle con todas esas preguntas hirientes —.Tu desapareciste, no pude ir a nuestra ultima cita porque estaba ocupado…

—Ocupado con tu amante, ¿Eso quieres decirme?

—¡No, Tomoyo!, estaba ocupado, con asuntos de negocios y con mi hermana que fue a visitarme un día antes— respondió con impaciencia, mientras la chica levantaba la mirada para verlo, totalmente incrédula ante sus palabras —.Nakuru, mi media hermana, llegó de visita, me pidió alojamiento y no pude decirle que no.

—¿Era tu hermana?— cuestionó, Eriol asintió —.Por favor Hiraguizawa, ve a decirle a otra esa mentira porque yo no te creo nada…

—Tomoyo por favor…

—Todo seria mas fácil si dejas esto en paz, tú y yo ya terminamos y es imposible que yo te crea una sola palabra después de lo que vi— sentenció con voz potente, derramando un par de lágrimas y provocando que Eriol suspirara rendido.

¿Qué mas quería que le dijera?, esa era la única verdad detrás de todo el asunto pero ella no le creía, sabia como era, la conocía de pies a cabeza, podía ser tan dulce como la miel pero a la vez tan obstinada como ninguna otra persona, un defecto muy grande y que ella misma debería intentar dejar para que todo tuviera solución.

Pero cuando una de las dos partes no quiere seguir es imposible que se logre y él lo sabia mejor que nadie.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

—Yo te diré que hacer Eriol…— la voz de Sakura, que aparentemente había leído los pensamientos de su amigo, interrumpió la charla entre ambos, quienes de inmediato giraron su atención hacia una puerta oculta entre las sombras, la cual ahora se abría mostrando a la ojiverde, a Syaoran y a una chica alta, de cabello rojizo hasta los hombros y expresivos ojos castaños.

Tomoyo se quedó helada al ver a la intrusa y Eriol simplemente pudo abrir los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

¿Qué hacia su hermana Nakuru ahí?

—Hola Eriol…— saludo ella amablemente, luego de ver el semblante tan pálido de su hermano menor, caminando hacia el chico y dando un par de palmaditas a su espalda en un signo de apoyo, como si ella quisiera probar que no era una ilusión su presencia.

—Na… Nakuru, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Estos chicos me llamaron, dijeron que estabas en problemas y vine para ayudar, eres mi hermano, nunca te defraudaría— el ojiazul sonrió ante esto luego de salir de su estado de estupefacción, pero Tomoyo solo veía todo sintiéndose extraña…

¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

—No es posible, tu nunca me hablaste de una hermana, no te creo, no les creo…— su voz rompió la leve atmosfera cariñosa entre los hermanos, quienes la vieron retroceder unos pasos, como si quisiera alejarse de alguna visión que le lastimaba profundamente.

Y fue entonces que Nakuru suspiro interviniendo, a eso había ido y era lo mismo que iba a lograr.

—Pero que chica tan obstinada, escucha, de haber sabido que eras alguien importante para mi hermano te lo habría dicho cuando abrí la puerta ese día, pero tu solo te fuiste corriendo, no me dejaste oportunidad de preguntar quien eras o de explicar nada…

—Es mentira.

—Tomoyo, por favor, ella es mi hermana te lo puedo jurar, créeme— suplico el ingles, tratando que la amatista entrara en razón, pero ella al parecer seguía sin creerle una sola palabra de lo que él o su hermana decían…

Su mundo se derrumbo por momentos, al ver como Tomoyo se mantenía en su misma postura orgullosa y fue justo en esos instantes de desesperación cuando Syaoran se acercó hasta él, para darle un leve golpe en la cabeza que realmente logró aturdirlo.

—Bueno Tomoyo, si no le crees a Eriol o a Nakuru, supongo que hay alguien que puede aclarar todo esto mejor que nosotros— luego de que su primo pronunciara esas palabras Ieran Li apareció detrás de la puerta, dejando a Tomoyo aun mas asombrada, pues no se imagino que incluso aquella mujer tan seria estuviera involucrada en todo ese lio.

—Señora… Ieran…

—Tomoyo, mi hijo y Sakura me han pedido que venga porque al parecer hay un problema con mi sobrino— indicó la dama, una vez la chica dejó de lado su asombro para escucharla —.En efecto esta chica que vez aquí es también mi sobrina, hija de Marianne Hiraguizawa, madre de Eriol, aunque su padre no es el mismo, pero aun así, son hermanos.

—¿Hermanos?, pero…

—Querida créeme, nosotros no ganamos nada con mentirte, si mi sobrino estuviera haciéndolo todo esto se habría arreglado ya, no creo que puedas dudar de mi siendo que tu madre es una gran amiga mía y jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a ti.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso, Tomoyo abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero las cosas que estaban en su mente murieron de inmediato cuando pasaron por su garganta, solo para convertirse en leves sollozos…

Eriol que vio todo aquello solo pudo caminar a pasos temerosos, acercándose lo suficiente como para rodear con sus brazos a la chica, que luego de levantar la cabeza, lo vio con un sentimiento de culpa inundándole el cuerpo…

Y fue entonces que al sentir el contacto Tomoyo Daidouji correspondió, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, dejando que lágrimas cristalinas cayeran de sus ojos y pidiendo millones de disculpas al ojiazul, quien solo sonreía y negaba, dejándole en claro que no tenía nada que disculparle.

Desde su posición Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron, viéndose mutuamente con complicidad.

—Bueno chicos, creo que debemos dejarlos a solas— las palabras de Ieran Li hicieron que los demás asintieran, saliendo poco después y dejándolos completamente solos, para que pudieran arreglar todo aquel asunto de mejor forma.

Aunque realmente ya estaba arreglado…

Y una vez llegaron hasta donde se encontraban las mesas del restaurante, Sakura lanzó un pequeño grito de emoción, el cual se ahorro poco antes, abrazando al joven ambarino quien también sonrió en respuesta a aquella alegría desbordante que parecía inundar el cuerpo de la joven.

—¡No puedo creer que funciono!

—Y mira que funciono bastante bien querida, ustedes dos hicieron un plan excelente— respondió Ieran, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al ver que su hijo y la hermosa chica que había vivido en su casa por años, ahora permanecían juntos, sonriéndole como todo una pareja feliz.

—Muchas gracias por venir Nakuru.

—No tienen nada que agradecer, para mi es todo un placer ayudar a mi hermano— dijo ella, sonriéndole al castaño y recibiendo solo un asentimiento en respuesta —.Debo irme ya, voy a verme con mi prometido y bueno…

—Oh, ¿Vas a casarte?, ¿Marianne esta enterada?— cuando la revelación llegó a oídos de Ieran, ella no pudo evitar preguntarle aquellos datos, recibiendo solo una pequeña sonrisa de por medio…

—Claro que sí tía Ieran, he hecho cosas descabelladas pero no tanto como para llegar a estos extremos— contestó, riendo alegremente —.Aunque debo admitir que fue difícil conquistar a aquel prometido mío, pero ya estamos bien ahora, ha viajado junto conmigo y estamos quedándonos por ahora en una pequeña casa que pertenece a algún familiar suyo.

—Oh ya veo, de todos modos a mi me encantaría conocer a tu prometido.

—Por supuesto, iré a visitarlos en unos días si gusta, me muero de ganas de que usted le de el visto bueno— ambas mujeres rieron por el comentario y desde su posición Sakura junto con Syaoran solo observaban todo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Esas mujeres eran bastante peculiares…

Pero fue justo en ese momento que Sakura desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, observando a Meiling quien, al verse descubierta, de inmediato corrió en dirección opuesta, llamando la atención de la ojiverde que salió tras ella junto con el ambarino.

Ahora que estaban arreglando todo, ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con Meiling Li también…

-.-.-

Si había estado ahí afuera era porque su tía Ieran y Syaoran le habían pedido que fuera, pero no esperó que Sakura fuera a estar ahí…

No la había visto desde hacia días y verdaderamente empezaba a creer que la necesitaba como su amiga, pero tenia bastante claro que había preferido mil veces a aquella despreciable Daidouji y ella podía ser que fuera como su hermana, pero eso era hiriente.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a cambiarla de esa forma?

—¡Meiling!— escuchó que gritaban, pero ella no quiso detenerse, no iba a escuchar a nadie.

Siguió corriendo un par de cuadras, llamando la atención de todo aquel que la veía pasar, no obstante sus planes se vieron entorpecidos cuando su primo logro alcanzarla, tomándola por los hombros e impidiendo con ello que se fuera…

—¡Suéltame Syaoran!— gritó, recibiendo una mueca de desagrado por parte de su familiar, pues no era de esperarse que con ese grito hubiera podido dejarlo sordo por algunos segundos.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, primero hablaras con Sakura— mencionó él, aun forcejeando con la chica pero sin estar dispuesto a perder, mientras que Sakura desde su posición solo la veía con algo de pena, sin creer que esa que estaba ahí fuera aquella amiga con la que había crecido, llorado, reído…

En fin, con la que durante tantos años había convivido.

—Meiling, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?— interrogó, acercándose un poco, mientras Meiling solo bufaba, lanzando algo que a ella le parecieron maldiciones en chino, pues Syaoran había comenzado a verla con un gesto de molestia.

—¡Porque eres una traidora, por eso!

—¡Oye!

—No le digas nada Syaoran— pidió la ojiverde, luego de que ella hablara, dejando que en sus ojos se reflejara un gesto suplicante—.¿Por qué dices que te traicione?, ¿Qué te hice?

—¿Qué me hiciste?, por favor Sakura, te conté sobre Daidouji, ¡Te dije como es ella!, tu solo fuiste ahí a ofrecerle tu amistad, después de lo que ha pasado, después de que yo la considero una ladrona.

—Meiling, si tan solo intentaras hablar con Tomoyo, te darías cuenta de que es una excelente persona.

—¡Ese es el problema!— gritó la pelinegra finalmente, soltándose del agarre de su primo que se preparo de inmediato para cualquier intento suyo de huir —.No quiero hablar con ella, ¿Qué tiene que encanta a todo el mundo?

—Meiling…

—Estas siendo bastante injusta— expresó Syaoran, interviniendo en toda aquella conversación, pues empezaba a perderse en todo ese lio —.Tomoyo solo ha querido ser tu amiga desde el mismo momento que la conocimos, al igual que conmigo…

—¿Cómo te convenció a ti?, ¿Quiero saberlo?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué hizo?

—Meiling, ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó, negando con la cabeza un par de veces al escuchar sus preguntas tan desesperadas —.Ella habló conmigo con respecto a todo lo que pasó en ese momento, solo eso, me ayudo bastante.

—¿Y yo que?, ¡Yo también te dije muchas cosas, trate de darte ánimos y no cambiaste conmigo, seguiste igual de frio y distante!— vociferó, sintiéndose de nuevo herida y esta vez fue Sakura la que ya no comprendió nada.

¿De que situación estaban hablando?

—Meiling, lamento mucho si eso paso, pero yo fui quien lo hizo, ¿Por qué detestas tanto a Tomoyo?

—¿Quieres saber porque?— cuestiono, viéndolo con determinación, mientras que Sakura que estaba justo a su lado se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decirle. —.Porque yo estaba… yo estaba…

—Celosa— completó Sakura, interrumpiendo a la chica Li quien la observó sorprendida —.Estabas celosa de que te quitara el amor de Syaoran, de tu tía, de todo el mundo y supongo que lo mismo pensaste de mi, pero yo te aseguro que no es verdad Meiling, yo te quiero, eres como mi hermana y me duele mucho que hagas esto.

—Sakura, yo…

—Pero si quieres dejar de hablarme y seguir un camino que no tenga nada que ver conmigo lo entiendo, es tu decisión ahora— la ojirubí inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, antes de reír tristemente por lo que acababa de presenciar…

Porque Sakura se había dado cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decirle todo a Syaoran cuando no quería hacerlo y por eso mismo ella la ayudó, como la excelente amiga que era…

Como la amiga que nunca iba a dejar de ser.

—No creo que pueda, además de que no quiero hacerlo— respondió, reconociendo su error en el momento y acercándose a ella para sonreírle —.Solo… disculpa por ser tan tonta, ¿Me perdonas Saku?— la castaña sonrió entonces, asintiendo, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su mejor amiga entre las suyas, para que después dieran ambas un par de vueltas, como si fueran niñas pequeñas.

Todo estaba bien ahora.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya esta todo, así que regresemos al restaurante, seguramente todos nos esperan— Meiling y Sakura estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Syaoran y de inmediato, después de sonreír, regresaron al mencionado restaurante.

Porque al final, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban.

-.-.-

—¡Yo te amo!— Syaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que retroceder con un gesto asqueado, viendo como su primo intentaba acercarse para aparentemente besarlo en agradecimiento a lo que habían hecho él y Sakura horas antes.

Ya habían llegado a la casa Li y en su habitación todo estaba hecho un embrollo grandísimo.

—¡Ya déjame Eriol pareces homosexual!— señalo, luego de poder liberarse de las "garras" de Hiraguizawa —.Además, a mi no tienes porque agradecerme, en dado caso fue a Sakura a la que se le ocurrió la idea, yo solo la ayude a que se llevara a cabo.

—Ok, entonces ¿Prefieres que vaya a besar a Sakura?

—¡Atrévete y te mato!— gritó, luego de escuchar la pregunta y recibiendo solo una risita divertida en respuesta a su reacción. —-¿De que diablos te ríes?

—Nada, solo que es increíble como tu y la pequeña Sakura han cambiado con su relación, recién llegué se llevaban tan mal como el agua y el aceite— respondió, tomando asiento al mismo tiempo en la silla del escritorio que adornaba la habitación —.Incluso la llamaste "torpe", ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, ya, no me recuerdes eso, me doy nauseas…

—¿Por qué?

—Era tan malo con ella que no se como es posible que me lo perdone— dijo, suspirando, mientras se dejaba caer como peso muerto sobre su cama, en la cual por cierto descansaba Kero, quien al sentir el movimiento despertó un poco, moviéndose un tanto y volviendo a dormir segundos después.

—Así es el amor Syaoran, complicado, lleno de milagros y bueno… tú entiendes.

—¿Estamos hablando ahora de amor?

—¿De que mas?, ¿Qué no amas a Sakura?— la pregunta lo descolocó un poco y Eriol pareció notarlo muy bien, pues su joven primo ahora revolvía de forma nerviosa su cabello castaño rebelde, en una clara muestra de que estaba algo confundido con respecto a algo.

Y era cierto porque Syaoran se sentía bastante extraño con aquello mencionado por Hiraguizawa, pues tenia claro que quería a Sakura, que le gustaba toda ella, sus gestos, su forma de ser, sus besos, sus abrazos todo, pero en ese poco tiempo que llevaban juntos como "pareja", digamos que no se le había pasado por la mente pensar en la palabra amor, porque realmente no sabia si la amaba o si solo le gustaba.

Amor y gusto son dos cosas distintas, ¿Cómo diferenciar uno de otro?

—No… se…

—¿No sabes si amas a Sakura?— cuestiono el otro incrédulo, sin creer que ese muchacho pudiera ser tan despistado.

¿Le había robado el papel a Kinomoto o que?

—Es complicado…— suspiro, antes de levantarse de su puesto y sentarse ahora en el borde de la cama —.Se que me gusta Sakura pero no sé si la amo, es decir, ¿Cómo saberlo?, nunca he sentido amor de ese tipo por nadie y con Sakura…

—Syaoran no puedes ser tan tonto— le interrumpió, recibiendo de paso una mala mirada de parte del ambarino —.Aunque me veas así primo, es tan obvio que la amas, la forma en la que la miras, todo lo indica.

—Oh si, olvidaba que tu eres la "doctora corazón"— replicó sarcástico, sonriéndole con burla.

—Claro, cuando lo necesites primo, es lo menos que te debo por lo de Tomoyo— indicó, antes de levantarse y estirar los brazos, en una muestra de que el día había sido muy extenuante —.Hablamos muy bien después de que se fueron y somos novios de nuevo, todo gracias a ustedes, ¿Cómo se los pagaré?

—En mi caso, págamelo dejando de molestarme.

—Oh no Syaoran, eso no será posible— dijo, sonriendo, mientras Syaoran solo se dedico a suspirar, rendido —.Vamos que tu vida sería aburrida sin mis "molestos comentarios", ¿Lo negaras?

—Da igual ¿Qué no?, ya lárgate, tienes una cita con Tomoyo en unos minutos y tú sigues aquí, viéndote horrible… como siempre.

—Syaoran, ¿Qué te pasa?, me ofendes, le estas bajando la autoestima a mí que soy todo un galán.

—Si _galán_, pero Tomoyo te golpeara si no vas ahora con ella y salen de una vez a su cita— razonó, luego de que Eriol empezara como siempre con su papel de "Drama Queen", por lo que el inglés simplemente pudo asentir lentamente antes de ir a la puerta, abrirla y poner un pie fuera de la habitación.

Syaoran lo vio, pero justo antes de que saliera completamente de sus _sagrados aposentos_ el chico se giro a verlo, con una sonrisa normal, una que no tenia ningún rastro de burla o diversión como siempre lo hacia.

—Gracias primo y piensa muy bien lo de Sakura, no vaya a ser que luego tengas problemas…— el castaño no entendió por completo el comentario, simplemente vio como su familiar desaparecía detrás del umbral de la puerta y terminaba por dejarlo a solas.

Suspiro, aunque no le gustaba darle la razón a ese primo suyo tan molesto tenia que admitir que sus palabras tenían mucha razón, pues era su deber aclararse bien ese rollo de sentimientos y mas a parte encontrar una respuesta rápida.

—Sakura…— mencionó con voz suave, antes de cerrar los ojos con impaciencia —.¿Que siento por ti realmente?

-.-.-

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer sobre la suave alfombra que decoraba su habitación rosada.

Agachó la cabeza con derrota y no pudo evitar que un gran vacio se le concentrara en el estomago, como un sentimiento de enorme tristeza, el mismo que la empezó a inundar justo cuando escucho a Eriol hablar con Syaoran en la habitación de él…

De acuerdo, se supone que ella no debería haber estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas, menos una como esa, pero había sido imposible evitarlo, pues si fue a la habitación de Syaoran no era por otra cosa más que para verlo y charlar con él como todas las noches, antes de que los dos fueran a dormir.

Iba a tocar, juraba por todos los cielos y por lo mas sagrado de su vida que iba a anunciar que estaba detrás de la puerta, pero la sola mención de su nombre la hizo quedarse tiesa, más porque seguido de eso Eriol había lanzado una pregunta clave que por segundos detuvo su respiración e hizo que su corazón dejara de latir.

_¿Qué no amas a Sakura?_

Ella lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue quedarse en total silencio, esperando una respuesta que tardaba demasiado en llegar, algo que evidentemente comenzó a hacerla sentir ligeramente mal…

Y peor fue esa sensación cuando escucho a Syaoran decir que no lo sabia, que no tenia ni una mínima idea si lo que sentía por ella era amor o simplemente un gusto pasajero…

—Suena tan mal— susurró, antes de caminar esta vez hasta su escritorio, en donde descansaba el brazalete que él le había dado en su cumpleaños, hacia ya muchos días atrás…

—_¡Qué quieres!_

—_Que forma de recibirme, luego de que casi me rompes la mano, que desconsiderada_

—_De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Vine para desearte un Feliz cumpleaños, tonta y a darte esta cosa, se agradecida, no te mereces que te de nada_.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, no tenia ni idea de cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, pero de lo que ahora si estaba segura era de que Syaoran se hallaba confundido y por el momento no era posible que él le dijera algo mas que un "te quiero".

Aun y cuando ella sintiera mucho más por él.

Porque había estado hablando con Tomoyo y Meiling mucho antes de llegar a buscarlo y llegó a la conclusión de que ese cariño se había convertido ahora en amor, en ese sentimiento tan fuerte que unía a dos personas de una forma mucho mas intima…

—_Oh Sakurita, no sabes como te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, ¡Eres simplemente divina!— había hablado Tomoyo, luego de darle un abrazo asfixiante que realmente la dejo sin aliento por muchos segundos._

—_No te preocupes Tomoyo, ha sido un placer…_

—_Bueno, bueno, debemos admitir que entre el despistado de mi primo y tu hubo una química impresionante para armar semejante plan— intervino Meiling, que luego de haber limado asperezas con la pelinegra se hallaba ahora conviviendo tan bien con ella como si nada —.Son impresionantes, lo que hace el amor._

—_¿A… amor?_

—_Claro que si Sakura, ¿O vas a negar que amas a Syaoran con toda tu alma?, ¿Si o no?— a la pregunta hecha por la muchacha Li ella simplemente se había sonrojado como nunca antes solo para que, luego de analizarlo, finalizara con un asentimiento de cabeza que arranco gritos de euforia de las dos mujeres. _

Al recordar la charla no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido, ella tenia claros sus sentimientos, era tan obvia esa sensación tan indescriptible cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando lo abrazaba, cuando le daba uno de aquellos besos que lograban siempre dejarla sin aliento, todo.

¿Por qué Syaoran dudaba si se suponía que sentía lo mismo?

¿O no?

—¿Y si, él no me ama?, ¿Si no llega a hacerlo nunca?— la pregunta tortuosa que ella misma se hizo le provoco un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y el mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre siguió inundándola de pies a cabeza.

Porque si Syaoran llegaba a la conclusión de que solo le gustaba y no la amaba… entonces todo se iba a complicar mucho.

Demasiado

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Uff si que ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice.

Antes de eso…

Primero que nada debo saludarlos a todos, enviando mis mas sinceras disculpas de por medio por no haber podido colocar este capitulo antes, la verdad es que eh tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente y pues bueno, todo mi tiempo libre se iba en descansar antes de regresar a la jornada de estudio-trabajo, etc.

Espero puedan perdonarme con este capitulo que recién salido del horno vengo a dejar aquí, como ya leyeron si llegaron hasta aquí abajito xD la relación de Sakura y Meiling junto con la de nuestros dos níveos co-protagonistas ya se han arreglado, aunque ahora ya ha salido una pequeña confusión entre los sentimientos de Syaoran y los de Sakura.

Me siento tan mala por dejarlo hasta ahí pero no se preocupen, todo esto es por algo ya lo verán xD

Pues como ya mencione ando de nuevo corta de tiempo, pero a todos y todas les agradezco por sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas, que como siempre, me ayudan a crecer como autora aquí en Fanfiction.

Bien entonces, sin mas que decir me despido, el prox. capitulo espero este por aquí pronto y si no les pido muchísima paciencia, lo que si puedo garantizar es que no dejare este fic a medias, aun tengo demasiadas ideas en mente para terminarlo ;)

¡Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!


	15. Descubriendo la identidad del hombre

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece esta historia.

_-.-_

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 15: Descubriendo la identidad del hombre.**_

_Siempre hay que decir la verdad, por más que esta duela._

_-.-_

Sakura estaba extraña…

Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando por fin bajo las escaleras de su casa y tomó asiento en el comedor esperando su desayuno de ese día, el cual por cierto dejaba de ser uno completamente pacífico para volverse… algo diferente.

Antes de llegar hasta ahí había ido a visitar a Sakura como todas las mañanas de un domingo normal, quería decirle que esa misma noche al parecer tendrían que quedarse nuevamente solos en casa, pues su madre Ieran junto a su prima Meiling irían a una cita de negocios mientras que, por otro lado, Eriol y Tomoyo volverían a salir en una de aquellas citas amorosas que no dejaban de tener desde su reconciliación, dos días atrás…

No obstante ese mensaje fue algo que no pudo brindar, todo esto debido a que la chica castaña, oh sorpresa, ya se había despertado desde mucho tiempo antes y al parecer, según las palabras de Meiling y Tomoyo, había salido muy apresurada en dirección al centro de Tomoeda.

Suspiro recordando la explicación tan vaga de su amiga y su prima, se notaba a simple vista que estaban mintiendo con respecto a que no sabían el paradero de la chica castaña, pues por alguna razón aparente no querían darle detalles de ella y eso estaba comenzando a frustrarlo muy seriamente…

¿Por qué?, la respuesta era sencilla, el día anterior había sucedido lo mismo, Sakura se levantó más temprano de lo normal, salió de casa y regreso ya muy entrada la noche, alegando al mismo tiempo que se sentía agotada y sin ganas de hablar con él.

¿Y que hizo?, pues que mas, solo la dejó que se fuera a su habitación para descansar, sin afán de preguntarle algo que posiblemente no querría decir, aunque a él la incertidumbre le estuviera quemando como fuego.

Porque vamos, habría que considerar que su comportamiento era por lo demás extraño, todos en esa casa sabían que Sakura no era de las que madrugaban, al contrario, los fines de semana, especialmente Domingo, ella dormía como un oso, algo que a él le había dado armas en el pasado para atacarla y hacerla su objeto de burlas cotidiano…

¡Pero el punto no era ese, sino la situación de ahora!

—Tengo que hablar con ella— se dijo en su soledad, mientras comía un trozo de pan y observaba a través de una de las ventanas que daban al jardín…

Antes no le habría importado el hecho de estar lejos de ella, es más, él mismo propiciaba esas cosas con todas sus burlas, comentarios sarcásticos, bromas y demás, pero eso era porque su presencia lo perturbaba de una forma inimaginable, sublime, extraña…

Y ahora que ya tenia claro que le gustaba era obvio que todas esas sensaciones se iban a convertir en contrarias, la quería cerca, hablar con ella, cualquier cosa…

¡Pero no que lo estuviera evadiendo como ahora!

—Definitivamente le voy a poner fin ahora mismo…— luego de decidir lo que haría, Syaoran Li se levanto de la silla del comedor una vez termino con su desayuno, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de la gran casa Li y salió de igual forma en dirección al centro de Tomoeda, pensando aun en la posibilidad de que ella no se encontrara ahí, pues la información que le habían dado su prima y Tomoyo no era muy confiable que digamos.

—Da lo mismo— no se detuvo mucho a pensar en esas dos, ya tendría tiempo para reclamarles después el hecho de no decirle la verdad, pues por ahora lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a Sakura, obligarla a quedarse con él así tuviera que amarrarla y al mismo tiempo hacerle unas preguntas para que le dijera de una buena vez que lio se traía en su contra.

Porque vamos, se le notaba que algo tenía en su contra, podía sentirlo, eran las mismas actitudes que siempre mostraba cuando estaba enojada con él y no iba a dejar pasar eso tan fácil.

¡Ja!, primero se dejaba de llamar Li y luego Syaoran, antes de que eso pasara.

—Mujeres… ¿Quien las entiende?— musito mientras caminaba, realizándose a si mismo la pregunta enigmática que todo hombre debía hacerse en algún momento de la vida…

Siempre le pareció extraño el hecho de que las mujeres fueran tan contradictorias consigo mismas, siempre decían cosas que no querían, pensaban lo contrario a lo que su boca soltaba y realizaban acciones que eran totalmente diferentes a lo que en realidad deseaban, lo cual ahora se reflejaba perfectamente en Sakura pues si tanto lo quería o decía quererlo, ¿Por qué entonces se estaba alejando de él de aquella forma tan horripilante?

Pregunta trascendental, pero daba lo mismo, él no quería entender a Sakura ahora, solo deseaba que le hablara y le explicara porque estaba así de extraña con él, solo eso…

—Gracias por su compra…— el ambarino levantó entonces la mirada al escuchar la dulce voz de la dependienta de una tienda de flores, la cual por cierto ahora se despedía amablemente de una chica castaña que él conocía muy bien y que a su vez llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas entre sus brazos.

Sonrió victorioso, todavía no sabia porque ella estaba ahí, tampoco para que había comprado aquellas flores, pero el haberla visto ya era suficiente ganancia.

—Te atrape Sakura…— susurro, antes de caminar tras ella a paso lento, teniendo cuidado de que no le descubriera…

Y de acuerdo, tampoco estaba muy bien eso de que estuviera siguiéndola ahora como si fuera el típico novio celoso, pero la actitud de ella lo ameritaba y él tenía que descubrir que era lo que estaba teniéndola así de rara.

A como diera lugar lo iba a descubrir.

-.-.-

—Oh vamos, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Syaoran?— Eriol Hiraguizawa se encontraba ahora en la habitación de su novia Tomoyo Daidouji, la cual como todas las mañanas se encargaba de cepillar su cabello negro con toda la sutileza del mundo, mientras que se observaba cuidadosamente en el espejo de su tocador.

No obstante y dejando de lado los detalles, el joven ojiazul se notaba algo desesperado, pues su pregunta quedó en el aire justo cuando Tomoyo termino con su labor de arreglar su aspecto personal, algo que comenzó a desesperarlo profundamente al descubrir que llevaban mas de diez minutos hablando de lo mismo y ella por su parte no daba su brazo a torcer.

Lo reafirmaba, Tomoyo era testaruda cuando quería.

—Eriol, Sakura me pidió que no lo hiciera, ella se siente algo mal por lo que escuchó, ya te lo dije— se excusó, viendo como su novio lanzaba ahora un suspiro de rendición, mientras que al mismo tiempo caminaba un poco para quedar frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación de la amatista, observando el paisaje matutino con algo que a la chica le pareció inconformidad.

Y no era para mas, porque si se trataba de su primo, el mismo que hacia dos días lo había ayudado por primera vez, era obvio que él iba a salir en su defensa ahora que Sakura estaba haciendo las cosas… de una forma diferente.

Por no decir mala.

—Si Syaoran se entera le va a dar un shock cardiaco— razonó, luego de estar en silencio por segundos —.Además no teníamos idea de que Sakura estaba escuchándonos, de haber sabido hubiera hecho esa pregunta después.

—Da lo mismo Eriol, él esta confundido con respecto a lo que siente y Sakura por ahora no quiere hablar con él.

—Pero…

—Yo también me siento muy mal por los dos, te juro que quise decirle a Syaoran a donde fue Sakura, pero no puedo hacerlo, ella me hizo prometérselo— le interrumpió, con voz calma, aunque por dentro también se sentía como traidora por haberle mentido de esa forma a su mejor amigo.

Pero era decisión de Sakura y ella no podía intervenir de esa manera.

—Sakura es adorable y es de admirarse lo que esta haciendo, según me cuentas, pero Syaoran va a empezar a sospechar tarde o temprano y si toma la iniciativa de averiguarlo por si mismo se va a armar un gran mal entendido, insisto, debieron decirle…

—Tal vez tengas razón pero no nos queda hacer nada mas— dijo, antes de abrazar al pelinegro que suspiro, rendido —.Solo espero que Syaoran no tome la tonta decisión de seguirla sin decirle nada, porque entonces si, las cosas van a salir muy mal…

-.-.-

¿Un hospital?

¿Un maldito y blanco hospital?

Sí, está bien, sus preguntas eran por lo demás tontas y desesperadas, pero todo eso estaba aun más raro que antes, pues luego de varios minutos de andar por ahí caminando como un maldito espía detrás de Sakura, ahora habían llegado hasta ese sitio, el cual era el ya mencionado Hospital central de Tomoeda.

Se quedó estático sin saber muy bien que hacer, Sakura por su parte ya había ingresado a ese lugar minutos atrás y aun no se veía ni señal de que fuera a salir, cosa que por cierto estaba perturbándolo todavía mas de ser eso posible…

¿Qué hacia Sakura, en un hospital? Y peor aun, en una tarde de domingo que se supone debería estar pasando con él…

—¿Labor social?— se preguntó, mientras que con una mano revolvía su cabello castaño rebelde, en señal de que estaba muy confundido —.Carajo Syaoran Li, si tanto quieres saber entra y pregunta, faltaba más…

Dicho esto el joven Li camino hasta la puerta del hospital, solo para ingresar y observar que todo estaba en completa calma, pacientes por aquí, enfermeras por halla y una recepcionista de unos 20 años que estaba detrás de un escritorio blanco, anotando quien sabe que cosas en una carpetita.

Lanzó otro suspiro y se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, quien al verlo se quedo totalmente embelesada…

—Ehm… disculpe, acabo de ver como mí… "hermana", entró a este hospital y me gustaría saber a donde ah ido, es una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes— menciono, sintiéndose como un total mentiroso al decir que Sakura era su "hermana" y peor aun al llegar ahora a presentarse como el "hermano" sobreprotector…

Pero ¡Y que!, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—Oh, esa señorita, sí, vino ayer…— respondió la otra, sin dejar de verlo con una de esas miradas de "te voy a comer si te descuidas", cosa que evidentemente, lo asqueo…

—¿Ah y que hizo?— indagó, sin estar dispuesto a que la conversación cambiara de rumbo, algo que al parecer a la recepcionista no le importaba, pues ahora estaba acercándose a él de forma algo… peligrosa.

—Trajo a un joven muy apuesto, el pobre tuvo un accidente y ahora al parecer ella lo cuida, desde ayer no se despega de él ni un segundo, hoy hasta le trajo flores…

—¡Que, que!— el grito del ambarino hizo que todos en la sala de espera se giraran a verlo como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo peor, pero digamos que a él eso le importaba muy poco, pues ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Había escuchado mal?, ¿Qué significaba eso?

¡Que significaba eso!

—¿Te pasa algo cariño?

—Sí me pasa y no me diga cariño, solo dígame donde carajo esta mi "hermana", ¿Qué habitación?— preguntó, con un tono de voz que dejo helada a la recepcionista y al mismo tiempo no le dio otra opción que decirle el numero de habitación donde aparentemente Sakura estaba cuidando a un extraño que él no conocía…

Pero que ya estaba empezando a fastidiarlo con su sola existencia.

Caminó entonces en medio de los desolados y angostos pasillos del hospital, manteniendo los puños cerrados y el seño fruncido.

Y una vez llego a la habitación correspondiente se quedo de pie frente a la puerta por unos segundos, pensando nuevamente en toda la información recibida, impulso que lo orillo a levantar la mano para tocar y anunciarse…

Pero un par de voces que se escuchaban desde el interior lo hizo detenerse de forma inmediata…

—Ya…ya basta Yukito, ya…— esa, si mal no estaba, reconocía que era la voz de Sakura, que ahora estaba casi muriéndose de la risa por algo que seguramente le había parecido gracioso.

Pero él muy lejos de reírse ahora estaba enojándose mucho mas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Fue divertido?

—Mucho, mucho, eres muy gracioso, ¿Sabes?— la escuchó suspirar con alivio y él comenzó a sentirse peor —.Te conocí ayer y eres una gran persona Yukito.

—Tú eres mejor persona que yo Sakura, eres un ángel por cuidarme, estas aquí, de nuevo.

—Yo lo prometí, ¿No?, ya sabes me ayudaste… ahora se a quien amo.

_¿Ahora se a quien amo?_

—De acuerdo, ya basta…— se dijo a si mismo, antes de retroceder y salir definitivamente del hospital.

Se sentía engañado, decepcionado de él mismo y además de eso con uno de aquellos sentimientos de ira que le inundaban el cuerpo entero, no era posible eso, ¿O si?, ¿Por qué Sakura estaba ahí con el tal _Yukito_? ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Por qué ella se escuchaba tan feliz al hablar con él? Y peor aun ¿Por qué le hablo de amor?, ¿En que le había ayudado?

¿El se estaba volviendo loco?, ¿Era una pesadilla?

¡Que alguien le respondiera!

—¡Maldición Sakura!— gritó, una vez llegó de nuevo a su casa y pudo encerrarse en su habitación, aunque realmente podía estar gritando alrededor de toda la casa y nadie lo oiría, considerando que ya todo mundo se había ido, dejándolo solo…

Como un perro callejero, porque ahora incluso Sakura se había ido a cuidar a un desconocido en un hospital.

Menudo idiota estaba hecho, que no se dio cuenta de que seguramente Sakura ya había encontrado a alguien mejor que él en esos dos días, por eso lo había estado evadiendo, seguramente para no herirlo con la cruel verdad…

—No, no Sakura, tú no me puedes hacer esto, primero muerto antes de dejarte ir…— se dijo, con desesperación.

Nunca había imaginado que eso pasaría, él mismo fue testigo de los rechazos que Sakura soltaba a los chicos del instituto y era por eso mismo que, cuando se entero que él venia a ser el único en la historia de su vida, se sintió bastante bien, demasiado especial como para negarlo.

Era obvio que la posibilidad de un cambio lo estaba matando.

—¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hago?— se pregunto con insistencia, antes de caminar en círculos y desviar la mirada hacia su escritorio, encontrándose con un par de tijeras cuyo brillo espeluznante estaba comenzando a atraerlo…

Mucho.

—Tampoco soy un suicida…— se dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos y caminando fuera de la habitación en dirección a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, dejando de lado aquellos instintos que le decían: "Si Sakura te deja, matate, ya nada tiene sentido"

Aunque realmente no estaba dejándolo, pues si recordábamos lo sucedido hasta ahora ellos no tenían nada, no eran novios, ¡Y todo por su culpa!

Sí, porque él era el que se suponía debía tener iniciativa para pedirle eso, para formalizar su relación, para pedirle de forma cursi aquello que era lo que iba a hacerlo mas feliz que nada y no solo a él, a ella se suponía que también.

Pero ahora, ahora ya no se iba a poder…

—No me puedes cambiar Sakura, no me puedes cambiar porque…— recordó las palabras de Eriol, la pregunta clave y entonces algo funcionó de nuevo en su cerebro —.Porque yo te amo…

¡Sí, lo admitía!, ahora todo estaba muy claro, pero de que servía si Sakura ya no lo quería, si ella a lo mejor ya no sentía lo mismo…

Respuesta inmediata: no servía de nada.

—Muérete Syaoran, eso es lo que deberías de hacer— se dijo, antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación y encerrarse, ya no quería salir o ver nada, por ahora…

-.-.-

Al llegar ya avanzada la noche y ver la casa en penumbras, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía para poder encontrar el interruptor que le traería luz a sus mirada verdosa como el jade.

Una vez lo hallo, al lado de la puerta de entrada, se encontró con que todo en la casa estaba en completo orden, sin rastro de que alguien hubiera pasado la tarde ahí.

—Que raro— se dijo, susurrando, pues si mal no recordaba Syaoran era el único que se quedaría en casa y por lo que se veía él tampoco estaba ahí, a menos que se encontrara en su habitación, pero desde fuera la luz también estaba apagada en esa sección de la casa.

Suspiro, al parecer tendría que quedarse sola por esa noche.

—Ni hablar…— no le quedo de otra más que subir las escaleras lentamente, llegando después a su habitación, lugar que le hizo preguntarse en donde podría estar el ambarino, pues no podía negar que le intrigaba el hecho de que él no estuviera tampoco…

Aunque considerando todo lo sucedido, por ahora prefería no indagar mucho.

Desde hacia dos días que no lo veía y a pesar de que lo extrañaba con toda su alma, su mente por otro lado creía que era mejor así, por lo menos hasta que él ya no tuviera dudas con respecto a lo que sentía por ella.

Y claro que admitía que estaba siendo egoísta, porque bien sabia que él quería acercársele, se notaba por las preguntas constantes que le realizaba a Meiling o a Tomoyo, pero por el momento no quería verlo, porque de hacerlo seguro terminaría confesándole que lo amaba con toda su alma y eso solo lo haría sentir incomodo.

Cosa que evidentemente, no deseaba.

—Kero, ya estoy en casa— dijo con pesar, luego de que entró a su habitación por completo y dejó su abrigo sobre la cama con sabanas rosadas. —.¿Kero?, ¿Estas aquí?— sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, el gato dorado simplemente no apareció para recibirla y eso fue algo que la dejó aun mas extrañada.

Se suponía que Syaoran no estaba y cuando eso pasaba el gato regresaba a su habitación inmediatamente, ante la idea de quedarse solo.

—Seguro esta durmiendo en la cama de Syaoran— razonó, para luego salir y caminar a la mencionada habitación, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con que efectivamente Kero estaba muy cómodo durmiendo en una de las esquinas del mullido colchón, su lugar predilecto.

Sonrió y estuvo a punto de subir el interruptor de la luz, cuando vio que alguien estaba sentado en el piso, al lado del escritorio…

Abrió mucho los ojos al ver quien era y de inmediato se acercó hasta quedar hincada frente a él.

—¿Syaoran?— preguntó, no hubo respuesta. —.¿Syaoran?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te pasa algo?— tampoco respondió y ella por su parte comenzó a asustarse.

Lo vio de nuevo, se veía como si estuviera dormido, así que eso mismo la orillo a tomar su mano derecha entre la suya pero al contacto algo llamó su atención, por lo cual la vio y se dio cuenta de que el chico tenia un poco de sangre en sus manos.

Se asusto peor…

—¡Syaoran!, ¡Syaoran que te pasó!— gritó esta vez moviéndolo levemente, pero no despertaba —.¡Syaoran, Syaoran háblame por favor!, ¡Por favor despierta!— sus ojos verdes ya empañados por lagrimas vieron entonces con asombro, que el chico abría los ojos algo adormilado y posterior a eso lanzaba un pequeño bostezo en señal de que había estado dormido.

—¿Sakura?— él por su parte no término de formular sus millones de preguntas cuando sintió como ella se inclinaba para abrazarlo, estando todavía en esa incomoda posición.

Se sintió confundido, ¿Ahora que pasaba?

—Syaoran, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué me asustas así?— él siguió sin entender, lo único que escuchaba ahora eran los sollozos de ella y entre la penumbra logró distinguir las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas e iban a parar a su cuello.

—¿Pero de que hablas Sakura?, ¿No entie…?— un ardor en su mano derecha lo hizo callarse y de inmediato enfocó la mirada en esa región, encontrándose con una herida no muy pequeña…—.Será mejor que nos levantemos de aquí.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a Sakura de que reaccionara se levanto junto con ella y la hizo apartarse, solo para traer luz a la habitación.

Se giro de nuevo y vio que el vaso de agua que se había llevado a la habitación yacía completamente roto sobre el piso y él, seguramente por quedarse dormido ahí, luego de pensar una y otra vez en el asunto de Sakura, se habría herido sin querer.

—¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?, ¿Qué pasa Syaoran?— el castaño solo la vio con un gesto de incredulidad total, porque era mas que obvio que él no se quería suicidar.

No era tan idiota, bueno, algunas veces, pero no era el caso…

—Sakura, no me quiero suicidar, no soy tan imbécil como para hacer esas cosas— respondió de forma rápida, dándole sin querer un alivio enorme a la castaña —.El vaso se callo de la mesa y se estrello a mi lado, no lo escuche porque me quede muy dormido y seguramente termine cortándome la mano sin quererlo…

—Oh, ya veo…— respondió, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y guiándolo al cuarto de baño para curar la herida de su mano, todo esto después de que terminaron de recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

El chico se quedó de pie, viendo a una de las paredes mientras ella buscaba el botiquín con algo de desesperación.

Aunque ajenos de todo eso, Sakura estaba pensando por su parte en el asunto de sus sentimientos y él, por otro lado, solo podía seguir creyendo que la chica en cualquier momento le diría que ya no lo necesitaba en su vida porque ya tenía a _Yukito_ en ella.

—Dame la mano— pidió ella, pero Syaoran no obedeció.

—No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo.

—Pero…

—Sakura, creo que ya tienes mucho trabajo cuidando a alguien como para que me cuides a mi por un herida tan insignificante— lanzó, sin estar muy consiente de lo que decía y dejando al mismo tiempo a una Sakura completamente anonadada.

¿Cuidar a alguien más?

—¿De que hablas?

—De nada, yo lo hago, ve a descansar— exigió pero Sakura no lo dejo tomar el botiquín —.Sakura ya te dije que no tienes necesidad de hacer esto.

—Explícame a que te refieres, ¿Tomoyo y Meiling te dijeron?

—¿Ellas tienen que decirme algo?— ante esto la castaña se quedo completamente en silencio, dándole a entender a Syaoran que seguramente habría cometido un error al decirle eso —.Entonces lo del hospital todos lo sabían menos yo.

—Syaoran, no es lo que parece, de verdad, Yukito es…

—No me interesa saber quien es él Sakura, solo hubiera preferido que me dijeras la verdad antes, ¿Sabes?— refuto, acercándola a él para quitarle el botiquín y al mismo tiempo dejándola en un estado de completo shock.

—Pe… pero, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Me harte de que estuvieras ignorándome durante estos dos días como si yo no existiera, así que salí a buscarte, te seguí y pregunte por ti en el hospital, no estoy disculpándome, sé que hice mal en seguirte pero la curiosidad estaba matándome— explicó de forma paciente, mientras él mismo curaba la herida de su mano y Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderse.

¿La había seguido?, ¿Hasta ahí llegaba su desesperación por saber la razón de su actitud tan distante?

—Bueno, si ya lo sabes…— menciono, después de analizar lo dicho —.Entonces no veo el problema de nada.

—¿Qué, que?— preguntó él viéndola con incredulidad reflejada en sus orbes ámbares —.Sakura, ¿Cómo que no hay problema?, es mas que evidente que si hay un maldito problema, si ya no me querías en tu vida me lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio y asunto arreglado.

—¿Qué yo ya no te quiero en mi vida?— indagó, sintiéndose ofendida —.¿De donde sacas eso Syaoran Li?

—¿De donde lo saco?, por favor, no me salgas con una pregunta cuando yo te hice una en un inicio, sabes perfectamente de lo que habló…

—Claro que no, por eso estoy pidiendo una explicación antes.

—La explicación la debería pedir yo.

—¿Y como porque?— cuestiono de nuevo, una vez terminaron con esa mini-sesión de dialecto y palabrería, solo que esta vez su tono de voz había salido algo hostil, además de que el volumen de la conversación había subido considerablemente —.No he hecho nada mal, absolutamente nada que te haga pensar que no te quiero en mi vida…

—¿Oh si?, ¿Entonces que significa "ya sabes me ayudaste, ahora se quien amo"?— soltó, sin verla y ella por su parte solo abrió sus ojos verdes a mas no poder, sin creerse eso.

—¡Escuchaste la conversación!

—¡Y eso que!, "¿Ahora se quien amo?", ¿Qué rayos significa eso?— preguntó, dejándola totalmente muda —.Solo olvídalo, dejemos esto así…

—¿Lo vamos a hacer?, ¿Vamos a dejar esto así?— las dos preguntas dadas por Sakura le hicieron desviar la mirada hacia ella, percatándose de que la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si la hubiera herido gravemente.—.Yukito es profesor de ciencias en la Universidad de Tokio, para que lo sepas, hace dos días tuvo un accidente y lo lleve al hospital, no puedo ser tan inhumana como para dejar a alguien en medio de la calle luego de que le han atropellado.

—¿Eso es…?

—Cuando despertó insistió en verme para agradecer que le salve la vida, hablamos un poco porque gracias a una estúpida conversación me sentía deprimida y como una total idiota— le interrumpió, riendo de manera sarcástica mientras Syaoran se quedaba completamente congelado en su sitio —.Era una conversación en la que le preguntaron a la persona que amo si él sentía lo mismo por mi, ¿Sabes que respondió?, que no sabia si solo era un gusto pasajero o algo así como amor… y si no sabes de quien hablo ahora, ¡Entonces eres un total idiota Syaoran Li!

La chica Kinomoto no dijo mas, se dio vuelta y corrió en dirección a su habitación, siendo seguida por Kero que se despertó al oir todo el alboroto…

El hijo de Ieran, que aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no tardo ni dos minutos en responder cuando salió detrás de la ojiverde, quien tuvo intenciones de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices pero él, siendo mas fuerte, no se lo permitió.

—¡Vete de aquí!— reclamó la castaña, luego de rendirse en su lucha por cerrar la puerta.

—Escuchaste la conversación entre Eriol y yo…— refutó el otro, sin importarle la furiosa mirada que ella le lanzaba ahora —.Pero te juro que estuve pensando todo el tiempo en eso y soy un total idiota como dices al…

—¿Al que?, Es suficiente, me quedó claro que lo tuyo conmigo no es algo formal, que es solo un gusto pasajero, ni siquiera podemos decir que somos algo, porque realmente no somos nada Syaoran, no somos nada— indicó, esta vez enviándole una sonrisa triste y decepcionada —.Todos siguen creyendo que somos los "hermanitos" que se odian, ¿Qué mas da?

—No me has dejado terminar…

—No me interesa que lo hagas, vete ya, déjame dormir…

—¿Qué vas a hacerme si no lo hago?, ¿Golpearme?— el tono repentinamente burlón del chico hizo que Sakura se mostrara furiosa, por lo que sin importarle nada mas empujó al castaño fuera de la habitación, teniendo la esperanza de que saliera del lugar, pero este a su vez la tomo del brazo, llevándola consigo y provocando una caída que termino cuando Sakura quedo debajo de él, sin ninguna escapatoria.

—¡Quítate!— insistió, luego de posar ambas manos sobre su pecho, tratando de forma algo inútil que se apartara y la dejara levantarse.

Pero contrario a eso Syaoran no cedió, solo sonrió de forma traviesa y posteriormente se acerco a ella.

—Por favor que testaruda…— reclamó, acercándose para que en un acto rápido besara sus labios y la dejara totalmente tiesa, paralizada y enamorada, porque ella no podía negar que ese beso le estaba gustando mucho, tanto o mas que los anteriores, pues extrañamente tenia algo que la hacia querer mas, algo intenso, ardiente, pero a la vez tierno y cálido, una combinación que estaba provocándole un vértigo enorme, además de aquella sensación de revoltijo profundo en el estomago, como cuando te dejas caer libremente desde una torre alta…

¿Qué había estado haciendo que no percibió así los besos de Syaoran desde antes?

—Syaoran… es… espera— susurro, con la voz entrecortada, una vez él término de besarla y ella pudo abrir bien los ojos, dejando de lado su enojo repentino para hacerle paso a la vergüenza. —.¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo es que…?

—No, tú espera…— interrumpió, sin afán de dejar pasar más tiempo —.Lo que escuchaste con Eriol sí, lo dije, pero me sentía confundido tienes que entender…

—¿Confundido?

—Sí, Sakura nunca eh salido con ninguna otra chica mas que contigo y debo decir que ninguna llegó a inspirarme otra cosa que no fueran deseos de huir— aclaró con voz suave, teniendo el cuidado de que Sakura pudiera escucharle bien desde su posición —.Pero tu eres diferente, incluso desde que llegaste a esta casa lo supe, siempre, había algo en ti que me fastidiaba, algo que no soportaba…

—¿Qué te fastidiaba?— indagó la otra, un poco ausente, pues su cercanía de cierta forma la perturbaba —.¿Y que era?

—Que por mas que deseaba no podía alejarme de ti, eso me frustraba bastante y por eso supongo que te molestaba demasiado…— reveló, dejando que un leve rubor inundara las mejillas de la chica castaña —.Conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta de que había algo mas que me negaba a admitir, porque no solo sentía una gran frustración hacia ti, había otra cosa, algo que ni yo mismo me podía explicar, es decir… comenzaste a gustarme.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, ya lo sabía, es lo que sientes ahora, ¿No es así?

—Te equivocas Sakura— expresó, con voz calma, dejándola muda —.Es cierto que me gustas, que me encantas toda tu, tus gestos de niña, la forma en la que llamas mi nombre, cuando te sonrojas, como caminas, como sonríes, todo… pero no solo eso, siempre, cada que estas cerca de mi hay algo que me hace sentir completo… una felicidad que no describo, porque no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Fe… felicidad?— tartamudeo ella, viéndolo asentir.

—Así es, te lo digo de la forma en la que yo lo tomaba antes de que Eriol me hiciera esa pregunta, porque puedo decirte ahora que eso no es felicidad Sakura— susurro, acercándose a ella para rozar sus labios con los suyos en un acto que dejo a Sakura sin aliento, pues luego de eso pudo escucharlo decir algo mas: —.Eso, es amor…

Ella no pudo terminar de asombrarse cuando de inmediato volvió a sentir el tacto suave de sus labios acariciar los suyos, en una muestra de que lo que estaba diciéndole no era mas que la verdad, pues ese beso transmitía todo aquello que con palabras había querido describir, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no podía expresar solo con inútiles frases…

—¿Me amas entonces?— cuestiono, separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos y recibir a cambio una cálida sonrisa.

—¿No te quedó claro Sakura?— indagó de vuelta, mientras reía suavemente —.Es mas que evidente que te amo.

Ella no dijo mas, esta vez se dedico a acercarse a él para besarlo de la forma en la que antes lo había hecho, dispuesta a brindarle con ello todo el amor que sentía por él y que a la vez jamás imagino que pudiera llegar a tener.

Pero que más, la vida era para eso, para sorprenderse… ¿O no?

-.-.-

—Eres todo un campeón, has superado mis expectativas— Eriol como siempre estaba molestándolo y era ahora cuando mas lamentaba que Tomoyo se fuera de compras con Sakura y Meiling, porque justo ahora Syaoran y su molesto primo estaban caminando alrededor del centro de Tomoeda, mientras el joven ingles no paraba de recordarle su "triunfo" con Sakura la noche anterior.

Tanto él como Daidouji los habían visto en el pasillo cuando llegaron de su cita, situación que provoco millones de reacciones, entre ellas el sonrojo de los castaños y las miles de preguntas de los níveos, quienes lógicamente se alegraron mucho por ver que todo entre ellos se había arreglado ya.

Fue eso mismo lo que propicio que Meiling organizara una salida de chicas para festejar y Eriol por su parte se apuntara para ir a pasear con él a Tomoeda, una vez concluyeron las clases de ambos en Seijo y la Universidad, respectivamente.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?, me pones de mal humor.

—No puedes negar que ha sido una noticia espectacular, te adelantaste a cualquier pronóstico.

—Me da lo mismo tus pronósticos, si acepte venir fue porque quiero ir a comprar ingredientes para hacer esas condenadas galletas que le prometí a Meiling—se excusó, posando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta —.En vista de que todo se arreglo, la muy tonta se cree con el derecho de chantajearme usando a Sakura.

—No te chantajea, solo utilizo un poco los encantos de Sakura para persuadirte en eso de cocinar— se explico el ingles, con una sonrisa que provoco un gruñido en Syaoran —.Ella sabe que no te resistes al ver la cara de la chica que te trae muerto primo.

—Y lo usa muy bien, hace mucho que no cocino galletas, así que tendrás que ayudarme.

—¿Yo?, no, no Syaoran, estoy muy ocupado y…

—Eso si no quieres que le diga a Tomoyo como le sonreíste a la chica rubia de haya atrás— la amenaza de parte del ambarino hizo que Eriol abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y al mismo tiempo lo observara sorprendido, pues no se creía que su primo pudiera hacer semejante cosa en su contra.

Eso era golpe bajo, ¿Qué no?

—¿Harías eso Syaoran?, pero solo fue una sonrisa amable, no significo nada.

—No creo que Tomoyo piense lo mismo, primito— a Eriol no le quedo de otra mas que suspirar con derrota, levantando una mano después en señal de que por esa ocasión su joven primo había ganado la batalla, por lo cual Syaoran sonrió victorioso y continuo caminando junto con él hasta la dulcería, donde pudieron comprar todo lo que necesitaban para hacerle a Meiling el mencionado postre que ella quería.

Continuaron caminando un poco mas, hablando sobre cosas triviales y poco atractivas…

O eso fue hasta que antes de cruzar una avenida visualizaron a Nakuru Akizuki en la distancia, quien ahora caminaba alegremente al lado de un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel bronceada, el mismo que no se veía muy feliz, pero tampoco parecía aburrido.

Eriol sonrió entonces, pero Syaoran se quedo algo confundido.

¿Por qué de pronto le parecía que había visto antes a ese hombre?

—Es Nakuru, seguro esta paseando con su prometido— aclaró Eriol, mientras seguía a la pareja con la mirada —.Se ve feliz, supongo que lo ama bastante.

—¿Sabes como se llama su prometido?— indago el otro, con un tono de voz que llamó bastante la atención del ojiazul, pues se notaba que Li estaba pensando en algo bastante serio.

—No, ella no me había dicho nada, no hemos estado en contacto últimamente y cuando fue lo de Tomoyo no tuvimos tiempo ni de charlar— explicó, notando como el seño de su primo se fruncía ligeramente —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es solo que siento que ya le eh visto antes…

—¿Cómo?, ¿Es algún amigo tuyo o…?

—No, estoy seguro que no he tenido contacto con él, pero siento que le conozco— interrumpió, mientras continuaba viendo a la pareja que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora caminaba en dirección a ellos, lo cual provoco un asombro grandísimo en ambos quienes se sorprendieron cuando Nakuru llegó para saludarlos con su misma sonrisa irremplazable de siempre.

—¡Hermanito!— gritó la chica de forma amable, mientras abrazaba a Eriol y dejaba a su prometido unos pasos atrás —.Que bueno que estas por aquí, he tratado de llamarte pero no eh podido.

—Ah, si, digamos que yo también eh estado ocupado, ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien, oh, por cierto…— haciendo una pausa la chica pareció recordar algo, mientras tomaba de la mano al hombre que la acompañaba y de forma indirecta le obligaba a avanzar un poco mas —.Él es Keita Yoichi, mi prometido, Keita, mi hermano Eriol Hiraguizawa y mi primo Syaoran Li.— presentó ella con amabilidad.

—Mucho gusto— respondió el hombre con voz calma y seria, recibiendo en respuesta una leve reverencia por parte de ambos chicos, quienes solo sonrieron levemente, aunque Syaoran por su parte solo podía continuar observándolo con cautela…

Sabia que lo había visto antes, no se podía equivocar, un tipo como ese nunca pasaba desapercibido y era ahora cuando podía comprobarlo de mejor forma.

¿Dónde lo había visto?, ¿Dónde había visto a alguien así?, con cabello negro, ojos oscuros…

—_Es una bonita foto ¿No?_

—_Si exceptuamos tu cara fea Kinomoto, entonces si…_

—_¡Eres un idiota Li!, y para tu información esa foto es de mi familia, si mi hermano estuviera aquí, ya te habría dado una paliza._

—_Se ve con cara de gruñón._

—_Bueno… eso no lo puedo negar… de verdad lo era…_

—Imposible…— el joven Li no pudo contener su asombro y luego de haber tenido aquella especie de regresión en su mente salió corriendo, siendo perseguido a su vez por Eriol quien se despidió de forma rápida al ver la reacción tan poco común en su primo.

No pararon hasta llegar a casa, donde Syaoran dejo en el piso las cosas que había comprado y se aseguro de correr hasta la habitación de Sakura, en donde entro buscando en la repisa la foto que estaba seguro le daría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Eriol llegó después y contemplando al ambarino suspiro con cansancio.

¿Para eso lo había hecho correr?

—¿Qué no esta mal entrar a la habitación de tu casi novia sin permiso?— indagó, viéndolo de forma reprobatoria —.Si Sakura sabe que estuviste esculcando sus cosas se va a enojar bastante contigo y…

—Estoy buscando una foto para que me confirme algo— replicó el ambarino en su defensa, sin dejar de lado su búsqueda —.Ella va a entender, lo sé.

—¿Qué te confirme que?— pregunto el níveo, con cierto aire de desesperación —.Oye Syaoran actúas muy extraño y…

—¡Aquí esta!— Eriol no termino con su discurso cuando vio como Syaoran tomaba entre sus manos un marco rosado con una foto que, por la lejanía, no alcanzaba a ver, por lo que acercándose lentamente se dispuso a observar la imagen detenidamente, descubriendo algo que lo dejo totalmente paralizado.

Una niña, una mujer adulta y dos hombres, solo que uno de ellos presentaba características muy peculiares…

—O… Oye primo, ese de ahí… — señalo, tartamudeando —.No… no me digas que Sakura lo conoce.

—¿Qué si lo conoce Eriol?— cuestiono el castaño de forma sarcástica, mientras señalaba en la foto al mismo hombre que habían visto hacia unos cuantos minutos —.Ese hombre es el hermano de Sakura, Eriol idiota.

—¿Su hermano?— preguntó el ingles, con incredulidad —.Pero si es su hermano, ¿Cómo es que Sakura no esta enterada de que se comprometió con Nakuru? Y ¿Por qué tienen diferente apellido?

—Eso es algo que no se, se supone que ese sujeto no se debería estar llamando Keita Yoichi, pero hay algo que me perturba mucho y me asusta un poco…

—¿Te asusta?— cuestiono el ojiazul, arqueando las cejas. —.Eso se nota, porque pareciera que el tipo es un fantasma, te pusiste mas pálido que una hoja de papel.

—Tal vez si es un fantasma Eriol, porque ese tipo cuyo nombre real debería ser Touya Kinomoto— Syaoran suspiro, antes de continuar —.Se supone que murió hace años en un accidente automovilístico…

—¡Que, que!— las palabras de Syaoran causaron un gran impacto en Hiraguizawa quien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada, antes de regresar su vista azulada a la fotografía que pertenecía a la menor de los Kinomoto.

La cual ahora se paseaba por el centro comercial, sin imaginar lo que ahí estaba pasando…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Saludos a todos y todas!

Sobra decir que me merezco un buen jalón de orejas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero supongo que mi excusa más notable era que tenia que arreglar asuntos con el colegio que bueno, me daba muy poco tiempo para inspirarme.

El capitulo, no diré mucho al respecto porque ustedes mismos yo creo quedaran algo sorprendidos con lo ultimo, pero ya veremos después que pasa, lo sé, lo sé, soy muy mala por dejarle hasta ahí después de haberme tardado los siglos, pero el misterio es el misterio y todo esto tiene su razón de ser xD

Bien, no puedo responder a todos sus reviews pero si puedo agradecerles por todo el apoyo que ha recibido este fic, que por cierto ya esta en su recta final, así es, Lemon Tree tiene los capítulos contados xD

Finalmente les dejo la última palabra a ustedes, saben como pueden hacerme llegar sus opiniones, ya sea con sus lindos reviews, PM o algún mensajito a través de mi correo electrónico que se encuentra en el profile, como ustedes gusten queridos lectores.

Pues, sin mas que decir, me despido, ahora que la carga de trabajo disminuyo espero tener el siguiente capi muy pronto por aquí.

Gracias, cuídense y hasta la próxima.


	16. El simple deseo de amar

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

-.-

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 16: El simple deseo de amar.**_

_Porque todo lo que hacemos, siempre trae consecuencias buenas… o malas._

_-.-_

El silencio abrumador que estaba entre ellos se volvió casi insoportable…

Syaoran no dejaba de pensar en lo recién descubierto y Eriol por su lado solo caminaba de ida y vuelta en la sala de la casa Li, pensando, meditando, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas, pero sobretodo analizando bien como le preguntaría a su media hermana con respecto a todo el asunto de su prometido, el supuesto "Keita"

Y decía supuesto, porque al ver esa foto estaba dudando mucho de que ese sujeto fuera quien decía ser…

—¡Ya Eriol, ya!, ¡Quédate quieto joder!— Syaoran no pudo evitar gritarle después de un tiempo. El joven ingles ya se había paseado lo suficiente como para ponerlo aun peor de lo que ya estaba y a pesar de que sabía que lo había asustado con eso, por lo menos le serviría para que lo dejara estar.

Porque él también estaba nervioso, mucho, pero no por eso iba a empeorar las cosas con una rutina tan estúpida como la de él…

—Syaoran no me grites, estoy pensando.

—Yo también, pero pareces un maldito salero en una mesa de comedor— se excusó el castaño, mas tranquilo —.Yo debería estar peor que tu porque a mi es al que le va a tocar darle la noticia a Sakura y eso va a ser doloroso…

—¿Y se lo vas a decir hoy?, no creo.

—Obviamente que no…— respondió, sintiéndose mas desesperado que antes —.¿Como le voy a decir algo así?, necesitamos estar seguros de que el prometido de Nakuru es en efecto el hermano de Sakura y si es así primero debemos investigar que rayos esta pasando, porque no me dirás que ese tipo es un maldito fantasma.

—No creo que los fantasmas sean de carne y hueso primo— mencionó Eriol, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones libres, analizando toda la información obtenida durante el día —.Algo le debió pasar, no se… debemos investigar bien.

—No le voy a poder ocultar esto a Sakura por mucho, no se mentir.

—Pues te aguantas y lo haces— sentenció el ojiazul, viendo como su primo se levantaba de su puesto y era él quien ahora comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro —.No puedes llegar y decir "Sakura ¿Qué crees?, fíjate que vi a tu hermano muerto en el parque, pero mas que muerto estaba bien vivo…"

—Claro, claro— dijo, estando de acuerdo con él —.Pero lo que si comienzo a creer es que tu y yo estamos bien… jodidos— proclamó, con aire decepcionado y de cierto modo sarcástico.

Las cosas estaban lo suficientemente mal como para evitar no pensar en ellas. Ambos estaban seguros de que el prometido de Nakuru encajaba perfectamente con el hombre del cuadro de Sakura, el que justamente y para terminarla se suponía que era su hermano, uno que se creía estaba como cuatro metros bajo tierra desde hacia mas de tres años…

¿Cómo decirle a Sakura la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera vivo?

Era imposible de creer, todo eso provocaba un shock tremendo, incluso para él que era una persona externa al círculo familiar de los Kinomoto.

Porque vamos, ya casi podría imaginarse la reacción de Sakura, seguramente entraría en pánico, se desmayaría o le pasaría algo peor y no quería eso, para nada, él la amaba ¿Cómo iba a permitir que algo así le llegara de golpe?, mas cuando todo en su mundo parecía estar mas que perfecto ahora…

En definitiva era mejor esperar e investigar primero.

-.-.-

—Lo que si esta claro es que este café es excelente— Meiling Li llevaba a su boca una taza de humeante café, en tanto Sakura y Tomoyo solo la observaban con algo de diversión, pensando en que posiblemente habría mucha razón en lo que ella decía.

La cafetería en la que se hallaban ahora era una de las mejores de todo Tomoeda y era por eso mismo que se habían detenido en sus compras para deleitarse con las muchas especialidades de ahí, no solo el café, también los pasteles, bocadillos, chocolate…

Un montón de dulces que lograban dejar satisfecho a cualquiera.

—Me gustó mucho salir con ustedes el día de hoy.

—Ni que lo digas Sakura, ya hacia falta una salida con solo chicas— expresó de nuevo la de ojos rubí, para después cruzar los brazos y respirar con algo de resignación —.De todos modos ustedes tienen un novio con quien regresar y a mi las moscas ni se me acercan.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por eso Meiling, ya llegara un hombre a tu vida— añadió Tomoyo, con gesto solemne —.Seguro eso será antes de lo que imaginas…

—Oh claro que si, es mas… ahora vuelvo, creo que el hombre del que hablas ya llegó y me ha estado viendo desde que llegamos— ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas al ver como Meiling se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba en dirección a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, el que presuntamente la había estado observando desde hacia rato.

Sakura y Tomoyo se observaron un momento antes de reír estruendosamente.

—Meiling si que sabe como conquistar a alguien— exclamó Tomoyo entre risas, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

—Lo sé, tiene sus métodos, aunque…

—¿Pasa algo Sakura?

—Es solo que tenia planeado ir a visitar de nuevo a Yukito, no se si ustedes quisieran acompañarme— propuso sintiéndose algo cohibida por la mirada dulce de Tomoyo —.Creo que hoy le darán de alta, su recuperación ha sido magnifica, entonces…

—Claro que será un honor ir a verlo Sakura, ahora que Syaoran ya lo sabe, no creo que haya problema alguno— la castaña sonrió feliz al recibir la respuesta, antes de tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas por encima de la mesita.

Quien iba a pensar que ella, junto a Meiling, resultarían ser las mejores amigas del mundo entero…

-.-.-

—Tengo que hablar con Nakuru, ¡Ya!, Me siento como un idiota aquí haciendo conjeturas Syaoran— Li no quería darle tanto crédito a su primo, pero la verdad era que tenia bastante razón en eso.

La tarde se había pasado tan rápido como el agua que corre en un rio rápido, las estrellas en el firmamento ya se veían muy claras y ellos desde su habitación seguían realizando pregunta tras pregunta, sin saber todavía que era lo que podía estar sucediendo detrás de todo aquel cuento de horror.

Porque nadie podía negar que eso estaba volviéndose un verdadero cuento de fantasmas, sin exagerar.

—Bien, bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, si puedes habla mañana mismo con ella.

—Créeme que lo voy hacer, no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando hay un fantasma suelto, ¿O no?

—¿Fantasma suelto?— Eriol y Syaoran se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la pregunta medio inocentona de Sakura, quien ingresó lentamente a la habitación sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, por lo que, al percibir todo, Hiraguizawa no pudo evitar reírse estruendosamente, como si en lugar de ver a la castaña hubiera escuchado un buen chiste…

—Ah, no, no Sakura, estábamos hablando de… de… de una novelita de terror— Kinomoto no se creyó mucho lo que él decía, pero el ojiazul no le dio muchas opciones, pues inmediatamente después se despidió de forma rápida y salió del sitio, alegando que tenia enormes deseos de ver a su novia Daidouji.

Sonrió de forma angelical, antes de acercarse cautelosamente a su enamorado castaño y abrazarle en un gesto que lo dejó a él sin aliento.

Literalmente sin aliento.

—Te extrañe bastante hoy, ¿Sabes?— dijo dulcemente, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, en su lugar, solo sintió como el chico suspiraba y parecía temblar —.¿Syaoran?, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mi?— preguntó, luego de que ella se separara para verlo —.Nada Sakura, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?, porque estas muy pálido incluso sentí que temblabas, ¿Te sientes bien, de verdad?— lo vio asentir de forma lenta, con una seguridad que casi la convenció, aunque realmente y de forma interna, estaba empezando a presentir que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo ahí, no solo con él, también con Eriol, pues si algo conocía perfectamente era que ninguno de ellos tartamudeaba de esa forma, a menos que se sintieran descubiertos en algo...

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Descubiertos en que?

—¿Y como te fue hoy con Mei y Tomoyo?, ¿Fuiste al hospital?— el abrupto cambio de tema le hizo pensar que era mejor dejar las cosas así, por lo que, siguiéndole la corriente a Syaoran, asintió felizmente, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama que estaba en la habitación y asustaba de paso a un Kero medio dormido.

—Todo estuvo de maravilla, fuimos de compras y luego al hospital, visitamos a Yukito y justo en ese momento le dieron de alta— informó, acariciando la cabeza del minino dormilón —.Se despidió de mí porque al parecer tiene que volver a su ciudad, a Sapporo, pero me prometió que vendría a visitarnos algún día.

—Bien, eso esta bastante bien, le hubieras dicho que será bienvenido cuando quiera.

—¿Syaoran enserio estas bien?— el hijo de Ieran se sintió algo nervioso ante la mirada escrutadora de su inocente flor de cerezo, pero estando seguro de que por el momento no podía revelar nada de lo que sabia, asintió, quedándose callado como un mimo y regalándole una sonrisita picara, que era su ultimo recurso para hacer que ella se olvidara del tema…

Si la avergonzaba, aunque fuera un poco, estaba seguro de que se le iba olvidar hasta su nombre.

Y sí, sonaba muy egocéntrico, pero estaba dispuesto a extremar medidas…

—Claro que estoy bien— mencionó en un susurro, acercándose a ella que se sonrojó levemente y retrocedió un poco —.Es solo que tu me pones nervioso…

—¿Qué… que estas diciendo Syaoran?

—Lo que estas oyendo, mi amor…—la ojiverde se sintió mucho mas cohibida y acalorada en el momento en que el ambarino le dijo "mi amor", pero aparte de eso empezó a sentirse mucho mas aturdida cuando él la tomo de la cintura y le hizo levantarse de nuevo, para que quedara frente a él.

—Syaoran… ¿Qué… haces?

—Nada, solo quiero tenerte cerca de mi…— no le dio tiempo de replica cuando asalto sus labios en un beso delicioso y dulce, uno que le hacia experimentar un vértigo fuertísimo en la boca del estomago y un cosquilleo tremendo en su garganta, sensaciones que no eran para nada incomodas, sino todo lo contrario, resultaban placenteras y hasta divertidas.

Se separaron luego de segundos, pero de inmediato Syaoran volvió a besarla, dejando un poco de lado los besos tiernos para pasar a unos más… subidos de tono, por decirlo así.

—Syao… Syaoran espera— siseo ella, separándose levemente y viéndole a los ojos con un sonrojo enorme que le atravesaba el rostro —.Sabes que… que tú y yo, todavía no…

—¿Todavía no que, Sakura?— la chica Kinomoto se sonrojó mucho mas de ser eso posible y comenzó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles, que a él por su parte estaban comenzando a arrancarle del rostro un montón de sonrisas divertidas.

¿Acaso ella pensaba que iba a pasar algo mas en esa habitación?, ¿En casa de su madre?, ¿Dónde todos estaban siempre al pendiente de lo que pasaba?

—Es solo que…

—Sakura, no pretendo que hagamos nada de lo que te estas imaginando, si eso quieres decir— expresó directamente, sin rodeos, situación que lógicamente puso casi morada a Sakura —.Pero esto me hace pensar mucho y quisiera preguntarte algo aparte, ¿Puedo?

—Cla… claro.

—Hace unos días tu y yo hablamos sobre el mal entendido del hospital y me dijiste algo que es muy cierto, aunque nos amamos, no somos nada— expresó, con voz suave, viendo como ella asentía, todavía sin dejar de lado su vergüenza —.Entonces, quiero preguntarte si tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron en demasía al escuchar la propuesta y estaba de sobra decir que luego de aquello lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un "Sí" rotundo, pues era mas que evidente que había estado esperando por eso desde que ambos se revelaron sus sentimientos y aunque el lugar no era de lo mas romántico, eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

Li por su lado se sintió algo aliviado al escuchar su respuesta y posterior a eso recibió con los brazos abiertos un caluroso abrazo que ella le dio, como prueba de que eso era un nuevo inicio en la relación de ambos…

Aunque aun quedaba la incertidumbre interna de lo que iba a pasar después con el tal "Keita Yoichi".

—_Solo espero que todo salga bien con esto_**— **pensó internamente, antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la calidez que aquel abrazo le brindaba.

-.-.-

Cuando levantó su mirada azulada se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a una modesta casita amarilla, lugar donde se suponía que su media hermana estaba viviendo al lado de su prometido.

Lanzó un suspiro, arreglando un poco las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero y avanzó por en medio del pequeño jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se dio a la tarea de golpear un par de veces, anunciando su presencia.

—¡Ya voy!— el gritó inconfundible de Nakuru le hizo sonreír levemente, para que después le observara aparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada —.Oh ¡Hermanito!, Que bueno que viniste a visitarme, pasa por favor— Hiraguizawa no espero ni un segundo mas en la calle, se adentro al interior de la casita y se dio cuenta de que era por lo demás un lugar acogedor, la sala a la que su media hermana le hizo pasar tenia una chimenea en el centro y algunas fotos que por la lejanía no alcanzaba a ver muy bien.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y observó a Nakuru hacer lo mismo en el que tenia enfrente.

—¿Y como te ha ido con tu prometido hermana?— habló, luego de algunos minutos, recibiendo como respuesta una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Perfecto, nos amamos muchísimo y a Keita le ha ido muy bien, trabaja muy cerca de aquí como publicista, tu sabes…

—Oh, ya veo, ¿Y como lo conociste?, no me has contado casi nada de él— cuestionó de nuevo con algo de insistencia, situación que su media hermana no notó.

—Es una historia algo larga…

—Tengo tiempo.

—Bu… bueno, pues si tanto deseas saberlo, conocí a Keita en un hospital— dijo, mostrando una sonrisita nerviosa de por medio —.Ya sé que no es un lugar muy romántico que digamos, pero es solo que así se dieron las cosas…

—¿En un hospital Nakuru?— indagó el pelinegro, aun mas confundido —.¿Cómo esta eso exactamente?

—Sucede que cuando regrese a Alemania hice una especie de labor social en un hospital de Múnich, trabajé un tiempo como enfermera y me asignaron cuidarle.

—Ya veo, ¿Y que le había pasado para que estuviera en ese lugar?

—No me enteré muy bien, además de que él no parecía recordar mucho, pero según los médicos lo trasladaron desde aquí de Japón porque estaba muy grave, aparentemente había tenido un accidente en la carretera mientras iba camino hacia algún lugar…

—¿E iba con alguien?

—La verdad no lo sé, ¿Pero porque tantas preguntas Eriol?, ¿Sucede algo con mi prometido?— la chica de cabello rojizo ya se había sentido lo bastante interrogada como para hacer esas dos preguntas, las cuales Eriol negó rotundamente con la simple y sencilla frase de que solo tenia curiosidad por saber los detalles de su relación.

Pero aunque Nakuru no lo sabia, algo en su cabeza ya comenzaba a cuadrar y a decirle que todo eso se iba a poner mas difícil de lo que él y Syaoran habían pensado.

-.-.-

—Syaoran apúrate o se nos hará tarde para llegar al instituto…

—¡Ya voy, estoy por terminar!— Sakura se sintió bastante impacientada al percibir la tardanza de su novio, algo que por obvias razones no era muy normal que digamos, pues siendo él tan responsable y puntual se le hacia extraño que ese día se hubiese despertado mas tarde que ella…

Sonrió, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, Tomoyo y Meiling habían salido ya a sus respectivas labores escolares y él todavía no salía del cuarto de baño…

Pero bien, ¿Para todo siempre había una primera vez, que no?

Caminó a paso lento alrededor de la habitación, tomó asiento sobre la cama y volvió a levantarse en cuestión de segundos, observó el escritorio, el equipo de música y finalmente la repisa de libros, donde seguía reposando pacíficamente el marco con la fotografía que a ella tanto le había llamado la atención hacia ya varios meses atrás…

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar frente a este y estuvo cerca de tomarlo entre sus manos de no ser porque escuchó a su novio abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño, para salir después, totalmente listo para empezar con el día.

—Ya esta… vamos…— ella no dijo nada, solo se dejo guiar por él hasta el garaje donde estaba el automóvil plateado, regalo de Ieran.

Abordaron al vehículo uno al lado de la otra y salieron de casa.

Sakura, desde el asiento del copiloto, no paraba de pensar en el asunto de la fotografía y Syaoran, además de concentrarse en conducir, estaba comenzando a creer que todo aquel lio que recientemente le había saltado encima comenzaba a perturbarlo demás, eso si considerábamos que cierto insomnio que le dio, por pensar en el asunto, no le permitió dormir toda la noche.

Literalmente hablando.

—Oye Syaoran…

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— la ojiverde desde su sitio observo como su novio asentía ante su pregunta, gesto que la animo a continuar, pues ahora que lo veía mejor tal vez podía investigar un poco mas acerca de esa fotografía en su repisa —.Verás… hace unos meses vi una fotografía entre tus cosas, la que esta en el marco plateado, al lado de tus libros…

—Ajá, ¿Qué tiene?

—El… el señor que esta ahí… ¿Es tu padre?— la pregunta de ella le descoloco un poco, pero a pesar de eso solo asintió con un leve gesto, sin dejar de ver el camino frente a él —.¿Y, porque no vive con ustedes?

—Hace mucho tiempo se marchó de casa Sakura, no regresó jamás y nos dejó casi en la ruina— respondió de forma automática, dejando a Sakura paralizada en su lugar —.Mi madre tuvo que pedir varios prestamos para que todo volviera a su marcha, fue ahí que conoció a Sonomi Daidouji y a su hija Tomoyo, ella le hizo el préstamo que le hacia falta y es por eso que se volvieron grandes amigas de la familia.

—Ya veo…

—No sabemos si mi padre esta vivo o no, pero todos creemos que esta muerto, no hace mucho nos llegaron rumores de ello y yo no creo que, en caso de estar vivo, regrese con nosotros, se fue porque aparentemente tenia a una amante y creo que así estamos mejor…

Sakura no dijo nada mas ante la reciente revelación, sentía que cualquier otra palabra quedaba volando y no estaba dispuesta a preguntar mas, pues todas las respuestas de él habían sido contundentes y cargadas de un sentimiento extraño, que ella podía interpretar, sin ser demasiado intuitiva, como resentimiento y decepción.

Suspiro, viendo como pronto llegaban frente a Seijo y él se detenía para que ella bajara del vehículo.

—Gracias por traerme Syaoran— expresó, mostrando una leve sonrisa antes de descender.

—No hay ningún problema Sakura, para mi es un honor— respondió, estando todavía frente al volante —.Pasaré por ti mas tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro y… Syaoran…

—¿Si?

—Lamento lo de tu padre, enserio, yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada Sakura, es algo normal que preguntes sobre eso, has vivido con nosotros mucho tiempo y eres de confianza no solo para mi, también para mi madre— interrumpió, mostrándole una sonrisa que logro animarla bastante —.Nos vemos mas tarde.

Sin más Syaoran volvió a poner en marcha el auto y se alejó del instituto para ir en dirección a la Universidad, siendo observado por Sakura, que vio como se perdía en la lejanía luego de dar un par de giros en algunas calles…

Ella suspiro levemente antes de adentrarse al instituto, le daba un poco de tristeza todo ese asunto, pero estaba muy consiente de lo que se sentía no tener a su lado a un padre, aunque en su posición ella ya no tenia familia…

Se sintió levemente deprimida al evocar aquello, ella en el lugar de Syaoran daría lo que fuera para ver, por lo menos una vez mas, a sus padres o a su hermano mayor.

—Pero no se puede…— musitó, antes de sonreír con apocamiento y caminar en dirección a su salón de clases.

Habría que ser muy ingenuo para pensar luego de tantos años, en una posibilidad como esa.

-.-.-

Al llegar a la Universidad como siempre recibió un montón de miraditas de parte del alumnado femenino, pero siendo sinceros no tenia ganas ni humor de estar prestando atención a eso, por lo que tomando su maletín con la mano izquierda avanzó lentamente hacia el campus, masajeando de vez en vez sus sienes en una muestra clara de que le daría una buena jaqueca por no haber dormido toda la noche.

Caminó por en medio de los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de clases, pero justo antes de entrar alguien le arrastro hacia otra aula vacía, permitiendo que se confundiera y pusiera alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Y al ver entonces de quien se trataba se sorprendió bastante, pero mas que eso soltó un gruñido que resonó varias veces en los oídos de su primo Hiraguizawa, que por cierto se encontraba vestido de una forma bastante extravagante…

¿Qué pretendía "secuestrándolo"? y peor aun, con esas fachas de gánster mal pagado.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Eriol?— preguntó con impaciencia, viendo como él le hacia señas de que bajara la voz —.Eh, te estoy preguntando algo…

—Ya sé que posiblemente estoy interrumpiendo tus clases Syaoran, pero creo que esto es más importante…. Ya hablé con Nakuru.

—¿Enserio?— lo vio asentir lentamente —.¿Y que te dijo?

—Créeme que lo suficiente como para tener varias conclusiones que no creo que te gusten mucho— expresó, quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos —.Me dijo que según esto conoció al tal Keita Yoichi en un hospital en Múnich, por lo que me dijo lo trasladaron desde aquí porque estaba muy mal herido debido a un accidente automovilístico.

—Espera, espera, entonces ese tipo, ¿También se accidento en la carretera?

—Así es— respondió, mostrando una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia —.Nadie sabe a la perfección hacia donde iba o quien lo acompañaba, pero lo que si es seguro es que aparentemente perdió la memoria después del accidente, porque no recuerda nada al respecto.

—Pero hay algo aquí que no cuadra Eriol— intervino Li, después de oírle hablar —.Sakura jura haber visto a sus padres en el ataúd al igual que su hermano o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Meiling días después de que llegó a vivir a nuestra casa, mi madre también dice que le informaron que todos murieron en el accidente, si su hermano esta vivo, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

—Creo que eso tiene respuesta Syaoran, estuve investigando en la biblioteca luego de irme de casa de Nakuru y encontré esto…— el ingles extendió a su primo una hoja de papel en el que estaba impresa una noticia de hacia ya muchos años atrás, la cual el ambarino se encargo de leer con detalle, frunciendo el seño una vez concluyó.

—¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

—Mucho, ahí dice que el auto de la familia Kinomoto se impacto con el de un chico que presentaba características muy similares a las del hermano de Sakura— explicó, señalando con su dedo índice el párrafo donde se explicaba lo sucedido —.Pienso que antes de morir el sujeto se arrastro fuera del vehículo, al igual que Touya y ambos quedaron en un punto convergente, lo cual haría que los policías se confundieran, pues según esto ningún integrante de la familia Kinomoto llevaba encima una Identificación y el otro sujeto tampoco…

—Entonces, si las identificaciones de todos estaban guardadas en otro sitio, hay una posibilidad de que todo se volviera un caos e hicieran pasar por muerto a Touya Kinomoto…

—Así es…— mencionó Eriol, dándole la razón a su primo al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos —.Supongo que después de llevárselos al hospital y dar por muertos a los padres de Sakura y al otro sujeto, estuvieron buscando entre los vehículos hasta encontrar las identificaciones… tu sabes que muchas veces durante los accidentes las personas quedan irreconocibles y si por centímetros el otro sujeto quedó mas cerca del vehículo de los Kinomoto que Touya…

—Concluyeron que el hermano de Sakura no era él, sino el otro sujeto.

—¡Exactamente!

—Entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Así es primo, el otro sujeto se llamaba Keita Yoichi y por la confusión, aparentemente Touya Kinomoto y él cambiaron de identidades— concluyó, dejando a Syaoran aun mas sorprendido —.Eso, creo que nos demuestra que en efecto, el prometido de Nakuru es el hermano de Sakura…

Syaoran levantó la mirada del papel que sostenía, sintiendo que de pronto todo tomaba un sentido…

Pero si era así, entonces Touya estaba vivo y Sakura por su parte se iba a impresionar muchísimo cuando lo supiera.

—¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a ella?— se preguntó, sin saber exactamente que era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey!, me da gusto saludarlos a todos luego de… algún tiempo.

A quien engaño, si fue bastante tiempo y me avergüenza decirlo pero a pesar de que tuve mucho tiempo para actualizar no pude, pues el capitulo no estaba terminado y la inspiración no me daba para mas.

Ofrezco una disculpa, pero aquí les traigo como recién salido de un horno el capitulo 16 de Lemon Tree, que aunque estuvo algo corto ya podemos ver que todo el misterio en relación al hermano de Sakura y el padre de Syaoran se aclaró.

No diré más al respecto, como siempre les dejo la última palabra a ustedes y también agradezco por la infinita paciencia que me tienen, porque siguen agregando este fic a sus alertas, a favoritos y me dejan esos hermosos reviews que me dicen que a ustedes les gusta esto igual o más que a mí.

En fin, no tengo muchas palabras, solo que lamento nuevamente la demora y espero tener el capitulo siguiente por aquí en cuestión de días y no meses xD

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. La tristeza que prevalece a la verdad

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

**-.-**

_**Lemon Tree.**_

_**Cap. 17: La tristeza que prevalece a la verdad.**_

_Porque todos tenemos sentimientos y ocultarlos solo nos vuelve vulnerables._

_-.-_

Un mes…

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que se había enterado de la verdad tras "Keita Yoichi", un mes desde que estuvo seguro de que él era Touya Kinomoto, pero a pesar de todo aun no podía revelarle la verdad a su adorable novia Sakura.

¿Cómo hacerlo?, él por su parte se moría de miedo, un terror que se basaba en la incertidumbre de lo que le podría pasar a ella al enterarse de algo así. Estaba consiente de que no era, ni sería fácil que tomara las cosas con calma, pero de igual forma a él toda esa situación lo estaba afectando mucho…

Últimamente no podía dormir, las clases en la Universidad estaban siendo bastante pesadas y su regreso al trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero también lo agotaba demás.

Resopló con cansancio, se recargó sobre la nueva barra que habían instalado en el restaurante y observó el panorama con atención. Tomoyo y Sakura trabajaban un poco mas adelante, desde que se volvieron grandes amigas ahora se apoyaban la una a la otra para eso de tomar ordenes, aunque a él eso no le interesaba mucho, mas bien se concentraba en analizar el rostro sonriente de la castaña, en como parecía estar tan feliz que se olvidaba del mundo a momentos…

Él no podía romper con esa felicidad así de fácil, ¿Cómo?, desde que descubrió que la amaba más que a su vida ya no podría hacerle algo que le arrebatara la alegría o la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Pensando en el cangrejo inmortal?— saltó de su sitio ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta de Takashi Yamazaki. Él como siempre mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa apacible y no parecía que tuviera ninguna dificultad en su vida.

—¿Cómo le haces Takashi?— indagó en un murmullo, llevando a su frente una de sus manos en señal de que se sentía con una carga muy pesada encima.

—¿Cómo hago que Syaoran?

—Eso… estar siempre así de bien ante cualquier cosa, nada te perturba—declaró, con tono fúnebre —.A veces me gustaría ser tu para enfrentar los problemas.

—Me halaga bastante que pienses así de mi, pero incluso yo llegó a sentirme confundido o desesperado en ocasiones— explicó, con una leve sonrisa —.El asunto esta en saber afrontar las cosas y no acobardarse amigo, siempre hay que hacer lo que tengamos que hacer y ya, lo que siga después te aseguro que siempre viene a favor de eso y te da buenas recompensas, mírame a mi, solo me declare y a favor obtuve una novia hermosa.

Syaoran rio ligeramente ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, asintió con la cabeza y estrechó una de sus manos con la de él, agradeciéndole el consejo.

El paso de las horas transcurrió de forma algo rápida, aunque de todos modos él seguía pensando en la cantidad de problemas que estaban en puerta, a punto de venírsele encima como una avalancha que amenaza con sepultarte…

—¿Syaoran?— cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando demás, movió la cabeza y vio a Sakura, que al parecer llevaba bastante rato hablándole. Analizó su rostro, se veía que estaba preocupada y confundida, seguramente a causa suya.

—Dime Sakura.

—¿Estás bien?, llevo mucho rato diciéndote que ya podemos irnos, Yamazaki y Tomoyo se quedarán a acomodar todo lo del restaurante.

—Ah, sí, lo siento— mencionó, asintiendo con la cabeza —.¿Vamos al cine, cierto?

—Sí, tenemos las entradas desde hace tres días, Syaoran— le respondió, cruzándose de brazos testarudamente —.¿Estás bien?, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente

—Ya te dije que sí Sakura, vamos ya o se nos hará tarde— Kinomoto solo suspiro, su novio como siempre le estaba dando la vuelta y evadiendo el tema, pero por ahora no se pondría a discutir con él, después de todo ya se les había hecho tarde y si no se apresuraban no llegarían a la función de esa noche.

—Pero ya averiguare que te pasa Li Syaoran— susurró, estando muy segura de que tarde o temprano lo iba a saber.

-.-.-

Cuando ingresó a la habitación de su novio, para preguntarle sobre aquellas clases de piano que prometió darle, se encontró con que él estaba a oscuras, con la pantalla computador portátil alumbrando todo, la ropa desalineada y un rostro que le indicaba que tal vez no habría dormido en toda la noche.

—¿Eriol?— Tomoyo no supo exactamente que hacer ante aquella visión, el muchacho ingles en verdad parecía sacado de una película de terror y por su actitud al parecer aun no se percataba de que ella estaba ahí —.¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!

Encendió las luces después de gritarle y ante el cambio el ojiazul solo se cubrió el rostro, se dejó caer sobre el piso y empezó a rodar sobre la alfombra, como si fuera un vampiro al que le había dado directamente la luz del sol.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos, ¿Era enserio?

—¡No veo!— exclamó, aun cubriéndose el rostro —.¡Tomoyo no hagas eso!

—Eriol no seas dramático por favor, solo fue la luz del foco— se justificó la amatista, avanzando hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse —.La que debería reclamar soy yo, ¿No te has visto en un espejo, cielo?, te ves horrible.

—¿Qué acaso se te metió el espíritu de mi primo?— preguntó divertido, mientras se frotaba los ojos —.Yo no me llevo así contigo Tomoyo…

—Te lo estoy diciendo en un buen sentido Eriol y a propósito de Syaoran, ¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?— interrogó, posando ambas manos sobre su cintura —.Llevan días comportándose muy extraño, tu pareces un adicto a la cibernética y Syaoran un muerto viviente, casi no comen, casi no duermen, ¿Qué es una especie de huelga del hambre?

—No, ¿Huelga de hambre?, Tomoyo creo que ves mucha televisión últimamente, ya sabes que esos programas de sci-fi no son muy...

—¡Eriol!

—¡Ya, bien!— resignado ante la idea de haber perdido, Hiraguizawa agachó la mirada antes de extenderle a su novia unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio —.Lee esto— Tomoyo se extrañó bastante ante la petición, mas no dijo nada y se dispuso a leer aquel articulo de periódico, encontrándose con que se trataba de un accidente de hacia mas de seis años.

—¿Y esto, qué tiene que ver contigo y con Syaoran?— quiso saber, todavía con curiosidad.

—¿No leíste los nombres de la victimas?— indagó de vuelta, ella frunció levemente el ceño y regresó su vista al artículo, antes de lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. —.¿Ahora sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Pero esto no explica nada, ¿Por qué el accidente de la familia de Sakura los tiene así?

—Porque hace unos días Syaoran y yo descubrimos que…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar —.Descubrimos que Nakuru, mi media hermana… esta comprometida con el hermano de Sakura.

—¡Que dices!— gritó ella, entendiendo cada vez menos —.¿Como que el hermano de Sakura?, pero si ese muchacho murió hace años.

—Pues no, Tomoyo, él esta vivo, aparentemente hubo una confusión el día del accidente, no sabemos bien lo que paso, es por eso que hemos estado investigando un poco más pero no hemos encontrado mucho— explicó, suspirando —.Pero de que esta vivo, esta vivo.

—Y no se lo han dicho a Sakura— aseguró, con voz seria —.Eriol, ustedes tienen que decirle esto, especialmente Syaoran, estoy entendiendo que tanto tu hermana como su prometido están en la ciudad y si Sakura se entera por otro lado o llega a encontrarse con él todo se va a poner mas difícil.

—Ya lo se Tomoyo, Syaoran también y ha tratado de decírselo pero es muy difícil para él— añadió —.Solo espero que se apresure y le diga las cosas cuanto antes, porque tienes razón, si pasa mas tiempo creo que los problemas van a venir en aumento.

-.-.-

—Creo que ya la perdimos…— decretó Naoko, luego de haber pasado una mano frente al rostro de Sakura y ver que esta ni tantito se movía, solo permanecía en su pupitre, viendo a la nada, como pensativa, ida, ajena al mundo…

Desde que empezaron las clases ella no había puesto atención a nada, su profesora de matemáticas incluso le había gritado pero seguía igual, meditando acerca de su novio, de Syaoran y su actitud rarísima, pues el día anterior en la sala de cine se había quedado dormido, seguramente al sentir el cansancio provocado por tantos desvelos.

Ella pensaba mucho con respecto a lo que podía pasarle pero no encontraba respuesta, ¿El estudio?, Tomoyo iba a la misma Universidad y no estaba así, ¿Trabajo?, su amiga también trabajaba y se veía muy bien, ¿Otra chica le robaba el sueño?

—¡No, eso no!— cuando despertó de nuevo, luego de haber gritado, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la clase de ciencias, por lo que se sonrojó ante las miradas y risas de sus compañeros de clase. —.Lo siento mucho…

—No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, a todos les puede pasar… ¡Silencio, por favor!, continuemos con la clase, regrese a su asiento señorita— Sakura acató la orden de inmediato, volvió a su puesto y frotó su cabeza con una mano, pensando en que aquella pregunta era una completa tontería.

Enfocó su vista al frente, su nueva profesora de ciencias, Kaho Mizuki, era una mujer muy comprensiva y amable, además de muy bella. Tenía mucha suerte de que el despiste hubiera sucedido en su clase, pues estaba segura de que cualquier otro profesor ya la hubiera mandado a la dirección por escandalosa.

Sonrió levemente, decidiendo que en agradecimiento por lo menos debería poner atención y dejar el asunto de Syaoran unos momentos.

—Espero que todos hayan traído la reseña que les pedí sobre los arrecifes de coral— habló la profesora de cabello rojizo, sonriendo —.Pase uno por uno y dejen los trabajos sobre el escritorio, por hoy será todo, se pueden retirar…

Todos los alumnos se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora, dejaron sus trabajos y salieron del salón de clases, dispuestos a irse lo más pronto posible a sus hogares.

Sakura, luego de despedirse de sus amigas, se acercó también, dejando sobre el escritorio la hoja de papel en la que estaba su tarea y caminando después hacia la salida del aula. No obstante antes de que saliera por completo su profesora le habló, deteniendo su andar.

—Espere señorita Kinomoto, me gustaría hablar con usted— indicó, como siempre con una sonrisa amable —.Siéntese de nuevo, por favor— obedeciendo a la indicación Sakura camino hacia uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, dejó su maletín en el piso y tomó asiento, observando a la mujer con interés.

—¿De que se trata profesora Mizuki?

—Me he dado cuenta de que tienes mucho potencial para escribir reseñas informativas— comentó, caminando hasta quedar frente a ella —.Hace mucho que deseaba preguntarte si, ¿Esta en tus planes estudiar periodismo?

—De hecho sí profesora— respondió, sonriendo porque esa mujer le hubiera adivinado sus planes a futuro —.La verdad es que me he interesado mucho por el periodismo y no descartaría la idea de estudiarlo.

—En ese caso y si te interesa, yo conozco a un periodista excelente— informó, luego de escucharla —.Tiene mucha experiencia y estará en la ciudad por una temporada, ¿Te gustaría hablar con él?, estoy segura de que si le muestras algunos de tus trabajos podría darte una buena opinión.

—Claro profesora, me encantaría.

—Bien, entonces…— la mujer volvió detrás de su escritorio, anotó un par de datos sobre un trozo de papel y posteriormente se lo extendió —.Esta es su dirección, su nombre es Keita Yoichi, si te da problemas localizarlo puedes preguntarme de nuevo.

—Claro que lo haré, gracias por todo profesora— la mujer se despidió con un gesto de mano y Sakura de inmediato salió del aula sin perder más tiempo.

Tal vez sería buena idea visitar a ese tal Keita Yoichi, aunque antes debía hablar seriamente con su novio…

Ya había tenido suficiente con su actitud y las cosas tenían que cambiar cuanto antes.

-.-.-

La noche en la casa Li era muy serena y silenciosa.

Syaoran estaba recostado en su cama junto con Kero, solo que a diferencia de otras veces el minino dormía boca arriba, con las patas extendidas a los lados y una respiración pausada.

Su mirada ámbar se centró sobre el animal y de inmediato su seño se frunció a modo de descontento. Le había pedido de favor a su prima que lo alimentara, todo a causa de que Sakura llegaría tarde de clases y él debía estudiar para el examen que tendría al día siguiente…

Y claro que Meiling le obedeció, pero al parecer había sobre-alimentado al gato, pues su pequeño estomago se veía mas abultado de lo normal y sus pequeñas patas estaban un poco más esponjadas.

Levantó una ceja sin entender como funcionaria el aparato digestivo de esa mini-bestia, porque en definitiva era un gato glotón, gordo y dormilón.

—¿Syaoran?, ¿Estás ahí?— el llamado de Sakura detrás de la puerta le hizo desviar la mirada, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el sitio para abrir —.Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar?

—Así es… yo pensaba dejarlo pasar pero la verdad es que… ¡Cielos!, ¿Kero subió de peso?— la visión del pequeño gato le hizo avanzar un poco, queriendo comprobar que seguía vivo. Por lo que al ver que respiraba, solo que mas lento que antes a causa del sueño y la comida extra, suspiró aliviada.

—Creo que Meiling le dio de comer mucho mas de lo que es su ración normal— explicó, con una mano detrás de su nuca —.Solo espero que no se vaya a morir de exceso de alimentación…

—¡Syaoran no digas eso!— regañó la ojiverde, haciendo un puchero —.Además los animales no se mueren por darles de comer demás, ¿O si?

—No lo sé, pero bien, ¿De que querías hablar?— Sakura recordó de pronto el propósito de que estuviera ahí, así que tomando la iniciativa se colocó frente a él, cruzándose de brazos a modo que pareciera enojada.

Pero muy lejos de lograr su cometido, solo hizo que Syaoran le sonriera con ternura.

—O… oye no deberías sonreír.

—Sakura, debo decir que lo tuyo no es la actuación— mencionó, provocándole un sonrojo —.Esos gestos que haces aparentando estar enojada son unos pucheros adorables, ¿Y sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti?

—¿Qué no puedo enojarme contigo?— preguntó ella, él solo negó acercándose con su misma sonrisa divertida —.¿E… entonces?

—Lo que mas me fascina… son esos gestos tuyos de niña pequeña— Sakura iba a replicar pero de inmediato su rostro se acercó demasiado, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos y ella se vio en la necesidad de corresponder a ese beso tan dulce.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno Meiling llegó, anunciando que debían bajar a cenar cuanto antes y que podrían dejar las sesiones de "cariñitos", para después.

Ambos se sonrojaron, igual asintieron y bajaron al comedor para tener una cena en "familia", con la señora Ieran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling.

Sakura sonrió con pesar, su novio si que sabía como hacerle para cambiar los temas de una forma muy abrupta…

-.-.-

Al día siguiente, por ser fin de semana, quiso hablar de nuevo con Syaoran para retomar el tema de su actitud poco común, no obstante se llevó la sorpresa de que él había salido a una junta de negocios con su madre Ieran y con Meiling, por lo que siguiendo su instinto se retiró a su habitación para meditar un poco antes de que él llegara.

Se propuso firmemente que esta vez no la chantajearía o le cambiaria el tema con besos deliciosos, no señor, en esta ocasión SÍ iba a hablar y a decirle que de una vez por todas se dejara de rodeos, le hablara claro y le dijera que era lo que se traía entre manos.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, vio como Kero descansaba en su cojín predilecto y al notar su soledad en casa prefirió salir a la calle a tomarse un respiro.

Tomoyo y Eriol también habían decidido salir juntos, aunque tampoco era como si no se lo pudiera imaginar desde antes, pues se la pasaban de cita en cita cada que podían, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido desde su reconciliación.

Sonrió a la nada, agradecía bastante que todo ahora estuviera saliendo tan bien…

—¡Keita, apúrate!, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la función en el teatro!— cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad se dio cuenta de que una chica de cabello rojizo salía de una tienda muy apresurada, llevando consigo un montón de bolsas en las manos, seguramente ropa que habría comprado en alguna tienda de por ahí.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa al notar que conocía a la chica, pues si mal no recordaba ella era la media hermana de Eriol, la cual por cierto les había hecho el grandísimo favor de presentarse para aclarar las cosas con Tomoyo y que esta se diera cuenta de que todo lo sucedido hace meses fue un malentendido.

Se acercó unos pasos, dudando un poco en si saludarla o no, pero antes de que tomara una decisión firme un hombre salió detrás de ella, igual con unas bolsas en brazos y gesto malhumorado.

—No… puede…— su respiración se cortó de pronto al ver al joven. Este debía tener aproximadamente unos 25 o 26 años, sin embargo lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que se parecía muchísimo a su hermano Touya, con el mismo corte de cabello, el mismo color de piel e incluso podría jurar que el gesto de gruñón era exactamente igual al que ponía su hermano cuando algo le disgustaba.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de ver como se alejaban rápidamente entre la multitud de personas, dejándola atrás.

—Seguro es mi imaginación— se dijo, creyendo que posiblemente se habría confundido debido a la lejanía y tal vez ese muchacho solo se parecía a su hermano.

Después de todo era imposible que fuera él, siendo que ya estaba muerto.

-.-.-

—Creo que Sakura no está— Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran y Meiling estaban en la sala de la gran casa Li discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos sin mayor relevancia y pensando en el lugar en que podría estar la chica Kinomoto, puesto que desde que regresaron, hacia unos cuantos minutos, no veían ni rastro de ella.

—Seguro salió por ahí a distraerse, cuando se siente sola hace eso— intervino Meiling, dando un sorbo al un vaso con agua que tenía en sus manos —.Ya se reportará…

—Solo espero que no tarde mucho— dijo Tomoyo, con gesto compungido —.Quería decirle que le he diseñado un vestido para este otoño, ¡Se verá divina cuando se lo muestre!— todos en el sitio la vieron con una sonrisita nerviosa. Desde que a Daidouji le había dado por confeccionar ropa, toda, absolutamente toda, quería que fuera para Sakura, ya que en su opinión la chica quedaba perfectamente con todos sus diseños.

Pensando en eso los cuatro jóvenes no advirtieron de la presencia de la castaña, quien ya había regresado y ahora se adentraba al lugar donde estaban todos, atrayendo sus miradas al instante.

—¡Oh Sakura, estábamos hablando de ti!, tengo algo especial para… ¿Sakura?— los diálogos de Tomoyo quedaron sin terminar al ver que ella lucia algo cabizbaja, como si hubiera visto algo que la hizo sentir nostálgica.

—¿Amiga?, ¿Sakura estas bien?, ¿Sucedió algo?— Meiling se acercó a ella posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Kinomoto pareció reaccionar entonces y le devolvió una sonrisa algo forzada, negando después con la cabeza en respuesta a su última pregunta.

—Es solo que hoy en la ciudad vi a un chico muy parecido a mi hermano…—mencionó, con un tono de voz algo deprimido y triste, sin darse cuenta de que en ese instante Syaoran, Eriol e incluso la misma Tomoyo palidecieron —.De hecho iba con tu hermana Eriol…

—¿Con Nakuru?, ah bueno… Sakura… es que…

—Creo que ya es hora de decir esto— Syaoran interrumpió a su primo en sus explicaciones, tanto él como Tomoyo le vieron con un semblante algo asustado, pues eso indicaba que planeaba decirle toda la verdad a Sakura de una buena vez.

Meiling levantó una ceja sin comprender, separándose de su amiga que de igual forma solo ladeo la cabeza.

—¿De que estas hablando Syaoran?

—Sakura, tú querías saber porque nosotros estábamos comportándonos tan extraño últimamente y la razón es porque investigábamos a Keita Yoichi, el prometido de Nakuru— explicó el castaño con seriedad y fue entonces que la castaña se sintió todavía mas perdida que antes.

¿Qué no ese hombre era el periodista recomendado por la profesora Kaho?

—¿Estaban investigando a un periodista?— indagó, ante la mirada de asombro de su novio y sus amigos —.Yo se que es periodista porque mi profesora Kaho Mizuki me recomendó ir con él, íbamos a hablar sobre la carrera de periodismo y mis trabajos recientes como escritora de reseñas informativas…

—¿Y fuiste con él?

—Aun no, pero entonces lo que me quieres decir es que… ese chico que vi hoy y que se parece a mi hermano ¿Es ese tal Keita Yoichi?— lo vio asentir —.¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, ¿Por qué estabas investigándolo?, ¿Te hizo algo malo o…?

—Sakura, ese hombre que viste no se parece a tu hermano—mencionó Syaoran, interrumpiéndola —.Ese hombre… es tu hermano…

La ojiverde abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando su novio termino de hablarle. Todo en el lugar quedo en completo silencio, incluso Meiling, quien por lo general siempre objetaba por cualquier cosa ahora se había quedado pasmada, sin saber exactamente a que se refería su primo con eso.

¿Qué ese era su hermano?, ¡Pero si él estaba muerto!

—¿Qué dijiste?— repentinamente la mirada de Sakura comenzó a nublarse un poco, producto de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —.¿Como que es mi hermano?, ¡De que estas hablando Syaoran!

—Sakura, necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches…— le dijo él, acercándose para tomarla de los hombros —.Hace ya unos días Eriol y yo nos encontramos con Nakuru y su prometido, me sorprendí mucho al ver que se parecía a tu hermano, tu misma me habías mostrado su foto hace años y yo no pude olvidarlo, cuando investigamos nos dimos cuenta de que en el accidente que sufrieron tus padres tu hermano y otro sujeto intercambiaron identidades por error…

—¿Qué… que estas diciendo Syaoran?, si es una broma no es divertida.

—No estoy bromeando Sakura, ni tu ni mi madre pudieron reconocer que no se trataba de tu hermano debido a las heridas que le quedaron a ese sujeto en la cara— explicó, entre todo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación —.Tu hermano perdió la memoria y lo trasladaron a Múnich para salvarle la vida, es por eso que en estos años nunca te buscó y no lo volviste a ver, pero tu hermano esta vivo Sakura.

—No es cierto… ¡No es cierto!, ¡Estas mintiendo!, ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto Syaoran?— al término de la explicación y de los gritos de la ojiverde, ella se alejó del hijo de Ieran, apartándolo con sus manos como si el solo contacto con él le quemara —.¡Porque me haces esto!, ¡Mi hermano estaba muerto!, ¡Yo lo enterré!, ¡Yo le lloré en la tumba junto con mis padres y…! y ahora…

—Sakura, yo…— Syaoran intentó acercarse entonces, junto con Tomoyo y Meiling, pero la chica retrocedió, impidiendo que el ambarino le pusiera un dedo encima.

Se sentía dolida, tan dolida que el pecho le ardía.

—¡No me toques!— gritó, alejándose un poco para verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—.¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

—Desde hace un mes…

—Y no me dijiste nada, ¡No me dijiste nada!, ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo quise saber aunque fuera algo de ellos?— preguntó, acercándose un poco —.¿Por cuánto tiempo me lamente no haberme subido al coche ese día?

—Sakura tienes que entender, yo…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el dolor que Sakura sentía le hizo avanzar y abofetearlo fuertemente, volteándole el rostro e impidiendo que continuara diciendo cualquier otra absurda explicación.

Ella ya no quería saber nada más…

—Nunca Li Syaoran, nunca te voy a perdonar por haberme ocultado esto, ¡Nunca!, ¡Y lo mismo va contigo Eriol!, ambos… son unos traidores, unos… mentirosos— sin decir otra cosa Sakura salió corriendo del lugar, Meiling tras ella al igual que Tomoyo. Sin embargo la chica salió de casa de una forma muy apresurada, sin dar oportunidad de que pudieran seguirla por más tiempo.

Eriol, que todavía seguía paralizado, solo contempló como su primo seguía en su mismo lugar, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el piso, dándose cuenta de que por sus miedos ahora Sakura estaba muy molesta con él y era muy probable que jamás le perdonara por haberle ocultado semejante cosa.

¿Y como no?, durante días le estuvo escondiendo el hecho de saber que su hermano estaba vivo y a pesar de que ella le preguntó mil veces porque estaba así de raro nunca le dijo nada.

Se sentía como basura.

—¿Syaoran?, primo no sabes cuanto lo siento— escuchó que Eriol le decía, pero él no quería hablar con nadie tampoco.

Todo le había salido mal, todo y la culpa de eso la tenía solo él, por ser tan cobarde y tan indeciso.

—Déjalo así Eriol…— al saber que no sería buena idea salir tras Sakura y mucho menos seguir ahí, lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar escaleras arriba, para que posteriormente se encerrara en su habitación, dejando al chico sin ninguna palabra o consejo que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento.

—Cielo, nosotras vamos a buscar a Sakura— le informó Tomoyo tiempo después, él solo asintió sin decir nada —.Dile a Syaoran que yo también lo siento mucho, si puedes volver a hablar con él, ayúdalo a que se reponga, no fue fácil hacer esto…

Daidouji salió corriendo fuera de la casa junto con Meiling, no obstante Eriol no hizo nada, tal vez por el momento sería mejor dejar a Syaoran completamente solo.

-.-.-

—_Nunca Li Syaoran, nunca te voy a perdonar por haberme ocultado esto ¡Nunca!_

Las palabras de Sakura se repetían en su mente de forma constante. Él por su lado tenia la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, estaba recargado sobre la mesa de su escritorio y no sabia nada de en donde podría estar ella, si se encontraría bien o no.

—¡Maldición!— se levantó de su asiento, empujó la silla y golpeó el cristal de la ventana con una de sus manos, estando casi a punto de romperlo de no ser porque, de un momento a otro, su miraba ámbar se encontró con Kero, que estaba en una de las ramas del gran árbol que adornaba el jardín de su casa y tenia fácil unos cinco metros de altura.

Frunció el seño sin saber como era que había llegado el gato hasta ahí, pero lo que ahora importaba era que al parecer no podía bajar y se notaba bastante asustado.

No pensó mucho las cosas, abrió la ventana de su habitación, salió de ahí y con ayuda de la escalera del jardinero llegó al pie del árbol.

—Bien… de acuerdo—con un poco de trabajo comenzó a subir entre las gruesas ramas, llegando luego de un cierto tiempo hasta uno de los puntos más altos del árbol, donde el gato al verlo casi corrió para subírsele al hombro. —.Gato convenenciero y problemático, ¿Cómo rayos fue que…?

Un crujido le hizo prestar atención a la rama que estaba pisando, dándose cuenta de que estaba por romperse debido a que, a diferencia de las otras, esta ya no era tan gruesa y parecía no estar soportando su peso y el del gato gordo.

Sabiendo que no le iba a dar tiempo de cambiar de sitio, tomó al minino con una mano y lo envolvió en un ligero abrazo, en el momento justo en que la rama se rompía y los dos caían al piso.

Eriol, que permanecía todavía en la sala, escuchó un estruendoso golpe, por lo que asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas, viendo con horror como su primo yacía en el piso y a su lado estaba Kero lamiendo su rostro para aparentemente hacerlo despertar.

—¡Syaoran!— gritó, antes de correr en dirección al jardín y cruzarse de paso con su tía Ieran, que por cierto se veía algo cansada debido al trabajo que tenía.

—¿Eriol?, ¿Pero que te sucede?

—Tía, Syaoran esta en el jardín inconsciente, creo que cayó del árbol que esta afuera...— la joven mujer no dudo ni dos segundos en salir al lugar, encontrándose con que efectivamente su hijo estaba inconsciente en el piso y no parecía reaccionar.

Se acercó rápidamente, pero su susto fue mayor cuando le tocó la cabeza y sintió un liquido carmesí empañarle los dedos.

—¡Syaoran!, ¡Dios mío, hijo!, ¡Eriol llama a una ambulancia o a un doctor! ¡Rápido!— ordenó de forma rápida, rogando al cielo porque no le pasará nada grave antes de que la ayuda llegara.

-.-.-

—¡Sakura espérate!— Meiling y Tomoyo ya habían encontrado a la chica castaña, sin embargo ella no quería detenerse y continuaba caminando a paso rápido, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Déjenme sola!— gritó ella, luego de un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, te dejamos sola pero cuando estés en casa— refutó Meiling, rebasándola para colocarse frente a ella y detenerla —.Yo entiendo que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero también entiende que así como estas es peligroso que andes por la calle.

Sakura no pudo soportar mas la opresión que tenia en la garganta, por lo que abrazó a Meiling luego de que ella termino de hablarle y finalmente comenzó a llorar todo lo que se había guardado, sin reparar en la gente que las veía o en lo que podrían pensar de ella.

Al ver que no podían quedarse ahí por más tiempo, caminaron en dirección al parque pingüino, tomando asiento una vez llegaron.

Tomoyo suspiro con pesar, se puso de pie una vez que Sakura estuvo mas tranquila y se colocó enfrente de ella, agachándose a su altura para verle mejor.

—Sakura, yo entiendo que estas muy enojada con Syaoran… y que a lo mejor no es el momento para hablar de él— mencionó, con voz suave —.Pero me gustaría que lo entendieras un poco, durante todos estos días no pudo dormir seguramente por pensar en como decirte las cosas, él se sentía muy asustado también…

—Yo le hice mil preguntas y él nunca me dijo nada…

—Y lo sabemos— intervino Meiling, con una leve sonrisa —.Así como sabemos que tanto Syaoran como Eriol a veces pueden ser algo tontos, despistados y otras cosas, pero jamás harían algo con la intención de lastimarte.

—Syaoran te ama Sakura, si te ocultó todo lo que sabia fue porque deseaba esperar el momento justo para decírtelo y evitarte el mayor dolor posible— añadió la amatista —.No te diré que lo perdones, tampoco que regreses a casa como si nada pasara, solo que lo pienses mucho…

—Exacto, todo puede pasar en segundos y no sabemos si este será nuestro último día de vida.

—¿Por qué dices eso Meiling?

—Bueno Saku, es un decir, la vida siempre hay que gozarla sin resentimientos ni esas cosas— la ojiverde solo pudo sonreír al escuchar la frase, pero aun y con todo eso no tenía ánimos de regresar a casa todavía, por lo que ella también se puso de pie, hablando nuevamente:

—¿Podemos ir por ahí?, me gustaría pasear un rato con ustedes.

—¡Claro que si Sakurita!— el grito de Tomoyo dio la iniciativa para que las tres caminaran juntas rumbo a algún otro sitio, esperando que con la caminata y la charla venidera Sakura pudiera sentirse mejor.

Aunque ella internamente todavía pensaba en lo que debía hacer con Syaoran y la reciente noticia de su hermano mayor.

-.-.-

Para cuando llegaron a casa todo estaba en una penumbra total.

Se la habían pasado el resto del día caminando por los alrededores de Tomoeda, charlando, viendo tiendas de ropa, artículos de belleza, en fin, un montón de cosas curiosas que alejaban de Sakura los malos pensamientos y la depresión.

No obstante los mismos sentimientos le embargaron cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la gran casa. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, por lo cual las tres muchachas dedujeron que Eriol, Ieran y Syaoran no estaban en ese lugar de momento…

—¿Pasaría algo?— preguntó Tomoyo con una voz algo preocupada —.Eriol no me dijo que tuvieran planes para salir…

—A lo mejor fueron a seguir investigando cosas para después no decírmelas — farfulló la ojiverde, sin ver a su amiga que solo se había quedado callada —.Da lo mismo Tomoyo, mejor vámonos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y quien sabe si vayan a regresar antes de media noche… así que hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Sakura— la respuesta al unisonó de Meiling y Daidouji se quedó en el aire como el último sonido de la noche. Sakura caminó entre la oscuridad de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su gato dorado no estaba ahí.

No tuvo ánimos de ir a buscarlo a la habitación de Syaoran, por lo que simplemente se recostó sobre la cama, tapó su rostro con una almohada y al sentir que su corazón se apretujaba por la angustia lloró, lloró de nuevo en silencio, proponiéndose sacar todo aquello que traía dentro para no volver a llorar jamás.

Se sentía tan decepcionada de si misma que no podía evitarlo. No tenía ni idea de que hacer, su hermano estaba vivo, ¡Vivo!, pero a pesar de eso seguían sin tener contacto. Según Syaoran, Touya había perdido la memoria, lo cual le indicaba que aunque lo viese posiblemente no la reconocería.

¿Qué hacer entonces?, seguir llorando no era una opción, hablar con él por ahora tampoco lo era.

Tal vez lo que tenía que lograr primero era tranquilizarse y ya después vería que podría hacer ante todo aquello.

Eso era, por el momento no haría nada, solo dormir, aun cuando ella no tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se despertó como siempre muy temprano.

Extrañamente había escuchado sonidos muy raros desde la planta baja, por lo que se apresuro a correr hasta el sitio de donde provenían los ruidos y se encontró con que su novio revolvía uno de los cajones del escritorio de Ieran Li, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de documento que necesitaba.

Se acercó hasta él, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hiraguizawa y este al contacto salto en su lugar, asustado.

—Eriol, ¿Qué estas haciendo?— indagó ella, una vez él se tranquilizó —.Pero mírate, traes la misma ropa de ayer… ¿Qué no llegaron a dormir?

—Tomoyo ahora necesito buscar una identificación de mi tía…

—Pero ¿Por qué?, Eriol me estas asustando mucho y…

—Ayer Syaoran tuvo un accidente después de que Sakura salió corriendo— informó, dejando helada a la joven Daidouji —.El gato de Sakura se quedó atrapado en el árbol que esta en el jardín, al querer bajarlo Syaoran resbaló y fue a dar al piso, se golpeo la cabeza y esta grave…

—¡Santo cielo!— exclamó la nívea, con horror —.Pero dime, ¿En que hospital esta?

—En el central de Tokio— respondió con apuro —.Ayer tuvimos que quedarnos toda la noche para tener noticias, el golpe que se dio fue bastante fuerte y hasta ahora no ha despertado, mi tía requiere la identificación por si se necesitará hacer algún tipo de intervención quirúrgica, así que me voy de nuevo al hospital, avísale a Meiling y… si lo crees conveniente también a Sakura.

—De acuerdo Eriol, en cuanto estemos listas iremos para el hospital para ver en que podemos ayudar… ojalá a Syaoran no le pase nada peor.

—Ojalá…— el ojiazul salió de inmediato de la oficina luego de decir esto, dejando a su novia con una incertidumbre tremenda.

—Mejor me apresuró antes de que sea mas tarde— se dijo, corriendo escaleras arriba para avisarle a Meiling cuanto antes.

-.-.-

Kero no estaba.

Se la había pasado parte de la mañana revisando su habitación, la de Syaoran, el baño, la cocina, la sala, el jardín, todo, pero el gato no aparecía en ningún sitio y su preocupación estaba yendo en aumento ante la idea de que le hubiese pasado algo malo.

No supo bien como actuar, solo que si quería encontrarlo tendría que buscar mejor, así fuera yendo también a la calle, por lo que se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a salir aun y cuando afuera el cielo se viera tan gris como su humor ese día.

Sin embargo antes de que saliera de casa…

—¡Dios mío!— Meiling había gritado con todo el horror del mundo y posterior a eso la vio bajar los escalones con apuro, aun con su ropa para dormir, el cabello enmarañado y el rostro sin maquillar.

Iba a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, mas ella paso de largo ignorándola, corriendo fuera de la casa Li sin importarle las fachas que llevaba encima. Tomoyo luego de segundos también bajó las escaleras con prisa, pero antes de que saliera de casa Sakura le retuvo de un brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

—¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?, ¿Por qué Meiling salió así?— interrogó con voz firme, pero no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada apenada por parte de Daidouji —.¿Tomoyo?

—Lo que pasa es que… bueno, Syaoran…

—¿Syaoran?— volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez su tono de voz se torno algo… violento —.¿Que hizo?, seguramente alguna estupidez junto con Eriol ayer por la noche y no llegaron a dormir, ¿Es por eso?

—No Sakura, es que Syaoran…

—¿Qué tontería hizo Tomoyo?, no debería preocupar a Meiling de esa form…

—¡No hizo ninguna otra tontería que no fuera salvar a Kero!— gritó, desesperada al ver que su amiga estaba tan cegada por el enojo, que parecía no escuchar razones —.Ayer por la tarde después de que nos fuimos tu gato se quedó atrapado en el árbol que esta afuera, Syaoran quiso sacarlo de ahí pero resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza, lo llevaron al hospital central de Tokio pero no ha reaccionado desde ayer y esta muy grave.

—¿Q… que?

—Mira, yo entiendo que estés enojada con él Sakura y si no quieres ir al hospital a verlo es muy entendí…— la castaña no le dio tiempo ni de terminar cuando al igual que Meiling salió corriendo hacia la calle, sin reparar en el tiempo que le llevaría llegar hasta allá o si sus pies se cansaban de correr.

Esa era la razón por la que Kero no estaba.

Porque él se había arriesgado para salvar algo que ella quería.

Y fue tan tonta al no entender porque le había ocultado lo de su hermano. Era evidente que jamás iba a hacer algo para lastimarla a propósito.

—_No, por favor… no me importa ya lo que haya pasado, por favor que no le pase nada, a Syaoran no, a él no… no quiero, no puedo perderlo, yo lo amo— _suplicó, sin dejar de correr velozmente en medio de las calles de la ciudad.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Saludos a todos los que lean desde… desde cualquier aparatito electrónico con internet! xD

Me da mucho gusto estar aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo mas, como lo dije en mi otro fic "Pandora´s Notebook", (quien guste leerla esta en mi profile) estoy de vacaciones finalmente y puedo darme un buen respiro para escribir y actualizar a gusto.

¿Qué decir del capitulo?, yo la verdad espero que no quieran asesinarme por el accidente de nuestro castaño favorito, pero como ya lo digo todo tiene su razón de ser en este mundo (?)

Me siento tan mala.

Como sea, finalmente los que tienen la última palabra son ustedes, lo que pasará con Syaoran, Sakura e incluso con "Keita" que en realidad es Touya, (no estaba muerto solo andaba de parranda xD), lo sabrán todos en los próximos capitulos que espero traerles pronto ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre y mucha inspiración ;)

Lemon Tree se está acabando lentamente, así que creo que lo que viene será mucho más emocionante o eso es lo que espero hacer yo xD

Las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo anterior están en el profile (al fin puedo responderles como Dios manda xD) y por último una invitación: Si a ti lector, sí, tú que estas leyendo esto xD te gustó el fic, el capi, quieres darme alguna crítica constructiva para que mejore o simplemente darme ánimos para continuar como escritora, puedes dejarme un hermoso, lindo y maravilloso review, mandarme una de esas cositas llamadas PM o incluso un e-mail a la dirección que esta también en mi profile, de antemano te agradezco tu tiempo para leerme ;).

En general a todos infinitas gracias por el apoyo y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. El lado oscuro de los hospitales

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

_**-.-**_

_**Lemon Tree**_

_**Cap. 18: El lado "oscuro" de los hospitales.**_

"_La mente olvida, pero el corazón siempre recuerda"_

-.-

Las gotas de agua que caían del cielo nublado era lo que menos le interesaba al correr, solo sabía que su desesperación por llegar al hospital era enormísima, tanto que no le importaba estar empapada de pies a cabeza y tampoco que sus pantalones estuvieran sucios por el barro que arrastraba con ellos, en medio de esa desesperada carrera. Simplemente era su preocupación la que la movía a seguir así, la que hacia que dejara de lado cualquier otra cosa mundana, pues lo único que deseaba era ver a su novio, saber que se iba a recuperar…

Porque tenía que hacerlo.

En el momento en que cruzó la puerta automática del Hospital Central una avalancha de miradas se avecinaron sobre ella, aunque no era para menos, en el estado en que iba era natural que todo mundo voltearía a verla, llamaba la atención de cualquiera el que una chica de dieciocho años estuviera plantada en medio de la sala de espera, con las mejillas rojísimas por la carrera, la ropa mojada, los pantalones sucios, el cabello enmarañado y los hombros temblantes.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba su aspecto y menos lo que pudiesen pensar de ella, por lo que con pasos presurosos se acercó hasta un escritorio tan blanco como todo el lugar, llamando al instante la atención de una de las que parecían ser las recepcionistas.

Ella inhaló un poco mas de aire para hablar, creyendo que estaba comenzando a necesitar más oxigeno del que su cuerpo demandaba.

—Syaoran Li, esta en este hospital, dígame como se encuentra, por favor…— la suplica que le salió de los labios era imposible que alguien pudiese ignorarla. La mujer que se encargaba de aquellos asuntos solo asintió lentamente, buscando entre una carpeta el expediente que le dijese donde y como se encontraba el chico castaño que Sakura amaba.

—Está en observación, por ahora no puedo decirle mas…— expresó, dejando que la ojiverde suspirara rendida.

—¿Sakura?, cielo santo querida, ¿Qué te ha pasado?— su mirada jade se enfocó de pronto en la voz de la mujer que la había albergado en su casa desde hacia años, misma que ahora se le había acercado, al verla llegar en esas condiciones ciertamente deplorables.

Ieran Li tenía en sus manos un vaso de café caliente, mientras que a su lado Eriol y Meiling también le observaban con rostro ligeramente confundido y preocupado.

Pero ella simplemente sonrió con apocamiento, se sentía tan mal que no tenia ganas de hablar para ninguna otra cosa, pues lo único que anhelaba era saber sobre Syaoran y su estado en ese hospital, el cual por cierto sólo la estaba torturando más y más, con ese silencio sepulcral que le rodeaba.

Se sentía horrible.

—No me paso nada señora Ieran, estoy bien, solo vine corriendo en cuanto supe lo de Syaoran— explicó en un susurro, sintiendo que de pronto un montón de lágrimas salinas se le acumulaban en los ojos, amenazando con salir —.Yo lo traté mal y… y ahora…

Ieran le cedió el vaso de café a su sobrina pelinegra y sin más se acercó para abrazar a la chica castaña, que ahora parecía inconsolable, dejando que se desahogara lo más que pudiera, pues de guardárselo, seguramente le haría daño en su salud y en su mente.

—Vamos querida no te aflijas tanto— mencionó ella, luego de un tiempo —.Syaoran esta mejor, aun no despierta pero según nos ha dicho el medico pronto se repondrá, mi hijo no va a morirse como para que estés de esta forma Sakura.

—Lo siento mucho, es que… yo…

—Eriol me lo ha contado todo— reveló ella, soltando a Sakura del abrazo que habían mantenido antes —.Y créeme que es natural que te hayas molestado con Syaoran en un inicio, pero eso ya lo veremos después con mas calma, ¿Te parece?

—Claro que si— expresó la castaña, mientras que con las mangas de su sudadera limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro —.Me han dicho que Syaoran esta en observación, ¿Puedo verlo?

—Oh claro que si, anda ve, pero solo unos minutos, nos han dicho que no puede ser mas tiempo— Sakura asintió lentamente, levantando su mirada aun empañada para enfocarla sobre Meiling, que le miraba algo preocupada y Eriol, quien al parecer no quería verla a los ojos, puesto que mantenía la vista gacha y un semblante serio, como queriendo evadir la culpa que seguramente también le carcomía por haber ocultado el asunto de Touya…

Ni hablar, ya charlaría con él luego, ahora solo quería ver a su novio.

Con pasos lentos caminó por en medio de un estrecho pasillo donde transitaban enfermeras y médicos con prisa, mientras pensaba en lo impresionante que era el hecho de que, aun con todo el ajetreo que se vivía, el sitio permaneciera en calma, tan silencioso que incluso podías escuchar el sonido de una aguja caer sobre el brillante piso blancuzco.

Lanzó un suspiro antes de entrar al lugar donde le habían indicado que estaba Syaoran. La reluciente habitación de paredes blancas estaba todavía más silenciosa que el resto del hospital y el único sonido presente en el ambiente lo daban únicamente los aparatos que el chico tenía alrededor de él, esos que posiblemente indicaban el estado de sus signos vitales.

Exhaló un poco de aire que seguía conteniendo en sus pulmones, acercándose lentamente, casi de puntitas, hasta llegar finalmente a su lado…

Se veía sereno, en calma, aunque su rostro tenía algunos rasguños y en su cabeza estaba presente una venda algo gruesa, la que seguramente cubría la herida que se habría hecho al caer del árbol.

Sonrió sin quererlo, aun en ese estado no dejaba de verse como un niño pequeño.

—Syaoran…—susurró, con voz suave, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

Se frotó un poco las manos, al sentir que las tenía demasiado frías por causa de la lluvia que le había empapado y no fue hasta después de unos segundos, que finalmente pudo tener en contacto una de las manos de él, que en contraste con su temperatura, se sentía muy cálida.

—Yo sólo, quiero que sepas que lamento todo lo que te dije…—mencionó en un susurró, al tiempo que se hincaba a su lado —.Yo… lo hice porque me sentía muy mal y no supe ver que todo eso lo hiciste para no lastimarme y ahora… ahora…

No pudo contener un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos esmeralda, así que agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir aquellas emociones de tristeza que la embargaban, no porque no deseara llorar, mas bien porque anhelaba que su novio recibiera paz, tranquilidad, sentimientos positivos para que se recuperara pronto y de seguir así era probable que él se daría cuenta, aun y cuando estuviera todavía inconsciente…

Lo que ella no supo fue que en ese instante el ambarino reaccionó, al escuchar profundamente su voz, que era suave y calma.

—No te preocupes Sakura… eso ya lo sabía…— el suave murmullo que resonó por toda la blanca habitación le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con que Syaoran estaba despertando poco a poco, observándola con una leve sonrisa alegre que a ella le devolvió el aliento.

Sakura le sonrió un poco de vuelta, antes de levantarse un poquito para abrazarle lo más delicadamente posible, teniendo mucho cuidado de que ese gesto no le lastimara de ninguna forma.

—Syaoran, perdón, enserio lo siento mucho…

—No pasa nada… está bien…— susurró él, cerrando un poquito los ojos, disfrutando del suave tacto que su novia le brindaba y acariciando con su mano libre el cabello mojado de ella.

Momento… ¿Cabello mojado?

—Oh es cierto— dijo ella, como recordando algo, mientras se separaba a duras penas del chico —.Cuando me dijeron que te accidentaste por salvar a Kero salí corriendo y… bueno afuera estaba lloviendo.

—¿Sabes que puedes enfermarte?

—Sí, pero no sería tan grave como lo tuyo— replicó, sonriéndole apaciguadoramente —.Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada peor, si hubiera sido otra cosa yo…

—Pero no fue nada mas, estoy bien además que…— se quedó callado, de pronto Syaoran estaba observando toda la habitación con mucho interés, como buscando algo —.No… no me digas que… que estamos en… en…

—¿Syaoran?— preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, no obstante el castaño no respondía nada, solo estaba tan quieto como una estatua y tan pálido como el mismísimo papel.

Al ver entonces el semblante con el que se cargaba su novio, Sakura pareció recordar algo, ya que de inmediato sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó de nuevo, para volver a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, porque si mal no estaba suponiendo, al parecer Syaoran ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, mas bien estaba en…

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-.-.-

—A mi me gustaría saber que es lo que le sucedió a Syaoran…— Tomoyo estaba confundida y no era para menos, pues desde hacia rato que varios doctores y enfermeras estaban tratando de controlar a su amigo Li, quien al parecer le tenia una cierta aversión a los hospitales y no reparaba en manifestarlo cuando pedía casi a gritos que lo sacaran de aquel "abominable" sitio.

Eriol a su lado sólo podía sonreír nerviosamente, él igual no tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedía, así que no le quedaba de otra mas que esperar a que Sakura terminara de cambiarse de ropa y fuera ella quien les explicara todo aquel desbarajuste.

—Eso del cambio de ropa fue una idea asombrosa Tomoyo— expresó a su novia, recordando lo que había hecho y ella al recibir el halago, comenzó a reír de una forma un tanto exagerada —.Eh… sí bueno…

—Cuando vi a Sakura salir tan apurada me imagine que de seguro no le importaría nada y terminaría empapada, yo no puedo permitir que sean dos los enfermos de esta casa— narró la azabachada, levantando su dedo índice en señal de sabiduría —.Pero bueno, con Syaoran es asunto aparte…

—Y que lo digas— ambos níveos vieron como Meiling, luego de haberse ido junto con Ieran por en medio de un pasillo angosto, regresaba a la sala de espera con un rostro muy parecido a la resignación, así que, sin soportar mas esa curiosidad suya, avanzaron rápidamente hasta llegar con ella, que suspiró, cansada.

—¿Qué pasó Mei?— indagó Daidouji, recibiendo una negación en respuesta.

—¿Le paso algo a Syaoran?

—Que le va a pasar Eriol, simplemente esta por histérico— respondió, en tanto se pasaba una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo todavía mas de lo que ya estaba —.Debimos suponer que esto pasaría cuando lo trajeron aquí…

—Pero no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?— volvió a preguntar Tomoyo, con desespero —.Nadie se pone así por despertar en un hospital.

—A menos que le tengas fobia— añadió la de ojos rubí, dejándolos por completo atónitos —.Cuando éramos niños, Syaoran y Sakura se pusieron a discutir como siempre sobre quien era mejor deportista, así que se decidieron a hacer una carrera, el que llegara primero al parque era el vencedor…

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver Meiling?

—Mucho Eriol, porque justo al llegar al parque un señor en una bicicleta arrolló a Syaoran— explicó, colocando su mano sobre su frente, al recordar el hecho ocurrido hacia varios años atrás —.Tía Ieran se vio obligada a llevarlo al hospital y a causa de la fractura que tuvo en la pierna se quedó ahí toda la noche, lo raro fue que al día siguiente mi primo tenía muchísima prisa por salir del hospital y gritaba que jamás volvería a uno después de lo que vio.

—¿Y qué fue lo que vio?— intervino de nuevo la hija de Sonomi, mas en respuesta recibió otra negación de cabeza —.¿Entonces no saben que es lo que vio en el hospital para que les tenga pavor?

—A mi nunca me quiso decir nada, mi tía Ieran dejó de insistirle y con Sakura no se llevaba bien hasta apenas, así que es por eso que no sabemos nada, además de que Syaoran no había vuelto a pisar un hospital— respondió, suspirando —.Me sorprende que tu tampoco lo supieras Daidouji, pensé que Syaoran te contaba todo.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo que me haya dicho algo al respecto— señaló, avergonzada —.Syaoran me tiene confianza, pero no creo que haya querido recordar un suceso que fuera malo para su memoria, casi nadie hace eso…

—A menos que sean unos masoquistas— completó Eriol, divertido —.A lo mejor si le preguntan de nuevo mi primo quiera responder.

—En dado caso sería Sakura quien lo haría porque yo primero tengo que regresar a casa para cambiarme— advirtió la muchacha Li, señalando su ropa con gesto asqueado —.Llevo horas vestida con la pijama y no es nada agradable que todos aquí me estén viendo como si acabara de salir de una clínica psiquiátrica.

—Yo te llevó Mei— propuso la amatista, con una sonrisa —.Sirve que le traigo ropa limpia a Ieran y a ti también Eriol, por lo menos cámbiate, empiezas a parecer un pordiosero— Eriol se sonrojó levemente por lo dicho, mas se obligó a mantener la compostura en el momento en que vio salir a ambas jóvenes del hospital.

Tosió incomodo, presintiendo que se quedaría solo en la sala de espera por un tiempo considerablemente grande, ya que al irse su novia junto con su prima, solamente quedaban en el hospital él, Sakura, que estaba cambiándose de ropa y Ieran, que seguía en donde estaba Syaoran, tratando de calmarlo.

Suspiró de nuevo y fue entonces que, como respondiendo a su llamado solitario, su teléfono móvil comenzó a emitir una melodía repetitiva y algo ruidosa, lo cual le obligó a contestar, antes de que lo sacaran del lugar por provocar tal escándalo.

—Habla Hiraguizawa.

—_Eriol, ¿Qué ha pasado?, Keita y yo estamos fuera de la casa Li pero nadie abre_— respondió una voz del otro lado de auricular, la cual él reconoció como la de su hermana Nakuru —_.¿Que se fueron de vacaciones?_

—No, Nakuru estamos en el hospital por un inconveniente pero…

—_¿En el hospital?, ¡Cielos!, ¿Sucedió algo malo?_— interrumpió la otra, con apuro —._¿Tu estas bien?_

—Sí Nakuru, fue Syaoran quien se accidentó, pero ya esta mejor, no debes…

—_¿Qué hospital?_

—¿Qué dices?

—_¿Qué en que hospital están, Eriol?_

—En el central de Tokio pero… ¿Nakuru?, ¡Nakuru!— en el momento en que Eriol ya no escuchó la voz de su media hermana, repentinamente supo que había cometido un error tremendo, pues al parecer ella tenia intenciones de ir a visitar a la familia Li al hospital y eso no podía ser una buena idea, mas considerando que iba acompañada por su novio "Keita" a quien Sakura, por obvias razones, todavía no podía ver o le iba a dar un shock emocional.

Gruñó por lo bajo, oficialmente eso se iba a poner bastante mal…

-.-.-

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— le preguntó una vez estuvo nuevamente a su lado, viendo como Syaoran asentía tenuemente, sin muchos ánimos.

Suspiró rendida, ahora que ya se había cambiado de ropa, gracias a Tomoyo, se sentía mucho mas cómoda y capaz para quedarse cerca de su novio, pero muy contrario a eso Syaoran no se la estaba poniendo fácil ni a ella ni a su madre Ieran, quien ya había salido de la habitación de hospital para arreglar asuntos concernientes a la estancia de su hijo.

Resopló levemente ante la negativa de su novio para comer, ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora?

—Syaoran es enserio, tienes que comer algo— regañó con voz tranquila, tratando de ser paciente con el castaño, que había negado un par de veces con la cabeza —.Por favor… Syaoran no te comportes como un bebé.

—No me estoy comportando como ningún bebé Sakura, sólo no quiero comer.

—Bien, perfecto, no comas…— se rindió Kinomoto, quitando la charola de comida y dejándola en la repisa de un mueble cercano —.Pero en compensa por el enojo que me estas haciendo pasar me vas a decir que es lo que te sucede.

—Ya te dije que nada…

—Ah claro— replicó sarcástica, sentándose en el borde de la cama —.Desde que éramos niños le tienes pavor a los hospitales y nunca nos quisiste decir porque, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Créeme que tu menos que nadie quiere saberlo— dijo él de pronto, viéndola con algo de seriedad que asustó levemente a la joven esmeralda —.De contártelo seguro tu saldrías corriendo lo mas rápido posible de este lugar antes que yo.

—¿Y porque haría eso?— preguntó de forma curiosa —.Ya enserio Syaoran no creo que haya nada tan malo como para que te comportes así, igual no me gustan los hospitales pero no es para tanto.

—Entonces no tienes necesidad de saber nada.

—¡Ya esta bien Li!, o me dices ahora mismo lo que pasó en ese entonces o te juro que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu existencia— Syaoran se sobresaltó un poco por el repentino grito de su novia, mas se obligó a mantenerse mas o menos sereno, a pesar de que la mirada escrutadora y acusativa de Sakura no le estaba ayudando en nada, pues todo decía que en realidad comenzaría a enfadarse de una forma extrema, si él continuaba callando por mas tiempo…

—Sakura te digo que no quieres saberlo, no quisiera que te asustaras.

—¿Asustarme porque?, yo no le tengo miedo a los hospitales o a las enfermeras o a los doctores o…

—Pero si a los fantasmas, ¿No es así?— la pregunta interruptora de Syaoran le hizo quedarse mas quieta que una estatua y fue ahí donde comenzó a tejer todos los hilos sueltos con relación a la repentina fobia de Syaoran a los hospitales.

Seria acaso que…

—¿V-viste u-un f-fantasma?— tartamudeó ella, tratando de controlar un poco el repentino escalofrió que le recorría la columna —.¿E-es e-enserio?

—No creo que fuera un fantasma, estoy seguro de que ese tipo de cosas no existen…

—¿Entonces?, ¿P-porque me dijiste lo de los fantasmas?— rebatió, acercándose mas a su novio que al verla algo afligida decidió tomarle la mano.

Ahí estaba el porque no quería decirle, pero si Sakura deseaba saberlo con tanto apuro entonces no le iba a quedar de otra mas que responderle, no fuera a ser que de pronto se le ocurriera castigarlo con alguna cosa como, "No mas besos por un mes" o algo así.

Eso si sería una tortura.

—Sucede que, ese día…

_Syaoran se sentía mal._

_Su pierna estaba completamente enyesada al igual que su brazo y digamos que la posición en la que se encontraba recostado no le era para nada cómoda, el cuerpo entero le dolía a causa del "atropellamiento con bicicleta" y todo era por culpa de una carrera patética con una niña igual o más patética._

—_Tonta Kinomoto, cuando regrese a casa me las pagara— se prometió a sí, jurando que por ese incidente iba a molestar mucho mas a esa chiquilla entrometida y no solamente a ella, también a Meiling por siempre ponerse de su lado._

_Ni hablar._

_Siguió sentado así como por una hora más, al final no podía moverse y el sueño estaba empezando a hacer estragos en su pequeño cuerpo infantil, por lo que, entregado a aquella sensación placentera, cerró sus ojos ambarinos lentamente, quedándose dormido, cediendo al cansancio de ese día tan condenadamente extraño._

_Pero no fue hasta unos minutos después que empezó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, al escuchar que muy cerca de él estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, como si estuvieran aventando cosas a diestra y siniestra, sin reparar en despertarlo._

_Giró la cabeza a la derecha, observando como en esa habitación de hospital estaba una especie de enfermera, sólo que, a diferencia de todas las que él había logrado ver en el día, llevaba un atuendo extraño que consistía en un uniforme azul marino, un suéter gris y zapatos negros._

—_No está…— la escuchó decir y en el momento en que le vio las intenciones de darse vuelta fue que volvió a cerrar los ojos, no entendía aun que era lo que estaba pasando pero la escena le estaba resultando demasiado sospechosa como para arriesgarse._

_Así como estaba dejó transcurrir unos minutos mas, hasta que muy cerca de su oído escuchó la respiración de alguien, una persona que le estaba susurrando cosas inentendibles._

_Abrió los ojos abruptamente, giró la cabeza y vio de nuevo a la enfermera de antes, esta le veía con mucha atención, exagerada atención…_

_Sin saber porque comenzó a asustarse, él era un niño muy valiente pero sin duda la mirada de esa mujer era aterradora y el que estuviera respirándole en el oído resultaba todavía mas espeluznante, pues a leguas parecía que esa señora se había escapado de algún hospital psiquiátrico o algo, se veía que estaba completamente loca._

—_No te asustes, yo no te voy a hacer nada, sólo que te pareces mucho a mi hijo pequeño, sin querer se me perdió y lo estoy buscando— Syaoran sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando la "enfermera" le tocó el rostro con una de sus manos frías y tan pálidas como las paredes de esa habitación._

_Como un reflejó retiró la mano con su brazo libre._

—_O-oiga, váyase de aquí— pudo decir a duras penas, con un leve tartamudeo._

—_¿Por qué?, si ya estoy aquí contigo hijito mío…_

—_S-señora yo no soy su hijo— insistió él, tratando de alejarse de la mujer —.U-usted es muy rara y no se ve que este trabajando aquí, así que váyase._

—_Como quieras hijito, pero ya mañana regresare por ti— la mujer avanzó hasta la puerta, le envió una última mirada y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo pero con una sensación de incertidumbre extraña llenándole el pecho._

_Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que esa señora volviera para matarlo o hacerle algo._

—No puedo creerlo…— susurró Sakura al termino de relato, llevándose la mano al pecho —.Si me hubiera pasado eso a mi me habría muerto de miedo, ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?, podrías habérselo dicho a la señora Ieran.

—Simplemente no quise hacerlo— respondió con seguridad —.Pero bueno, ya lo sabes, si no me gustan los hospitales no es solo por lo incómodos que son, también porque fácilmente cualquier loco puede colarse a donde estás y hacerte algo o matarte o ¡Yo que se!, esa señora era aterradora y horrenda.

—Ya lo creo que si… pero, ¿Quién podría haber sido?, si salió por la puerta entonces no era un fantasma— razonó la castaña, recibiendo a cambio un gesto nervioso por parte de Li —.¿Tu crees que haya sido algún otro paciente?

—No lo sé, el punto es que en los hospitales albergan a gente loca y es por eso que los odio, punto final— concluyó el ambarino, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos testarudamente.

Sakura no supo si sonreír o compadecerse, estaba segura que si a ella le hubiera pasado algo semejante cuando niña nunca jamás regresaría a un hospital, pero obviamente Syaoran era Syaoran y no dejaba de ser muy valiente, además de algo orgulloso, pues también tenia la certeza de que no les había contado nada de nada para no quedar frente a ellas como un niño miedoso.

—Eres mi niño valiente, ¿Sabes?— Li sonrió, rindiéndose ante el beso que Sakura le dio posterior a esa pregunta retorica, gozando de la calidez que esos labios siempre le brindaban sin importar que estuviera pasando alrededor o en que situación pudieran estar…

Y así pudieron quedarse toda la vida de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente, interrumpiéndolos y de paso haciendo que se sonrojaran al sentirse descubiertos.

—Disculpe señorita pero le voy a pedir que salga de la habitación, necesito hacer un chequeo general del estado de salud del paciente— Sakura asintió ante la orden de la enfermera, se puso de pie y se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo que regresaría cuando eso terminara.

Caminó al lado de la enfermera, volteo brevemente para verla y antes de salir de la habitación abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

¿Era su imaginación o esa enfermera se estaba desabotonando la blusa?

—Oiga…— Sakura se dio media vuelta para ver si realmente no había sido su imaginación y fue que se encontró con que, en efecto, la enfermerita esa estaba viendo a _su_ novio con ganas de comérselo vivo, aunque lo peor de la situación era que Syaoran ni cuenta se daba por estar viendo al techo.

Vio a la mujer con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

—Señorita, le dije que saliera— explicó la enfermera, luego de desviar la mirada y ver como Sakura todavía estaba en la habitación, con una cara de pocos amigos. —.¿Qué no me escuchó?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero… ¿Sabe que?, prefiero quedarme— reveló ella, dejando que Syaoran se sorprendiera levemente al ver su repentina pose tan negligente y que la enfermera comenzara a mostrarse enfadada —.No creo que haya ningún problema, sólo es un chequeo.

La muchacha a cargo, que por cierto era una de aquellas rubias exuberantes, la tomó de un brazo, luego de sentirse desobedecida y salió con ella de la habitación, llamando la atención inmediata de Syaoran que quiso intervenir pero no pudo hacerlo, pues para el momento en que había comenzado a hablar esas dos ya habían cerrado la puerta, dejándolo completamente solo.

—Oiga suélteme, ¿Qué le pasa?— se quejó la castaña, librándose del agarra una vez estuvieron muy lejos de la habitación donde estaba Li.

—Se lo advertí y a la próxima voy a llamar a seguridad…

—Y yo a meter una queja por acoso sexual, así que no me amenace— replicó, sorprendiendo a la rubia y de paso sorprendiéndose a si misma por su tono de voz tan… violento.

¿De donde había salido ese repentino instinto celosamente protector?

—Mira niña, yo soy la enfermera del nuevo paciente y voy a estar tan cerca de él como se me pegue la gana, ¿Te quedo claro?— insistió la enfermera, atacándola con unos argumentos que a ella le parecieron por completo absurdos.

—Puede usted ser la enfermera pero él es _mi_ novio y no me gusta que lo acosen de una forma tan descarada, ¿Le quedo claro?— imitó, señalando sobretodo la palabra "mi" y sonriendo victoriosamente cuando vio como aquella fastidiosa mujer frunció el entrecejo, en una clara muestra de que estaba enojada.

—Serás muy su novia, pero si yo quiero puedo quitártelo en el momento que me plazca.

—Será muy fácil— repuso, de forma sarcástica.

—Será muy difícil— la enfermera no dijo nada mas después de ese irónico contraataque, pues prácticamente se echó a correr en ese momento y Sakura no tuvo de otra mas que salir tras ella, sin estar dispuesta a permitir que se atreviera a hacerle algo a Syaoran o peor aun a insinuársele de alguna forma descarada.

Ahora empezaba a entender un poco a su novio, de pronto los hospitales no le estaban gustando para nada.

-.-.-

—Te dije que no hacia falta que vinieras Nakuru— Eriol se sentía nervioso, pero más que nervioso presentía que en cualquier momento iba a pasar una catástrofe o algo. Su hermana estaba frente a él con una enorme sonrisa y a su lado, sí, estaba su inseparable prometido, el tal "Keita doble personalidad".

A veces de verdad le daban ganas de ahorcar a Nakuru, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan extrovertida y desobediente?

—Y ya te dije que quería venir, además Syaorancito me parece de lo más encantador y es mi primo lejano, ¿O no?

—Si le dices "Syaorancito", te va a matar.

—Da igual, ¿O no Keita?— preguntó ella al hombre a su lado, que sencillamente se limitó a asentir, estando muy lejos de prestar atención a la charla que los dos hermanos mantenían.

Eriol en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones en un pasado fueron incorrectas, porque posiblemente sí había alguien mucho mas serio que su primo castaño y ese fácil podría ser Keita Yoichi…

¡O Touya Kinomoto!, como fuera, todo eso lo estaba poniendo color de hormiga y él, como principal culpable, tenía que ver la forma de arreglarlo cuanto antes.

—Mira Nakuru, ¿Por qué no mejor van a la cafetería del hospital?— propuso el níveo, con una leve sonrisita medio hipócrita que disfrazaba su frustración. —.Sirve que se relajan un poco o platican o algo.

—Pero ¿Qué no podemos pasar a verlo?

—Sí, pero Sakura esta con él y por ahora no se puede.

—¿Sakura?— Eriol abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar como el novio de su hermana le hablaba de aquella forma tan confundida, pues seguramente lo había puesto en jaque cuando pronunció el nombre de aquella hermana que él parecía no recordar todavía.

Sudó frio, ¿Qué hacer?

—Sí, es la novia de Syaoran y…

—Hablan en la cafetería ¿No?, vayan, vayan— Eriol interrumpió a su media hermana en las explicaciones que esta planeaba darle a "Keita" y sin importarle mucho que tan grosero pudiese mostrarse, los empujó en dirección a la dichosa cafetería, creyendo que era mejor que estuvieran ahí mientras él planeaba algo y veía lo que se podía hacer.

Porque si Sakura y él se encontraban en el hospital de una forma no planeada seguro todo iba a salir mal.

Extremadamente mal.

-.-.-

Sakura ya se estaba cansando…

La enfermera esa no salía de la habitación y ella no hacia más que esperar afuera, pues la muy astuta se había encerrado adentro junto con _su_ novio y ahora quien sabe que cosas estaría haciéndole o proponiéndole…

—¡Hay ya no aguanto!— Sakura se inclinó sobre la puerta, pegó su oreja sobre esta y por un momento no escuchó nada.

O eso fue hasta que oyó la voz chillona de esa tipa hablar con Syaoran.

—¿Y dime, cuantos años tienes?— escuchó que preguntaba, ella frunció el seño —.Es para el archivo.

—Archivo, como no— susurró ella, tratando de controlar su ira.

—Diecinueve.

—Oh, ya veo, eres muy joven— una pausa —.Y bastante atractivo…

—¿Disculpe?— para ese instante Sakura ya había fruncido el ceño, sus uñas se clavaban ligeramente sobre la puerta de la habitación y comenzaba a creer que de seguir sin hacer nada iba a ser capaz de romper esa barrera, sólo para sacar de ahí a la enfermera aprovechada.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer?

—Sólo creo que…— ruidos extraños, ella ya empezaba a enojarse mas —.Eres uno de los mejores pacientes que he…— y de pronto un sonido agua caer, para dejar luego un silencio casi sepulcral.

—¿Agua?— susurró para si, no entendiendo que era lo que podía estar pasando ahí dentro.

—Oh no sabe cuanto lo lamento, es solo que se nota que usted tiene demasiado calor y necesita… refrescarse— escuchó que su novio reía levemente con algo de burla, luego pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta, por lo que ella se alejó en el momento en que la enfermera salía del lugar, con el rostro rojísimo a causa de la vergüenza y la ropa mojada.

Ella no se contuvo y comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué tal le fue?— preguntó con un tono algo sarcástico a la vez que continuaba con su sesión de risa, no obstante la rubia no respondió, simplemente se limitó a bufar por lo bajo, lanzando una maldición que no pudo escuchar muy claramente, pero le decía que al parecer estaba frustrada por no haber logrado lo que quería con su novio.

Ella sonrió complacida, tal vez a Syaoran se le había pasado un poco la mano, pero por ese día a ella no iba a importarle nada de eso, estaba segura que su querido novio sólo deseaba defender el honor de su relación y eso ameritaba una recompensa…

Sin embargo antes de que abriera la puerta para entrar a la habitación, un hombre siete años mayor pasó por en medio del pasillo con un café en las manos y al no estar concentrado realmente en sus pasos, terminó tumbando a Sakura, quien cayó al piso de una forma muy poco delicada.

—Auch…— dijo ella una vez estuvo en el piso, tratando de calmar con una malo el acentuado dolor que tenía en una de sus piernas, en tanto el hombre dejaba la pequeña taza de café en el suelo y se disponía a ayudarle para que se levantara.

—Discúlpeme, déjeme ayudarla…— y fue entonces que Sakura, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver quien era la persona que la había tirado al piso, ya que de inmediato sus ojos verdes se abrieron en demasía y su respiración se cortó a causa de la repentina sorpresa. —.¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven Kinomoto no contestó, sólo asintió lentamente, agachando la cabeza para evitar que le viera llorar y acto seguido aceptó tomar la mano del supuesto Keita, quien le ayudó a levantarse pero igual no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente extraño ante el tacto de esa muchacha.

Repentinamente le daba la impresión de haberla visto antes en alguna parte.

—Gracias— expresó ella apenas, procurando que la voz no se le quebrara.

—No se preocupe, fue mi culpa…

—También la mía, a veces soy medio… monstruo— "Keita" desde su sitió se quedó tan tieso como si fuera una estatua de oro, pero Sakura simplemente pudo despedirse de forma rápida, haciendo una reverencia torpe y posteriormente corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio, dejando que el hombre siguiera como en estado de shock.

_Monstruo_, se repitió él mentalmente, inclinándose un poco cuando un repentino dolor de cabeza comenzó a asaltarle, mas prontamente decidió tomar la taza que llevaba y siguió con su camino en dirección a la sala de espera, su prometida Nakuru le había encomendado la misión de llamar a su medio hermano y no podía fallarle.

Aun cuando la cabeza seguía martillándole con fuerza y la palabra anteriormente dicha por esa chica castaña se estaba repitiendo, como una película en su mente perdida…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola!

Yo sé que seguro me han de querer asesinar por tardarme con este capitulo, pero realmente es el capi de Lemon Tree que mas problemas me ha dado, no sólo porque mi computador anda medio raro, también porque la musa se fue de vacaciones y bueno, fue un trabajo muy grande hacerla regresar, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que el capi recompense el tiempo que no me he pasado por aquí con este fic ;)

En fin pasando a otra cosa, Syaoran esta mejor luego del accidente aunque seguirá en el hospital por un tiempo mas, Sakura ahora si salió en defensa de sus derechos xD pero se terminó encontrando con su hermano que no andaba muerto, sólo de parranda xD, realmente no fue mucho en lo que avanzamos, porque personalmente quería dejar el espacio para dedicarlo a los efectos posteriores del accidente y sus etcéteras, antes de meter todo lo demás que le va a dar el final a este fic.

Ya había dicho esto pero ahora es oficial que Lemon Tree máximo, se acaba en unos dos o tres capis mas, así que estén pendientes ;)

Mi compu sigue medio lenta y aunque ya esta mejor no pude responder los reviews, me resultó una tarea tremenda porque me sacó de internet sin guardar cambios y me dejó todavía mas enojada que antes, entonces pues no puedo hacer más por ahora, en disculpa por no responderles como se debe les dedico el capi y agradezco mediante este medio a: _Brigghit, Elfenixenlasllamas, anaiza18, Lucy Marie Star, FeR-Kim, Stellar BS, Miss Hugestrom, Maru-chan1296, SunakoChan14, Sandy 31, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, estrella y saki25, _ ojalá el capi les guste y muchísimas gracias por ese apoyo tan aww xD no hay manera de describirlo, simplemente mis mas sinceros agradecimientos ;)

Ya saben, si les gustó el capi o no les gustó pueden mandarme un review para decírmelo o también una de esas cositas llamadas PM, mi mail esta también en el profile así que si desean contactarme es muy fácil hacerlo ;) igual me pueden reclamar por tardarme, todo sea al "gusto del consumidor" xD

Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	19. El camino hacia el final

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía._

_**-.-**_

_**Lemon Tree.**_

_**Cap. 19: El camino hacia el final.**_

_Aquello que deseamos, siempre llega de la forma más inesperada posible._

-.-

Cuando vio a su novia entrar de nuevo a la habitación, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo demasiado malo le había sucedido, pues no era normal que ella cargara con ese gesto en el rostro, uno que mostraba profunda tristeza, además de que se empeñaba en mantener sus ojos ocultos detrás del cabello de su flequillo, como si temiera verlo o dar la cara de lleno.

Se quedó pasmado cuando vio como ella se acercaba hasta quedar al lado de la cama y posteriormente se echaba a llorar, como si fuera una pequeña niña perdida.

—Sakura, hey, ¿Qué sucede?— como pudo, Syaoran se reincorporó con lentitud, colocó sus pies sobre el piso y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su novia, todavía en un estado emocional deprimente.

Con algo de esfuerzo colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de ella y le obligó prácticamente a que se pusiera de pie, en tanto esta todavía sollozaba, sintiendo un penetrante y agudo dolor en el pecho que la hacía sentirse fatal.

Porque casi podría jurar que no estaba respirando, si no fuera porque ahora Syaoran estaba zangoloteándola un poco para que regresara a la realidad.

—Sakura, háblame por favor, dime algo, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Te hicieron algo?, porque si es así yo…

—No, S-Syaoran, no— habló la ojiverde apenas, en un discreto y lacerante murmullo —.S-sólo… vi a Touya.

En el momento en que ella dijo eso, Li sólo atino a abrazarla fuertemente, esperando a que ese gesto pudiera transmitirle paz o calma, pero lejana a esa posibilidad, Sakura continuaba temblando como una gelatina, sollozando débilmente contra su pecho y derramando lágrimas y más lágrimas de tristeza.

—Vamos Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte— fue lo único que pudo decir, a la vez que la separaba un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos —.Pronto todo se arreglara.

—¿C-cómo?, é-él ni siquiera me recuerda.

—Pero seguramente lo hará y todo estará bien— aseveró con voz tranquila, regalándole una sonrisa que logró hacer que Sakura percibiera un ligero sentimiento de calma.

Tan ligero que resultaba confortable pero, para desgracia de todos, no alcanzaba a minimizar su dolor.

-.-.-

—¿Sucede algo malo Keita?— Nakuru analizaba con algo de preocupación el rostro varonil y pensativo de su prometido. Desde que había llegado de nueva cuenta a la cafetería, hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás, se la había pasado observando hacia su taza de café humeante, sin reparar siquiera en su silencio perturbador.

La hermana de Eriol dio un suspiro, antes de pasar su mano por encima de la mesa de la cafetería, buscando la de él que en un inicio se resistió un poco al contacto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me preguntas a mi Keita?— indagó la de cabello rojizo, realizando una mueca de incredulidad, al tiempo que se levantaba, cruzándose de brazos —.Tu eres el que deberías decirme que diablos te sucede, has estado pensando desde hace un buen rato y aun no se la razón.

—Disculpa Nakuru pero… creo que no me siento del todo bien— aplazó, antes de ponerse de pie al igual que su prometida y hacerle una leve inclinación de cabeza —.Iré a casa, te veo haya.

—P-Pero Keita que…— sin embargo el joven hombre no la dejó terminar con su pregunta, pues no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando "Keita" ya estaba caminando en dirección a la salida, de una forma muy apresurada e inevitable, manteniendo aun su porte algo despreocupado que lograba camuflajear a la perfección su enorme preocupación interna.

No quería darle importancia a ese asunto, de verdad que no quería, pero todo le estaba resultando tan difícil, sobre todo porque esa chiquilla se le hacía muy conocida, demasiado para su gusto…

¿Dónde la había visto antes?, ¿Dónde había conocido a la tal Sakura Kinomoto?

—_A veces soy medio… monstruo._

Se agachó de pronto, en medio de la calle, sintiendo un agudo y penetrante dolor en la cabeza… monstruo, monstruo, esa palabra de forma muy extraña le estaba rondando la mente desde hacía un buen rato y de igual manera era la que le provocaba ese jodido dolor de cabeza, tan profundo y desesperante.

Ni siquiera podía mencionar la palabra, porque de hacerlo sentía que iba a morir de alguna especie de derrame cerebral.

—¿Q-que diablos?— se preguntó en un murmullo, tratando de incorporarse de nuevo y al mismo tiempo intentando caminar con normalidad, sólo para que su propósito de llegar a la casa que compartía con su prometida fuera cumplido.

Aun cuando ese constante piqueteo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo y una repentina pregunta comenzaba a materializarse en su interior.

¿Todo eso tendría que ver con aquella parte de su vida que no recordaba?

-.-.-

—Entonces así esta todo— Syaoran asintió con lentitud, viendo desde su posición a su primo Hiraguizawa, el cual insistía en pasearse alrededor de toda la habitación de hospital, meditando una y otra vez la situación ante ellos.

Hacía poco más de una hora que tanto Tomoyo como Sakura y Meiling se habían retirado del hospital en busca de descansar un poco, muy a pesar de la chica Kinomoto, que en un inicio se había resistido un poco, con la evidente protesta de querer estar al lado de Syaoran por más tiempo.

No obstante, convenciéndola de lo contrario, Tomoyo se las había ingeniado para llevarse a la esmeralda, alegando que si no descansaba ella primero el joven Li no estaría muy tranquilo, lo cual puso una solución concreta a ese pequeño inconveniente.

El problema ahora era el mismo que tenían desde hacía ya varios días atrás, el cual incluía a toda aquella bulla que se había hecho con Touya Kinomoto, alias "Keita Yoichi" y la cual aun no finalizaba, por el contrario, se volvía cada vez más problemática y difícil de resolver.

—Ya no se qué hacer Eriol, Sakura está cada vez más deprimida, aunque ella diga que no es así— expresó el ambarino, con un tono de preocupación que ya se estaba volviendo inevitable —.Hoy que tuvo el encuentro con su hermano la vi muy mal, además de que me siento tan inútil por no poder arreglar esto…

—No queda en tus manos primo, son cosas que pasan y no podemos forzar— concedió el níveo, quedándose quieto una vez estuvo al lado de la puerta de entrada de la habitación —.Hable con uno de los médicos de aquí hace poco, me dijo que no es recomendable que a un paciente con amnesia se le diga toda la verdad de golpe, puesto que traería consecuencias, en caso del hermano de Sakura no sabemos bien lo que sucedió y tampoco si en todo este tiempo ha recordado algo o su pérdida de memoria es definitiva.

—Eso ya lo presentíamos Eriol, el punto ahora es hallar un método para que ese tipo recuerde a Sakura por sí mismo— propuso el otro, cruzándose de brazos —.¿Alguna idea?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que ambos se frecuenten de forma gradual— mencionó el de gafas, atrayendo entonces la atención completa del castaño —.No deben ser encuentros muy cercanos, pero por lo menos lo suficiente como para que, no sé, se despierte un interés en el sujeto, después de todo me parece algo imposible que teniendo a su hermana tan cerca no sienta absolutamente nada, ¿No crees?

—Posiblemente tengas razón, pero debemos pensar mejor en esas posibilidades, además, Sakura no debe enterarse de nada de lo que estemos planeando.

—¿Y eso por qué Syaoran?— indagó Hiraguizawa con prisa, sin comprender mucho a lo que iba aquella petición indirecta —.Oye, te recuerdo que ya te metiste en problemas por ocultarle cosas a Sakura y si ella…

—Ya lo sé Eriol, pero no puedo permitir que se entere de eso, seguramente se opondría y además estaría todavía más deprimida— interrumpió con voz segura, negando un par de veces con la cabeza —.No quiero verla así de triste, es tan doloroso incluso para mi, ella no se merece tal cosa.

—De acuerdo primo, como tú quieras, pero esta vez quiero que quede claro que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con el método.

—Como sea, es lo que pienso hacer— ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas al respecto, pues en el momento en que Syaoran dio por finalizada la charla Ieran Li hizo acto de presencia, mientras llevaba consigo una pequeña papeleta en donde estaba el sello oficial del hospital y algo escrito en letras pequeñas que Syaoran, por la lejanía, no alcanzaba a visualizar muy bien.

—Aquí está el permiso para que salgas del hospital Syaoran— anunció la dama, con una leve sonrisa que contagió de emoción a su hijo y a su sobrino —.Ya podemos ir a casa.

—¡Qué bien!, vamos ya, quiero irme de este hospital del terror— expresó el joven castaño con ansia, al tiempo que retiraba de forma rápida las sabanas que le cubrían las piernas y parte del abdomen, muy dispuesto a levantarse e irse de la forma más rápida posible.

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron un poco ofuscados cuando sintió un repentino dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a quedarse sentado sobre la cama, ante la mirada de preocupación de Eriol y Ieran.

—Hey, sin prisa jovencito, el doctor ha dicho que debes estar muy tranquilo— reclamó la mujer de largo cabello negro, tomando asiento al lado de su hijo que sólo suspiro, sintiendo con algo de fastidio la venda que aun le cubría parte de la cabeza —.Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud.

—Virtud que al parecer no tienes primito— se burló el ojiazul, ante la mirada divertida de Ieran y la molesta de Syaoran —.¿Y bien?, ¿Nos vamos?

-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de cristal delicadamente, escuchando de paso el tintineo de la campanilla que colgaba del techo y anunciaba su llegada.

Se adentró al sitio, sintiendo a la vez un envolvente calor agradable, producto de la cantidad de comida que era preparada en el lugar y que además de aquella calidez, producía un delicioso aroma que incitaba a comer y comer y seguir comiendo hasta la eternidad.

Sonrió un poco ante sus propios pensamientos, antes de caminar hacia la cocina, donde Takashi como siempre estaba ejerciendo sus habilidades como chef, mostrando su siempre eterna sonrisa de amabilidad y alegría.

—Buenas tardes Yamazaki— saludó Sakura de forma cordial, al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia —.Es bueno saber que podemos regresar al trabajo, ¿No lo crees?

—Buenas tardes Kinomoto y por supuesto, yo por lo menos ya me había aburrido un poco de la rutina universitaria— respondió el de ojos rasgados, moviendo con una de sus manos una pequeña espátula que utilizaba para cocinar —.Y dime, ¿Cómo está Syaoran?

—Se encuentra mejor, hace un par de días regreso a casa y todo parece indicar que se recuperará muy pronto— expresó ella con agrado, dando un leve suspiro de por medio —.Pero en fin, iré a cambiarme para empezar a trabajar.

—Claro, Daidouji ya está en el vestidor así que seguramente la encuentras haya.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo en un minuto— Sakura caminó de nueva cuenta en dirección al mencionado vestidor, donde ingresó después, encontrándose con que efectivamente ahí ya se encontraba la muchacha Daidouji, colocándose el pequeño delantal blanco que daba el toque final al uniforme del restaurante.

Sonrió con apocamiento luego de verla y una vez pudo saludarla como era debido se encaminó hacia su respectivo casillero, donde guardó el uniforme del instituto y lo cambió por el del restaurante, que por cierto se hallaba algo empolvado gracias al tiempo que había permanecido guardado.

—Eso es lo que pasa luego de no trabajar por un buen tiempo, ¿No crees Sakurita?— la muchacha Kinomoto asintió sin mucho ánimo, mostrando una pequeñísima sonrisa que por lo menos a Tomoyo le pareció una muestra falsa de felicidad.

Desde el encuentro con su hermano mayor Sakura casi no hablaba y prefería mantenerse al margen de cualquier cosa que se comentara en casa o en algún otro lugar, pues siempre se la pasaba con ese porte pensativo y aparentemente sereno, aunque realmente no se sintiera de aquella forma.

Tomoyo entendía que tal vez lo hiciera para no preocupar a los demás, pero lejos de ello Sakura estaba logrando todo lo contrario, pues ni siquiera Kero, su gato, era capaz de levantarle el ánimo con su presencia.

Suspiró con pesar, para colmo ella tenía encima una noticia que a lo mejor iba a ponerla de peor humor…

—¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?

—¿Ah?, ¡Oh no!, para nada Sakurita— respondió, luego de ver que se había quedado bastante tiempo en silencio —.¿Vamos a trabajar?— la muchacha Kinomoto asintió con algo de esfuerzo a la pregunta y una vez estuvo lista con su respectiva vestimenta de trabajo salió del vestidor junto con la joven amatista, que aun se preguntaba qué tan prudente sería guardar su secreto por más tiempo.

-.-.-

—¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí eh?— Takashi se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su amigo Li cruzar el umbral de la puerta del restaurante, por lo que, abandonando su posición en la cocina, se dispuso a caminar en dirección suya muy dispuesto a indagar la razón que lo habría llevado hasta ahí.

Sin embargo, lejos de responder, el ambarino tuvo intenciones muy serias y muy claras de avanzar hasta el vestidor.

—Hey, hey, Syaoran, no has respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Qué no se nota?, vengo a trabajar— dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo —.¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Pues a juzgar por la venda en tu cabeza, yo diría que tendrás muchos problemas si haces alguna especie de trabajo físico— delató el pelinegro, riendo un poco —.Y no creo que el principal problema sea eso, más bien que Kinomoto te va a dar una buena reprimenda por haber…

—¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí!?— las palabras de Takashi quedaron incompletas en el momento en que Sakura hizo acto de presencia junto con Tomoyo, así que, obedeciendo a su instinto, Yamazaki decidió que lo mejor era apartarse un poco, antes de que una catástrofe se viniera encima y que de paso terminara arrastrándolo de una forma cruel y hasta dolorosa.

Rió levemente cuando vio como Sakura se acercaba hasta su novio y este, muy lejos de asustarse, comenzó a sonreír de una forma un tanto burlona.

—Vine a trabajar, ya me tomé varios días de descanso— se excusó, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Sabes bien que no puedes hacerlo— regañó Kinomoto al tiempo que lo señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice —.Así que regresa a casa.

—Me temo que eso será imposible puesto que ya estoy aquí…

—¡Syaoran!, ¡No me hagas enojar!, ¡Te he dicho que te regreses a…!— sin embargo la sesión de gritos de Sakura se vio interrumpida en el momento en que Syaoran, sin previo aviso, la acercó hasta su cuerpo y la besó de una forma un tanto apasionada, llamando la atención de Takashi y Tomoyo, que desde sus respectivos lugares comenzaron a hacer algunas muecas, con claras intenciones de querer reírse.

Y es que Sakura era tan fácil de convencer en ese aspecto.

—Iré a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo— sin perder más tiempo Li casi corrió hasta el vestidor una vez concluyó con su "beso de convencimiento", con lo cual logró dejar a una Sakura algo atontada y a dos pelinegros muy divertidos con toda la situación.

Cuando quería, Syaoran sacaba muy buenos trucos para conseguir cualquier cosa.

-.-.-

—Me han dicho que ahí preparan una comida deliciosa— Nakuru Akizuki seguía como siempre en su incansable sesión de habladuría sin reparos, mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda de la mano de un muy aburrido "Keita" y sonreía de vez en vez a las personas que pasaban al lado suyo —.Sólo he ido una vez y eso fue para ayudar a mi hermano, ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

—Sí, Nakuru, lo dijiste— respondió el hombre, con cansancio —.Lo que no me queda claro es, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar precisamente?

—Oh bueno porque ahí trabaja Syaorancito— dijo, al tiempo que juntaba ambas manos en una especie de plegaria —.Y también la linda Sakura…

—¿Sakura?— Touya Kinomoto frunció el ceño de forma leve luego de escuchar el nombre y acto seguido desvió la mirada de la figura de su prometida, enfocándola en un punto lejano e inexistente, sin saber porque el nombre de pronto estaba dándole mucha confusión…

Pero lejos de percibir los sentimientos del pelinegro, Nakuru prosiguió con su explicación, mientras seguían caminando por las calles de Tomoeda.

—Sí, es la novia de Syaorancito, es una niña muy linda, aunque ha sufrido mucho— mencionó, cambiando de pronto su tono animado de voz por uno ligeramente triste —.Según sé la pobre chica quedó huérfana desde hace muchos años y es por eso que vive con la familia Li desde entonces.

—Familia… Li…

—Ah, a veces la vida es tan cruel, ¿No lo crees Keita?— no hubo respuesta —.¿Keita?— el hombre negó con la cabeza un par de veces, luego de escuchar su nombre de los labios de Akizuki, por lo que la mujer, algo confundida, prefirió dejar las preguntas retoricas para después y mejor optó por concentrarse en llegar hasta su destino, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Una vez en el sitio ingresaron de forma rápida, observando el lugar con algo de extrañeza, para que después llegara hasta ellos el mismísimo Syaoran, que al advertir la presencia de "Keita" abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención de Akizuki que, muy ajena a todo el problema, se hallaba viendo muy atentamente una de las pinturas que colgaban de la pared del restaurante.

—Prima Nakuru… que… sorpresa— habló el castaño finalmente, luego de un breve silencio lleno de incomodidad —.¿Vienen a… comer?

—¡Pues claro que si Syaorancito!, queremos una mesa para dos— Li no dijo nada mas, simplemente se dedicó a sonreír forzadamente y a cederles el paso al interior del lugar, a pesar de que no se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia de ninguno de los dos y que sus impulsos se estuvieran viendo reprimidos, pues era más que obvio que la idea de que lo llamaran "Syaorancito" no le agradaba para nada y menos si provenía de una chica con una voz tan chillante como la de Nakuru…

Pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

Una vez estuvieron en una de las pequeñas mesas con vista hacia la calle, Syaoran se retiró de forma instantánea, para después casi correr en dirección a la cocina, con el firme propósito de encontrar a su adorable novia que, esperaba, aun no hubiera visto a los recién llegados.

Se abrió paso entre los nuevos trabajadores que estaban literalmente estorbándole, gritó un par de veces su nombre pero, por más que lo deseó, ella no le respondió.

—¿Syaoran?— en el instante en que escuchó su nombre, Li se giró rápidamente para ver a Tomoyo y acto seguido la tomó de los hombros con algo de fuerza, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos, en un acto de desesperación que Daidouji no supo cómo interpretar…

Pero se veía demasiado tenebroso para su gusto.

—¡Tomoyo!, ayúdame a encontrar a Sakura

—¿Sakura?, ¿Pero qué sucede?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Las preguntas después!, ¿¡Donde esta Sakura!?

—Supongo que haya afuera atendiendo a los clientes o…— pero ni tiempo le dio a terminar cuando su amigo ya estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia el exterior de la cocina —.¡Syaoran!, ¡Espérate!, ¡¿Qué sucede?!

—¡El hermano de Sakura está aquí con Nakuru!— la amatista se quedó de piedra una vez recibió la noticia y cuando su cerebro procesó la información sus piernas reaccionaron casi por instinto, obligándola a ir tras el muchacho Li.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente hasta la zona de las mesas pero cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, pues en ese momento Sakura ya estaba casi llegando a la mesa de Nakuru Akizuki, donde después se detuvo, seguramente con el firme propósito de cumplir con su trabajo como mesera.

Syaoran se quiso morir, ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

-.-.-

Lo que menos esperaba cuando salió de la cocina, era encontrarse con su hermano mayor en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas, por lo que, armándose de todo su valor y fuerza interna, se dispuso a tomar su orden y la de su prometida Akizuki quien, como siempre, la veía con esos ojos traviesos y hermosos que poseía innatamente.

Tragó en seco cuando se acercó a ellos y tratando de no hacer contacto visual, extrajo una pequeña libreta junto con un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal, antes de suspirar y llamar nuevamente la atención de ambos…

Cosa de la que se arrepintió después, pues se dio cuenta de que Touya comenzaba a verla de una forma penetrante y extraña, como si la analizara.

—A mí se me antoja la sopa de fideos y… camarones fritos— expresó la de cabello rojizo, luego de haberse leído la carta muy atentamente —.¿Y a ti que se te antoja Keita?, ¿Keita?

—Lo mismo…

—¡Genial!, ¡Es por eso que somos tan compatibles!— Nakuru daba un par de movimientos con sus manos desde su lugar, meneándose una y otra vez con ímpetu, mientras observaba con ojos brillosos a su futuro esposo, que seguía frente a ella con su mismo rostro serio e impasible de siempre.

No obstante su cuerpo dejo de moverse eufóricamente cuando en un vistazo rápido se percató de algo, pues su prometido se hallaba muy entretenido observando atentamente a la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto mientras esta, por otro lado, esquivaba su mirada lo mas que podía, en tanto anotaba rápidamente lo que ambos habían ordenado, en aquella libretita rosa que llevaba con ella.

Kinomoto se disculpó y con la excusa de ir a dejar la orden a los chefs se retiró, dando pasos cortos y apresurados que iban con dirección a la que ella suponía, era la cocina del restaurante.

Giró la cabeza un poco y observó nuevamente a su novio, él seguía con la mirada fija en la figura delicada y hermosa de la chica de ojos verdes.

—O-oye Keita, ¿Qué te sucede eh?— preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz, una vez se atrevió a hablar —.Oye… ¿Estás escuchándome?— pero nada, el joven hombre simplemente no respondió a sus preguntas y ella desde su posición agacho la cabeza, temiendo lo peor, pues a pesar de que estaba poniendo de todo su empeño y dedicación para llamar la atención de "Keita" este ni se inmutaba, por el contrario se veía muy atento observando a Sakura que ahora estaba junto con Tomoyo Daidouji, atendiendo otras mesas del lugar.

Bajó la mirada hasta su regazo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí?

-.-.-

—¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?— Tomoyo tocó levemente el rostro de su amiga con una de sus manos, esperando a que esta respondiera de una forma un tanto positiva, mientras que, desde el otro extremo del restaurante, Syaoran le enviaba ligeras miradas de suplica, luego de que ambos hubieran presenciado el encuentro que había tenido la castaña con su hermano mayor.

Sakura simplemente respondió con un asentimiento, lo cual evidentemente no calmó el sentimiento de preocupación que tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran tenían por ella.

—Voy a continuar trabajando, ¿De acuerdo?— Daidouji no quiso ponerle objeción al asunto, simplemente dejó que la muchacha se librara de su agarre y fuera hacia una mesa algo lejana, donde se hallaban dos muchachos de su edad, charlando sobre algunas cosas que a ella, francamente, no le interesaban.

Suspiró con apocamiento luego de eso y de inmediato regresó hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, el cual también se hallaba trabajando arduamente y ahora tenía en mente la idea de regresar a la cocina lo antes posible, con el firme propósito de recoger la orden de los clientes a los que se hallaba atendiendo.

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó, en un breve momento, en tanto ella lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza un par de veces —.Esto está cada vez peor, ¿Verdad?

—Y que lo digas… pero anda, ve— al ver la mirada que le dirigía, añadió: —.No te preocupes, yo la vigilare por ti— Li pareció un poco más satisfecho con tal promesa, así que dejando ir por un momento el asunto se encaminó hacia su destino, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

Tomoyo sonrió levemente y acto seguido se dio vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, pero fue en uno de esos momentos cuando observó con desagrado como uno de los jóvenes a los que Sakura atendía, de pronto comenzaba a ver a su amiga con un tinte bastante extraño, pues su mirada viajaba de arriba hacia abajo, varias veces…

Sakura por otro lado no había reparado en nada de eso, pues su mente, lejos de enfocarse en los muchachos frente a ella, estaba muy concentrada pensando en su hermano, que de igual forma continuaba viéndola insistentemente, como si quisiera hallar algún misterio oculto detrás de su persona.

Si él tan sólo hiciera el esfuerzo por recordar… tal vez todo volvería a ser como antes y…

—¡Oye, oye!, ¿Qué no nos escuchas muñeca?, te hemos pedido un par de tragos— uno de los jóvenes sentados en la mesa chasqueo los dedos dos veces, llamando con ello la atención de la chica Kinomoto que, al verse descubierta en su distracción, se sonrojó enormemente —.Que adorable, ¿Eres así todo el tiempo?

—Disculpe, enseguida le traeré lo que ha pedido…

—¡Hey, hey!, Yo no te dije que te fueras— justo en el momento en que Sakura hizo amague de retirarse, uno de los dos muchachos alargó su brazo y la retuvo con fuerza, luego de tomarla de la muñeca, lo que hizo que la castaña comenzara a molestarse ligeramente —.Todavía no te he dicho mi orden completa.

—No hay necesidad de que haga esto señor, puede decirme su orden sin tocarme— exigió ella, mientras trataba de zafarse —.Oiga… le estoy diciendo que…

—A mi no me importa lo que digas, yo te he dicho que no he terminado de darte mi orden

—Vamos Tenshin, déjala en paz te meterás en problemas…

—Tú no te metas— dijo el tipo que respondía al nombre de Tenshin, acallando a su acompañante que ante tal cosa se quedó estático en su sitio, sin decir nada mas —.¿En que estaba?, ah sí, ¿Por qué no nos vemos hoy en la noche preciosura?, te aseguro que conmigo pasaras un rato inolvidable.

—No me interesa, suélteme…

—Oh vamos, ¿Qué acaso no te agrado?

—¡Ya le dije que no me interesa, suélteme!— ante el grito de Sakura las personas en el restaurante comenzaron a prestar atención, por lo que el tal Tenshin se levantó de su asiento y jaló a la ojiverde un poco lejos de ahí, llevándosela consigo y provocando que Tomoyo los siguiera con el firme propósito de ayudarla.

No obstante se vio siendo retenida por el otro muchacho que suponía era amigo del tal Tenshin, por lo que, renunciando a aquella opción, prácticamente corrió a la cocina, en búsqueda de su amigo…

—Pero vamos, ¿Por qué te haces la difícil eh?

—¡Suéltame ya!, ¡Déjame!

—Pero si sólo será un simple beso…— Sakura ladeó la cabeza con asco, luego de que el sujeto en cuestión la hubiera acercado a él lo suficiente como para querer besarla, por lo que, haciendo uso de su fuerza, le propinó una fuerte patada al tipo, aunque este lejos de sentir un dolor intenso, simplemente se quejó, para después continuar con su acoso, ante la mirada de las personas en el restaurante que ya comenzaban a hablar entre ellos y uno que otro a intentar ayudar a la muchacha…

Aunque era en vano.

Desde la mesa cercana a la ventana, Nakuru presenciaba todo con una mueca de horror mientras que, desde el otro extremo, Touya Kinomoto comenzaba a sentir que la cabeza le punzaba repetidas veces al ver a esa muchacha en peligro…

Esos ojos verdes, ese cabello, ese rostro de niña pequeña… él la conocía, él sabía quién era...

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_

—¡Por Dios!, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo contra…!— no obstante Nakuru nuevamente no alcanzó a terminar con su frase cuando, en un movimiento rápido, su prometido se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la muchacha que ahora estaba casi siendo abrazada por el tan Tenshin, que luchaba contra los demás clientes del lugar que querían que soltara a la chica Kinomoto…

Syaoran, que ya había sido enterado de la situación, prácticamente corrió desde la cocina hasta el lugar, abriéndose paso entre la gente que se había levantado de sus lugares.

Corrió otro poco para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ese sujeto acosando a _SU_ Sakura, pero para su sorpresa, en el momento en que iba a separarlo de ella, alguien más se interpuso entre el delicado cuerpo de su novia y el del acosador…

Y fue entonces que todo pasó muy rápido, porque ni tiempo tuvo Syaoran de parpadear cuando en un movimiento certero, Touya Kinomoto ya había tumbado al tipejo ese de un puñetazo.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermana!, ¡Maldito!— shock, un shock masivo se produjo en Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Nakuru, quienes habían presenciado la escena de cerca y aun no lo creían…

Sakura se quedó de piedra ante el grito, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo reaccionar o que sentir, simplemente, cuando escuchó esas palabras, todo el ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a volverse pesado y oscuro, tan oscuro que la vista comenzó a nublársele y su cuerpo parecía que estaba hecho de acero puro.

Se giró rápidamente, en medio de la multitud vio miles de rostros, quiso caminar, pero cuando dio el primer paso hacia el escape su mente se nubló y no supo más…

Todo se volvió una oscuridad profunda.

Syaoran alcanzó a sostener a su novia en el momento preciso en que esta caía completamente inconsciente, por lo que, importándole muy poco el espectáculo anterior, la tomó en brazos y corrió hasta los vestidores, mientras que le gritaba a Tomoyo por ayuda.

El tal Tenshin, que continuaba en el piso, ahora con la nariz rota, se levantó rápidamente y salió huyendo del lugar, seguido de su amigo que también desapareció del sitio.

Al ver entonces lo que había sucedido con la ojiverde, Touya Kinomoto quiso correr también hacia donde anteriormente había desaparecido Syaoran con Sakura, pero antes de que lo intentara su prometida apareció en medio del lugar…

—¿¡Qué has dicho Keita!?, ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—¡No es momento para eso Nakuru!, ¡Mi hermana está mal!

—¿¡Como que tu hermana!?, ¿¡De que estás hablando!?, ¡Keita, Keita!— sin decir más y en medio de la histeria, Touya Kinomoto salió corriendo hacia el lugar a donde se habían llevado a su hermana y corriendo tras él, Nakuru lo siguió, tratando por todos los medios de encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello que había pasado.

Era una locura, ¿Hermanos?, ¿Qué clase que pesadilla era esa?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Mátenme!, ¡Yo sé que merezco la muerte!, xD bueno mejor no, ya saben que si me asesinan se quedan sin autora que escriba el fic…

¡Hola!, luego de mucho tiempo, de verdad quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por la demora y por la enorme espera que han tenido que soportar con esta historia, si algo puedo abogar en mi favor es el hecho de que estuve muy ocupada desde la última actualización de esta historia hasta ahora, pues la Universidad me asfixió como no tienen idea y bueno, no me daba el tiempo para escribir, además de que mi computador andaba un poco mal y la musa, oh esa condenada musa que se fue de vacaciones y de plano no regresaba para ayudarme.

Sea como sea, ahora que ya estoy más relajada y con menos carga de trabajo, es como he podido sentarme a escribir este capítulo que es corto pero muy contundente con lo que ha pasado, pues ahora sí ya todo está acomodado y bien para darle el final a esta historia…

Damas y caballeros, es un placer y a la vez una tristeza, anunciarles que el siguiente capítulo será el capi final de este fic…

En fin, quiero darle las gracias como siempre a todos los que me dejan sus preciosísimos reviews y ofrecerles de nuevo una disculpa enorme por la demora, yo espero que este capítulo les guste y quiero agradecerles a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capi pasado, a: _kagome555m, Brigghit, anaiza18, xDD xDD xDD, twilight-love1694, Maru-chan1296, Erza Uchiha, Guest, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Stellar BS, Sandy 31, chiwanko, Kaho-Kazuki, Diana, Kira Read, MissPerfectLunaStar, kami0709, SyaoSaku88, virginia, Lydia Zs Carlton y lala._

A todas ustedes va dedicado el capitulo, no puedo responderles personalmente pero les doy las gracias eternas por sus preciosos reviews y yo espero les guste el capi, además de que me disculpen por la tardanza xD.

Bueno pues, sin más que decir me despido, ya saben que la última palabra es de ustedes, ¿Qué pasará con Sakura?, ¿Qué secreto oculta Tomoyo?, bueno pues eso se sabrá en el capítulo final, espérenlo ;), muchas gracias y nos leemos en la última actualización de esta historia.

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


	20. El destino que nos une

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía._

**Nota especial:** ¡Hola!, Los saludo desde antes para hacer una de mis ya muy típicas recomendaciones musicales xD, si gustan pueden acompañar la lectura con la canción titulada "_A Thousand Years" interpretada por Christina Perri, que es la que en esta ocasión me inspiro para llevar a cabo la realización de este capi, vale, pues bien, una vez dado el anuncio los dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos en las notas de abajito ;)_

_**-.-**_

_**Lemon Tree.**_

_**Cap. Final: El destino que nos une.**_

_Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, aunque a veces sólo se trate del inicio de una nueva historia._

-.-

Sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía muy rápido, había mucha gente y alguien estaba sosteniéndola demasiado fuerte, llevándola a volandas en medio de un camino que ella no sabía exactamente cuál era, pues su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, obligándola a mantener los ojos cerrados y ver en la oscuridad un montón de imágenes que la torturaban, haciendo que su mente trabajara mucho mas y un dolor penetrante se acentuara en sus sienes.

Quería tocar su cabeza, quería encogerse y llorar pero su cuerpo no respondía, nada…

—_¡Tomoyo!, ¡Trae agua, alcohol, algo, rápido!_— escuchó, muy cerca de ella una vez que el movimiento ceso y acto seguido pudo sentir a sus espaldas una zona mullida y confortable, como si estuviera recostada sobre una camilla. —._Sakura, Sakura preciosa despierta, por favor._

—S-Syaoran— susurró apenas, luego de reconocer la voz de su novio en medio de tanta confusión y este, al ver como ella comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos suspiró, aliviado —.S-Syaoran, ¿Q-qué paso?

—Te desmayaste por…— no supo que decir, así que prefirió quedarse callado, tan callado como fuera posible —.Tuviste un enfrentamiento con un estúpido cliente.

—Y t-tú fuiste a rescatarme— completó ella, sonriéndole apenas y extendiendo su mano hasta tocar una de sus mejillas de forma suave, en tanto Li desviaba la mirada, sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza —.¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura, yo no fui quien…— pero sus palabras quedaron incompletas, pues en el momento en que quiso explicarle que él no había sido su salvador, si no alguien mas, Touya Kinomoto irrumpió en la habitación, dando un certero golpe a la puerta y caminando con prisa hasta donde se encontraba recostada la que ahora sabia, era su hermana menor.

—¡Sakura!

—Oiga, ¿Qué no le dijeron que permaneciera afuera?— saltó Li, colocándose de pie al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de molestia al mayor de los Kinomoto —.Por el bien de Sakura no podías entrar aquí hasta que ella se repusiera.

—¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?— contraatacó el pelinegro, empujando levemente al ambarino que al sentir el contacto frunció el ceño —.Quítate mocoso.

—¡Ya te dije que te vayas!

—¡Y yo te dije que te quites, mocoso idiota!— Li en respuesta al insulto empujó con fuerza al hombre, haciéndolo retroceder al instante, pero fue justo cuando este iba a responder a la agresión que en un movimiento rápido Sakura se puso de pie y se colocó entre ambos, marcando distancia.

—¡Basta, basta ya por favor!— gritó, agachando la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas cuando el mismo dolor de cabeza volvió a presentarse de forma penetrante y aguda —.P-por favor…— Syaoran se agachó a su altura y la tomó en brazos, llevándola de nuevo a la camilla que se encontraba en el vestidor para casos de emergencia y permitiendo que la muchacha descansara un poco.

—Tengo que ir por medicamento o algo— dijo Li, viendo con preocupación cómo su novia sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento se le caería del puro dolor —.Pero no quisiera.

—Syaoran, Syaoran por favor, déjame a solas con él— indicó la ojiverde apenas, mientras apretaba los parpados y dejaba que un par de lagrimas se le escaparan —.N-necesito hablar con él, p-por favor…

—Pero es que…

—T-te lo suplico, estaré b-bien— sin estar muy convencido Syaoran se incorporó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, no sin antes mirar con enojo al mayor de los Kinomoto que, contrario a responder el gesto, observó con atención el cuerpo frágil de su hermana que descansaba aun sobre la camilla, débil, deprimida…

De inmediato su mente se reprochó el haberse olvidado de ella y no atreviéndose a verla se giró sobre sus pies, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

Aquella noche, en el accidente, todo parecía marchar bien, sus padres desde los asientos delanteros charlaban como siempre de forma animada, Nadeshiko, su madre, realizaba alguno que otro comentario respecto a Sakura y de repente, cuando creían que estaban por llegar al aeropuerto las cosas se comenzaron a distorsionar, había ruido, mucho ruido, imágenes revueltas y borrosas, un dolor perforante y al final sólo silencio, un silencio que se prolongaba durante minutos, horas, días, hasta que él pudo despertar en una habitación de hospital, en Múnich, Alemania.

Luego de conocer a Nakuru él siempre supo que había muchas cosas de su vida que no recordaba y otras mas que no encajaban, como aquella identidad que tenia siendo Keita Yoichi, él tenía en mente ese constante malestar de que su supuesto nombre no quedaba con él, pero por mas que se esforzó en recordar su cerebro jamás pareció cooperar con él…

Hasta ahora.

—Touya— el susurro a sus espaldas le hizo voltear y encontrarse con que su hermana menor estaba sentada en el borde de la camilla, viéndole con los ojos llorosos —.Touya…

—¿Qué?

—¿Me preguntas a mí, luego de que estuviste ausente en mi vida por tantos años?— le preguntó de vuelta, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia a él —.¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme?

—¿Qué más quieres?, estuve sin memoria durante este tiempo y ahora no tengo mucho que pensar, sólo te digo que…— hizo una pausa, antes de voltearse y sonreírle, sonreírle como nunca antes le había sonreído a nadie —.A pesar de que destruías la casa y me dabas esos tontos puntapiés, te extrañe… monstruo.

Y en el momento en que lo dijo, Sakura finalmente se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña, al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia que le separaba de su hermano y lo abrazaba, tan fuerte, como si estuviera abrazando a sus padres, como si estuviera sosteniendo su vida, su alma, todo…

Su familia tal vez no estaba completa, pero su hermano, su querido hermano estaba con ella, vivo.

—Y-yo también, y-yo también te extrañe Touya—balbuceó, dejando que varias lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y fueran a dar hasta sus labios, curveados ahora en una sonrisa…

Una eterna sonrisa que penetraba hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

-.-.-

—Entonces eso es lo que pasa— Nakuru Akizuki vio hacia sus manos con sumo pesar, suspirando y observando luego a su medio hermano que ya se había encargado personalmente de aclarar todas sus dudas —.Si lo sabían desde antes ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—No era conveniente, Nakuru— habló el níveo, dejando a la vez que una de sus manos reposara sobre su frente —.Si te decíamos seguramente terminarías por revelarle todo a tu prometido y él no estaba en condiciones de recibir tal noticia de golpe, teníamos que esperar hasta que recordara algo.

—¿Aunque eso le costara la felicidad a Sakura?— preguntó, levantándose súbitamente de la silla donde estaba sentada y enviando a la vez una mirada de desconcierto a los tres jóvenes frente a ella, pues luego de que Syaoran saliera del vestidor donde se encontraba Sakura, no había tardado en llegar hasta donde ellos estaban charlando respecto a lo sucedido —.¿No creen que es algo egoísta?, para ella, para Keita, Touya, o como sea que se llame mi prometido, ¿No lo creen?

—Al final nosotros no decidimos eso, la que quiso hacer las cosas así fue la misma Sakura— respondió Tomoyo, soltando un ligero suspiro —.Sentimos mucho que se enteraran de esta forma pero era el único método, es gracias a Dios que el hermano de Sakura recuperó la memoria y no se fue sin saber la verdad, porque, ustedes regresan a Alemania mañana, ¿No es así?

—Sí, así es— aseveró Akizuki —.Tenemos que regresar a Múnich, ahí es donde Kei… Touya tiene su trabajo y donde yo sigo haciendo labor social, aunque ahora que están las cosas así, tal vez a él se le ocurra quedarse en Japón, al lado de su hermana.

—Posiblemente pero, ¿Qué tan conveniente es que deje su trabajo en Múnich?— preguntó Eriol, medio titubeando —.No creo que tener un trabajo de periodista en esa ciudad sea poca cosa.

—Y no lo es Eriol, el trabajo que mi prometido tiene es muy importante, lo ha conseguido a través de todos estos años y sería una gran pena que lo dejara pero…—hizo una pausa, antes de continuar —.No creo que él desee que su hermana vaya con nosotros, Sakura tiene su vida aquí.

—Pero, si llegase a decirle que se fuera…— Tomoyo viró su atención hacia Syaoran, percatándose de que el muchacho ahora veía al piso, manteniéndose en un silencio absoluto.

Ninguno de los tres restantes dijo nada, hasta que Li volvió a dirigirles la mirada, en medio del silencio reinante.

—Iré a ver si Sakura ya ha terminado de hablar con su hermano, es importante que tome algún medicamento para el dolor de cabeza que tiene, ahora vuelvo— Eriol detuvo a Tomoyo en el momento en que esta quiso detener a Syaoran, indicándole que, por el momento, era mejor dejar solo al castaño pues tal y como lo habían dicho, la posibilidad de que Touya Kinomoto quisiera llevarse a su hermana a Múnich era tan elevada como la probabilidad de que ambos se quedaran a vivir en Japón.

Fuera como fuera un cambio tan dramático era imposible de ignorar y en el caso del joven hijo de Ieran una de las dos posibilidades le iba a ser muy difícil de asimilar, tanto a él como a Meiling Li, que seguramente seguía en casa, sin enterarse aun del asunto.

—Aunque, yo también tengo una noticia que darles— declaró Tomoyo, luego de que su mente dejara de estar sumida en una nube de pensamientos y, ante el tono algo triste de su voz, Eriol reaccionó de inmediato, observándole con preocupación ligera.

—¿Se trata de algo malo?

—No sé como lo interpretaran ustedes pero…— silencio, antes de hablar nuevamente —.Mi madre me llamó por teléfono hace unos días, me ha dicho que llegará a Japón la siguiente semana y que quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a Canadá.

—¿A Canadá?— preguntó Hiraguizawa, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza —.¿Tan lejos?, ¿Por qué?

—Mi madre compró una residencia haya, dice que no quiere estar en Japón por un buen tiempo ya que le trae recuerdos de mi padre, así que no creo que este en discusión su nueva locura— la amatista sonrió levemente, con algo de falsedad, antes de ser abrazada por Eriol —.Lamento mucho tener que dejarte.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que vas a dejarme?— Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa, esperando a que aquello que Hiraguizawa estaba dándole a entender fuera una mentira, no obstante al mirarle no encontró ningún rastro de engaño en su mirada, simplemente un reflejo lleno de sinceridad —.Si tú te vas a Canadá, yo me voy contigo.

—Pero, ¿No tendrás problemas con tus negocios?

—Esos negocios los termine desde hace mucho tiempo— reveló, dejando que una sonrisita traviesa atravesara su rostro —.Si me quedé es porque mi tía Ieran me lo pidió, igual que Meiling, además tenía que ayudar a Syaoran y a Sakura, pero sobretodo, me quedé por ti Tomoyo.

—Pero vas a dejar a todos y…

—Vamos a visitarlos, no nos iremos para siempre, ¿Verdad Nakuru?— la mujer asintió con una sonrisa sincera, viendo como ante su gesto Tomoyo se abalanzaba sobre su hermano, abrazándolo y depositando en sus labios un beso que se prolongo un par de segundos, antes de separarse.

—Habrá que decirle a los demás…

—Así es, pero será en unos días más— propuso el níveo, medio suspirando —.Porque de decirlo ahora, creo que Syaoran no se lo tomaría muy bien.

—Él ya lo sabe, Eriol.

—¿Cómo dices?— cuestionó, ligeramente sorprendido —.¿Tú se lo dijiste?

—Para nada, yo planeaba decirlo cuando estuvieran todos presentes pero hace un par de días Syaoran me sorprendió mientras hablaba con mi madre, hizo preguntas y terminé por revelarle todo— recordó, encogiéndose de hombros —.Le pedí de favor que me guardara el secreto, pero ahora que ya lo saben ustedes también, creo que será mejor que lo diga en la cena de esta noche.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente— dijo, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza —.Ahora lo único que espero es que las cosas con Syaoran y Sakura salgan bien.

—Ojalá Tomoyo— acordó Akizuki, suspirando —.Ojalá…

-.-.-

—Quisiera presentarlos formalmente— Sakura estaba al lado de Touya Kinomoto, viéndolo con alegría, en tanto este bufaba con bastante molestia y se cruzaba de brazos, desviando su mirada al piso.

Syaoran, que ya se encontraba nuevamente en el vestidor del restaurante, no pudo evitar responder con los mismos gestos, mientras veía a Sakura con mucha suplica en los ojos, como rogándole que no se atreviera a hacer aquello tan condenadamente incomodo.

Pero mayor era la felicidad de la castaña que, para variar, su opinión valió un comino.

—Touya, él es Syaoran Li…

—Sí, ya sé, es el mocoso ese, hijo de Ieran Li.

—¿Mocoso?, ¿A quién carajo le estás diciendo mocoso?

—¡Hey, hey!, Touya, no le digas así— reclamó la ojiverde, en tanto colocaba una mano en el pecho de su novio para evitar que avanzara y pudiera golpear a Touya —.Sí, es el hijo de Ieran Li, él y su prima Meiling convivieron conmigo todos estos años y me ayudaron mucho, al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien pero ahora…

—¿Ahora, que?, dime si este mocoso te molesta porque de ser así…

—¡Touya, deja de decirle mocoso!, y no, no me molesta porque…— hizo una pausa y luego de respirar hondamente tomó la mano de Syaoran entre la suya y habló de nuevo —.Es mi novio…

—¡Qué, qué!— gritó, al tiempo que jalaba a Sakura y la separaba de Syaoran, en un acto que molesto profundamente al joven castaño —.¡Tu no estás en edad para tener novios!

—Touya, ya tengo dieciocho y si te lo estoy diciendo no es para que comiences con tus tonterías de antes— explicó ella con paciencia, liberándose del agarre de su hermano —.Amo a Syaoran, él me ha cuidado muy bien en tu ausencia, así que no tienes nada que reclamar— el ambarino sonrió levemente al escuchar las explicaciones de su novia, aunque por otro lado Touya no estaba muy feliz con eso, pues tal y como su hermana decía no tenía armas suficientes como para exigirle al niñato ese que se apartara de ella.

Syaoran estaba seguro que su querida Sakura no le comentaría nada de su situación de antes, de los insultos, las constantes peleas y las riñas, porque de hacerlo seguramente ese tipo no se contendría y trataría de golpearlo a toda cosa.

Negó con la cabeza una vez, alejando un poco los recuerdos malos de su convivencia y remplazándolos por aquellas cosas buenas que habían tenido, cuando eran pequeños, poco antes de ser novios y actualmente, porque aunque existieron momentos difíciles y en un inicio su convivencia fue complicada al final siempre hubo algo que los mantuvo juntos, de una o de otra manera.

¿Qué era?, no lo sabía, simplemente lo único que tenía claro era que ahí estaban, luego de solucionar el problema de su hermano "fantasma", llevando ahora una conversación acerca de presentaciones e intercambiando información sobre todo lo que Touya Kinomoto se había perdido esos años, cuando su memoria estuvo ausente y extraviada en un olvido parcial.

Sonrió un poco, antes de ver de reojo como Sakura comenzaba a discutir con su hermano mayor y acto seguido le acomodaba un buen puntapié, reclamando algo sobre un apodo y que su nombre no debía ser borrado para suplantarlo con tales cosas infantiles y horrendas, según ella.

Suspiró, pensando que, aunque no le gustara, pronto tendría que asimilar ciertas ideas que ya comenzaban a materializarse como algo muy real…

Real y doloroso.

-.-.-

Ese mismo día, por la noche, en la casa Li todo estaba sereno.

Mientras servían la cena de ese día Ieran Li intercambiaba algunas palabras con Touya Kinomoto y Nakuru Akizuki, en tanto que, en el otro extremo de la mesa, Sakura charlaba animadamente con Meiling, quien no reparaba en hacer varios chistes con relación a su mascota Kero y hablarle sobre algunos otros datos curiosos.

—¿Y ahora, qué te sucede Syaoran?—indagó la pelinegra con interés, luego de que hubiera permanecido unos segundos observándole y se diera cuenta de que su rostro, lejos de mostrarse animado, se notaba algo decaído e incluso deprimido —.¿Estás bien primito?

—Sí Mei, no pasa nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ya te dije que estoy bien— ella no quiso averiguar mas al respecto, pues sabía que su primo era demasiado terco como para revelarle algo con mucha facilidad, así que, permitiendo que su amiga cambiara de lugar con ella, dejó que Sakura se le acercara y le abrazara un poquito, aunque de por medio llamara la atención de su hermano que desde su sitio no dejaba de vigilarla.

—¿Qué sucede Syaoran?, ¿Por qué estas así?— preguntó con tono dulzón, acercándose otro poquito a su novio en tanto este le sonreía apaciguadoramente, mientras que levantaba su mano derecha para posteriormente entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—No pasa nada Sakura, es sólo que me enteré de algo un poco triste…

—¿De qué?

—Ya lo sabrás— Li no quiso dar más detalles con relación a eso, simplemente, cuando todos comenzaron a ingerir sus respectivos alimentos, propios de la cena, le envió una mirada significativa a Eriol y Tomoyo quienes, luego de verse por breves segundos, se colocaron de pie y llamaron con ello la atención de todos los presentes.

—Queremos hacerles un anuncio importante, aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos— habló Eriol, viendo con sumo detenimiento los rostros expectantes de su tía, sus primos y la que ya consideraba como su hermana… Sakura.

—Mi madre hace poco me ha llamado y me ha dicho que es momento que vaya a vivir con ella— anunció la nívea, levantando un poquito la mirada, luego de que la hubiera mantenido sobre su plato de comida —.Eriol ha decidido ir conmigo y además de darle las gracias a Ieran por su hospitalidad, quiero anunciar que nos iremos a Canadá la próxima semana.

—¿Qué han dicho?— Meiling se levantó de su lugar, exaltada, atrayendo entonces la atención de su tía y su primo, que la veían como tratando de tranquilizarla —.¿Se van?, ¿Así nada mas?

—Es una decisión que lamentablemente no podemos quitar, mi madre está muy decidida y no quiere residir en Japón por un buen tiempo, así que…— hizo una pausa, antes de sonreírle a Meiling, con mucha tristeza contenida —.Lo siento muchísimo pero tenemos que irnos.

—Además, ya ha sido suficiente el tiempo que hemos pasado aquí, en casa de mi tía y pues, así debe ser— intervino el ojiazul, medio cabeceando —.Pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a dejar de vernos para siempre, al contrario, les aseguramos que vendremos de visita constantemente.

—¿Enserio lo prometen?

—Claro que si Meiling— aseguró la amatista, antes de caminar y sostener las manos de la chica Li, en señal de promesa —.Estaremos aquí más pronto de lo que te imaginas— Sakura, que no había dicho nada durante el anuncio, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas para, posteriormente, envolverlas en un abrazo que conmovió a Daidouji y a Li, arrebatándoles un par de lagrimas traicioneras.

—Somos buenas amigas, ¿Quién lo diría, no?— las tres jóvenes rieron por la ocurrencia de la ojiverde, que seguía siendo admirada por su hermano mayor.

Touya al recordar algo que consideró vital, se giró hacia Ieran Li y comenzó a susurrarle algunas palabras que Syaoran desde su puesto no escuchó.

Sin embargo bastó con la mirada sorprendida de su madre y el posterior choque de manos para que varios de sus temores salieran a relucir, pues al parecer Touya Kinomoto estaba pactando algo contundente con su progenitora, tan contundente que la mujer, luego de aquel dialogo, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar un poco la mirada y enviarle una señal de resignación a través de ella.

Syaoran asintió con pesar y acto seguido, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó y caminó hacia su habitación.

Si todo era como lo había interpretado su preciosa novia pronto le alcanzaría y con ello le daría una noticia final.

La ultima de su historia.

-.-.-

—Espero que sea muy urgente eso que tienes que decirme Touya— Sakura dejó que su hermano tomara asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras ella le miraba con ojos expectantes y los brazos cruzados, moviendo frenéticamente las manos y taconeando el piso con uno de sus pies.

—Ya sé que te interrumpí en tu urgencia por ver a tu novio el mocoso, pero antes de que lo veas hay algo que debo anunciarte y creo que también le interesará a él— reveló, obteniendo a cambio un leve puchero por el sobrenombre impuesto a Syaoran.

—¿Y que puede ser?

—Sakura, hablé con Ieran Li hace un rato, le agradecí por todas las atenciones que ha tenido contigo y por todos los años que te dejo vivir en su casa, también porque te ha cuidado y ha velado por tu educación— dijo, la ojiverde asintió —.Pero comprenderás que ahora que he recobrado la memoria y que tengo plena conciencia de la responsabilidad que tengo contigo al ser tu hermano mayor, tengo que empezar a tomar algunas decisiones importantes en nuestras vidas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—He decidido que vengas a vivir conmigo a Alemania.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó ella, sorprendida, mientras le veía con los ojos abiertos como platos —. ¿Alemania?, ¿Por qué?

—Sakura, sé que será difícil para ti pero haya es donde yo tengo mi trabajo de planta, soy periodista y gano muy buen dinero en Múnich— alegó, exponiendo sus puntos —.Si me quedara a vivir aquí en Japón me tomaría bastante tiempo encontrar un trabajo como el que tengo actualmente y el sueldo no me alcanzaría para costear lo que resta de tus estudios y lo que te haga falta hasta que tú puedas ganar tu propio dinero.

—Pero estoy trabajando en el restaurante Touya, yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Después de lo que vi hoy no quiero que sigas exponiéndote a nada, ¿Me entiendes?— declaró, silenciándola —.Lo siento Sakura pero así son las cosas, además no puedo seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de los Li, eres mi hermana y yo tengo que hacerme responsable de ti.

—Pero Touya, es que…

—Sakura, por favor, es la decisión que he tomado— sentenció, recibiendo a cambio una mirada triste por parte de la chica castaña —.Nuestro vuelo sale mañana por la noche, así que empaca tus cosas— Touya Kinomoto salió del lugar una vez dio por terminado su anuncio, dejando a Sakura completamente sola para que pensara, pues sabía que aquella noticia sería una bomba para ella ya que debía comenzar a hacerse la idea de que pronto tendría que comenzar con una nueva vida, lejos de Japón.

Kinomoto tapó su boca con una mano, antes de sentir como un nudo enorme comenzaba a formarse en su corazón y le impedía respirar bien, acentuándole un intenso dolor en el pecho y un malestar en la garganta, como cuando intentas tragar una píldora enorme y simplemente no puedes hacerlo.

Al sentir que la carga emocional era demasiado pesada corrió hacia la habitación de Syaoran, para después abrir la puerta de sopetón y echarse a llorar en los brazos de su amado, que al verla en ese estado no hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente.

Seguramente ya le habían notificado la terrible noticia de su próxima partida.

—No me quiero ir, Syaoran— Li cerró sus ojos, sin responder, simplemente escuchó como ella lloraba y soltaba sollozos que a él le desgarraban el alma —.P-pero tengo que hacerlo, t-tengo que ir con Touya.

—Es tu hermano Sakura, tienes que obedecerlo.

—Lo sé… y, juro que lo he extrañado tanto, a él, a mis padres, pero, pero…— otro sollozo mas, antes de que sus manos se aferraran a su camiseta, abrazándose a él con mayor fuerza —.No quiero dejarte Syaoran, t-te amo, t-te amo muchísimo.

—Yo también te amo Sakura, pero no podemos hacer nada— la separó un poco de su cuerpo y acto seguido la observó directamente a los ojos, limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, sin control —.Sé que tienes que irte y lo entiendo.

—P-pero Syaoran…

—Ya habrá tiempo para que puedas visitarnos o nosotros iremos a verte— propuso, medio sonriéndole —.Es una promesa— sin estar muy convencida de aquello, Sakura volvió a llorar libremente en los brazos de su novio, dejando que toda la tristeza que sentía saliera de su cuerpo a través del llanto, rogando para que su dolor se fuera pronto y no dejara más que simples marcas, huellas que pronto se borrarían, con el paso del tiempo.

Syaoran dejó que ella se liberara de su pesar y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Al final, tal vez el destino no había querido que ellos estuvieran juntos por demasiado tiempo.

-.-.-

La mañana siguiente resultó bastante nublada, durante todo el día la lluvia fue un signo notable que no se borró durante un buen rato, permaneciendo por horas que a Syaoran le parecieron interminables.

La noticia de que Sakura se iba provocó una oleada de reacciones que no le daban tiempo de mencionar, lo más notable era la profunda depresión en la que Meiling se había sumido y las disculpas que tanto Eriol, como Tomoyo y la propia Nakuru Akizuki le dieron, como muestra de un apoyo incondicional al saber que él, desde su posición de novio, era el más afectado, después de Sakura.

Para su lastima la chica Kinomoto se había rehusado a entablar conversación con él desde la noche anterior, al saber que, de hacerlo, seguramente terminaría llorando de nuevo, cosa que no deseaba ni podía hacer ya por su bienestar físico y mental.

Suspiró con pesar, antes de observar el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse un poco, dándole una señal contundente de que el tiempo al lado de Sakura se le estaba terminado…

Lanzó una mirada hacia su escritorio, donde se encontraba una pequeña caja rosada, la cual planeaba obsequiarle a Sakura antes de que se fuera.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, como aquella noche en la que se habían quedado solos y habían encontrado a Kero en medio de la oscuridad, luego de que el minino irrumpiera en su habitación e hiciera un desastre completo…

—_Es… es un fantasma._

—_Ya te dije que no Sakura— respondió, continuando con su búsqueda, hasta que se detuvo, se hincó y con una mano levanto al culpable de los ruidos. —.Esta bestia fue la que entró por la ventana y tiró mis libros— dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado y mostrando a un gato con pelaje dorado, que gruñó por el mal trato del ambarino._

_Al ver esto, la castaña suspiró aliviada y sonrió…_

—_Pero, si es tan lindo…— Sakura se acerco entonces y tomó al minino entre sus brazos, mismo que se sintió a gusto, ya que comenzó a maullar con felicidad._

—_Sea lo que sea, ahí tienes a tu fantasma, pequeña tonta— en ese momento la electricidad volvió, iluminando la habitación y la casa entera, algo que Sakura agradeció internamente._

_Ambos se miraron por un momento… no dijeron nada._

_Pero esa situación cambio hasta que la castaña, repentinamente, mostró un gesto de burla, al haber recordado un detalle…_

—_Con que… Me llamaste Sakura ¿No?— ante eso Syaoran retrocedió un par de pasos, maldiciéndose internamente._

—_Escucha no…_

—_De acuerdo, eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, ¿Lo sabías?— el ambarino abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédulo, al ver que lo que tanto temía, se estaba haciendo realidad—Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie… solo que a partir de ahora te llamare por tu nombre, que descanses… __Syaoran__._

Las tutorías de matemáticas y el agradecimiento cariñoso de ella…

—_¡Oye, que te suce…!— antes de que el ambarino gritara, Sakura lo abrazo con felicidad y él simplemente se quedo pasmado, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer o que decir._

—_Muchas gracias— la escuchó murmurar pero él no comprendió nada —.Saque un 9 en el examen de matemáticas gracias a ti, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho— anunció, separándose y mostrando su examen que tenía un gran 9 grabado en el._

_El ambarino aun seguía como en shock, pero Sakura permanecía sonriente frente a él._

—_Ah…_

—_Bueno, nos vemos en casa, ¡Adiós!_

La graduación, en la que le dieron tantas ganas de asesinar a ese idiota de Hiroshi Aizawa…

—_¡Tu quién diablos te crees para interrumpir!— gritó Aizawa con molestia, viendo al ambarino furiosamente, al parecer el golpe que se había dado le había quitado un poco el estado de ebriedad._

—_Que bien Aizawa… tratando de abusar de una tonta…— respondió él, aparentemente tranquilo, pero viendo al chico con ira, mientras Sakura sólo observaba todo con asombro…_

—_¡Cometiste el error de interrumpirme!— gritó entonces, omitiendo el comentario y levantándose para soltar el primer golpe que dio justo en el estomago del joven Li…_

_Pero inmediatamente luego de eso Syaoran lo tomó por el cuello, asestando un golpe sobre la mejilla del chico y empujándolo de nuevo, para después levantarlo y observarlo aun con enojo…_

—_¡Y tu el error de tratar de abusar de ella!, ¡Si la vuelves a tocar en contra de su voluntad, te juro que tú serás el que se arrepienta!_

La declaración improvisada de Sakura…

—_¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?_

—_Que… tu… yo… quiero decir que tú me… es que tu… me… me…_

—_¿Te gusto?— la pregunta tan repentina hizo que Sakura se sonrojara furiosamente, para que posteriormente lo observara con frustración y algo de recelo…_

_¡Se suponía que debía decirlo ella no él!_

—_¡No lo digas así!_

—_Entonces es cierto…_

Y la respuesta que le dio después…

—_¿Syaoran?_

—_De verdad que eres tan…_

—_Si ya… solo quiero que me digas porque…_

—_¡No me interrumpas!— ella se quedó callada ante esto, pues el chico había hablado mas con desesperación que con enojo, cosa que la dejó muda —.Tu… también… me… tu… yo… me… es solo que…_

—_¿Te gusto?_

—_¡No lo digas así!_

Tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza, sentimientos, lugares, personas que habían conocido todo ese tiempo y que se habían encargado de ayudarlos a estar juntos, tantas cosas que habían pasado, momentos tristes, felices, amargos, sorpresivos, pero siempre fueron pruebas que superaron juntos, instantes que quedarían por siempre en su mente, guardados como un tesoro muy valioso.

Tan valioso…

—¡Syaoran, es hora de irnos al aeropuerto!

—¡Ya voy!— suspiró una última vez, antes de tomar la cajita rosada y salir de la habitación, observando de por medio al pequeño Kero que como siempre continuaba durmiendo en aquella esquina de su cama.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta con sigilo, permitiendo que el gato descansara otro poco más…

Por ser parte de sus recuerdos con Sakura, esta vez se lo merecía.

-.-.-

—_A todos los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Múnich, favor de presentarse a la puerta 27_— Meiling sollozó una última vez, antes de abrazar con fuerza a Sakura, que ya se encontraba frente a la familia Li sosteniendo una maleta y observaba con algo de tristeza a Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes se habían tomado el tiempo para despedirla, antes de comenzar a planear su respectivo viaje a Canadá.

Lanzó un suspiró al aire y se separó de su mejor amiga con mucho pesar, al ver que su hermano le hacía señas junto con Nakuru, indicándole que ya era hora de partir.

—¿Me enviaras cartas, verdad?

—Claro que si Meiling, ¿Tú lo harás conmigo?

—Eso ni lo dudes, vale, ni lo dudes— Sakura dejó que varias lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, antes de volver a brindarle un último abrazo a su amiga, esta vez el definitivo.

Pronto Eriol se acercó para envolverla en ese mismo gesto cariñoso, al igual que Tomoyo y la señora Ieran, quienes deseaban con todo su corazón que la menor de los Kinomoto tuviera un excelente viaje.

—Gracias por todo señora Ieran.

—No tienes que agradecer nada cariño, fue un placer para mi tenerte en mi casa, eres una chica espectacular— Sakura asintió, tratando de contener sus lagrimas, no obstante, al ver como Syaoran comenzaba a acercarse, sus ojos instintivamente se empañaron de nuevo y soltando su pequeña valija lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Hey, hey, me vas a asfixiar— bromeó un poco, provocando que de los labios de la ojiverde saliera una risa ahogada.

—L-lo siento.

—Quisiera que te llevaras esto— dijo, extendiéndole el pequeño paquete rosado de antes, en tanto ella lo observaba con curiosidad y acto seguido lo tomaba de sus manos con suavidad —.Es un pequeño regalo, yo espero que te guste.

—G-gracias Syaoran.— tartamudeó, sonriéndole un poquito —.Te amo, ¿Lo sabes cierto?

—Claro que lo sé— susurró, acercándose otro poco a ella —.Lo sé tan bien porque yo también te amo, tonta— Sakura sonrió melancólicamente al escuchar el antiguo apodo con el que Syaoran solía llamarle, en aquellos tiempos, cuando se llevaban tan mal como el agua y el aceite.

Se acercó más, limpiando un poco sus lagrimas, antes de depositar un beso suave en sus labios, un beso que se prolongo varios segundos que para ellos fueron vitales, mientras se olvidaban del mundo y de todo lo demás, pues por ese breve instante se permitieron evadir la realidad, descansar en un mundo imaginario donde sólo existían ellos dos, sin nadie más, en un lugar lejos del aeropuerto, donde no estaban viéndolos.

Meiling se abrazó a Tomoyo con tristeza y para cuando volvió a ver su primo se había separado de Sakura y esta, luego de susurrar un último _te amo_, se separó de su novio, caminando a través de la puerta 27, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano y desapareciendo después.

Syaoran sonrió con pesar, agachando la cabeza, al tiempo que sentía la mano delicada de su madre sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Pronto vio como los últimos pasajeros atravesaban la puerta 27 y finalmente como esta se cerraba.

—Hasta pronto… mi pequeña tonta— susurró para sí, antes de darse vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida, en compañía de Ieran, Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo.

-.-.-

Una vez estuvo sentada en el asiento de avión observó el paquete que Syaoran le había entregado minutos antes.

Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de abrirlo. Se trataba de una pequeña cajita y en el interior había una nota junto a un pequeño osito de peluche de color rosado, con unas curiosas alitas en la espalda.

Lo sacó de la caja y leyó con sumo cuidado la leyenda…

_Pensaba entregártelo después pero en vista de lo sucedido te lo doy ahora, es impresionante cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿Verdad?, Yo espero que te guste, se cuanto amas estas cosas así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. No pienses que este es un adiós, tómalo como un "Hasta pronto", porque aunque estés lejos de aquí en mi mente y en mi corazón siempre estarás presente, además de que nos estaremos comunicando constantemente, por cartas o por teléfono, como sea, la distancia no será un obstáculo._

_Te amo Sakura y estaré esperando el día en que volvamos a estar juntos, esta vez para no separarnos jamás._

_Con amor Syaoran._

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo evitar lanzar un sollozo y comenzar a llorar nuevamente, mientras sus manos apretujaban el pequeño osito de felpa contra su pecho y un par de lágrimas caían sobre la carta escrita sobre un papel delgado de color verde.

Desde el asiento a su lado Nakuru observaba a la muchacha con suma tristeza y sin soportarlo más le asestó un fuerte codazo a Touya, que estaba a su lado leyendo una revista del avión, sin percatarse del estado de ánimo tan deplorable de su hermana menor.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa Nakuru?— se quejó el hombre, luego de segundos —.¿Por qué me golpeas?

—¿Cómo que por qué?, ¿No has visto a Sakura?, no ha dejado de llorar desde ayer ¡Y todo es tu culpa!— gritó, llamando con ello la atención de varios pasajeros a la redonda.

—Oye, cálmate quieres, es normal que ella se sienta triste, pero ya se acostumbrara a vivir con nosotros y…

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo, eres un egoísta de lo peor!— volvió a gritar, esta vez levantándose de su asiento, atrayendo la mirada vidriosa de Sakura —.Acabas de encontrarte de nuevo con tu hermana que es parte importante de tu vida y lo único que haces es darle ordenes y exigirle que deje su vida, que deje a sus amigos y al chico que ama por seguirte a ti, ¡Eres un completo egoísta!

—Te explique mis razones Nakuru.

—¡Me dan igual tus razones!, ¡Por tu culpa todos estamos tristes, sólo porque no te crees capaz de conseguir un trabajo en Japón!— gritó por última vez, antes de sentarse nuevamente —.Siéntete culpable Touya Kinomoto, porque yo igual no te hablaré durante un buen tiempo, dale las gracias a tus estúpidos sentimientos pesimistas y tus tontas ideas egoístas…

Todos en el avión se quedaron en completo silencio, luego de que la chica Akizuki liberara al fin el profundo malestar que llevaba guardándose desde la tarde.

Touya se quedó pasmado por tal espectáculo y de inmediato su mirada viajo hasta su hermana menor, que estaba un asiento lejos de él y le veía con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, además de que sus manos apretujaban un pequeño osito de felpa junto a una carta, que, sin temor a equivocarse, seguramente eran regalo de ese mocoso.

Desvió la mirada con dolor, observando la pista de despegue a través de la ventana del avión.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir por eso, pero aunque odiara admitirlo Nakuru tenía razón.

Su hermana ya había sufrido bastante como para que ahora él le terminara provocando un daño mayor.

—Sakura…— llamó, atrayendo de inmediato la mirada consternada de la muchacha —.Bájate del avión.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te bajes del avión, ¿Qué no entiendes monstruo?, vete ya antes de que cierren la puerta…

—P-pero es que, ¿Y ustedes?

—Nosotros iremos a Múnich, arreglaremos lo del trabajo y luego regresaremos a Japón, tu vete, ¡Ya!— Sakura asintió una vez, sonriéndole a su hermano y sin pensarlo más se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta la entrada, justo cuando los últimos pasajeros estaban por abordar.

Varios trabajadores del aeropuerto quisieron detenerla pero ella no pensó más y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la salida, donde llamó un taxi que la llevaría de vuelta a la casa Li.

Ese lugar donde se encontraba Syaoran, su Syaoran.

-.-.-

—¡Sakura!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Li Meiling no podía contener su asombro cuando vio a su mejor amiga cruzar el umbral de la puerta, a lo que esta simplemente respondió con algunas frases rápidas y otras explicaciones algo vagas de lo que había sucedido con su hermano en el avión.

—¿Dónde está Syaoran?

—No está aquí, salió a dar un paseo al parque pingüino, oye… Sakura, espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Voy a buscarlo!— sin decir nada mas la chica Kinomoto salió corriendo en dirección al parque pingüino, sintiendo a la vez una ligera llovizna que le mojaba el rostro.

Meiling sonrió enormemente ante tal cosa y sin más contratiempos se adentró hacia el interior de la casa Li, dando saltos de felicidad.

—¡Tía Ieran!, ¡Sakura no se fue, no se fue!

-.-.-

Observó al cielo lleno de estrellas y luego hacia las lamparillas que iluminaban el parque pingüino, pensando en que seguramente el avión de Sakura ya estaría camino a Múnich.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, dando un suspiro, antes de escuchar como su celular comenzaba a emitir una tonada repetitiva, una canción muy particular que antes había escuchado en la radio y que se había encargado de conseguir, por el simple hecho de que la condenada melodía le había parecido bastante buena.

_Lemon Tree _de _Fool's Garden._

—¿Si?, Habla Li— respondió, una vez acalló el ruido y para su sorpresa escuchó del otro lado del auricular una voz que él reconocía bastante bien. —.¿Sakura?

—_Hola mi amor, sabes, quería decirte que me encantó tu regalo…_

—¿Cómo?, ¿Ya estás en Múnich?

—_Claro que no bobo, Múnich queda muy lejos_

—Pues no te entiendo Sakura, ¿Estas en el avión?— silencio, antes de escuchar un par de risitas divertidas —.¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—_Que no te hayas dado cuenta que estoy casi enfrente de ti, tonto_— Syaoran se levantó de donde antes había estado sentado y observo en medio del todo a Sakura, que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de donde él estaba.

Abrió los ojos sin creérselo, pero ni tiempo le dio de pensar en una posible ilusión cuando de un momento a otro Sakura corrió y le abrazó, regalándole después un beso que desvaneció todas sus dudas.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que…?

—Nakuru convenció a Touya de dejarme aquí y al último momento me bajé del avión— explicó rápidamente, dándole otro beso que Syaoran correspondió con gusto —.Estoy aquí Syaoran, me quedare contigo.

—¿Y el fastidioso de tu hermano?

—Él también se quedará a vivir aquí, posiblemente ya no viviré en tu casa pero estaremos muy cerca— susurró —.Te amo tanto— Li no respondió nada, se sentía demasiado conmocionado como para hablar, así que mejor prefirió que sus acciones hablaran por él y de nuevo chocó sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso dulce y exquisito que duró varios minutos.

—Eres impresionante, jamás dejas de sorprenderme— dijo, a la vez que acariciaba el rostro de su novia con suma delicadeza.

—Y tu también me has sorprendido a mí con este regalo tan mono, ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer cosas tan lindas, eh?— indagó, viendo el osito de felpa y riendo una vez se percató del pequeño sonrojo que Syaoran tenía en sus mejillas —.Que bobo eres, no debes apenarte por esto, es adorable de tu parte.

—Ya, de acuerdo pequeña tonta, prometo que si guardas silencio ahora haré algo mejor para ti…— propuso, sonriendo alegremente —.Después de que te bese y te dé la bienvenida como se debe.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Ya lo sabrás después— Li levantó a la chica del piso, sosteniéndola por la cintura y dando un par de vueltas con ella, mientras besaba sus labios y sonreía cada vez que ella reía, de forma angelical, como siempre —.¿Y ahora, qué es lo gracioso?

—Esa canción que tienes como _ringtone_, ya la había escuchado antes cuando estuve en el hospital, ¿Y sabes qué es curioso?, que me acordé mucho de ti gracias a ella, no sé por qué.

—Tal vez sea porque siempre estuve esperando a que algo interesante llegará a mi vida, sin saber que eso tan interesante ya lo tenía, viviendo en mi casa, bajo mi techo, escondiéndose en la fachada de una chica linda que a veces me encargaba de molestar por lo atrayente que me resultaba…

—¿Y ahora, sigo pareciéndote atrayente?

—Demasiado— la castaña sonrió otro poco, lo besó nuevamente y escuchó con diversión como el teléfono celular de su novio volvía a emitir la canción de antes, anunciando la posible llamada de Meiling, que seguramente no podía esperar a que llegaran de nuevo a casa para celebrar su estadía permanente en Japón.

Sakura sonrió, Syaoran también lo hizo…

Así era como debían estar las cosas.

-.-.-

—Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta Keita… o debería decir, Touya Kinomoto— Nakuru recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido, en tanto este suspiraba, lanzando un ligero gruñido que desconcertó bastante a la chica de cabello rojizo —.¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo espero que a ese mocoso no se le ocurra propasarse con mi hermana mientras nosotros regresamos.

—Vamos, en que cosas piensas Touya— dijo, riendo ante la ocurrencia —.No te conocía en esa faceta de sobreprotector.

—Da igual, más le vale a ese niñato comportarse o de lo contrario lo golpeare hasta cansarme.

—Ya, luego planeas lo que quieras, ahora déjame dormir, ¿Vale?— pidió Akizuki, recibiendo a cambio un leve asentimiento de cabeza —.Si que eres testarudo— la hermana de Eriol sonrió con bastante ánimo y luego de eso dejó que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente, mientras escuchaba de fondo algunas voces de los pasajeros y las aeromozas.

Pensando en aquellos muchachos enamorados comenzó a soñar, imaginando lo felices que seguramente estarían ahora, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, sin preocupaciones o tristezas…

No se equivocaba, porque en Japón, en la casa Li, Sakura y Syaoran se habían quedado cómodamente dormidos en un sofá de la sala, mientras que el televisor al frente mostraba las últimas imágenes de una película romántica que habían decidido ver esa noche, en compañía de Meiling que descansaba en el sofá de al lado y de Eriol y Tomoyo que igual estaban en otro de los sofás, viendo a los castaños con mucha felicidad.

—Espero que sigan así después de que nos vayamos— susurró el ojiazul, abrazando otro poco a la chica Daidouji.

—No te preocupes, esos dos no se separaran, además, como tu dijiste, vendremos a visitarlos.

—Así es, pero por ahora no pensemos en eso— propuso, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento —.Ya me contagiaron las ganas de dormir.

—A mi también, pero, ¿No prefieres que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones?

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de dormir junto a ti?, ni loco— Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente pero no dijo nada, simplemente permitió que Eriol le abrazara y posteriormente acompañó a sus amigos en su mundo de sueños, durmiendo plácidamente.

Sakura desde donde estaba sonrió un poco, aun dormida, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio y apretujaba contra si el pequeño osito que no había soltado para nada.

—Te amo Syaoran— susurró, sin ser consciente de que lo había dicho, pero no importaba, pues ya tendría mucho tiempo para repetírselo a Syaoran las veces que fueran necesarias…

Porque ahora estarían juntos, tal y como debía ser desde el inicio de su historia extraña, triste, violenta, hermosa…

Pero a fin de cuentas suya, por siempre.

THE END.

-.-.-

**Notas finales de la autora:**

¡Hey! Bueno pues como dije la última actualización este capítulo es el final de esta historia.

Doy las gracias a las personas que me apoyaron con este proyecto desde su inicio hasta su final y pues nada, sólo me queda decirles que espero este capítulo les guste y como siempre dejo los comentarios finales a ustedes, que son los que le dan vida al fic, además de que siempre me ayudaron mucho con sus reviews (¡Llegamos a mas de 200, mil gracias!) y con ellos me apoyaron a que la musa regresará a mí en ciertos momentos, cuando la muy ingrata se iba de vacaciones xD

Caray ahora… me siento tan nostálgica xD.

En fin.

A aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews pasados, este capi va especialmente dedicado a ustedes, a: _twiligth-love1694, Laurita261, Guest, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Ren Miyamoto, Spring-Night, R-Karolyna, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Erza Uchiha, SyaoSaku88, Brigghit, 30 stm ds, paolka, kagome555m, intralazzi y Virginia. _Muchas gracias por su apoyo y a los lectores en general, agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y seguirla hasta aquí.

Por lo pronto me despido, a los que sigan Pandora's Notebook o Challenges to Perfection nos estamos leyendo haya, yo espero actualizar en estos días alguna de las dos, así que estaré por aquí prontito ;)

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


End file.
